The New Girl
by thementalist2
Summary: Morgan Brody and her family move to Vegas from LA. She thinks it will be a great change. But unfortunately, Sara Sidle sees Morgan as a threat. And Sara won't have anyone steal her top spot as the social scene ruler. What ups and downs will Morgan face? Will she make friends or enemies or both? Will she fall in love? Multi-show crossover. I own nothing. A/U.
1. Why did you have to come?

***A/N: This is a multi-show crossover.**

**Shows used: CSI: Las Vegas, Person of Interest, Intelligence, Rizzoli & Isles, CSI: Miami & New York, Criminal Minds***

***A/N #2: I changed some clothing brands' names. For example, Prada and Dior sell clothes in this story.***

It was a beautiful sunny day in the city of Las Vegas. 16-year-old Sara Sidle was screaming at the top of her lungs because of the shocking news that her parents had just told her.

"You gotta be kidding me! I made plans already!" Sara shouted.

"We're not joking with you, Sara," her dad said.

"I'm not joking either! I already made plans a long time ago!"

"I'm sorry, but the Brodys will be coming for dinner tomorrow," her mother said.

"Do you remember Conrad, my best friend from Criminology School? He's moving here from Los Angeles, with his family? They have a son, Aaron, and a daughter, Morgan? They will be staying in the guesthouse until they find a place of their own to live. Does anything of what I just told you ring any bells?" Sara's dad, John, asked.

She gave him a look that said, _what the heck are you talking about? I know nothing about that. _

"No," she replied.

"You will be at dinner, and you will be pleasant," her mother, Samantha, said.

"MOTHER! You always told me that I should stick to a commitment, correct? Well, I made a verbal commitment to Riley Adams that I would be attending her party, tonight."

"I'm not discussing this anymore with you."

"DAD!"

"You heard your mother," he said.

Both parents left the room, and Sara's dog, Bear, walked in.

"Bear, this is my worst nightmare. It's worse than when I lost my cell phone. Worse than losing a report card."

She got off her bed and opened her wardrobe dresser to show a mannequin with a Prada silver sparkling dress, Michael Kors heels, and Dior clutch.

"If I have to miss the party, then everyone has to miss the party." Sara walked over to a table and grabbed her new IPhone 5C. She hit "1" on her speed dial, and the girl on the other end answered right after the first ring.

"Hey," Wendy said, while brushing her hair.

"Put the brush down because I'm getting Catherine."

Wendy looked at her phone like _Sara, why you being so rude?_

Sara pressed "2."

"I was just about to call you; I'm in a huge clothing crisis. I can't decide if I should wear my Ann Taylor emerald dress or my Prada gold dress," Catherine said.

"Hey Cath," Wendy replied.

"Hey, Wendy. Ow!"

"I'll get Julie," Sara said.

"She's school shopping. She has called me twice to ask if we need a graphing calculator," Wendy said.

"What did you tell her?" Catherine asked.

"To stop worrying about school and to get a life."

Sara pressed "3."

"Sara, I can't really talk now, but did you get a graphing calculator?" Julie asked.

"I didn't, and by the way, Wendy and Catherine are on the line," Sara replied.

"Hey," the others said.

"Ok, I've got some big news that can score me a lot of gossip points. Like, Riley Adams did not cut her hair to look like Amy Acker. She's got dandruff," Sara said.

"EWWW!" the other girls responded.

"That's disgusting," Julie replied, clearly grossed out.

"I know, I say we should ditch the party. There is no way that I would a $400 dress to someone's party who could give me her gross hair flakes."

"But it's a juniors and seniors party. And we're the only sophomores invited," Catherine protested.

"Puh-lease, I'm not going to be at some party with someone who's got greasy hair. It's worse than wearing a fake watch."

"Wait a minute, greasy and dandruff hair, and a fake watch?" Catherine was becoming grossed out by the second.

"Cath, no one's wearing a fake watch," Wendy assured her friend.

"Actually, I think Riley has one. In black," Sara said.

"EWW!" the others reacted.

"Screw the party, I'm out," Julie said, hanging up.

"Me too," Wendy replied.

"Me three," Catherine said.

"That's what I thought," Sara smiled once her best friends had hung up.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next afternoon, Sara was lounging in a chair by her large indoor pool, when her mother walked in.

"The Brodys will be here any minute now, you should go change," Samantha said.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Can I change that they will be here?"

"Look, if you'll be nice to Morgan-"

"Who's Morgan?"

"The Brody's daughter. If you'll be nice to her, then I'll let you go to the end of Riley's party."

Sara jumped out of her chair, excited. "Thank you!"

"Now go get changed."

Sara ran up to her room and adjusted the party dress on her mannequin. Bear began barking excitedly.

"Bear, chill!" she said.

Outside, the Brodys' rental van had just pulled up into the Sidles' driveway. Conrad, his wife Elaine, and Aaron and Morgan stepped out of the car.

"Wow, dad! How many people live here?" Aaron asked.

Inside, Sara put Bear on his leash and walked over to one of the windows overlooking the driveway. She saw Elaine put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiled. Sara immediately became disgusted once she saw Morgan wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

"What's worse than a fashion disaster? Fashion don't-even-think-about-it." Sara said to Bear.

"They're here!" John said.

"I'm not ready yet!" she shouted back.

John and Samantha walked outside to greet their guests and tell them how much they missed them. Inside, Sara was putting on the final touches to her outfit. She was wearing a Prada ruby dress with silver Michael Kors heels, and a Gucci emerald-green handbag that slung over her shoulder. She added a white Dior cardigan to her outfit, put on some diamond earrings and bracelet, and a ruby necklace. She made sure her makeup was correctly applied, with no smudges. She sprayed some Victoria's Secret perfume, added some red lipstick, and walked outside with Bear on his leash.

"There she is!" Conrad said, surprised at how stunning the Sidle's 16-year-old daughter looked.

"This is our daughter, Sara," John said, putting an arm around her.

"Hi, my parents told me all about you," Morgan said politely.

"Hmm, mine barely mentioned you," Sara said, sounding a little mouthy.

"Oh," Morgan said, a little offended.

Noticing a look from her parents, Sara quickly changed her attitude.

"Except to say how fun and cool you are!" she replied, faking a smile.

Aaron crouched down to the ground and starting playing around with Bear.

"Excuse me, he's a dog, not a baseball glove," Sara snapped.

Aaron stopped what he was doing and she let her dog run off. Aaron chased after him.

"He must have forgotten to take his pills," Morgan said.

"Pills?"

"That was a joke." Everyone except Sara laughed, and she had a bit of a dirty look on her face.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

That evening, at the dinner table, Sara wasn't concentrating on her food. She opened a small box and found a small gold microphone.

"It's for your charm bracelet," Morgan said, who was clearly enjoying her food.

"Thanks," Sara said after putting the charm on. She faked a smile.

"Sara, why don't you tell Morgan about Las Vegas Crime Lab?" Samantha asked her daughter. "You love LVCL a lot."

"Oh, right. Small classes, nice teachers. Also, there's a lot of boys," Sara said.

"That's a problem, though," John said teasingly.

"Um, dad, that's not a problem. It gives us a chance to make more friends than just girls."

Her watch beeped, and she grabbed her half-empty glass, and headed into the kitchen.

"Excuse me one second," Samantha said. Once in the kitchen, she glared at her daughter.

"What are you doing? People are still eating," Samantha said.

"You promised that I could go to the end of Riley's party," Sara replied.

But Morgan had entered the kitchen just as Sara said "party" and immediately, Sara began faking a sickness.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm not feeling so great after all. Good night."

"Hopefully you'll feel better in the morning."

"I seriously hope so," Sara said to herself as she headed up to her bedroom.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

In the guesthouse, Morgan was telling her mom all about how great Sara looked.

"I swear, she looks straight out of a magazine. I want to have that kind of hair and those kinds of clothes," Morgan said.

"She is pretty cute," Elaine replied.

"Can we go shopping tomorrow, for the first day of school?"

"But what about all the clothes that we brought with us?"

"Um, A&F doesn't cut it here, mom. Everything is designer."

"Ok, fine, we can go. I suppose I could use a new dress."

Morgan hugged her mother and headed off to bed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next morning, Sara was riding her horse, Star, along a private trail. She had gotten Star for her seventh birthday. As she was listening to birds chirp, a young man rode by.

"You know you're on a private trail, right?" Sara asked the stranger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have taken a wrong turn. I'm Hank."

"I'm Sara," she said.

"I was thinking of riding here again Saturday, once this trail is open to the public. You want to ride together? I would like to get to know you better, since I hear so much about you at LVCL."

"I would love to!"

"Then it's a date?"

"Sure, we can call it that."

Hank smiled and waved, and disappeared into a clump of trees.

"Did you hear that, Star? It's a date!"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Meanwhile, Morgan and Elaine were shopping at Express. Elaine showed her daughter a purple striped sweater and asked, "What about this?"

Morgan was slightly embarrassed. "Mom! At LVCL, fashion is a true form of self-expression. And it's expected."

"Ok, fine." Elaine put the ugly sweater back on the shelf.

Morgan pulled out a pair of white skinny pants. "These are perfect for tomorrow!"

"Oooh, those are nice." Elaine held up the pants and immediately looked at the price tag. "Oh, they're 70 dollars. I'm sorry, honey, but with the move and everything, they're just too expensive."

"Can I look next door? I'm not going to buy anything, I'm just looking for ideas."

"Ok, 5 minutes. But then we're going to A&F, because they're having a sale on jeans."

"Thanks mom!" Morgan said. She headed to Prada, the store across from Express. She saw lots of very pretty dresses, shoes, handbags, and some jeans and shirts. Morgan walked over to the mannequin and looked at the price of a white cardigan. It was $500! She was shocked at how expensive clothing was in Las Vegas. The girl suddenly heard someone arguing.

"But they look great!" a red-haired girl said to her mother.

"I'm not getting you a size 4," the mother said.

"But I am a size 4!"

"Well, once you are a size 2, then I'll buy you the jeans. In every color." The mother walked away, and once she was gone, the red-haired girl let out an angry sigh.

Morgan walked over to her. "Moms. They just don't get it."

"Right? Weren't they kids once too?" The girl became frustrated. "I don't think they have a two in this entire store!"

Morgan held up a pair of dark blue jeans. "What about these? These are twos."

The red-haired girl held the jeans up to her waist. "If I try to fit into these, I won't be able to breathe at all."

"Why don't you switch the size tags? That way your mom thinks you're buying the two, when you're really buying the four. Then your mom will be happy and you can breathe."

The girl smiled. "You're brilliant! I'm Catherine," she said, extending her hand.

"Morgan." She returned the handshake.

Two girls, a blond-haired and reddish-brown-haired, came out of the dressing rooms laughing.

"We just walked in on some dude," the dark-haired one said.

"Trying on clothes," the blond replied.

Catherine walked towards her two friends. "I gotta go, nice meeting you Morgan. And thanks for the idea about the pants."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan laid on her bed reading the LVCL handbook once again. She saw her mother walk in, holding a bag.

"Since excellence is expected…" her mother began, not bothering to finish her sentence.

Morgan took the tissue paper out of the bag and discovered that there was a pair of white skinny pants in the bag. The same ones she had looked at in Express.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Morgan cried, hugging her mother.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan walked out to the breakfast table in her brand new white pants. She also wore a red cami with a black jacket over top.

"Morgan, Mrs. Sidle said that you can ride to school with Sara. You should meet the driver out in front of the house in 10 minutes," Elaine said as she waited for her oatmeal to finish heating up in the microwave.

"The Sidles' have a driver? And he's gonna take me to school?" Morgan asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep. His name is Gabriel."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan walked over to the main house and found the driver, Gabriel, standing in front of a 7-person luxury van.

"You must be Morgan," he said.

"Hi Gabriel," she said as he opened the door for her.

Once Morgan took her seat, she felt like she was in a limo, not a van. There was a TV, a fridge filled with drinks, and a disco ball.

The door opened and Sara entered the car, bumping into Morgan's knee.

"Goodness, Morgan, you scared me! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Sara said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. Do you mind sitting in the back, we have to pick up a few more?"

"Sure." Morgan climbed into the backseat and Sara saw a glimpse of the white pants and red cami. Sara turned towards the door and had a look of shock and disgust on her face.

The car pulled up in front of a large stone two-story house. A red-haired girl walked out, holding a granola bar in one hand, and a crossword puzzle in the other.

"I swear, these celebrities are going more DIY than skinny jeans," Catherine said.

"Hmm, Prada diamond shirt, Juicy red pants, Michael Kors handbag and shoes. Adorable! 9," Sara said.

"Thank you." Catherine got into the car and turned towards the back seat. "Wait a minute..."

"Catherine?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, right?"

"You two know each other?" Sara asked.

"From the mall. Morgan's the one with the brilliant idea about the pants, when my mom was being a real jerk."

"And then Catherine's friends came out and started screaming about some guy," Morgan said.

"Those are my friends too," Sara snapped. "And FYI, that story is so last week. More last week than jeans."

Morgan ignored Sara and pulled out a bag of sour gummy worms. She ate a few to help her anger not pile up.

"Morgan's the girl I told you about. The one living in my guesthouse because her parents can't afford anything else right now," Sara said to Catherine.

Catherine turned and looked at Morgan once more. Then, Cath turned to face the front of the van and had a dirty look on her face.

"Gummi worms?" Morgan asked.

"Thanks, but I don't eat sugar," Catherine snapped.

"And I don't eat worms," Sara replied.

Gabriel drove the car again until it reached a three-story house. A girl with dark hair walked out to the car wearing a skirt and a ruffle top. Once she walked in, both Sara and Catherine admired their friend's outfit.

"Hey, Wendy," Catherine said, hugging her.

"What's up?" Sara asked. "Oooh, all Prada. 9.5!"

"You're a ten because you look amazing," Wendy said.

Sara was wearing Kate Spade silver heels, a ruby-red Prada top, and emerald-green Gucci jeans.

"Just wait until tomorrow," Catherine said.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Because you get better looking every day!" the three girls said at the same time.

Gabriel started the car again, and reached another luxurious home. A girl with blond hair wearing Juicy sweatpants and a sweatshirt walked out.

"Hey guys," Julie said.

Sara looked disgusted. "Somebody needs to call the fashion police because I need them to arrest someone."

Julie turned towards her house and looked back at her friends. She removed the sweat wear to reveal a Gucci blouse and black pencil skirt.

"Seriously, Julie, when is your mother going to let you wear whatever you want?" Sara asked once her friend was in the car.

"I stopped asking that question years ago. But I have two questions. One, why am I smelling airplane food?"

"I started Jenny Craig today. Sorry," Catherine said, putting the granola bar away in her bag.

"And two, who's the stowaway?"

Wendy gasped, not realizing that someone else had been back there the whole time.

"Oh my gosh, has she been here the whole time?"

"Yes, she has. That's Morgan," Sara asked.

Julie lowered her voice to a very low whisper, almost to the point of mouthing the words with no sound coming out.

"Do we like her?"

"No," Sara said firmly. She pulled out her IPhone, and the others did the same.

**Wendy:** OMG, she has 2go! :)

**Cath:** I h8 her hair style.

**Julie:** Her clothes today are super ugly and they make me want to vomit.

**Sara:** Check out her shoes.

Catherine turned to look at Morgan's shoes. They were black flats.

**Cath:** Black flats. Super ugly!

**Julie:** Better out than in.

**Sara: ** Will not b an T.L.U.

**Wendy:** ?

**Sara: ** Teens like us.

**Cath:** Love it!

**Wendy:** So true.

**Julie: ** Agreed.

Sara put her phone back in her pocket and the others did the same, signaling that they could start speaking again.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A few minutes later, Morgan's eyes widened when she saw the school. The place she would attend for the next six months. There were limos, Saturns, Jaguars, Hyundais, and Mercedes. Her old school had some Toyota and Honda vans that belonged to the teachers.

Once the car pulled up in front of the school, the girls were ready to leave. Wendy opened the door and stepped out first. Then Catherine followed next and then it was Sara and Julie. Julie slammed the door shut and followed her friends to the school. Gabriel had turned up the volume on the stereo and before she knew it, the van was moving.

"GABRIEL!" Morgan shouted.

Gabriel stopped the car and turned around and saw Morgan climbing out of the backseat.

"Morgan, I'm sorry," he said, opening the door for her.

Inside the school, everyone turned heads one they saw the four girls, or otherwise known as the "Popular Committee." They always wore the prettiest and most expensive clothing. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, the "party girl" walked over to them.

"We missed you guys Saturday night. The party wasn't the same without you," Jennifer said.

"We heard you had some unexpected visitors," Catherine snickered. She laughed as she and her friends pushed passed Jennifer.

JJ rolled her eyes as the Popular Committee walked away.

"Oh my gosh, Maura Isles is wearing her dog's shirt again," Julie snickered to her friends.

Maura walked over to them.

"Hey you guys, how was your weekend? Sara, I heard you had an NBF from LA," Maura said.

"False. If I had a new best friend, she'd be here right now," Sara snapped.

Once the girls had walked on by, Sara snickered, "OMG, she's so off my topic right now."

"What was your topic anyway?" Catherine said.

Sara put a hand up to her ear and discovered that her earring was gone.

"Wait! I lost an earring! Nobody move!" she shouted.

The four girls retraced their steps to see if they could find the missing earring.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Outside, Morgan was walking towards the school, when suddenly, someone slammed into her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the guy said. "It's my sister, she forgot her thermos and I had to go all the way back home to get it, and I didn't even-"

He helped Morgan up, and noticed that she was staring at him.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure," Morgan said, smiling.

"I'm Hank Monroe."

"I'm Morgan something."

"Nice to meet you, Morgan something."

He shook Morgan's hand, not even noticing that Sara was standing in the distance. She gasped in disbelief.

Sara took out her other earring and threw it into the trash can. She was very upset about seeing the new girl with her possible boyfriend.

"Anger management, perhaps?" Catherine said once all the girls were inside.

"Uh, hello, I can't just wear one earring, otherwise I look like a dude!" Sara said.

"But wasn't that a diamond?" Julie asked.

Morgan walked up to the four girls.

"Hey, do you guys know where Room 24 is?"

Sara turned around and gave her a fake smile.

"Yea, I do. Um, turn around and go out these doors. Take a cab to the airport and get on the next flight and go back to wherever you came from," Sara sneered. She turned to her friends and asked, "Anyone want coffee from Starbucks?"

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Morgan, did I invite you to my BBQ?"

"Um, no."

"Then why are you all up in my grill?"

The others laughed, and Julie and Wendy high-fived.

Morgan's blood boiled. "I don't get it, why do you hate me so much? And why are you being like this?"

"Ha, I don't hate you. And what am I being like?"

"I don't know, a mean girl."

Sara glared at Morgan. "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing."

Sara walked away, her friends following and giving Morgan dirty looks.

"I cannot believe that she just called you that," Catherine said once she and her friends had distanced themselves from Morgan.

"She just called you a mean girl to your face!" Wendy shouted.

"Sara, what are you going to do to her?" Julie asked.

"I don't really know, but I know that Morgan Brody considers herself done, done, and you know what else?" Sara asked.

"DONE," all the girls responded.

Sara suddenly had a menacing smile on her face. She had just come up with the perfect plan to get back at Morgan. Her friends would love doing the dirty work.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan finally reached her art class but realized that she was late. The entire class was sitting at their desks and Wendy had placed her white cardigan on the seat next to her to send a "go away" message to anyone who tried to sit down next to her. She was saving the spot for Julie.

"You look a bit confused, miss. What's your name?" a tall man with graying hair asked.

"I'm not confused, I'm just looking for a seat."

"But you are…?"

"Morgan."

"Hello Morgan, I'm Rossi. My favorite things are walking around The Strip and watching the sun rise. My dislikes are TARDINESS. So, please grab the seat over there by the window and we will get started."

He pointed at the seat next to Wendy.

"Ms. Simms, this isn't a dressing room. Away with the cardigan."

Wendy took the cardigan and set it on top of her bag. Once Rossi had turned away and Morgan had taken her seat, Wendy rolled her eyes.

Just as Rossi was about to start teaching, the door opened and a panting Julie walked in. Her hair was messed up and her face was covered in sweat.

"Ms. Finlay, you're late. Next time, it's detention. Or do I need to call Principal Strauss?"

"No," Julie said.

"Then sit down at the empty desk in the front row."

Julie angrily sat down and was upset that she couldn't sit next to her best friend.

"Alright, then, now that everyone's here, we will get started," Rossi said, walking over to his desk. He pulled away a cloth and revealed a bowl of strawberries.

"You have 20 minutes to paint a picture of the bowl and fruit. Get started."

He set the desk timer for 20 minutes, and soon the only sounds that were heard were paintbrushes getting dunked in water, and the paintbrushes being drawn across the canvases.

In about 10 minutes, both Morgan and Wendy had the bowl painted. However, they still needed to paint the strawberries. It was show time for Wendy to complete her part of the "getting back at Morgan Brody," plan.

Wendy looked over at Morgan's red paint.

"Morgan, may I borrow a bit of your red? Mine seems to be thin," Wendy said.

"Sure," Morgan said, pushing the cup over to her.

Wendy dunked her brush in the cup, but leaned over too far and lost her balance. She had to grab onto Morgan to prevent herself from falling on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Wendy said, helping Morgan back up. When Wendy had grabbed onto her, Morgan lost her balance and fell down.

"It's ok," Morgan said.

Rossi looked up from his novel.

"Problem, ladies?" he asked.

"No," both girls said in unison.

Rossi looked down at his book and continued reading.

Morgan dunked her brush in the red paint and continued to paint her strawberries. But, when Wendy had grabbed onto her, Morgan had drawn a huge red line across her canvas and realized that she had messed up.

When Morgan was busy taking her canvas off its stand, Wendy smiled a little. After making sure that Rossi wasn't looking, she pulled out her cell phone. Just as Morgan was about to take the canvas up to Rossi, she suddenly became aware of a strange noise. She listened closer, and realized that the sound was clicking buttons. Immediately, she remembered the ride to school earlier, and knew that Wendy was talking about her again.

**Wendy: **Dot.

Julie heard her phone buzz and opened the text. She became confused after reading what Wendy had sent her.

**Julie: **What?

**Wendy: **Dot. Dot.

**Julie: **?

**Wendy: **Dot means that Morgan got her period. Look at the back of her jeans when she goes up to Rossi.

Julie saw Morgan walk by her. Julie became aware of some giggles and looked at the back of Morgan's jeans. A big red splotch was visible to everyone, and Julie turned around to face Wendy.

The redhead-brunette held up a paintbrush dipped in red paint.

Julie burst out laughing, knowing that Wendy had put the paint on Morgan's pants.

"Do you think I could start over?" Morgan asked Rossi, showing him the line.

"You can easily fix that problem, Ms. Brody. Just paint the bottom part of the bowl with some black paint again and fill in the rest of the area with red, and it will look just as new," he said.

"Alright, then, thanks."

Morgan turned around and Rossi's eyes moved down to the paint spot. Thinking that the spot was not paint, he immediately pulled out a notepad and began writing something down.

"Ms. Brody, can you come here?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Take your things and head to the nurse's office. Give this note to her, and your tardy for next class will be dismissed."

"I feel fine," Morgan said, taking the note.

"Just go, I would rather the nurse deal with what's going on."

Morgan headed back to her desk and grabbed her things. In her hurry to get out of the class, she had forgotten to ask Rossi where the nurse's office was.

She ignored all the girls letting out giggles as she walked out of the class.

Meanwhile, Wendy pulled out her phone and sent off a text to Catherine.

In Chemistry, Catherine was trying to solve chemical equations with her partner when she felt her phone buzz. She opened the text and started laughing.

**Wendy: ** Morgan got her "period." I took a paintbrush that was dipped in red and painted a splotch on her white jeans. IT WAS HILARIOUS! LOL :)

Catherine realized that her part of the "getting back at Morgan" plan was here.

**Wendy: ** You better get out of class now, otherwise you'll miss your moment.

Catherine raised her hand.

"In periodic elements please," the teacher said.

Luckily, she had the entire table memorized.

"CAlcium Nitrogen Iodine G Oxygen T Oxygen T HElium BArlum T Hydrogen R Oxygen M?" she asked.

The rule was that if you had to go somewhere, you had to speak the names of the elements that formed the words. If the beginning of the word wasn't on the periodic table, then you could just say the beginning letter.

"Go ahead," the teacher said.

Catherine slipped her phone into her pocket and walked outside towards the drinking fountain, in the opposite direction of the bathroom. But it was in the direction of Sara's classroom.

Catherine acted nonchalant and got a drink from the fountain.

Morgan walked by and Cath turned to face her.

"Hey Morgan! You seem a bit lost, do you need directions?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I do, actually. I'm looking for the nurse."

"I do know where that is. Continue walking straight ahead and then turn right. The nurse's office is at the end of the hall, the last door on your right. Also, you might want to speak up a bit, sometimes Nurse Groves can't hear as well."

"Thanks, Catherine, I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Once Morgan had walked past, Cath noticed the red splotch and let out a giggle. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Sara.

In Algebra 2, Sara was busy learning about polynomials and trying to complete a worksheet with her partner. She felt her phone buzz and saw that Catherine had texted her.

**Catherine: **You are in 4 a laugh! Gave Morgan fake directions to the nurse, and she's headed your way. She will come in your class.

Sara laughed and put her phone away before the teacher could see it. One of the students had turned off the lights so that whatever was on the projector could be seen more easily.

Morgan opened the door.

"Nurse Groves?" she called out.

She found the light switch and saw 25 pairs of eyes staring at her.

"This is Algebra 2. The nurse's office is next to the Physics classroom at the end of the hall," the teacher said.

Morgan realized that Catherine had given her fake instructions. Angry, Morgan turned around and walked out of the classroom. Everyone, including Sara, burst out laughing.

Morgan headed towards the end of the hall and smelled rubbing alcohol.

"Hello?" she called.

"Yes, how can I help you?" a voice said. Morgan turned around and saw a woman with chocolate-brown hair looking at her.

"I need to see the nurse."

"I'm the nurse. My name's Samantha. Have a seat and tell me what hurts."

"I actually feel fine, but Rossi told me to come here."

"Do you mind turning around?"

Morgan obeyed and Samantha smiled.

"Just as I thought, you got your period!"

"No I didn't!" Morgan said, knowing that she just had it a week ago.

"Take the mirror and look at the back of your jeans."

Morgan took the mirror and saw the red splotch. She realized that it was paint.

_Wow, Wendy, really? _she thought.

"You can pick anything you like," Samantha said, pointing to the lost and found section.

"Really?" Morgan asked, knowing that she would have to save up for a very long time to buy any designer clothes.

"Of course. No one wants to wear last year's clothes."

After picking out a red Prada top, black Michael Kors heels, and a black Gucci skirt, Morgan felt like she belonged at LVCL. She grabbed her bags and heard the bell ring for lunch.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

In the cafeteria, Morgan began looking for a place to sit. She spotted Sara and her three friends sitting at the only four-people limit table. The others could fit five or six.

Sara spotted Morgan looking around and signaled for her friends to look over.

"Looks like someone went to the Salvation Army today," Sara snickered. "Those heels, so two years ago."

"Guys, I feel bad. Do you think we should pull up a chair?" Catherine asked.

The four girls burst out laughing.

"That was bro-larious!" Sara said.

Morgan realized that they had used the first part of her last name to make fun of her.

She turned around and walked out of the cafeteria, heading towards the bathroom. Once inside, she pulled out her sandwich and ate in silence.

For the rest of the day, she didn't even look at Sara and her friends. When the bell rang, she immediately grabbed her bags and walked out of the school, knowing that it would take her about a half hour to walk home. About 10 minutes later, Morgan was struggling to walk in her heels. She heard music blasting and turned around to see Sara's van drive past her, with the sounds of four laughing girls.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Finally, she reached the guesthouse. Closing the door behind her, she heard her mother calling.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Elaine asked as she straightened up a few pillows.

"Good," Morgan replied, trying to head off to her room.

Elaine noticed her daughter's new outfit.

"Whose clothes are those?"

"Sara's. She has several pairs of clothes in her locker and she wanted me to look more like her," Morgan said, smiling.

"Maybe we should return the white jeans."

"No, mom, you can't. I spilt paint all over them in art class, and they got ruined. I'm sorry, I know you spent a lot on those."

"It's ok honey. They were just pants; it's not a big deal."

Morgan smiled, then headed off to her room.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Meanwhile, in the main house, Sara was furious. Bear was curled up on her bed.

"I HATE HER! Morgan thinks that she can just come into my life and try to steal my friends away. Then she tries to talk to my boyfriend! Ugh, she needs to get her own group and stop becoming a third wheel."

She was sitting at her computer creating her list of "IN" and "OUT" things. The "IN" column consisted of: Hank Monroe, red paint, and First day of school after Winter Break. The "OUT" column consisted of only one thing: MORGAN.

Sara hated her, and she feared that Morgan would make a bunch of friends and ruin her spot as ruler of the social scene at LVCL.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next morning, Morgan had to sit in the back of the van and hear Sara and her friends talk. Morgan felt left out.

"Hey guys, I have to do something with makeup for Chemistry class, we could make edible lip gloss. We would be rich!" Julie said.

"I love that!" both Catherine and Wendy said at the same time.

"What should we call our company?"

"I dunno, anyone have any ideas?" Catherine asked.

"What about Radiation?" Morgan asked from the backseat.

"That will do for now, until I can come up with something better," Sara responded.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Morgan smiled, knowing that Sara actually listened to her for once.

Once the girls reached the school, Morgan watched them leave. Gabriel turned his head towards her.

"Morgan, there are other girls at this school than just those girls. Go find them."

Morgan smiled as she left the car. She was going to take Gabriel's advice.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

At lunchtime, she carried her tray of food in front of her and saw a girl with brownish-blond hair sitting at a table alone.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting there?" Morgan asked, pointing to an empty seat.

The girl shook her head no.

Morgan sat down and noticed a flaming heart tattoo on the girl's wrist.

"Is that real?" Morgan asked.

"No, but I wish it was. I got this at Wal-Mart for 25 cents," the girl said. "I'm Lindsay, you're Morgan, right?"

"Yeah."

"Word travels fast at this school."

Lindsay noticed Morgan's outfit, which was a plain black dress.

"You've only been here one day, and already you look like Sara. You two friends?"

Morgan looked over at the Popular Committee table. Sara was laughing with Wendy, and the brunette noticed her.

"Yeah, we kinda are," Morgan said.

"I didn't realize that the Popular Committee was accepting new members."

Morgan noticed Lindsay's fancy-looking bag.

"Cool bag!" Morgan said.

"Thanks. It's got a stereo built into it, and it cost me 30 bucks. It automatically plays electronica music."

Lindsay pushed the on button and immediately BlasterJaxx's "Snake" started playing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Lindsay, who was enjoying the song a lot. Sara and her friends looked disgusted.

"Oh my gosh, that's so gross," Wendy said.

"What is she doing?" Sara asked, a look of disgust still on her face.

Morgan started sliding towards the floor, embarrassed for Lindsay.

Lindsay turned off the music, and immediately, the Popular Committee gathered their things and headed out of the cafeteria.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to sit here? Sara seems upset," Lindsay asked.

"It's fine, I'll text her later," Morgan said. "And this is really random, but do you have any plans this Friday night?"

"None. Hey, maybe we could watch a movie or listen to my bag or something else."

"That's sounds great."

For the rest of the lunch period, Lindsay and Morgan talked about movies, crime shows, their favorite hobbies, and their favorite foods. But what made Morgan really excited was the fact that both she and Lindsay had US History next period, so they could continue talking and get to know each other better. At the end of the lunch period, two girls and two guys walked over to Lindsay.

"Morgan, these are my friends Calleigh Duquesne, David Hodges, Stella Bonasera, and Mac Taylor. Guys, this is Morgan Brody. She just moved here from Los Angeles two days ago."

"It's very nice to meet you Morgan," all of Lindsay's friends said.

Morgan smiled. She had already made one friend, and now she could make four more.

"What are your electives?" Morgan asked the group.

"Both Stella and I have Crime Scene Investigation," Mac said. "We discovered that we had a love for working as a CSI, so we both decided to take this elective."

"I take electronics tracing. There's a Crime Lab here, and I have a dream of working there someday. I'm going to be a Trace Lab Tech, which means I track computers, GPS devices, and cell phones," Hodges said.

"I take shooting range," Calleigh said. "I also have a dream of becoming a CSI, and there's a Lab in Miami that I want to work at."

"Looks like I'm taking DNA Analysis," Morgan said.

"That class can be boring sometimes. But talk to my friend Henry Andrews; he loves that class. He would love to help you out," Hodges said.

Morgan heard the lunch bell ring, and headed off to History with Lindsay. Calleigh had to run upstairs to Spanish 2, so she bolted out of the room.

Stella and Mac headed off to English 10, and Hodges was off to Sign Language 2.

Morgan couldn't wait for Friday when she would get to hang out with her new friends. Lindsay had invited Calleigh, Hodges, Stella, and Mac to join her and Morgan on Friday, and they all agreed to join.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Morgan got home from school that day, she had to help her mother with the groceries.

"Hey everyone!" a voice called out. Morgan turned around to see Samantha Sidle walking towards her.

"Are you coming to the sleepover Friday night, Morgan?" Mrs. Sidle asked, her diamond wedding ring sparkling in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Sara has a sleepover every Friday night with Catherine, Wendy, and Julie."

"Sara wants me to come?"

But she really wanted to say, _Sara wants me to come to her sleepover? She hates me. Why would she invite me? _

Morgan didn't answer right away, so Aaron spoke up.

"I'll go," he said.

"Sorry, Aaron, no boys," Mrs. Sidle said, laughing a little.

"Darn," he replied, shaking his head.

"I would love to come," Morgan said.

"Great! 7 o'clock."

Once Mrs. Sidle had walked away, Aaron whispered to Morgan.

"Maybe I'll invite some of my friends over."

"You have friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't you?"

Morgan didn't answer. Instead, she headed into the guesthouse to make a phone call.

"I'm really sorry, Lindsay, my parents are going out to a movie on Friday night, and I have to babysit my 10-year-old brother," Morgan said once she had dialed Lindsay. "Maybe we could do something tomorrow around 11? Great."

Morgan collapsed on her bed, feeling guilty for lying to her friend.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

On Friday night, Morgan walked into the living room of the main house and found the four girls trying on clothes and blaring music.

Catherine and Julie were whispering something to each other, when suddenly, the redhead noticed Morgan standing in the doorway.

Sara realized that her friends had stopped talking and turned to face Morgan.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"I'm here for the sleepover," Morgan said.

At that moment, Mrs. Sidle walked in carrying a cardboard box.

"Alright, girls, break's over. I need you to put the clothes in boxes of what you're going to give away and keep," Mrs. Sidle said.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"We host the LVCL auction every year to help raise money for scholarships."

"I know one local charity that could use that money," Sara snickered to Wendy, who laughed.

"SARA SIDLE, KITCHEN NOW!" Mrs. Sidle snapped.

"Let's go out to the garage," Catherine said, and both Wendy and Julie followed her.

In the kitchen, Sara was furious.

"Mother! How could you do this to me?"

"I told you yesterday that if you didn't invite Morgan to your sleepover, than I would."

"I didn't think you were serious about it!"

"She is a guest in our house, not to mention a very sweet girl. Just try to be nice to her."

"I do, mom, but you should see the way that she treats me. Everyone respects her."

"I know you, Sara, and you always have two sides to your stories."

"I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE MY SIDE FOR ONCE! IT SEEMS LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT HER MORE THAN ME!" Sara shouted, furious. She stomped out of the kitchen.

"You need to take Bear for a walk!"

Sara let out an angry sigh and stomped off to her room to grab Bear's leash.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After about a half hour, Sara walked into the living room to find Morgan sitting on the couch, folding a couple of shirts.

"Hey, we're going out to the garage. That's where we sleep. Come if you want," Sara said, then walking towards the garage.

A few minutes later, Catherine, Julie, Wendy, and Sara were all sitting on their sleeping bags playing Truth or Dare.

"I have a good one. Would you rather be a completely friendless person or have a ton of friends, but they all hate you?" Catherine asked.

"OMG, totally B!" Wendy said.

"Agreed," both Julie and Sara said.

"What about you, Cath?"

"B," Catherine said.

The four girls turned to face the door when they heard Morgan walk in.

"Morgan, would you rather be a completely friendless person or have a ton of friends, but they all hate you?" Wendy asked.

"I guess I would rather be a friendless person," Morgan responded.

"Congrats, you got your wish."

Morgan felt a little left out after seeing the four girls go back to being huddled together. "I'm kidding, Morgan, that was a joke," Wendy said.

"Oh, really, that was a joke? Where I come from, jokes are funny," Morgan shot back.

"Sleeping bags are on the washing machine," Sara said.

Morgan grabbed one and laid it down next to Catherine and Julie. Catherine had been nice to her at the mall and she felt a little more comfortable around her. And Morgan could relate to Julie somewhat. Both girls had blond hair and struggled with their parents. Morgan was scared of Sara and angry at Wendy for putting paint on her pants.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Catherine asked the girls.

Sara and Julie started laughing. Wendy joined in.

But Julie was not looking too well.

"Can we just go to sleep? All this talk about boys is stressing me out, just like school," Julie said.

The girls curled up in their sleeping bags and Sara clapped twice, turning off the lights.

Morgan got out of her bag and headed outside.

"Morgan, wait!" someone called.

She turned around and saw Sara standing in the doorway.

"You don't have to go."

Morgan was a bit surprised. Maybe Sara was opening up to her a bit. But still, Morgan was scared of her.

"I don't have to? I want to," Morgan said, turning towards the guesthouse and walking away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next morning, Julie and Catherine were sitting around Sara's poolside table. Sara and Wendy were inside the house, grabbing a plate of cookies.

Sara came out with the cookies, and told the girls that Wendy had to grab a towel, but would be out in a minute.

"Should we make the lip gloss with almond oil or peanut oil?" Julie asked, holding up different recipes for edible lip gloss on index cards.

"Definitely not peanut, my mom's allergic," Catherine said, taking a sip of her lemonade. "Nothing's touching these lips until-" Sara begin, but Wendy ran down the stairs.

"Hank Monroe," Wendy said.

"Yep, that's what I'm talking about."

"No, I mean, Hank Monroe, he's here."

"What?" Julie said. She and the other three girls followed Wendy out of the pool room.

Outside the main house, Hank and Lindsay walked out of his car, with Calleigh, David, Stella, and Mac following.

"Hey Lindsay, everyone, glad you could make it," Morgan said, walking over to the group.

"Glad we could too," Lindsay said. "Meet my brother."

"Hank," Morgan said.

Lindsay looked confused.

"We had a little run-in on the first day of school," Hank said to his sister.

"If you're looking for your girlfriend, she's inside," Morgan said.

Hank became confused. "My girlfriend lives across the street from me."

"But I thought your girlfriend was-"

"Melinda. Yes, she's beautiful, and perfect, and they've been together since eighth grade. It's a bit sickening," Lindsay said.

Unknowingly, Sara and the rest of the Committee were watching Morgan talk to Hank.

"Come on, Hank, your girlfriend's waiting," someone shouted from inside the car.

"Wait, before you go, there's just something in your hair," Morgan said. She had noticed Sara looking through the window.

Morgan touched his hair a few more times, noticing that Sara was becoming angrier by the second and that Wendy, Catherine, and Julie all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"There, I got it," Morgan said.

"GABRIEL!" Sara shouted.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

An hour later, she was riding Star across the private trail. She spotted Hank riding his horse in the distance.

"Hey," she called.

Hank turned around and noticed Sara.

"Hey."

"So how come you came by my house and didn't say hello?"

"Sorry, my dad was yelling at me to come with him to the hardware store."

"That's ok. How come you didn't tell me that Lindsay was your sister? I love Lindsay."

"Really? Since when?"

"For a while now. You should bring her out here sometime."

"Lindsay doesn't enjoy riding."

"I could teach her. I'm honest, trustworthy, and modest."

"I agree. I can try to get her to come on Saturday. Oh, wait, next Saturday's my 19th birthday, the day of the auction."

"What better place to celebrate at?"

"That's a good idea."

Sara and Hank took off into the forest.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

About two hours later, Gabriel had pulled into the Sidles' driveway. He honked the horn at Hank's dad, who was just leaving. Sara got out of the car and Lindsay did the same. Sara noticed that her four friends were sitting in the backseat.

"Lindsay, you're just the person I wanted to see!" Sara said, smiling.

Lindsay was confused. Sara never talked to her.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are, because I have so much to tell you."

Lindsay listened closely as Sara told her a dark secret.

"I'm not sure if you'll want to be friends with Morgan after I tell you this. But it's the absolute truth. Morgan lied to you yesterday about hanging out with you and your friends. She was over at my house until 10, and she ended up sleeping over with my friends. Her parents were home all night; I saw them and her brother Aaron watching _Law & Order: CI, _when I went into the guesthouse to grab some ice cream at 9."

Lindsay was furious. She was done being friends with Morgan.

"I can't believe she would do that to me. I'm going to tell all my friends."

"You're welcome," Sara said, getting back into her car and walking up to her house.

Lindsay got into her brother's car and took a seat in the back.

"What was that about?" Stella asked.

"Morgan lied to me yesterday."

"About what?" Hodges asked.

"Hanging out with us. Sara just told me that Morgan slept over at her house and that the parents and brother were home all night watching _Law & Order: CI." _

The group was furious at Morgan and decided to not speak to her at school on Monday.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

On Monday before school, Lindsay was walking alone, when she suddenly heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Morgan running towards her. Stella and Mac were in the library working on their Crime Scene Investigation elective homework, and Hodges was already chatting away with Henry.

"Lindsay! Lindsay!" Morgan said.

Lindsay turned to face her.

"I tried to Kik you last night; my message must not have gone through."

"The thing is, I really don't have time for Kik messages right now. Especially because I'm really busy, you know, babysitting my brother," Lindsay snapped.

"But your brother's 19," Morgan responded, chuckling a bit.

Before Lindsay could say anymore, she heard someone call her name.

"Lindsay!"

She turned around to see Sara walking towards her.

"Lindsay, are we still on for manicures and pedicures after school today?" Sara asked.

"For sure!" Lindsay said excitedly.

Sara smiled, then walked away.

Morgan was astounded.

"Whoa, hold on a second. You and Sara? Since when do you want to be friends with her?"

"Everyone wants to be friends with Sara. Is that the reason you lied to me and my friends so that you could ditch me for her sleepover?" Lindsay snapped again.

Morgan looked like she was going to cry.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Lindsay said, walking away and towards Sara.

"Hey Sara, wait up!"

Morgan couldn't believe that Lindsay had found out about her lie. But Morgan had never said a word. And she had seen Sara talk to her on Saturday.

Morgan realized that Sara must have told her the little lie. The blond was already starting to think about payback, knowing that Sara had just stolen her friends away.

Morgan walked towards school, trying to hold back the tears.

"Sara! Sara!" Lindsay called.

"Lindsay, not so loud! I told you not to talk to me at school," Sara said.

"But I thought we were friends now."

"We are, just top-secret."

Sara walked away towards Julie.

Lindsay walked over to Hodges and Henry.

"Did you confront Morgan?" Hodges asked.

"Yep, we are all good, we are all no longer friends with her."

Sara and Julie were discussing the lip gloss assignment.

"Why were you talking to Lindsay Monroe? You never talk to her," Julie said.

"It's a really long story," Sara responded.

"We need to have an emergency Radiation meeting after school. The field trip is in less than a week and we haven't even made our project yet."

"I actually got somewhere to be after school."

Julie smiled. "Does it have to do with Hank Monroe?"

"Yeah somewhat. How about this: come to my house at five and tell the girls. Then we can discuss the assignment then."

"Sounds good."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After school, Sara was sitting at a manicure-pedicure spa with a copy of _Women's Health _in her hand, feet in the warm water.

"Lindsay! Lindsay, come on, your water's getting cold!" Sara shouted. "Sorry, this is her first time."

The manicurist just nodded her head.

Finally, Lindsay sat down in her seat with ten different bottles of nail polish.

"You're only supposed to pick one color," Sara said.

"I think it would cool to have each finger and toe a different color," Lindsay said. She put her feet in the hot water and yelped.

"Lindsay, put your feet in slowly and relax."

Once she had settled in, Sara asked Lindsay about her brother.

"So are you and Hank close?"

"Yeah, we're like best friends, we tell each other everything," Lindsay responded.

"Does he mention me at all?"

"No."

Sara just rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine while Lindsay began laughing. She was ticklish when the manicurist started drying her feet.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Meanwhile, at the Sidle house, Julie, Catherine, and Wendy were sitting at the poolside table passing out Radiation folders. Morgan, wearing sweat wear, entered through the sliding glass door and walked towards the table.

"We're having a private meeting," Julie snapped.

"That's if Sara ever shows," Catherine said.

Morgan remove the sweat wear and was wearing a two-piece Miley Cyrus bikini. If one of the girls asked where she got it from, she had to be careful. Admitting that she got stuff from A&F or The Limited or that it was Miley Cyrus would be a death trap.

"Are you a bird Morgan?" Wendy asked.

"No," the blond responded.

"Then why is your suit so cheap?"

The girls then started making bird-chirping noises.

"Actually, Wendy, it's a Miley Cyrus bikini. I'm surprised you couldn't tell," Morgan shot back.

"I heard of Miley Cyrus," Wendy said.

"Seriously, what is taking Sara so long? If she blows off one more meeting, I'm stealing her laptop for a month," Julie said.

"Would it kill you to have some fun while you wait?" Morgan asked.

"With you, probably," Wendy said.

Morgan jumped into the pool, landing on an inflatable.

The girls laughed.

"That's sweet!" Catherine said.

"You guys should really come in."

"Why not? It's not like we're doing anything," Julie said. Catherine turned on the stereo. The three girls removed their cover-ups and jumped into the pool. Except that Catherine pushed Wendy in.

Morgan and Julie burst out laughing.

"Get over here, Cath," Wendy said, chasing after her friend.

"Not today," the redhead responded.

For about a half hour, Morgan had fun with the girls. They pushed each other in, splashed each other, and just had fun.

But Sara interrupted the party by shutting off the music.

"What's going on here? I thought this was a meeting," Sara demanded.

Julie, Catherine, and Wendy all got out of the pool once they saw an upset Sara.

"We were, but you were late," Julie responded.

"Why were you in the pool with bossy Brody?"

"We were killing time until you arrived," Cath responded.

"I was lost, not late. Thank goodness Hank knows his way around the forest. I couldn't get a decent cell signal, so I never would have made it back."

"Thank goodness you're safe, otherwise we would have never finished the project," Wendy said. Morgan got out of the pool and headed over to a reclining chair.

"Nice suit Morgan," Sara snapped.

"It's an original Miley Cyrus bikini," Wendy said.

"Unless Miley Cyrus means cheap, knock-off, and low-brand, I don't think so," Sara snapped, this time with venom in her tone. She grabbed her folder and the others followed her into the house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan let the tears fall once all the girls left. She knew that Sara hated her and would probably forever hate her until she went back to LA. If she ever went back.

Morgan grabbed her sweat wear and headed back to the guesthouse. She entered through the side door and found her mother cutting up vegetables on the cutting board.

"Hey," Elaine said, not looking up.

"Hey," Morgan said with sadness in her voice.

Noticing her daughter's different than normal mood, Elaine decided to talk to her about it.

"What's wrong? Morgan!"

Her daughter turned to face her, her face red and streaked with tears.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Did something happen at the pool? Was it Sara?"

Morgan didn't answer; she only kept her lips pressed together.

"Either you tell me what's going on or I will find out myself," Elaine said.

"MOM, no! You can't. It was just a misunderstanding, and it's nothing."

Elaine wasn't convinced enough.

"I'll talk to Sara later, and we'll be fine," Morgan said.

"Why don't you go talk to her now?"

"After I finish my homework."

"Alright fine, but you better talk to Sara or I'm going to talk to her mom."

Morgan left the room and headed to her bedroom. She looked out her window and saw Sara brushing Bear and feeding him dog treats. Sara was laughing as her dog tried to lick her. From anyone's point of view, Sara Sidle looked like a normal, beautiful, 16-year-old girl. From Morgan's point of view, Sara was a bully, a mean girl, and her worst nightmare. Morgan didn't come down for dinner; she grabbed an apple and a bag of Cheetos from the pantry and headed back to her room to do her homework. If she and Lindsay were still friends, they would be talking on the phone, discussing what they would do this weekend. But now, Morgan felt helpless, friendless, and completely alone.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As she finished up her Algebra 2 homework, she saw the lights in Sara's room go off. She was leaving for her nightly walk with Bear. Sara was always gone for a half hour, and always returned to her room at nine sharp. Morgan looked at the clock and knew she had thirty-five minutes before Sara returned to complete the thing she wanted to do: payback.

While doing her homework, Morgan felt her hatred towards Sara return. The blond remembered everything that the brunette had done to her. Sara had told Wendy to put the red paint on her jeans. Sara had written text messages to her friends and talked badly about her. The brunette hated Morgan's clothes and shoes, and had called her cheap at the pool. Lastly, Sara had come in and stolen Lindsay away from her, which also caused her to lose her possible friendship with Calleigh, Hodges, Stella, and Mac. Morgan thought Sara deserved some sort of payback for all the mean things she had done to her.

Once the lights went out, Morgan let herself out through the side door and carefully snuck across the lawn towards the main house. She rang the doorbell.

A minute later, Mrs. Sidle answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Sidle, is Sara home?" Morgan asked.

"No, she's not, can I help you?"

"I just needed to talk to her about Algebra 2."

"She just took Bear for a walk, but you're welcome to wait for her."

Samantha stepped aside and let Morgan enter.

The blond headed up to Sara's room, which looked amazing. Everything was either purple or white.

Morgan heard a noise and thought Sara was coming, but heard the sound again. Morgan realized that the sound was coming from Sara's laptop.

An instant message was on the screen and Morgan looked up the profile of the person who had just typed.

It was Wendy.

**LabTechSimms: ** Hilarious down the pool today, wasn't it? Cheap and knock-off, disgusting. LOL :).

Morgan was horrified when she read the message.

_So that's what they do: they talk about me on IM. _

She sat down in the swivel chair and hesitantly hovered her fingers over the keyboard. She wanted to know what it felt like to be Sara Sidle. So, the blond took a couple of deep breaths and began typing.

**CSISidle: **Wendy!

**LabTechSimms: ** What r u doing?

**CSISidle: **Going to hang over at Morgan's.

**LabTechSimms: **Seriously?

**CSISidle: ** I like her now! So fun and hilarious!

**LabTechSimms:** Okay then.

**CSISidle: ** BTW, I have the outfit that we're going to wear tomorrow.

Morgan began laughing quietly when she typed the clothing outfit. Sara was going to be extremely upset once she saw her friends wearing ridiculous clothing.

**CSISidle: **Burgundy, purple, or green colored jeans w/black flats and a white collared shirt.

**LabTechSimms: ** What?

**CSISidle: ** Don't yell :). I just saw it in _US Weekly. _Tell C & J, G2G, C U tomorrow!

_CSISidle has signed off at 8:50 PM. _

Morgan smiled, knowing that Sara would have no idea who sent the IM's. Morgan finally was feeling relieved because payback so far was feeling pretty good.

The next morning, Sara was wearing a Dior black dress with a Prada dark green cardigan and Kate Spade silver heels. Morgan was wearing black jeans, a white collared shirt, and black flats.

"I didn't know that the drama production was holding auditions for _Criminal Minds _today. I hope you get the part!" Sara said, crossing her fingers, then rolling her eyes. Morgan saw Gabriel looking at her and she smiled.

Once he had pulled up in front of Wendy's house, she entered the car wearing burgundy jeans, burgundy flats and a white lace collared shirt.

Sara became disgusted, realizing that both Wendy and Morgan were wearing the same horrible outfit.

"Eww, what are you wearing and why are you wearing it?" Sara asked.

"Don't look at me, I thought we were going all _US Weekly _today," Wendy said. She turned towards the back seat and smiled at Morgan.

"Hey Morgan."

"Hi Wendy."

When Sara wasn't looking, Morgan smiled, knowing that her plan was working. Catherine and Julie entered the car a few minutes later, wearing the same things as Wendy and Morgan. Cath was wearing purple jeans, a white collared shirt, and black flats, and Julie wore green jeans, a white lace collared shirt, and black flats.

Sara sat in silence, astounded that her friends were wearing horrible outfits.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next night, Morgan crept into Sara's room at the same time, after the brunette had gone on her walk.

The blond composed her first IM to someone named RedWillows, and Morgan concluded that the person was Cath.

**CSISidle:** What's up?

**RedWillows: ** Chemistry homework. :(

As Morgan was about to type her next message, someone entered the room, and she realized that the person was her brother.

"Aaron, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" he asked, picking up Sara's diary from her bedside table and began to read it.

Morgan rolled her eyes and looked at the screen.

**RedWillows: ** What r u wearing to the auction? I'm thinking about Kate Spade silver dress, _T-Vogue, _page 43.

**CSISidle: ** Do you really think you'll look good in a dress?

**RedWillows:** Wait, what? You think I'm fat?

**RedWillows:** Sara, r u there?

**CSISidle: ** Just asking.

_RedWillows has signed off at 8:55 PM. _

Morgan smiled, and left the laptop the way she found it.

The next morning, Morgan smiled as she saw Cath walk to the car in sweatpants and a bulky sweatshirt.

"Um, isn't it a little warm for those?" Sara asked once Cath was in the car.

"Laundry day," Cath said, not looking at Sara.

The brunette was very confused.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Finally, night came, and Morgan couldn't wait to IM Julie.

**CSISidle: ** Hey, Finn.

**JulesFinn: ** Hey, Sara.

**CSISidle: ** Can u believe Cath today?

**CSISidle:** Fashion Fail!

Meanwhile, Aaron was taking a couple of Sara's pictures off her wall.

**JulesFinn:** Darn!

"I don't believe this," Aaron said.

**CSISidle: ** Gimme a sec…

Morgan turned to face her brother.

"Aaron, stop doing that!"

"She has so many pictures. Do you think she could have one without her annoying friends in them?"

"If this works, Sara won't have her annoying friends anymore. Put the pictures back."

"Put the pictures back," Aaron said in an obnoxious imitation of his sister.

Morgan focused back on the computer.

**CSISidle: ** Finn, u still there?

**JulesFinn: ** Always.

**CSISidle:** Doing hw?

**JulesFinn:** Radiation. Got to get an A Sara.

**CSISidle: ** What if u don't?

**JulesFinn:** U don't want to know.

**CSISidle: ** Ur parents?

**JulesFinn: ** Everything.

**CSISidle:** ?

**JulesFinn: ** Forget it.

**CSISidle: ** Tell me. Secret 4 a secret?

**JulesFinn: ** No.

**CSISidle: ** Oh come on. I have something that I haven't told anyone.

**JulesFinn: ** Okay, u first.

**CSISidle: ** I've hung out with Lindsay Monroe a lot lately, and I actually like her.

**JulesFinn: ** OMG X3!

**CSISidle:** Ur turn.

**JulesFinn: ** Ok, but u can't tell anyone. U know how I'm always worried about grades? It's not because I have strict parents. I have POOR parents. I'm on a scholarship at LVCL.

**CSISidle:** OMG X15! But u live in the really expensive apartment building.

**JulesFinn:** No, I actually live in the apartment next door.

**CSISidle: **OMG!

**JulesFinn: ** You better not tell anyone, not even for gossip points! Got it?

**CSISidle: ** I got it.

"Bear, are you in here?" someone called.

Morgan and Aaron panicked.

"It's Sara! She's back!" he said.

"Go, go under the bed!" Morgan said.

Both Brodys made it under the bed just in time. Sara walked right by them and over to her laptop. Turning it on, she saw that Julie had Instant Messaged her.

**JulesFinn: **Seriously, u can't tell the other girls.

Sara was confused.

**CSISidle:** ?

**JulesFinn: ** What I just told you.

**CSISidle: ** ?

**JulesFinn:** Nice, forget it Sara.

Sara groaned in frustration and confusion, then stomped off to the shower.

"We got to do something, we can't just be under here all night," Morgan said. "You go out there."

"No way!" Aaron said.

"You could be the old guy crashing on the hot neighbor."

"If this fails, you owe me big time."

Aaron crawled out from under the bed and waited for Sara to return.

A few minutes later, the brunette walked into her room and found Aaron standing on her rug.

"OH MY GOODNESS, what are you doing in here?" Sara shouted.

"This isn't the guesthouse?"

Sara punched him on the shoulder a few times, then ran out of her room.

"Mom! Mom! What is going on?" she shouted before her voice disappeared into the quietness of the house.

Morgan grabbed her brother's arm and led him out through the side door.

"Thank me!" he said.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next morning, Wendy and Julie were tying their running shoes to prepare for second period Crime Scene Investigation. Sara walked over to them, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Wendy asked.

"A letter to our security company. I'm going to have a restraining order filed against that jerk living in my guesthouse," Sara replied.

"Why don't you talk to your new best friend about it, since he is her brother? And where is she, by the way?"

"How am I supposed to know? She's not my best friend. Julie asked her to join us on this case."

"She gave me her extra Maglite so I wouldn't have to buy one, what was I supposed to do, ignore her?" Julie snapped.

"Yea, we always do that. And since when can't you afford your own Maglite?"

Julie became angry. Her brown eyes became black and her face became a darker pink.

"Thanks, Sara, that's really nice, thanks, thanks a lot," Julie snapped, sitting beside Wendy.

"What?" Sara asked, confused.

"Remind me not to go on the scale anymore," the girls heard Catherine say. She was wearing a big bulky sweatshirt over her CSI vest.

"Cath, if you're going to weigh yourself, you should take off the thing you call a sweatshirt. It must weigh like 10 pounds."

"But that's nothing compared to my big belly, right?" Cath snapped, sitting beside Wendy and Julie.

"What is with everyone today? Who are you people and what you done with my friends?"

"By your friends, do you mean us, or Lindsay?" Wendy said.

"What the-? I'm not friends with Lindsay Monroe."

Morgan walked over to the group of fighting girls.

"Hey everyone, what's up?"

"What's new is that now our foursome has a new spot that just opened up. You want to join us Morgan?" Wendy asked.

"But I thought you already had four," Morgan pointed out, pretending to act confused.

"Not anymore," Catherine said, grabbing her crime scene kit.

Sara had a confused look on her face. Wendy and Julie grabbed their kits.

"Hold on a second, you guys are choosing Morgan over me?" Sara asked.

Morgan smiled, knowing that revenge was a dish best served cold. Sara was finally getting payback for what she did.

"Well?" Wendy asked, while Julie and Cath glared at Sara.

Morgan looked at the saddened brunette and smiled.

"I'm in," the blond said, grabbing her kit and following the girls.

Sara Sidle was finally standing alone, watching her now ex-best friends leave with the new girl. Sara was completely saddened, knowing that she didn't have any other friends to talk to at school.

At lunch, Sara grabbed her tray and walked into the cafeteria and spotted Cath, Wendy, and Julie talking and laughing with Morgan. Lindsay was sitting alone and noticed the brunette.

"Sara, you can sit here."

"No, that's ok, have you seen Maura or JJ?"

"I said that you could sit here."

"The only place I want to sit with is with my friends," Sara yelled. Her voice rose, attracting everyone's attention. "I don't even like you!"

"Gosh, you really are a mean girl," Lindsay snapped.

"I don't speak loser," Sara shot back.

"No hablas mean girl."

"Sara, there's a free seat here!" Maura said, standing up.

After Lindsay gave Sara a dirty look, the brunette went to Maura's table and sat next to her.

The new Popular Committee started laughing.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After school, Sara and Gabriel sat alone in the car.

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

"They're in DNA analysis, let's just go home," Sara responded.

Gabriel looked around the school one more time and spotted the girls.

"Here they are!"

Sara looked out the window to see Morgan laughing her head off with Wendy, Cath, and Julie.

Feeling depressed, she just wanted to go home.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

At the mall, 45 minutes later, Morgan was looking at different clothes for the auction on Saturday.

Wendy walked over to her, holding six different outfits.

"We need a dressing room," the reddish-brunette said.

"I thought you already had a crazy wardrobe for the auction," Morgan replied.

Wendy held the outfits out to her. "These are for you."

"I can't. I spent all my allowance money on a new handbag a week ago."

"I'll pay."

"You would buy me a dress?"

"My three best friends will."

"Catherine, Julie, and Sara?"

"How about Visa, American Express, or Discover? And this is also for you."

Wendy gave Morgan an HTC One-X M7 phone.

"Your cell phone?" the blond asked.

"I upgraded to the IPhone 5C. Besides, we can't hang out with you if we can't talk to you."

"When we're done here, let's go back to my house," Cath said.

"I have to be home by five," Morgan said.

"Make it seven. Trust me, it will be fun."

At Catherine's house, the girls redid Morgan's hair, put makeup on her, and finally found the perfect outfit to wear to the auction. A Kate Spade ruby red dress with Michael Kors black heels and a Gucci black clutch. Morgan was having so much with these girls and wished that they could be her best friends. Of course, she would always miss Lindsay and her group of friends.

At seven, Morgan was dropped off at the guesthouse by Catherine's mom. The blond was still talking to Wendy on the phone and she walked in through the door, shopping bags in hand.

"Thanks Wendy, today was the greatest day ever."

However, Elaine was very upset.

"Where have you been? We have been worried sick. I called Lindsay and Sara. I sent your father out to look for you!"

"Wow, you called Sara? What did she say?"

"She said that you were probably with Julie, Catherine and Wendy."

Morgan started laughing, which just made Elaine even more upset.

"MORGAN!"

"What? We were shopping, big deal."

"It's a big deal when you are over two hours late or didn't call home to say you wouldn't be home after school."

"I needed a dress for the auction," Morgan said quietly.

Elaine noticed the shopping bags, which all had designers' logos on them.

"FROM WHERE? FROM KATE SPADE? We can't afford that!"

"It's fine, mom, Wendy paid."

"That's not ok!"

"THEN WHAT IS?" Morgan shouted, her anger building up by the second. "You want me to wear jeans or a bathing suit to this? We're not in LA, anymore, mom, A&F doesn't cut it here. Only the designers' brands are."

"Neither does your attitude!"

"Then sue me or punish for trying to fit in and be a normal 16-year-old Vegas girl!"

"You're not hanging out with those girls anymore."

"Mom, you can't do that."

"Oh, yes, I can, because if you continue to talk to me this way, you won't be needing a dress for the auction because you will not be going!" Elaine snapped, her hands forming fists and walking over towards the table.

Morgan was beyond angry. She let out a frustrated sigh and stomped off to her room.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

In the main house, Sara was on the verge of tears. She was sitting in front of her laptop and was going to try to explain to Cath, Wendy, and Julie that she had no idea what they had been talking about.

The brunette pulled up Wendy's IM first.

**CSISidle:** Wendy, r u there?

But Wendy didn't respond.

Next, Sara pulled up Cath's IM.

**CSISidle:** Cath?

The redhead didn't respond either.

Finally, Sara tried Julie's IM.

**CSISidle:** Finn, I know u don't want to speak with me right now, but the Radiation tubes arrived at my house today, and I know u want to get an A, so...

Julie sent a message a minute later saying that she would come pick them up.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The doorbell rang, and Sara opened the door to find Julie standing with her arms crossed.

"All the tubes are in the box, and there are four different flavors: Catherine, Wendy, Julie, and Sara. But you can get rid of the Sara if you want to," the brunette said, giving the box to Finlay.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel bad for you?" Finlay asked.

"You should be. You guys ditched me for no reason, and what's worse, for Morgan. That's just wrong," Sara said.

"But you're the one who decided to be all buddy-buddy with her."

"Since when?"

"Since you started hanging out and watching her movies."

"The only time I even watched her home movies was when she was having a bad hair day."

"But you told Wendy right after you said that Cath was fat," Julie said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, two nights ago."

"No I didn't. Not to her face."

"She called me right after. At 10:00 PM," the blond said, showing her phone to Sara.

"Two nights ago, at 10, I was looking for Bear."

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense. We were IM'ing before that."

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah right. Just like you don't remember what I told you," Finlay snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, the night after! We were IM'ing!"

"Which was completely selfish, considering that I waited over an hour for Hank Monroe to show up."

"When were you waiting for him?"

"Nine o'clock."

"But we were IM'ing before that."

"NO I WASN'T!" Sara shouted. Suddenly, a realization hit her. "But maybe someone else did."

The two girls headed up to Sara's room and turned on her laptop. Julie found all the IM's that had been sent to her a couple of nights ago. Using her second period Crime Scene Investigation training, she looked at the time that the messages were sent. Sara had been telling the truth; the messages had been sent between 8:30 and 8:50.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Sara. You were telling the truth," Julie said, crying a little bit.

"Why would I be lying to you? You, Catherine, and Wendy are the closest friends I have. You guys are all like my sisters. I feel so lonely without you guys."

"You're forgiven, Sara. Now, who sent the messages?"

"I'll call Wendy. I know that she takes third period DNA Analysis, so she can bring over the equipment. I want to run a complete check on this keyboard and find out who's been touching it."

Julie pulled out her phone and dialed Wendy.

"Hello?" the reddish-brunette asked.

"Wendy, it's Julie. I need you to bring your DNA equipment over to Sara's house."

"Now why would I come over there?"

"Because I just looked at Sara's laptop and two nights ago, she didn't send the messages. She was waiting for Hank until nine."

"But why do I need the equipment?"

"We want to know who sent the messages. And tell Catherine to come over here too."

"Alright, I'll tell her and we'll be over ASAP."

Once Wendy had hung up, Julie turned to Sara.

"They're coming over," the blond said.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

10 minutes later, Wendy and Catherine were in Sara's room, setting up the DNA equipment.

Wendy put a piece of fingerprint-collecting tape on the keyboard and found a fingerprint. She held it up to Sara's thumb and saw that the prints were someone else's. Plugging the tape into the equipment, the results came back in less than a minute.

"Oh my goodness!" Wendy said, shocked at the results.

"You got the results?" Cath asked.

"Yes. This machine is 98% correct."

"Whose prints are on my laptop?" Sara asked.

"Morgan Brody's."

Catherine and Wendy hugged Sara and told her that she was forgiven.

"Let's give Morgan a call, shall we?" Cath asked.

"Absolutely," Sara said. "Julie, why don't you call her?"

"Sure thing," Julie said, searching through her contacts until she found Morgan's number.

The phone continued to ring…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan was sitting on her bed reading a book when suddenly the phone rang.

"Morgan, it's for you!" Aaron shouted from the kitchen.

She got off the bed, and picked up the phone on her desk.

"Hello?"

"Hello Morgan, it's Julie," Finlay said in a slightly saucy tone.

"Hold on one second."

Putting the phone against her shoulder, Morgan yelled at her brother.

"Aaron, hang up! I can hear you breathing!"

She put the phone back up to her ear.

But it wasn't Aaron on the phone.

"Actually, Morgan, it's not Aaron. It's me," a feminine voice said.

"Catherine?"

"And me," another voice said.

"Wendy? Wow, I've never been on a four-way before."

"Actually, it's a five-way," a voice said. Morgan could recognize it anywhere.

It was Sara.

"We know what you did, Morgan. We just ran fingerprint testing on my laptop and got a hit. The machine we used is 98% correct. Guess whose prints we found? Yours. Hijacking my IM, pretending to be me, talking to my friends, absolutely not cool. So here's a message for you."

Morgan looked up at her computer and found a single message from Sara.

**CSISidle:** U r completely done.

The line went dead. Morgan put her head in her hands.

At the main house, the four girls smiled and laughed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next afternoon, everything for the Popular Committee was back to normal. Sara walked in, carrying a Prada shopping bag that had four white boxes in it.

Catherine, Wendy, and Julie were all mixing cookie batter and Wendy decided to stand on the counter.

"Wendy! My mom's not going to be happy if she see you on the counter!" Sara said.

Wendy got off and the brunette handed each of the girls one of the boxes.

"OMG!" they all said once they opened the boxes.

Inside the boxes were silk bathrobes that had the girls' names on them, and in big letters said the word "RADIATION."

Sara also had gotten one for herself.

"Ok, I need your opinion on something. Today's Wednesday and the auction is Saturday, and that is also the day of his birthday. Now, as his almost girlfriend, I need something amazing to wear. Anyone have any ideas?" Sara asked.

"You could wear a Prada dress, and bake him a cake. Then you can jump out of the cake!" Wendy said.

"I actually like that idea. Thank you Wendy, you are a genius, and I never would have come up with that."

"You're welcome."

Conversation stopped once everyone saw Morgan walk into the room wearing a blue shirt and peach-colored sweatpants.

"What do you want?" Sara snapped.

"My mom needed to borrow a couple of eggs," the blond said quietly.

"A couple of eggs? Sure!"

Sara walked over to the fridge and pulled out one egg.

"Catch!" she said, throwing the egg.

Morgan had no time to react. The egg hit her, cracking open and spilling raw egg on her shirt.

The four girls started laughing.

Morgan saw the raw egg on her shirt, and tried to hold back tears.

The girls continued laughing and Morgan walked out of the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Sara turned towards her friends and winked.

"I am so back!"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan ran up the stairs towards her bedroom. She just wanted to lock herself away for the rest of the day and not talk to anyone. She ignored her mother calling her name.

"Hey, what happened? Morgan!" Elaine called. She headed towards her daughter's room, carrying a basketful of dirty laundry.

"Morgan!"

"Leave me alone!" the blond said, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"I let that happen last time," Elaine said, setting the laundry down on a chair and then sitting on the bed next to her crying daughter. "What happened?"

"Everything, mom! This new school, this house, my clothes, Sara, everything! Sara hates me mom, she hates me! She's made my life miserable since the day we came here. At first, I just wanted her to like me. I had hoped that she would stop picking on me. I tried everything, and then I did some things I shouldn't have done. I thought it was the only way to get rid of my pain."

"Listen to me, Morgan. You can't make someone like you. You are only in charge of your actions and your feelings, not anyone else's. Maybe some of your actions weren't great. Do you want to tell me what you did?" Elaine asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Whatever you did, you need to make it right."

Elaine got off the bed and grabbed the basket of laundry before walking out of the room.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

On Friday, it was the day of the first field trip after Winter Break. The students were all going to the Crime Lab to see what real-life forensics was like.

Stella and Mac were sitting next to each other. Calleigh and Hodges were sitting in front of them. Lindsay was in the row next to Calleigh, but was sitting alone.

"Can I sit here?" a voice asked.

Lindsay saw Morgan walking over to her and nodded her head.

"Oh my gosh, Lindsay, they're doing it!" Calleigh said.

"What? Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Stella and Mac."

Lindsay turned her head towards them. And she let out a smile.

Stella and Mac had just kissed for the first time, and Lindsay had been predicting this moment would happen.

"That was unexpected," Stella said.

"Should I have…?" Mac asked.

"No, I really enjoyed that. You have no idea how long I was waiting for that to happen."

She kissed him back, grabbing ahold of his hand.

"I love you," she said. "I have loved you for a long time."

"I love you too," he responded. "I have loved you for a long time as well."

Lindsay turned back towards Morgan.

"Look, Lindsay, I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for ditching you for the sleepover, and pretending to be friends with Sara. I really don't want to be a part of them. I don't want to be with that group. They just get what they want, whenever they want, and I guess I wanted that too. I'm really sorry," Morgan said.

"I forgive you," Lindsay said. "I'm sorry that I believed Sara. I was so stupid!"

"No, you're not. You're a really awesome person. And I love your friends too; they are just really amazing!"

"Thanks, Morgan. Hey guys, Morgan's here and she apologized for what she did. I forgave her, will you guys forgive her too? She's such an awesome person."

Hodges turned to face the two girls.

"Yes, I forgive you, Morgan," he said. "Welcome back."

Calleigh, Stella, and Mac all turned towards her and forgave her and accepted her back into the group.

"Can I have your attention please?" a voice said from the front of the bus. Morgan saw Sara standing in a purple dress, holding a white box.

Everyone turned their heads towards Sara.

"Girls, we present to you, Radiation. A new brand of cosmetics made with all natural ingredients. And today, we are selling our lip gloss at one for five dollars and two for eleven dollars. It comes in four flavors, which are blueberry, mint, raspberry, and cherry. Thank you."

Catherine started collecting money for the lip gloss and all the girls began putting it on their lips. They were all enjoying it until someone started fanning herself. Others began screaming.

Sara had been about to sit down when she saw several girls scream "My lips are burning!"

"It looks like Maura's lips got a boob job," Morgan said to Lindsay, who burst out laughing.

Calleigh and Stella joined in.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sara shouted, furious.

"Yes it is," both Stella and Lindsay said at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, I need water badly!" Maura screamed.

Rossi heard the commotion and tried to get everyone to calm down. But he freaked out once he saw Maura's lips, which had turned raspberry red and had swollen up.

"I want my money back!" Maura demanded.

"My dad's going to sue you!" someone else said.

"Oh no, oh no, I'm going to fail," Julie said. "Sara, do something!"

"Is there anyone here who's allergic to peanuts?" Sara asked.

At least 15 hands, including Maura's, went into the air.

"Wow, they made their lip gloss with peanuts," Lindsay said. "That's such a common allergy."

"Everyone says their popular, but they may not be geniuses," Morgan responded.

Morgan heard something beep. She realized that it was the cell phone that Wendy had given her. The text had only one word: milk.

Another text came in and this time the message said: will help with the burning.

"Everyone, I have milk!" Morgan said, grabbing Lindsay's Thermos.

"We need relief!" Maura demanded.

"This will help. Put some in your hands and put it on your mouth. It will help with the burning.

The girls who reacted to the peanuts took a swig of milk and immediately began feeling some relief.

Rossi announced a few minutes later that the field trip would be cancelled until next month because all the girls who had reactions needed to go to the hospital.

Morgan walked off the bus with Maura and her best friend, Jane Rizzoli.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done," Maura said.

"You're welcome," Morgan replied.

Maura and Jane walked off.

"Morgan!" someone else called.

The blond saw Julie walking towards her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving the day," Finlay said.

"Finn, we could use your help over here! After all, you are Radiation's president!" Sara said.

"Coming," Finlay responded. "And Morgan, one more thing. I'm glad I told you my secret instead of Sara."

Morgan smiled as Julie walked towards the brunette.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The auction was finally here.

Groups of people stepped into Sara's mansion and were enjoying the free champagne.

A group of violinists were playing a Beethoven song.

Lindsay was leaning against a post, looking around for her friends. She was wearing a teal green dress from The Limited.

She spotted Calleigh and Hodges chatting away and Henry Andrews whispered something to the group, which made them laugh.

Stella and Mac came in a couple of minutes later, holding hands.

"Lindsay!" someone called.

She turned to see Morgan walking towards her.

"Hey Morgan. Wow, you look awesome!"

The blond was wearing the Kate Spade dress that she had bought earlier in the week.

"Does everyone in Vegas party like this?" Morgan asked.

"No one even comes close to having a party like this. The Sidles' always throw the most amazing parties."

"How's everyone else doing?"

"Calleigh, Hodges, and Henry are chatting away, and Stella and Mac came in holding hands."

"I'm really happy for them. They make such a great couple."

"Me too."

Suddenly, Lindsay's eyes moved across the room to a boy with dark hair. He saw her and smiled.

"He's cute," Lindsay said to Morgan.

"Who?"

"The one in the white suit with the dark hair." Lindsay pointed to him.

"Yes he is."

"Hey, Hank!" Lindsay called.

Hank walked over with a pretty black-haired girl.

"Hey guys. Morgan, this is my girlfriend, Melinda."

"Nice to meet you, Melinda. And happy birthday Hank!"

"Thanks, Morgan."

Once Hank and Melinda had walked on by, Morgan couldn't believe how beautiful Melinda was.

"Wow, not even Sara could come close to that."

"Speaking of Sara, where is she?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm not sure."

Meanwhile, in Sara's bedroom, the Popular Committee was getting ready for the auction. Julie, Catherine, and Wendy were all wearing Prada dresses. Julie's was turquoise, Wendy's was fire-red, and Catherine's was peach-colored.

"OMG!" Wendy cried after seeing Sara walk out of the walk-in closet.

Sara was wearing a Kate Spade silver sparkling dress, Michael Kors ruby-red high heels, and her hair was neatly curled.

"You look amazing!" Catherine said. "I'm going to bet 100 dollars that you will get your first kiss."

"Maybe I will get my second and third!" Sara said.

Soon after, the four girls walked down the staircase and into the main room. A lot of the guys turned heads once they saw the Popular Committee, including Hodges, who had his eyes set on Wendy. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Calleigh was like a sister to him, and he didn't have any feelings towards her.

Morgan noticed Wendy, Catherine, and Julie getting some food, but there was no sign of Sara.

"Be right back, Lindsay," Morgan said. She walked over to Wendy first.

"Hey Wendy, I really like your dress."

"Thanks, Morgan."

"And also, one of the guys was looking at you as you came down. He told me that you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He's over there," Morgan said, pointing to Hodges.

Wendy saw him, and for some reason, she liked him.

"He's cute, I think I'm going to go talk to him. And thanks again, Morgan."

Wendy walked over to the group and Hodges was slowly falling for her.

Morgan smiled, then walked over to Catherine and Julie.

"Hey Catherine, I just wanted to say that you would have really rocked in that Kate Spade dress," Morgan said.

"Thanks," Cath said, smiling.

"Where's Sara?"

Catherine and Julie's eyes moved over to the large cake that was being rolled into the room. There was a green ribbon banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANK MONROE."

Morgan realized that Sara was going to jump out of the cake, and Hank was going to be embarrassed in front of Melinda.

The blond quickly ran to catch up with the cake.

"Hank Monroe, this one's for you," Samantha Sidle said, holding up a piece of paper.

Inside the cake, Sara was giggling. She couldn't wait to surprise Hank.

Morgan quickly grabbed the microphone in Mrs. Sidle's hand and sat on top of the cake, preventing Sara from jumping out of it.

"Morgan Brody, I'm going to kill you!" Sara said.

"Hank's girlfriend Melinda, please come up," Morgan said.

Inside the cake, Sara was confused. Hank had a girlfriend?

Melinda walked up on stage and talked about how she and Hank met.

Morgan pushed the cake into another room and helped Sara out of the cake.

"Sara, it's ok to come out now."

Sara opened the top of the cake.

"He has a girlfriend?" Sara asked. She took Morgan's hand and saw Melinda kiss Hank.

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Morgan led Sara away from the curtain.

"Thanks for helping me back out there. You didn't have to do that," the brunette said.

"I know," Morgan replied.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I'm not you. And you sent the milk text? That was you?"

Sara nodded her head.

"Why me? You could have been the hero. Why did you let me?" Morgan asked.

"I wanted to, I guess."

"What about all the times you tried to make my life miserable?"

"You don't get it, Morgan."

"You're right, I don't."

"Look at how quickly my friends ditched me for you."

"Yeah..?"

"It's a long story. And I guess I better get back to the girls; it wouldn't be a party without me."

"Sara, thank you."

"For what?"

"For sending me that text."

Sara smiled, then walked back towards Catherine and Julie.

"Oh, and another thing. I would pick A too."

"What's A?"

"I would rather be a friendless person then have a bunch of friends who hate me."

Sara smiled again, and then headed back into the main room.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

That night in her room, Sara sat at her desk and made another in/out list on her laptop.

The "out" column consisted of: Jumping out of a cake, Hank Monroe, and Morgan. The "in" column consisted of: Milk and Morgan.

Sara couldn't decide where to put Morgan. She wasn't completely "out" anymore, but was definitely not "in" yet.

So, Sara decided to make another list and put Morgan in a "Wait and See" column.

Maybe Morgan would become a Popular Committee member, maybe she wouldn't.


	2. Are we friends or not?

***A/N: Grissom and D.B will appear in this story, and they are only a year older than Sara.***

***A/N #2: Thank you all for your awesome reviews!***

***A/N #3: Marie, I would have to say Sara is the smarter one, I just decided that in this story that she wasn't a prodigy.***

***If I put in a song, and it's explicit, the swear words ARE removed.***

***Shows added: Psych***

Today was John Sidle's 35th birthday. And his daughter Sara was not happy about who he was spending it with.

Two months ago, John's best friend Conrad Brody and his family had left Los Angeles. Because Conrad needed a new place to stay, John had offered to let the family live in the guesthouse. And the Brody's daughter Morgan was a major threat to Sara.

Morgan was spending a little too much time with the Popular Committee. The night of the auction a week ago, Sara had made her usual "IN/OUT" list. Morgan had been put in both columns.

"Happy birthday, John," everyone sang.

Sara was wearing a forest green dress with red Kate Spade heels. As she scooped herself some ice cream, she turned her head to the right and saw Morgan's 10-year-old brother Aaron trying to grab the grape juice pitcher with his icing-covered fingers.

"Eww," Sara said under her breath.

But then, Aaron tipped the pitcher a little too far, and some of the juice spilled on Sara's brand-new dress.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" the brunette shouted, jumping out of her seat.

"What happened?" Samantha Sidle asked.

"Aaron spilt juice all over my new dress that I just spent two hundred dollars on!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sure it was an accident," Mrs. Sidle said.

"I saw him tip the pitcher too far!"

"Sara, I'll get you another dress."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Elaine Brody said. "Why don't we go shopping on Saturday?"

"Alright, I can do that," Sara said.

"What's happening? Last time I checked, I thought this was a birthday party. Aren't we supposed to be celebrating?" John asked.

"I'm sorry, dad, I didn't mean to ruin your party. It's just that I care about the way I look," Sara responded, hugging him.

"You'll always be beautiful to me," he responded, kissing her cheek.

Sara heard her phone buzz and excused herself so that she could answer the call.

"Hey," the brunette said.

"Hey, Sara, it's Wendy. I just heard some news from Catherine. Actually, two things. The first thing is that Elle Greenaway and Jason Gideon are throwing LVCL's first boy-girl Halloween party."

"What?"

"Elle came up with that idea a week ago. I only heard it from Catherine yesterday."

"Well, I'm going to throw a better party, and it's going to be talked about for years. Also, what was the other news?"

"Julie accidently walked in on Rossi and Strauss kissing in her office. Well, she was walking towards the office and saw them."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea. She's not exactly sure how long that's been going on for. But I always thought that he liked her."

"I got to go, it's my dad's birthday party, and he's going to be wondering what happened to me," Sara said. "But thank you for the news. I will talk to you and the girls about the party tomorrow after school."

"Alright. Tell your dad I said happy birthday."

"I will. Thanks, Wendy. Bye."

"Bye."

Sara headed back into the dining room and sat next to her dad. They both ate a second piece of cake.

The party was over after Samantha said that she was feeling tired. She headed upstairs to bed and Sara headed off to her room. The Brodys headed out to the guesthouse, and John headed up to his bedroom to find his wife sitting on the bed wearing a see-through red silk robe. The sight of her was driving him nuts.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

*SOME NON-EXPLICIT ADULT THEMES*

Rossi was sitting on his couch, lazily flipping through the channels. So far, there wasn't anything interesting to watch except the news.

The doorbell rang, and Rossi opened the door to find a crying Strauss.

"Erin, are you alright?" he asked, stepping aside to let her enter.

"My daughter was just killed in a car accident. Drunk driver," she responded.

Rossi led Erin over to the couch, and he immediately pulled her close to him in an embrace. She sobbed into his shirt, and he stroked her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

Erin remembered the last time she had seen her daughter. It was less than a week ago to tell her that her father had died after his car was driven off a cliff in the mountains of Vermont.

"And my ex-husband is dead as well. He drove his car right off a cliff," Erin said.

"I'm so sorry, Erin," Rossi said. He lifted her head up so that she faced him, and he lovingly stroked her cheek. Then, he kissed her with passion.

"I love you," he said.

Erin did love him, and had for some time. For some reason, whenever she was with Rossi, her pain and grief was gone.

"Take me," she said.

"You want what?" he asked, a bit confused. But he did pick her up off the couch.

"You," she said with a bit of a plea in her tone. "I want you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, heading in the direction of his bedroom.

"Yes. I need you."

Rossi took her into the bedroom and the door had barely closed when Erin pushed him against it. Her hands moved towards the buttons on his shirt and began undoing them.

"Erin…" Rossi said once her hands had undone all the buttons.

"You know you want it," she said.

"Yes, in fact, I do."

Clothes were thrown all over the floor. The door was locked and Erin pulled her lover towards the bed.

"I need you, please," she said. "You make my pain and grief go away."

"I will give you anything you want."

"Make love to me, Dave," she said. The look in her eyes told him that this was what she wanted.

"As you wish, my love."

Erin kissed him passionately, then took him down on the bed with her.

"Erin…" he moaned when she moved her hands across his back.

"I want you," she responded.

"You can have all of me, because I'm yours."

"And I will be yours because I love you."

"I love you too."

A little while later, Erin awoke with Rossi's arms around her. He noticed that she was wide awake and kissed her softly.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she responded.

"You are amazing," Rossi said. "I can't spend another day without you. You are my soul mate."

He intertwined their fingers together and kissed her again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I would love to, Dave," she responded. She got off the bed and headed over to her dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, she pulled out something red and black, then headed into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, Rossi heard the bathroom door open as he was getting up to make dinner. Erin walked out in nothing but a very thin see-through robe.

Rossi was going nuts. He wanted Erin, and she was just standing in the bathroom doorway, teasing him.

"Is this what you want?" she asked, undoing the robe and letting it fall to the floor.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want."

Rossi took in the sight of her perfect body. That made him go even more nuts.

"I need you," he said.

"You can have me," she responded, climbing onto the bed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan sat in her room, looking out the window at the view of the main house. She was in the middle of a five-way call with Lindsay, Calleigh, Hodges, Stella, and Mac.

"This is going to sound extremely creepy," Morgan said. "But my brother has a crush on Sara."

"OMG, that's disturbing a bit," Lindsay said.

"How is that possible? He's like six years younger than her," Stella asked.

"I really don't know, but he's had it since the day we came."

"I have a crush on someone in the Popular Committee," Hodges said.

"Really? Who?" Mac asked.

"Wendy Simms. The girl with the reddish-brown hair."

"Go for it, ask her out."

"I'm just not ready yet, but I'm going to."

"And I saw something slightly disturbing yesterday as I left school," Morgan said.

"What did you see? Please tell me that it was not Danny Messer," Lindsay replied.

"Who?"

"The guy I showed you at the auction with the brown hair."

"Oh ok, I know who you're talking about. But what's with him?"

"I like him. I have a crush on Danny Messer."

"Really?" Stella and Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, I have. Since the auction."

"Can I say what I was going to say?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, you can. I'm sorry, Morgan," Lindsay said.

"It's ok, Lindsay. But anyway, so I'm leaving school yesterday and I'm preparing to walk home when I saw someone else in Principal Strauss's office. And they were kissing."

"Oh my- who was it?" Stella asked.

"Rossi."

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY?" all of Morgan's friends said, shocked.

"Yea, they were making out."

"Eww, that's gross, now I'm going to have that image burned in my head for the rest of my life," Stella said.

"You asked who it was, Stella."

"What if he asks her to marry him later?" Hodges asked.

"HODGES, WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?" Stella asked.

"It was just a question."

"Maybe, I could picture that," Lindsay said.

"And who's going to the pumpkin patch tomorrow? Rossi's taking the whole class."

"We all are," everyone except Morgan and Lindsay said.

"And I got to go, I still have unfinished Crime Scene Investigation homework. We can talk about this at the patch tomorrow," Morgan said.

"Great idea," Lindsay replied.

Everyone said goodbye, and then hung up.

CSI was a required class at LVCL, but Morgan didn't really have an interest in becoming an investigator, unlike her friends. Her homework was to complete a worksheet on the crime scene they had been working on in class- a woman was found stabbed to death in an alley. Morgan had to write down any evidence she found on the sheet, and try to figure out who the killer was. The suspects were the woman's boss, husband, and ex-best friend. Morgan only needed one more piece of evidence before she figured out who the perpetrator was.

A sudden knock startled Morgan. She had just wrote down the last piece of evidence and was trying to decide each suspect's alibi.

"Come in," the blond said.

Sara walked in.

"Morgan, can I talk to you?" the brunette asked.

"Sure."

"Listen, I know you want a boyfriend and I want to have a boy-girl Halloween party, so we can talk to our parents and be really nice about it, and then we will get what we want."

"That's sounds great. When were you planning on talking to them?"

"Is now fine?"

"Yes."

Morgan and Sara walked out into the living room to find their parents watching a husband and wife get murdered after they were sexually assaulted.

"What are you guys watching?" Morgan asked.

"_Law & Order: Special Victims Unit,"_ John said.

"We just wanted to talk to you about something," Sara said.

"Can you wait five minutes? The show is about to be over."

"Sure."

Sara and Morgan sat down on the second couch and faced the TV. Some time had passed because the SVU team had just gotten to the couple's murder scene, and Detective Olivia Benson and her partner Elliot Stabler were interviewing the couple's neighbors.

Suddenly, the camera's point of view changed. It was originally on the brutal crime scene, but now, the camera was focused on the back of a garbage can in the backyard of the victims' home. The camera moved slightly, and Sara's CSI training kicked in.

"Oh no, there's someone hiding behind the trash can!" she shouted.

"How did you know that?" Elaine asked.

"Look at the way the camera's facing. And look where it's focused. Why would the camera be zoomed in on the back of a garbage can when the crime scene is inside the house?"

"I see that now."

Suddenly, inside the house, the power went out. Olivia and Elliot were looking for a way to turn the power back on, so they headed into the house and down to the basement. Flashlights and guns were pointed straight ahead.

"I found the breaker!" Stabler said, walking over to it.

Benson turned a corner and was suddenly knocked to the ground because a gloved hand came out of nowhere and yanked her back by her hair. Olivia couldn't even scream for help because the other hand was clamped over her mouth. The flashlight and gun skidded across the floor and the weapon was just out of her reach. Something hard and metal collided with her head, knocking her out cold. A piece was paper was dropped next to the flashlight and gun.

An unknown figure, dressed all in black with a mask over his or her face, was standing and smiling menacingly at an unconscious Olivia. The person found her badge inside her dress pants pocket, and left it next to the gun, flashlight, and paper. Gloves were clearly visible. He or she lifted Olivia off the ground by her shoulders and began to drag her outside into the darkness.

Elliot turned the power back on and heard a door slam shut.

The camera's point of view shifted outside to the unknown person dragging Olivia's motionless body to a car parked in the distance.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked, gun pointed in front of him. He turned the corner and saw Olivia's gun, flashlight, and badge on the ground, but there was no sign of his partner.

"Olivia, where are you?"

He spotted a piece of paper on the ground just a couple of feet away from him. He picked it up, wearing gloves, and gasped in horror. What he read would haunt him forever.

"_Olivia won't need these anymore. She's mine, and I wish you the best of luck trying to find her. You probably won't find her alive. If you hadn't started investigating the murder, Olivia would still be with you. I told you not to be snooping around other people's business. Quit the investigation, or you will never see your precious Olivia again. Otherwise, the only thing you will find of her will be her remains."_

_Sincerely, _

_The Capture Strangler Killer_

The camera then showed the unknown person shoving a still unconscious Olivia into a trunk. Her wrists had been tied and her mouth was being covered with duct tape. The door was slammed and the car was turned on.

The screen went dark and the only thing heard were the sound of tires squealing before it faded away.

A message popped up saying "TO BE CONTINUED."

"No! Now I have to wait until next week!" Conrad said.

"I know, I hate those too," Sara said.

"What was it that you wanted to ask us?" Samantha said.

"Morgan and I were talking before bed and we want to throw a Halloween party at the house this year. In the backyard, of course," Sara replied.

"Who are you going to invite?"

"The entire grade, girls and guys."

"We'll sleep on it."

"We need to know tonight so I can have Natalia Boa Vista plan it."

"Who?" Morgan asked.

"The best party planner in the Las Vegas area," Sara responded.

"I'm alright with that, as long as you clean up the mess after," Samantha said.

"Have Natalia call me with the cost," John said.

"I will do that very soon dad. Good night, I love you," Sara said, giving him a hug.

"Love you too, Sara."

"Love you mom and dad," Morgan said.

"Love you too," Elaine and Conrad replied. The two girls headed off to their respected rooms and Morgan fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

At 11 the next morning, Morgan was standing next to Lindsay. The two girls spotted Sara and the rest of the Popular Committee laughing their heads off.

Juliet O'Hara, the cheerleader captain, and her best friend, Karen Vick, were snickering to each other.

"Hey, Finlay, you're not going to sell any makeup on this trip, are you?" Juliet said, and Karen burst out laughing.

Julie pressed her lips together and tried to keep her anger inside.

"Just ignore her," Sara said.

Julie refused to let it go.

"Hey, greaser! I thought I'd sell you some of my new shampoo and conditioner collection. Maybe some of that will get rid of your stinky hair!" Finlay snapped.

Juliet ran her hand across her hair, and Sara and Catherine burst out laughing.

"Girls, that's enough!" Rossi said. "We're going to be at the patch in a few minutes, and I want you all to be on your best behavior."

"That's a nice pair of pumpkins that you've got there," Sara whispered to Wendy.

The reddish-brunette knew that Sara was referring to her chest, something that she was super-sensitive about. But, a lot of boys asked her out because of it. Wendy always turned them down because she had more fun with her best friends.

Wendy burst out laughing, which caused Catherine and Julie to join in. The blond suddenly noticed that Rossi was giving her the death stare.

"One more outburst out of you four and there will be no pumpkin picking for you," he snapped, walking over to Strauss, who had joined everyone on the trip to be a chaperone.

Julie flushed red, extremely embarrassed.

Once the group had reached the patch, the students ran as fast as they could to grab the best-looking pumpkin. Lindsay and Morgan held hands and ran as fast as they could in their hiking boots.

Morgan noticed that Stella and Mac were nowhere to be seen. But Calleigh and Hodges were trying to lift a six-pound pumpkin out of the ground.

"Where are Stella and Mac?" Morgan asked.

"They were heading to the bathroom, I think," Lindsay responded.

But, the couple wasn't in the bathroom. They were having a private, romantic moment behind the bathroom. Since PDA was prohibited at LVCL, couples had to hide behind trees, bushes, or go somewhere else if they didn't want to be caught by Principal Strauss.

Mac pressed his lips to hers, and Stella was glad that she had finally found someone who she would truly love. She slipped her hands into his, but the mood was ruined when they suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Rossi, now is probably not the time…" Stella heard a voice say.

"Mac, it's Principal Strauss! Run!"

The couple hid behind the bathroom's side wall, and the footsteps stopped.

"Dave…" the voice said.

Stella and Mac looked around the corner to find Strauss with her arms wrapped around Rossi's neck. His hands were on her waist, and he pulled her closer to him.

"Mac, record this!" Stella whispered. "We should show this to our friends."

Mac pulled his phone and then he and Stella just stood and watched Rossi and Strauss have their moment.

"I am officially mentally scarred for life," Stella said.

"Yeah, me too," Mac responded.

Suddenly, he accidently turned on his phone's sound, and a click was heard, signaling that he stopped recording.

"What was that?" Strauss asked.

"I'm not sure, but we can go check it out," he said, slipping his hand into hers.

On the side of the wall, Mac heard the footsteps and immediately he and Stella held hands and ran down the hill as fast as they could.

"Do you see anything?" Strauss asked.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary," he replied.

They headed behind the bathrooms and he kissed her.

"I love you," he responded, pulling her close.

"And I love you," she said. "But we should probably head back to the patch; we're leaving in 25 minutes and we should see how everyone's doing."

"I'll be back in a minute," Rossi said, heading into the bathroom.

Erin was standing alone, getting the feeling that she was being watched. And unfortunately, she was.

She was about to start heading down the hill, when she was suddenly jerked backwards. Erin tried getting her mouth free so that she could attract Rossi's attention, but the person pressed a cloth over her mouth.

Erin heard a menacing laugh, and then her entire world faded into darkness.

Meanwhile, down at the patch, Sara was trying to make her friends guess about what she was doing for Halloween this year.

"Let me guess, we're going out to get candy, and then we eat until we puke?" Catherine asked.

"Nope, we're having LVCL's first boy-girl Halloween party," the brunette said.

"Ha, wait till Elle and Jason hear this!" Julie said, laughing. "Should we go tell them now?"

"Yeah, we should," Catherine said.

The four girls walked over to Elle and Jason, who were standing less than 20 feet away.

Elle was a tall girl with chocolate-brown hair that came to her shoulders. Jason had the same color hair and wore all orange clothing.

"I don't know where the pumpkin begins and Jason ends," Sara whispered to her friends, who burst out laughing. She spoke again once the girls had reached their targets.

"Hey Elle," Sara said.

"Hey Sara. Did you see my pumpkin? It's so big that the farmer had to go get a wheelbarrow so that it can go on the wagon?" Elle asked, taking off her jacket.

"No, we came over to tell you that life isn't fair."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

Wendy sat down on the huge pumpkin, and began to kick it with her heel. The pumpkin began to show a dent every time Wendy kicked it.

"What are you doing? Get off that!" Elle said.

"Oh please, I'm not even touching it," Wendy snapped.

"So what do you mean life's not fair?" Jason asked.

"I'm having LVCL's first boy-girl Halloween party," Sara said without any introduction.

"No way! That's not fair, because that was my idea!" Elle snapped.

"THAT'S WHY LIFE'S NOT FAIR!" The Popular Committee said at the same time.

Several people standing on the sidelines burst into giggles.

Elle was stunned.

"Do something," Jason mouthed.

But before anything could be done, there was a loud pop. Elle turned around to find Wendy's shoe stuck inside the pumpkin.

"Oops, sorry," Wendy said sarcastically. Catherine and Julie held the pumpkin down to prevent it from rolling over as Wendy tried pulling herself out of it.

"I can't believe you did that!" Elle snapped.

"Let's go tell Rossi," Jason said.

"No, don't! Wait, Sara, are you really having a boy-girl Halloween party?"

"Yes I am, and since you don't think that I'm in charge liked I used to be, don't count on an invitation," Sara snapped, walking away.

"Hold on a minute! I'm still stuck!" Wendy shouted.

"Coming!" Sara shouted, helping her friend out of the pumpkin.

Meanwhile, at the top of the hill, Rossi had just come out of the bathroom. He noticed that Erin was nowhere in sight.

"Erin?" he asked.

The only response he received was silence.

He spotted her jacket on the ground and was starting to become increasingly worried. He noticed a white fiber on the jacket and immediately reached into his pocket for an empty Ziploc bag. Pulling out a pair of tweezers, he bagged the fiber and dialed the Crime Lab.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab," a feminine voice answered.

"Yes, this is David Rossi with the LVCL School. I'm calling because I think there's been a possible abduction."

"Location?"

"Las Vegas Pumpkin Patch."

"I will send a team over there right now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Five minutes later, Sara turned her head towards the front gate as the sound of sirens were heard. Several black vehicles pulled up, and the CSIs were grabbing their kits and running towards the big hill.

Stella and Mac were standing over with Morgan, Calleigh, and Hodges, and watching the video that Mac had recorded. But then, Stella noticed something.

"Wait, stop the video!" she said.

"What, you see something?" Mac asked.

"What's that black and peach thing in the distance? Look in the top left corner."

Mac took a closer look.

"I think that's a person!"

"Hodges, when we get back to school, I need you to do your awesome trace tech stuff," Stella said. "I think we have a stalker!"

"Sure thing," Hodges said.

"And why are the cops here?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure."

The CSIs headed up the hill to find Rossi holding out a bag.

"What is that?" one of them asked.

"A white fiber of some sort. I took a pair of tweezers and put the fiber in the bag."

"Can you describe what happened here? But first, I need your name and occupation."

"My name is David Rossi, and I'm the ninth and tenth grade art teacher at the Las Vegas Crime Lab School."

"Thank you sir."

"This is Erin Strauss's jacket. She is the principal of the school that I work at. Both she and I came on this trip as chaperones. We are a couple, and I was bringing her up here to have a moment with her because she's been going through some difficult times right now."

"Who was supervising the students?"

"Ms. Alex Blake, the Algebra 2 teacher."

"And what happened after you and Erin had your moment?"

"I headed into the bathroom, and was in there for five minutes, and when I came out, Erin was gone. I bagged the fiber and called you guys."

"Can anyone verify that you were in the bathroom the whole time?"

"No, it was just Erin and I."

"Then you will need to come down to the Lab and take a polygraph test. In the meantime, thank you for the info. This will help us a lot."

"You're welcome."

One of the CSI's told Rossi to follow him. Several team members stayed behind to process the scene and Erin's jacket.

Lindsay heard footsteps and turned her head to see her art teacher being lead to a police car.

"Where are you taking him?" Ms. Blake asked.

"He's a person of interest in the possible abduction of Ms. Erin Strauss," the CSI said.

"What? Erin's been abducted?"

"Yes, it seems that way and Rossi was the last person to see her alive. He just needs to come with us to take a polygraph test."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Alex decided that the students didn't need to know about what happened to their principal, so she called everyone back to the wagon, but would have to leave their pumpkins behind.

Once on the bus, Sara told her friends what she had in mind for the party.

"Since this party's boy-girl, there is going to be plenty of making out, but we'll be all in costumes so I don't even think we'll know who we will be kissing," Sara said.

"Sexy costumes are so in," Wendy said.

"Absolutely," Catherine replied. "I've done Nutrisystem for almost two weeks now, and I'm already down three sizes. I'm going to be looking like a supermodel by the time this party happens."

"I will have to wear a costume that covers up practically everything otherwise my parents will never let me out of the house," Julie said. "Just because my parents are jerks doesn't mean I am one. Besides, I want to look really good for when Gilbert Grissom comes. You're inviting him, right, Sara?"

"Of course," the brunette said.

"Since when do you like Gilbert Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"For a little while. Since the auction."

"No way! But I like him too. And I told Sara first."

"Guys, no fighting over who you like. We need to figure out what our costumes are going to be," Sara said. "I was giving it some thought before I went to sleep last night and I think we should be flight attendants. We can be naughty and nice at the same time."

"Awesome," Catherine said.

"We will be wearing a blue jacket and a super-short blue mini-skirt. Our hair will be pulled back into buns and we will all wear white gloves. For our shoes, Kate Spade's new black pumps. Everyone is going to be super jealous when they see us on Halloween."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rossi was sitting alone in the Crime Lab's interrogation room. He never thought he would be in this position. He had seen the students practicing it in CSI class.

A young woman with blond hair and the CSI who interviewed him earlier walked into the room carrying the polygraph machine.

"I'm Detective Curtis, nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too, Detective Curtis," Rossi responded.

She was setting up the machine and was about to start asking him questions when she heard his cell phone ring.

"Go ahead, you can answer it," she said.

Rossi saw the number and realized that Erin was calling.

"Can you have someone trace this call? It's Erin calling," Rossi said.

The CSI shouted for the trace tech to trace the incoming call.

"Erin!" Rossi said. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, Mr. Rossi, but it's not Erin," an unfamiliar voice sneered.

"Who is this? And where is she?"

"Closer than you think."

"If you've hurt her in any way, I swear the minute I see you, I will rip you to shreds," Rossi threatened.

"Now, now, I wouldn't be saying that anytime soon. If you ever want to see your precious girlfriend again, then you will do exactly as I say. Tonight, at seven sharp, you will meet me at The Strip. In the parking lot by the food court. You will come alone, and if I see that you brought any cops with you, then I will kill Erin. Do you want to say hello?"

"Let me talk to her."

"Fine, but you have two minutes."

The phone was moved to her ear.

"Dave?" Erin's voice came over the line.

"Erin! I'm so worried about you! I'm coming to get you, and I promise you that I will make him pay for what he did to you. Did he hurt you at all?"

"He slapped me twice and drugged me with chloroform, but that was it."

"Hurry up!" the man's voice said.

"I have to go, Dave, but just know that I love you, and I never will stop loving you," Erin said.

"I love you too," Rossi said.

"Hope you had a nice chat with your girlfriend," the man said before hanging up the phone.

The trace tech popped his head in the interrogation room.

"Sorry, I couldn't trace it. GPS must have been turned off or removed," the tech said.

"Great, that may have been our only lifeline as to where this woman is," Detective Curtis replied. "But thank you, and you can go back to work now."

The trace tech left and Detective Curtis turned her attention to Rossi.

The polygraph test only lasted five minutes.

"Thank you, Mr. Rossi, you are free to go. You answered every question correctly," Detective Curtis said.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After school, Morgan headed to the main house to meet Natalia and Sara about the party.

"The theme for your party should be-" Natalia began, but stopped once the blond entered.

"You're late," Natalia said.

"I thought we were starting at four, because that's what it says on the paper I received," Morgan said.

"Wipe that look off your face and sit down. You're late enough already."

Morgan took her seat next to Sara.

"As I was saying, the theme for your party should be fire and ice."

"Awesome," Sara said.

The three girls talked about the things that were going to happen at the party, and Natalia set a package of invitations on the desk.

"Get those in the mail by tomorrow morning. The party is less than a week away," Natalia said as she headed out the door.

"Ok," Sara said.

Once Natalia left, Sara pulled out a list of people she was going to invite.

"Here's a list of everyone in the 10th grade. I'll write the invites out for the boys since you don't know them yet. You can do everyone else, alright?" Sara asked.

"Ok," Morgan answered. She looked at the list of girls' names and noticed that one of them had a red question mark by it.

"Who is this?" the blond asked, pointing to the name that had a question mark beside it.

"Mandy Webster. She's a geek, and yet, no one has seen her since the beginning of the year. I wonder if she even knows where the school is," Sara said. "And remember, put your name and number on the invite so that people call you, not me."

Morgan put Sara's name and number on the invites instead of her own because she was tired of being treated like a loser.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Erin sat tied to a chair with her wrists handcuffed behind her. A piece of cloth was tied around her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She hoped that Rossi would follow through with the psychopath's instructions because she didn't want to die. She wanted to be at home, in her bed, with Rossi's arms around her. She needed him for comfort and loving, and right now, she needed both.

The man came back into the room and removed the cloth. Then he kissed her forcefully on the lips.

"I hate you!" Erin shouted angrily.

"I will make you mine. And I will make you do everything I tell you to do," he said.

"Never!"

He slapped her in the face and moved his hands down to her chest.

Erin didn't want to be touched by this person.

"You're a monster! Rossi will never stop looking for me, and if you kill me, that will just make him angrier. You don't want to see an angry Rossi, because he will blow your head off the moment he sees you."

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course I did! I love him!"

"Well, let's see how much he'll love you after I'm finished with you."

He unlocked the handcuffs and roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bedroom. He messed around with her for the next several hours, and that nightmare would be the cause of her post-traumatic stress disorder that she would suffer for the rest of her life.

An hour later, the man was waiting in the parking lot for Rossi. He arrived a couple of minutes later and was horrified to find his girlfriend at gunpoint. The man was holding her tightly and pointing a loaded gun at her head.

"Get out slowly with your hands in the air," the man instructed.

Rossi did as he was told, but didn't get very far before the sound of a gunshot echoed the air. The man gave one last gasp as he collapsed onto the ground, dead. Detective Curtis had shot him point-blank from 15 feet away.

Erin screamed, and almost fainted from seeing a guy be shot down.

Rossi ran over to her and brought her close to him in a hug. She sobbed into his shirt as he comfortingly stroked her hair.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Emotionally and mentally scarred, yes, but physically, not really," she said.

"Detective Curtis, do you mind if I take her home? She's a bit traumatized right now, and I was going to help her out," Rossi said.

"She should go to a hospital," the detective said.

"No, I want to go home," Erin persisted.

"Alright."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rossi drove Erin home and decided to stay the night to comfort her if she had nightmares.

The front door had just closed when Erin kissed him passionately.

"Rossi, he hurt me. Physically and mentally," she said.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"He touched me inappropriately and sexually assaulted me for several hours."

"I would have ripped him to shreds if he wasn't pointing a gun at you."

Erin grabbed ahold of his tie and led him towards her bedroom.

"I need you. I need this pain to go away," she replied.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, kissing her softly.

"Make love to me. No one but you can do that to me. He did that to me, and now I feel dirty and disgusted."

Rossi took her in his arms and lead her over to the bed, where her pain was washed away and replaced with happiness.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Several days later, Halloween finally arrived. Sara was still dripping wet as she looked at the flight attendant costumes on the bed. Each costume had the girls' names on it, and unfortunately, there was one costume that said "Morgan." That one didn't belong at all. Sara looked over at Bear and saw that a mini flight-attendant costume was on the dog mannequin next to his bed.

"Bear, you're the one that should be there, not Morgan," Sara said,

She slid her costume on, admiring how short the skirt was and how the jacket was cut low enough just so a little cleavage was showing. Lastly, she slid on her new Kate Spade heels and was shocked at how amazing she looked. She wondered how many boys would ask her out because of the skimpy costume she was wearing.

She heard Gabriel honk the horn, and grabbed Catherine, Wendy, and Julie's costumes as she ran out the door. But she had left Morgan's behind by accident.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The Popular Committee always got lots of attention every day when they arrived at school, but when four super-skimpy flight attendants passed on by, every student's mouth dropped in awe. Everyone told them how amazing their costumes were or how excited they were about the party later in the evening.

Julie, however, looked like she was regretting wearing the costume.

"I regret this so much," she said.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Because we're breaking a lot of rules in the LVCL handbook. According to it, we're supposed to have everything covered up from the tops of our chests to four inches above the knees-"

"Who cares? It's Halloween," Wendy said.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan ran into Nurse Groves's office, completely out of breath.

"Morgan, is someone chasing you?" the chocolate brown-haired woman asked.

"Sara. I kind of got into an argument with her about why she didn't bring my costume to school today."

"Morgan!" another voice called.

"Yeah? I'm in here," the blond replied. "And Nurse Groves, I just came to say hi and wish you a happy Halloween."

The door opened and two girls walked in. One was Lindsay, and the other was a blond girl named Christine.

"Lindsay, what happened?" Morgan asked her friend.

"A little accident with the scissors," Lindsay said.

"Christine, can I take a look?" Nurse Groves asked.

After an examination, the nurse determined that Christine's injury was not serious.

"Christine, can you tell me what happened?" Nurse Groves asked.

"I was trying to cut my skirt with scissors and slipped."

Samantha gave her a puzzled look.

"Sara and her friends came to school today wearing these super-short skirts and everyone's been trying to do the same thing. I feel like an idiot."

"For following the Popular Committee?"

"No, for cutting myself. All my friends did it perfectly, no problem."

Samantha frowned.

"You mean other girls are doing this?"

"Yes, everyone," Christine said.

Samantha walked out of her office.

"Where are you going?" Lindsay asked.

"To have a little chat with Principal Strauss. This is not a runway."

CSICSICSISCSICSICSICSI

"I told you this was a mistake," Julie said. "My mother is going to kill me, and then I'm going to be homeschooled."

The four girls were sitting on a bench outside Principal Strauss's office. They could see her, with a phone up to her ear, as she called their parents, one by one, and told them about something that had happened earlier in the day.

Sara saw Rossi walking towards the principal's office.

"I think I'm going to puke," the brunette said.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Because the principal's boyfriend just went into her office."

"That's nasty," Wendy said.

"But what is she going to do to us? Make us put more clothes on?"

"Exactly right, Ms. Sidle," a voice called out.

The girls saw Principal Strauss standing in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Your parents have been informed and will do whatever they want to you when you get home. As for being in my school, those costumes are extremely inappropriate and you all will be getting a dress code violation on your permanent record. And as long as you are in my school, you are to dress like normal teenagers, not like you're working at Hooter's. Please go to Nurse Groves's office and cover up with any garment in the lost and found. Now go!"

The girls headed down to the office and after sorting through the clothes, they found something relatively decent to wear. They still turned heads when they walked through the halls, but it was all for the wrong reasons.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was putting her flight attendant costume back on and was putting the final touches on her makeup when her phone rang. She saw that Julie was calling.

"Hey Finn," the brunette said.

But all she got was the sound of someone crying.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"My mom grounded me. I'm not allowed to go to the party tonight."

"I'm so sorry, Finn. Your parents are just too strict. Can you sneak out?"

"Absolutely not! I'm in enough trouble already!"

"It will suck if Catherine steals Grissom."

Finlay began crying even harder.

"I'm kidding. She probably doesn't even have the guts to talk to him."

"Yes she does. She's been losing all that weight for the past two weeks, so now she's a big flirt."

"I will call you, alright?"

Sara had to hang up the phone and finish getting ready for the party that was starting in five minutes.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The first guest arrived at seven sharp, but the only thing on her mind was Greg Sanders. He had been one of the guys that had looked at the Popular Committee during the auction. When they had walked down the stairs, he set his eyes on Sara. But then, he had noticed Morgan in her Kate Spade dress and thought that she looked more beautiful than Sara. He had been developing a secret crush on the blond. But Sara didn't know of Greg's secret crush.

"Don't you look naughty," Greg said to Sara, walking in wearing his CSI vest. He was heading towards her with Grissom and an unidentified person in a banana costume.

"Thanks," Sara said. "And what are you supposed to be?" she turned her attention to Grissom.

"A hobo," he said. "So are these the famous costumes we heard about?"

"Yeah," Sara replied. She noticed that Grissom was checking her out, but she really wished that Greg would notice her. He was busy pulling a leaf out of the banana costume.

Sara was prepared to tell the guys about how much trouble she and her friends got in when she was suddenly interrupted by Lady Gaga.

"Sorry I'm late. My parents wanted me to pose for so many pictures." She turned to face the guys. "Hi, I'm Morgan."

"So you're the new girl we've heard about?" Grissom asked.

Greg turned away from the banana and stole a glimpse of her. His eyes seemed to soften a bit.

"You've heard of me?" she asked, but Sara pulled her away from the guys.

Once the girls were out of earshot, Greg turned to his two friends.

"I am in love with Morgan," he said.

"That brunette is hot," Grissom pointed out. "I thought you liked her."

"No, I like Morgan. She doesn't wear a lot of makeup to make herself look beautiful. She looks pretty without much on."

"They're coming back," Banana costume person said.

The guys acted natural when Sara came back alone. The group then headed over to the treats table.

Meanwhile, Morgan was hanging out by the DJ booth when she heard someone call her name. The blond turned to see Lindsay walking towards her.

"Hey Gaga," Lindsay said. She was dressed up as a zombie.

"Hey zombie."

A group of vampires walked over to the two girls. Morgan recognized them as Stella, Mac, Calleigh, and Hodges, but the fifth person was unidentified.

And then, a group of zombies walked over to them as well.

"Lindsay, who's the fifth vampire and who are the zombies that just walked over to us?" Morgan asked.

"Not sure."

"Guys, this is Danny Messer," Stella said, pointing to the fifth vampire.

"Nice to meet you," the zombies and Morgan and Lindsay said.

"And who is this pretty lady?" Danny asked, pointing to Lindsay.

"I'm Lindsay Monroe," she replied.

"Would you care to grab a drink with me?"

"Sure," she replied.

Lindsay and Danny headed off towards the soda bar.

"Yep, he likes her," Calleigh said once the two were out of earshot.

"Well, she likes him, so I guess we're even," Stella pointed out.

"And what are your names?" Hodges asked the zombies.

"My name's Ryan Wolfe, this is Eric Delko and Horatio Caine," the zombie with the brown hair said.

Calleigh noticed that the red-haired zombie was looking at her.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne, this is David Hodges, Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, and Morgan Brody. Our friend Lindsay Monroe went over to the bar with Danny."

The two groups immediately started chatting away and noticed an Elvis walking over to them.

"Sorry, everyone. My parents' car broke down and I had to walk several blocks to get here. I'm Henry Andrews," he said to the group of zombies.

He was quickly acquainted and Morgan began thinking that she would be making a lot more friends.

The group saw a boy walk over to them.

"This is my younger brother Aaron," Morgan said.

"Hi," he said. "Hey guys, come on over!"

Two girls and a guy walked over to the large group.

"These are my new friends Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, and Derek Morgan," Aaron said.

The smaller group was acquainted with the larger one.

A few seconds later, Pink's "U & Ur Hand" began blasting through the speakers, and everyone ran out to the dance floor. Stella and Mac were the first ones there.

_Check it out, going out on the late night._

_Looking nice, feeling nice, it's a fight. _

But the DJ noticed that everyone immediately became bored with the song and changed the genre to electronica.

Late Night Alumni's "Under Your Cloud" began blaring and people were dancing like crazy on the floor.

Meanwhile, Sara was over at one of the fire pits, trying to stick a marshmallow on the roasting stick and noticed the three guys checking her out, especially the hobo.

"Sorry to crash the party, but I heard that this pit is the best one for roasting. Something about the wind," Sara said with a slight seductive tone, hoping that would help Greg notice her a bit.

But his expression never changed.

"No problem," Banana said. "And I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm D.B. Russell."

"Sara," she replied.

When the boys weren't looking, Sara took her roasted marshmallow and touched Grissom's neck with it.

"You just got burnt by a girl!" Greg said, which caused both him and Banana to crack up.

Catherine and Wendy walked over to the group just in time to see Sara throw a couple of marshmallows at Greg.

"You're dead!" he said, ripping open a new bag and began pelting Sara with them. Catherine and Wendy joined in.

The game stopped when Wendy noticed a girl with long dark hair sat done by the fire pit.

"Mandy Webster! I haven't seen you since the beginning of the year! Where have you been?" Wendy asked.

"I was super sick, but now I'm good as new," Mandy said.

For the rest of the night, everything went perfect.

Morgan got everyone's phone numbers so that she would get to know all the zombies better.

Danny admitted his crush on Lindsay, and kissed her for the first time. She admitted hers too.

Greg had been able to break away from Sara and was actually able to talk to Morgan.

Sara shockingly was growing a small crush on Grissom.

The night was one of the best, and would be talked about for a while at school on Monday.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Monday morning arrived, and no one was in the mood to attend an assembly. But Principal Strauss needed to speak with the students about something important.

Rossi had stayed the whole weekend, because she had two recurring nightmares about her abductor touching her inappropriately.

Once the students were all sitting down, Strauss was about to start speaking when she noticed that her school was fighting.

Julie and Catherine were leaving a space between them because Wendy had texted Cath on the weekend and told her that Julie had flirted with Grissom during the party.

Wendy arrived a minute late, but barely uttered a word to any of the Popular Committee girls. She was too busy laughing her head off with her new best friend Mandy about all the emails they received from Grissom that weekend.

"Everyone, please be quiet, I have a very important message to tell all of you," Strauss said into the microphone.

The school went quiet.

"Last Friday, we had a few attention-starved girls that came to school wearing very serious handbook rule-violating costumes. And unfortunately, I had to have a meeting with the Board discussing this matter. We came to a decision that LVCL will be going UNIFORM. I'm sorry, but that is the final decision. I don't know who I'm more upset with, the girls who wore the costumes first, or the ones who followed them."

Everyone turned around in their seats to face Sara. They were all giving her their versions of Rossi's infamous death stare. Sara didn't want to be the one person that everyone stared at.

But unfortunately she was.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a week of planning, Sara, Catherine, Julie, and Morgan had their uniform ready for the fashion show in an hour. Morgan had spoken with Strauss about the uniforms, and the principal agreed to have a fashion show and the winners would get to go to the Las Vegas Review-Journal, a newspaper company, and have a story published about them.

The show went really well, leaving Sara's team and Wendy and Mandy as the two finalists.

Sara's uniform was blue jeans, purple or white t-shirts, and the CSI vests. She wanted the students to dress like the real CSIs did in the Crime Lab.

Wendy's uniform was dress pants and suit jackets to prepare for the work force, which practically copied Sara's idea of wearing real workplace clothes.

Before voting, Sara painted her thimble green for good luck.

10 minutes later, Principal Strauss, in a tight red dress that came just past her knees, walked up onto the stage to announce the winner. Rossi thought that his girlfriend looked extremely hot in that dress. He was sitting up on stage, and gave Erin the envelope containing the winner.

After telling everyone how thankful they were for coming to the show, she pulled out the paper inside the envelope.

"With 110 thimbles, we have Sara and Morgan," Erin said.

The audience whistled and applauded.

"BUT, with 140 thimbles, we have Wendy and Mandy! Congratulations, you are the winners of the LVCL uniform contest!"

The audience went wild.

Sara was astounded. She headed over to the boxes and examined the evidence.

Her own green thimble was in Wendy and Olivia's box. But her uniform picture was on their box.

"Guys, get over here!"

Catherine was astounded when she saw where Sara's thimble was.

"Why would you vote for WENDY?" Cath snapped.

"I didn't! She must have switched our pictures!" Sara replied.

"Quick, let's go tell Strauss," Julie said.

"No, we need to wait. When the time is right, then we will confront them."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan sat in her room, looking at a note that Greg had given her right after the show was over.

"_Morgan, _

_I think your uniform was really cool, and I think you should have won. And I thought the vest was a really nice touch." _

_Greg_

Morgan loved Greg's writing. It was so perfect, and it seemed to be that he liked her.

_I'm going to show this to Sara after dinner, _she thought.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Erin was completely exhausted, but didn't know why.

When she stepped in the front door, she saw Rossi sitting on her couch.

She immediately dropped her keys on the mantel and quickly walked over to the couch to be with her boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

But suddenly, he sat up and got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have something that I need to give you," he said, heading down the hall.

He returned a minute later, holding a small box.

Then, he got down on one knee in front of her and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

Erin put a hand over her mouth, shocked.

"Erin Strauss, I can't live another day without you. You are my soul mate and I don't know what I would do without you. When I first met you three years ago, I felt a connection with you the first day I saw you. You are my life now, and I won't be able to go on another day without you. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Erin had tears in her eyes, happy tears. She was touched by what Rossi had just told her.

"Yes, Rossi, I will," she said, kissing him.

He kissed her back, sliding the ring on her finger. He couldn't wait for the day when she was legally his. And no one was ever going to take her away from him, ever again.

"I love you Erin Strauss," he said.

"I love you, but I'm going to be Erin Rossi before you know it," she said.

"Yes, and I can't wait for the day when you will be legally mine," he replied, scooping her into his arms and taking her to the bedroom.


	3. Why did you do this to me?

Wendy wiped the sweat off her face with a freshly washed towel. It was Thursday afternoon, and that was the day of Wendy's Zumba class. Just for once, she had gotten to lead the class when they were dancing to The Black Eyed Peas "Boom Boom Pow."

Wendy took off her white t-shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a slightly larger chest then a lot of other girls, but that didn't stop the boys from asking her to hang out with them after school. She turned them down because she had fun with her best friends Catherine, Julie, and Sara instead.

Just as Wendy was about to put her Prada green shirt back on, three girls walked over to her. One of them was Wendy's new best friend Mandy Webster, and the others were Annie Walker and Kate Beckett.

"You were really good today," Annie said. "I wish you could lead every week."

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, of course," Kate said. "You're better than Ke$ha."

Mandy walked over to her locker and put in what she thought was her combination, but the lock didn't unlock.

"Wendy, I don't remember my locker combo!" Mandy said.

Wendy searched around in her backpack and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Try it." Wendy smiled.

Mandy tried the numbers written on the paper, and sure enough, the locker was opened.

"What would I do without you? You really are my friend, aren't you?"

"Yes," Wendy said.

"Does this mean I can go to Sara's sleepovers?"

"No, unfortunately. She has a strict policy that only allows me, Catherine, Julie, and her to attend the sleepovers."

"Who made up that rule?" Annie asked.

"Sara."

"You should have the sleepover. Then all of us could go."

"You know, that's a great idea."

"What should we do?" Kate asked.

"How about we give you a makeover?"

"Awesome. What time would you like us over at your house tomorrow night?"

"Wait, don't we have the interview tomorrow?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, that's right! We have an interview with the Review-Journal tomorrow around lunchtime. We earned it because we won a uniform contest at our school," Wendy said.

"We heard about it. That's so awesome," Annie said.

"Does this mean the sleepover is off?" Kate asked.

"No, that just means we will have it on Saturday, not tomorrow," Wendy replied.

Wendy heard her driver honk the horn. Throwing on the rest of her clothes, she hurried out the door.

"Don't forget to call us later," Annie and Kate called after her.

"I won't," Wendy said, waving goodbye to her Zumba friends.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

That night, in her room, Wendy felt horrible. She was sitting on her couch, looking out the window, and thinking back to the day of the fashion show. She felt extremely guilty for switching the pictures before the judges calculated the scores, but she was tired of taking second place. She wanted to know what it felt like to be number one.

It was awesome.

Since then, Wendy would sit on her couch, wondering if Sara suspected anything.

Wendy turned on her phone and saw that she had five voicemails. One was from Sara, telling her to bring a pair of jeans so that she could decorate them. Two were from Annie and Kate, telling her that their moms were trying to figure out a carpool situation. One was from Mandy, checking on her to make sure that Sara hadn't killed her yet about the uniform contest. The last was from Julie, asking if she could bring over a pair of jeans for the sleepover tomorrow.

Wendy had too many thoughts running through her mind at the moment. She walked over to her mini-fridge and pulled out a soda. The fizz awakened her senses and she knew what she needed to do.

She looked at herself in the mirror and pretended that she was a news anchor.

"Good evening, Las Vegas. We have some shocking news that has just developed. Wendy Simms, the Review-Journal sensation, wants to throw her own sleepover. Will Sara Sidle understand it, or will their friendship crumble? If you have any ideas, please call the number at the bottom of your screen. This has been Wendy Simms, saying good night."

Wendy walked over to her laptop and opened up her instant messages. She composed one to Sara.

**LabTechSimms:** Don't pick me up b4 school tomorrow. I have 2go to the dr.

Hoping that would create a delay, she expected to avoid an awkward confrontation with Sara for about a half hour.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

However, there was a traffic accident, so the morning commute was slowed, and Wendy arrived at school at the same time as Sara.

"I like your dress," Wendy said to Sara once the two girls had gotten to their lockers.

"Thanks. I got it last night after dinner," the brunette said.

She looked down the hallway.

"Goodness! Where are Cath and Finn with my mocha cookie crumble Frappuccino? I would have asked them to get you one, but I thought you had to go to the doctor."

"It was cancelled. He called in sick," Wendy said, her face protected by a wall of reddish-brown hair.

"I can't find my favorite red pen," Sara said, looking through her pencil-case.

Wendy sighed in relief. Maybe Sara believed her.

"What's wrong with you by the way?" the brunette asked.

"What?"

"Why did you have to go to the doctor?"

"Because-"

"There you are," Mandy said, walking over to her. "What's going on with the sleepover tonight? Annie and Kate kept calling me."

Wendy turned pale, and she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Sara's brown eyes darkened as she turned to face Mandy.

"Who are Annie and Kate and why of all things do they think that they are coming to my sleepover?"

"We're back!" Catherine said. A piece of her red hair was stuck to her lip gloss and she was having trouble removing it. She was barely balancing a to-go box of Frappuccinos.

"Help, my hands are full!"

Julie dropped her book of word searches on the ground and pulled the hair away.

"Thank you," the redhead said. "The line was insane."

"I say we go to the new Robek's Juice place that is across the street. Starbucks is so out," Sara said.

"Hey, Wendy, what are you doing here?" Julie asked. "Didn't you have to go to the doctor?"

The blond took a cup of the box and handed it to Sara. But Sara refused to take her dark brown eyes off Mandy. Julie handed the drink to Catherine.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Mandy said, becoming creeped out.

"You were talking about my sleepover," the brunette snapped.

"No I wasn't. I was talking about Wendy's. But you're coming, right?"

"I never received an invite."

"That's so funny, I was just about to explain-"

"When what? You thought it would be funnier to steal my identity? What is this, _Identity Thief?" _

"I was not trying to steal your identity!"

Sara rolled her eyes, and Catherine burped out the words Identity Thief.

Julie and Mandy burst out laughing.

"Look, this girl from Zumba wanted me to give her a makeover and tomorrow was the only night she could do it. We are going to eat rice, and watch television, and I would love you guys to come-"

"Oh, please, spare me the whole Chinese act. You are more fake than Mandy's glasses."

However, Mandy's glasses were real.

Catherine and Julie started laughing, Mandy flushed red, and Wendy gasped.

"Don't look so shocked, because I know about your dad being Fenise."

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Fake Chinese. I know that your dad's real last name is Vassey, not Simms. He's from North Carolina, NOT China, and he made up that last name so that your grandmother would approve of their marriage. So stop trying to impress us."

"Oh my goodness!" Julie said. "I need a four letter word for fake starting with L!"

Wendy usually guessed first, but right now, she was not in the mood to answer Julie's guessing games.

"Lies!" Sara said. "Lies, lies, lies!"

"How did you-" Wendy began, but Sara wasn't done with her yet.

"Face it, Wendy, you are a total Sara wannabe, or TSW as I call them. You will never be me, and your dad will never be from China, no matter how hard you will try."

Wendy's anger piled up. The urge to rip the earrings out of Sara's ears tempted Wendy, but she didn't want to arrive at the Review-Journal with blood all over her clothes. So, the reddish-brunette pressed her lips together and kept her anger inside.

"Hey, TSW, have fun at your party tonight," Sara sneered as she started walking towards English 10. Catherine and Julie followed behind, laughing.

Wendy felt like her stomach was on fire. She felt like crying. But the last thing she needed was a red face. So, she ran towards Italian 2 with Mandy struggling to catch up.

Julie headed back in Wendy's direction.

"Hey, Wendy," the blond said. "Did you bring me a pair of jeans?"

Before Wendy could reply, Sara tugged on Julie's arm and pulled her down the hall.

Wendy froze, having no clue what to do next.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Erin sat in her office, enjoying the peace and quiet. Her assistant principal Harold Finch wouldn't arrive until second period, so she had about an hour to herself.

She looked at her engagement ring once more. It was hard to believe that in less than two weeks that she would become Mrs. Erin Rossi. She wondered if she would change the sign outside the door. She didn't know if the students should call her Principal Strauss or Principal Rossi.

A knock on the door startled her. The only person that would be knocking on her door at this time of the day would be her fiancée. He didn't have a first period, so they would often talk while he graded students' artwork.

"Come in," she said.

"It's only me, Erin," Rossi said.

"I figured."

He walked over to her and began giving her shoulders a massage.

"Thank you, my shoulders have bothered me all morning," she responded. "But what are we going to do about the students? They're going to notice a wedding ring and once they notice your wedding band, they're going to become suspicious."

"I don't really care if they ask questions about us, because I love you. I don't care if they find out about our relationship. As long as I have you, everything's going to be fine."

He kissed her, and immediately reached for her belt, starting to undo it.

"Wait! Let me close the door and shut the blinds first. I wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us."

Erin made sure everything was locked and closed, then walked over to her desperate fiancée.

"You know I love you, and I can't wait to be yours forever," she said.

"I'm yours," he said, undoing her jacket and throwing it aside.

But, they were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Maura Isles, Principal Strauss," the voice said.

Erin opened the door a crack and took the folder from Maura.

"Thank you," Erin said. "You can go back to class."

"You're welcome," Maura said, walking away.

Erin set the folder down on her desk, did a few necessary things, and went back to please her fiancé.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat in Chemistry, extremely bored. She looked at Wendy, whose face was perfect, even after their big fight. The brunette was almost slipping into a coma, so she turned to a blank page in her notebook and began working on a Christmas shopping list.

For the first time, Greg Sanders made the list. She had a huge crush on him since the auction at her house two months ago, but was also shockingly developing a small crush on Gilbert Grissom. She had no idea that Greg didn't like her. But his crush on Morgan was growing every day.

Sara could feel Wendy glaring and it was time to remind the TSW who she was dealing. Sara was about to go and confront her, when Wendy swatted Sara's red pen out of her hand. It fell on the carpet a few feet away from her. Sara tried to get it back, but Wendy beat her to it, stepping on a couple of her fingers.

The brunette cried out in pain and tried to shove Wendy away, but she grabbed ahold of Sara's charm bracelet and held on for dear life.

Sara tried shaking Wendy off of the bracelet, but she was faster and ripped the bracelet right off her wrist.

The charms fell to the floor like dice. The CSI vest, the Maglite, the crime scene tape, the miniature gun, and her favorite, the diamond-encrusted CSI badge. Sara needed to get the badge back.

"Looking for this?" someone sneered. Sara looked up to see Wendy holding a sparkly badge in her hand. The brunette reached for it, but Wendy just closed her fist and stuffed the badge in her CSI vest pocket where gloves and tweezers would be kept. Wendy let out a laugh, grabbed her Michael Kors handbag, and left the room.

Everyone, including the teacher clapped for Wendy.

Sara broke down crying in the middle of class.

Suddenly, something poked her neck. The brunette saw the teacher had set her red pen down on her desk and it was in perfect condition. She felt her wrist, and saw that every charm was where it should be.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of chemistry and the beginning of payback.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Wendy was out of class like a bullet that just got fired out of a shotgun. She couldn't stand another nasty confrontation with Sara. Thankfully, it was time for Wendy to head to the Review-Journal with Mandy.

"How was Chemistry? Did you talk to her?" Mandy asked.

"Nope, let's head out the back way. She always heads this way on her way to the cafeteria."

"Sure thing."

The two girls sat down in Wendy's limo, and Mandy noticed a white envelope that Wendy had been about to sit on.

Wendy opened it and discovered that there were three tickets for Lady Gaga's concert at The Strip later that night. One was for her driver, the others were for her and Mandy.

30 minutes later, Wendy and Mandy were at the Review-Journal's main office. They were given the grand tour and were asked to model for the Journal's Thanksgiving issue, and both girls agreed to do it. But they had one week to find an outfit.

The person who showed the girls around the building was Riley Neal, a woman who just graduated college a year ago and was working very hard to become a model.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was sitting in her dining room eating brownies and surrounded by Catherine and Julie. Sara's cell phone rang, and Cath immediately looked at Caller ID.

"It's Wendy, should I hit ignore?"

"No, I bet she's having a guilt moment and wants to beg for my forgiveness," Sara said, pressing "answer" on her phone.

Cath and Julie leaned in to hear what their ex-friend had to say.

"Hello," Sara said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's Wendy. I'm at the Journal, and I just wanted you to know that I'm not having the sleepover anymore."

Sara rolled her eyes before speaking.

"And you want to come back to mine, right? Well, it starts in an hour, and you'll never make it back from the Journal," she snapped.

Catherine burst out laughing.

"Just shut up Sara. I don't want to go to your lame sleepover. Besides, Mandy and I are going to the Lady Gaga concert tonight."

"Come on, no fair!" Julie said.

"Wendy, do I look like I sell fertilizer?" Sara asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I don't give a crap."

Cath and Julie burst out laughing at the sound of Wendy's frustrated sigh.

"I'm calling because I want my Prada white winter dress back," Wendy said.

"Why? Are you moving? Is the Vassey family finally going back to North Carolina?" Sara sneered.

The other two girls continued laughing, and Sara pushed them away from the phone.

"I was asked to model for the Journal's Thanksgiving issue, and I want to wear it."

Sara had a look of shock and horror on her face.

"I got to go, the concert is about to start, so bring it to school on Monday, alright?" Wendy asked.

"Sorry, can't hear you," Sara snapped, slamming her phone shut.

"What did she say?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing really, except that she just got a job MODELING FOR THE REVIEW-JOURNAL!"

"How?" Julie demanded.

"I don't know, but the time is now," Sara said.

"For what?"

"Payback. I'll tell you more about it at the sleepover tonight."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After living on the Sidle guesthouse for more than three months now, Morgan felt like she was home. Of course, she would always miss LA.

She was sitting on the couch watching _Law & Order: SVU, _when someone walked in.

Elaine was a bit startled. "Sara, you scared us."

"Sorry, sometimes I feel like walking in here whenever I want to."

"Did you need something?"

"Actually, yes I do. I need to talk to Morgan about something."

"Sara, I'm right here," the blond said.

"Can we go to your room?"

"Sure."

Once they were in her room, Sara told Morgan about Wendy's modeling job that should belong to them.

"So what do you plan to do?" Morgan asked.

"Let's destroy her," Sara responded.

Morgan listened closely as Sara explained the plan.

"Are you in?" the brunette asked.

Morgan thought about it.

"Well?"

"Yes," Morgan responded.

Sara pulled out her phone, dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Can you hear it ring?" Sara asked.

Morgan nodded yes.

A voice came over the line.

"Riley Neal's office," the person said.

"Yes, is Riley Neal there?" Sara asked.

"Who's speaking?"

"It's Sa- It's Wendy Simms and Mandy Webster."

"Hold."

A different voice came over the line, and Morgan assumed it was Riley.

"Hey guys, make my day and tell me that you got something to wear to the Thanksgiving shoot."

"Not yet," Sara responded.

"What then?" Riley sounded annoyed.

"I have a confession to make and I can't deal with the guilt anymore. Mandy and I cheated during the contest. We didn't win, because Sara Sidle and Morgan Brody did. We switched the box's pictures because we're losers and haven't won anything like this before in our lives."

Morgan gave Sara a thumbs up and mouthed "Nice."

Sara couldn't wait to hear Riley's reaction. Would she sue Wendy and Mandy for fraud? Would she expose their lie all over Las Vegas?

"And?" Riley asked.

"How will you punish us?"

"I'm not that kind of person. I don't care if you cheated. I just care about you staying gorgeous. If not, you're fired."

Riley began typing away on her computer. After a couple of minutes, she stopped.

"Wendy, you still there?"

"Yes, I am, but I must have a bad connection."

"When can you send me those pictures of your friends?"

"I'm so sorry! I forgot about those. What's your email address? I can have my friend Sara send them to you now. She's awesome and you'll really like her."

Sara hung up the phone. "We are totally going to crash her modeling party!"

Morgan gave Sara a picture of her to send to Riley, and then waited for Sara to leave so that she could read Greg's latest email one more time…

Morgan,

U coming to my soccer game 2morrow? If u do, look under seat #27. There will b a sweet surprise 4 u.

-Greg

Morgan didn't waste any time writing back.

Greg,

I'll b there. Wouldn't miss it for a second. :)

-Morgan

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The LVCL Owls beat the opposing team 3-0. Grissom had scored the final goal, and his teammates picked him up off the ground and congratulated him. The Owls had won every soccer game that season.

"The Owls win again thanks to its most famous player Gilbert Grissom," the announcer said.

Wendy and Mandy made their way down the bleachers to meet up with the soccer team.

"You played really well today," Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy," Nick Stokes replied.

Wendy scanned the bleachers to see if Sara, Cath, Julie, and Morgan were still there.

They were.

"Hey, man, who's the redhead? She is hot," Nick asked Greg.

"That's Catherine," Wendy said. "You like her? She's single."

"I'm going to totally ask her out later. And Greg?"

"Yes?"

"Grissom, Russell, and I are grabbing some water, then leaving."

"One minute, I need to ask Wendy something," Greg responded.

Once the guys left, Greg turned to Wendy.

"Can you talk to your friend for me?" he asked.

"What is with everyone? Do I look like the host of _Survivor? _Go talk to Sara herself if you like her so much," Wendy said.

"I don't. I like her."

"Wait, what? I'm confused."

"I like Morgan. MORGAN. But I never get a chance to talk to her alone. Sara's always interrupting."

"I would love to talk to Morgan for you. And why was Nick asking about Catherine?"

"He's looking for a girlfriend. He wanted to ask Sara, but Grissom is in love with her and doesn't want anyone else to ask her. He's waiting for the right moment. And Russell told me that he saw Finlay around school, but doesn't have the guts to ask her out. And Nick knows that you like Hodges. He saw you go over and talk to him at the auction."

"I do like Hodges a lot."

"Can you get Catherine to talk to Nick? He really wants to get to know her."

"I can try."

Greg thanked her and headed towards his friends.

Greg liked Morgan. And Sara liked Greg. Wendy couldn't wait to share the news.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

At lunch the next day, Wendy and Mandy walked over to the Popular Committee's table. It was the LVCL annual gift exchange and Mandy was trying to wrap up a pair of salt and pepper shakers for someone, but every time Mandy tried to wrap it, little hills of salt and pepper would fall out.

Mandy began whining that she couldn't wrap.

"Stop whining!" Julie snapped, finishing the "present" herself.

"Julie, have you been hanging with Drake lately?" Wendy asked.

"No."

"Then where did you learn to rap?"

Morgan and Mandy cracked up. It was bad enough that Wendy had stolen first prize in the uniform contest, or start her own sleepover, but copying Sara's humor was just not acceptable.

"Wendy, am I a poor dressmaker?" Sara asked her.

"No."

"Then why are you ripping off my material?"

Julie and Cath started laughing.

"So, Morgan, where are Lindsay and her friends? Don't you usually eat at their table?" Wendy asked.

"Lindsay has the stomach flu, and her friends are studying for their Algebra 2 test. So Sara said that I could sit here today," Morgan said quietly.

"That's good because I have some gossip. And it's worth 30 points."

Sara was a bit shocked. No one ever had that many gossip points. Whatever Wendy was about to say had to be huge.

"You know Greg Sanders? The cute boy with the brown-spiky hair?"

"Yes," Sara said.

"I was talking to Morgan," Wendy snapped. "Well-"

Sara turned to face Wendy.

"He likes you, Morgan, and wants to start hanging out with you." Then Wendy turned towards her ex-best friend and looked her straight in the eye. "ALONE."

Sara felt her heart racing.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked.

"Wait a minute, Greg likes Morgan?"

"Yes." Wendy crossed her arms.

Sara just wanted to push Wendy onto the ground and wipe the smile off her face.

"Source?"

"Greg told me himself, Saturday after the game. Didn't he, Mandy?"

"Yes," Mandy said.

"So, Morgan, are you shocked and excited?" Wendy asked.

"Yes I am," Sara blurted out.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't get you alone," Morgan responded.

"That's so funny, because Greg practically said the same words. He said that he could never get you alone, Morgan. He said that Sara comes up and gets in the way every time he tries to talk to you."

"Did you ever go to the movie with him?" Mandy asked.

"Not yet. But he keeps asking me," Morgan said.

"Morgan, I could totally introduce you to some cute guys with their own personalities," Sara replied.

"Oh, please, Greg has his own personality," Wendy snapped. "You're just jealous because I saw you flirting with him after the game."

"I was not flirting with him," Sara shot back.

"This is so simple."

Wendy walked over to Sara and was practically in her face.

"Greg likes Morgan. And Morgan likes Greg. So stop being a sore loser and let Morgan have a little happiness."

"Morgan, if you like Greg, don't let me stand in your way," Sara said, grabbing her lunch and walking away.

"Sara, wait!" Wendy called.

"What do you want, TSW?" Sara responded.

"Grissom likes you."

"What?"

"Gilbert Grissom, the guy who dressed up as a hobo on Halloween. He likes you! He told me to tell you."

Sara's eyes softened a bit, but there was still a hint of anger.

"Fine."

She walked away without another word.

"Don't let her get to you, Morgan. She's just upset because she likes Greg," Wendy said. "And Cath, there's a guy who really wants to get to know you. He asked me to talk to you about it."

"Who likes me?" Cath asked.

"Nick Stokes. The soccer player with the black hair. Greg's best friend."

"I will so talk to him."

"By the way, he thinks you're hot."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

That night, Morgan was in Sara's garage painting the walls. It was getting turned into a home gym, and another building on the huge mansion property would be the new garage.

After about a half hour, a knock was heard. Sara opened the door, but had a frown on her face.

"I was expecting someone else," she said to the other person.

"Who else were you expecting?" Aaron asked.

"What do you want, Aaron?" Morgan asked her brother.

"I thought you ladies might want some male companionship."

"This a girls only scene. No boys allowed!" Cath said.

Sara closed the door and ignored Aaron banging on the door. After a minute, he gave up and headed back to the guesthouse.

She checked her phone for messages and saw that Riley had approved their pictures. Riley had looked for four other models and now Sara, Cath, Julie, and Morgan would be models.

A couple of minutes later, another knock was heard.

"Go away," Catherine and Julie said.

The knocking continued.

"Leave us alone," Sara said.

"It's me, Wendy," the voice said.

The girls got into place, and once Sara saw that they were ready, she opened the door.

_Showtime! _

"If this a bad time, I can leave," Wendy said.

"Why would you say that?" Sara asked, giving her ex-friend an I'm-about-to-ruin-you smile. Wendy saw that look and wanted to chase her driver and the car down the street. But she had watched him leave the Sidles' driveway and drive away. He'd probably be home by now.

"Welcome to Teens Like Us, or TLU headquarters," Sara said, looking at Wendy's outfit.

The reddish-brunette was wearing a navy blue Prada dress with the black Kate Spade shoes that she had worn on Halloween.

"I was just out for dinner with my parents," Wendy said, avoiding Sara's glare.

The garage smelled like paint and Wendy was wondering what was going on. But Sara blocked her view.

"We are so glad you came."

Wendy thought that it would just be Sara and her, but of course, Sara was never alone.

"I'm glad you're ready to apologize, because I miss-" Wendy began.

"Who said anything about apologizing?" Sara snapped, revealing Cath, Julie, and Morgan.

"Hey," Wendy said to Cath and Julie, who didn't utter a word to her. "Morgan, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Morgan awkwardly smiled, then looked at the floor.

"We had some EXTRA room this week," Sara said.

Wendy started feeling a little chilly because she had left her cardigan in the limo.

"Can I come in?"

Sara stepped aside.

The garage was a complete disaster. Dirty newspapers covered in paper were scattered all over the floor. Four Robek's Juice cups were carelessly thrown into a corner. Empty CD cases were everywhere.

"Has your mother seen this place?" Wendy asked, remembering the time that Sara was grounded and couldn't go see Snoop Dogg because she didn't pick up Bear's chew toys off her floor.

"Yes, she's fine with it," Sara replied.

Wendy felt like she didn't know Sara anymore.

"Don't you want to know what this is about?" Cath said, opening a bag of Cheetos Puffs.

"Yes," Wendy said.

Sara snapped her fingers and Morgan turned off the lights. Wendy couldn't see her friends anymore.

"Who's there?" Wendy asked, hearing someone walk over to her.

"Julie," the person said. A floor lamp was turned on.

"You scared me a bit, Finn," Wendy said.

But Julie didn't say a word. Instead, she put a purple blindfold over Wendy's eyes and lead her over to the other side of the garage.

"Ok enough," Wendy said. "What is this?"

Julie took off the blindfold and let Wendy's eyes adjust to the light. What Wendy saw shocked her.

"This mural represents our friendship over the past few weeks," Sara said, grabbing a meter stick.

She pointed to a picture of two girls. One had reddish-brown hair with a larger chest, and the other had short brown hair. Wendy knew that the figures were her and Mandy. The figures had speech bubbles over their heads.

Wendy's bubble said, "We're losers. How r we going 2 win the contest?"

Mandy's said, "Cheat."

"That's insane!" Wendy said. "You can't prove that!"

They knew! But how long?

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a green blob.

"Our evidence," Sara responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember at the voting table how you dropped a thimble in the box of the team you wanted to win?"

"Yes."

"I painted mine green for good luck."

"So, who cares?"

"Your box had a green thimble in it," Sara snapped, her face turning a dark red.

"You voted for me? Why?"

"You're starting to sound as dumb as Mandy."

Wendy couldn't contain herself after hearing Julie crack up.

"What's so funny?" Wendy snapped.

"YOU SWITCHED OUR BOXES," Sara shouted with venom in her tone. "You ready for more?"

Wendy saw Sara point the meter stick at a suit jacket and dress pants. Wendy knew that was her winning uniform idea, in which everyone would wear in the coming year. A red X was under the outfit.

"As you see from the X, LVCL will no longer have a uniform," Sara said.

"We had a meeting with Principal Strauss the next day after the contest and explained to her what you did. My mom said that if the school went forward with the idea, then she would expose the whole thing on _Rachael Ray. _Strauss has been terrified of that show ever since my mom's story "Hidden fats in the cafeteria" aired," Catherine said.

"So there is no more uniform?" Wendy said.

"Nope," Sara, Cath, Julie, and Morgan all said.

"The next painting is the future, Wendy. As you can see, you're sitting alone on a sleeping bag, which is what you get for trying to start your own sleepover," Sara said.

Wendy was finished.

"And now for the last part."

There was more?

On the end of the mural was a bubble that said "IN/OUT." The group knew that Sara made these lists, but no one ever read them.

"IN: Morgan. OUT: Wendy."

"That's the end of our tribute," Sara said.

Tears streamed down Wendy's cheeks.

"Thank you for being such a loyal friend, Wendy."

The reddish-brunette turned around and headed towards the door, but the heel of her shoe caught on a newspaper and she fell down on the ground.

"Maybe now you will stop wearing those stupid heels," Sara snickered.

Catherine and Julie were laughing their heads off.

"They're from China," Wendy replied.

"Oh, please, they're about as Chinese as your dad. They are much more like Ugg shoes because they are UGLY!"

This time, Wendy heard Morgan's laugh.

Wendy forced herself up and grabbed ahold of the door handle. But it was made of iron, and because she had fallen on her hands and knees, the cold metal stung her cuts.

"I can't believe you guys were ever my friends," Wendy shouted before running into the darkness. Once she reached the end of the driveway, she broke down crying. She dialed her driver, Sam Axe, and told him to come pick her up. He said that he would be at the Sidles' house in five minutes.

Before Wendy could react, a gloved hand covered her mouth before she could scream.

"Ssh," a voice said.

"Aaron?"

"You know my name?"

"Yes."

"Why the crying?"

"Sara kicked me out of her group."

"That's not even bad compared to some of the things she did to Morgan. Sara always made my sister cry."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Eavesdropping problem. But I'm working on it. You should start your own group. Call it the Unbelievably Popular Committee."

"I've been thinking about it."

Wendy sneezed, and a bit of snot landed on his sleeve.

"Sorry," she said.

"No problem, I'll sell it to Derek."

"Why?"

"Cause that's Derek. Will you let us hang out with you if you start your own group?"

"Yes!"

Wendy heard Sam honk the horn and waved goodbye to Aaron.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next day, in DNA Analysis, Wendy was feeling a chill. She saw Morgan talking to her friend Henry, and when the teacher wasn't looking, Wendy turned towards Mandy.

"Lillian Strand reminds me of Catherine," Mandy said.

"Yes, she's perfect! Same hair color and everything," Wendy said.

The teacher turned back to the class and said that school would be dismissed early. Anyone was allowed to call their parents and tell them the news.

"Call him," Mandy said.

"I don't have his number," Wendy replied.

"Call Greg."

Wendy hit "10" on her speed dial and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, is Wendy there, please?" Greg asked.

"Very funny. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm in the middle of dissecting a dead cat, which is entirely disgusting, but he's not going anywhere, so yes, you can talk to me."

"I need Hodges's number."

"Sure, it's 725-320-78…"

Wendy was trying hard to punch the numbers in and not drop her phone in the tub of blood that was in front of her.

"What's the rest?" she asked.

"You wish. You will get the last two numbers when you get Morgan to hang out with me."

"That is so not fair!"

"Got to go."

The line went dead.

"Switch seats with me, Mandy. I need to go talk to Morgan for a minute."

Mandy obeyed.

"Keep looking for a Julie."

"Alright."

Wendy walked over to Morgan.

"Morgan, I need to talk to you. Listen-"

"Loser," Henry sneezed.

"Really, you're calling me a loser? You're the analysis geek."

Henry rolled his eyes, then headed over to the water fountain.

"Why are you so mean?" Morgan said.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Wendy said. "I know it's hard being mean, even when you're forced to. And it's hard to say no to Sara Sidle. I was forced to be mean when you came here."

"I was mean because you cheated me, Wendy."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. There's no way that mural was your idea."

"I feel guilty for doing that, but we worked hard on that design and-"

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. And I can see why Greg likes you so much."

"Does he really?"

"You two email all the time, how come you're all surprised?"

"I really don't know."

"I'm in love with his best friend Hodges. I heard that he's going over to Greg's house on Friday, and I thought that maybe we could do a double date."

"That's cool, I would love that."

"Friday night is our secret, I promise."

"Ok."

Wendy headed back to her seat just as Henry was heading towards his desk.

"Did you find us a Julie?" Wendy asked.

"What about Ellen Sanders?" Mandy asked. "She's got blond hair and is good at sports. And no, she is not related to Greg at all, it's just that they have the same last name."

"Sounds good."

Once DNA Analysis ended, Wendy called Greg before he headed off to Ballistics. She told him that she and Morgan would be coming over Friday night because Hodges would be there.

Greg gave Wendy the rest of Hodges's phone number and she immediately punched the numbers in.

She looked in her locker mirror and saw that Lillian and Ellen were nearby and Mandy was sitting on the bench in front of their lockers.

"It's ringing," Wendy said, which was loud enough for Lillian and Ellen to hear. After a couple more rings, the voicemail system answered.

"Shoot, I got DAVID HODGES'S ANSWERING MACHINE," Wendy said. "I guess I will have to LEAVE HIM A MESSAGE."

Lillian and Ellen turned to face her.

"This is Hodges, and if you don't know what you're doing right now, hang up."

A beep was heard.

"Hey, Hodges, it's me, Simms. You know, Wendy. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I will be over at your house around dinnertime on Friday to drop off a little something I know you'll want." A naughty little giggle was let out as she hung up her phone.

Lillian and Ellen were speechless.

Wendy and Mandy headed out into the crowded hallway on their way to World History.

"Um, maybe we should go the other way," Wendy said once she spotted Cath and Julie at the Starbucks kiosk.

"That's fine," Mandy said.

"Wait a minute, I just thought of something. Be right back."

Mandy watched Wendy walk towards Cath and Julie.

"Hey you guys. Why aren't you drinking Robek's Juices?" Wendy asked.

The two girls didn't say a word. Cath just opened a bag of popcorn and starting eating it, and Julie began looking through her bag for a Chemistry assignment paper.

"I'm sorry for cheating, alright? I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"We get it. Sara made us do the mural. But you shouldn't have cheated," Julie said.

"I miss you guys so much. I wish I could take back what I did."

"Sure you do," Cath said with some sarcasm. "But we can't be friends now."

"Why not? You don't have to be friends with Sara. I love being on my own. I have something going on with Hodges after school on Friday, and I feel so free."

"Pause. Rewind. Hold on a second. You're hanging out with Hodges?"

"Yes."

"Can you introduce me to that guy, oh what was his name? Yes, now I remember, Russell," Julie said.

"Sure. And my cousin Fiona is visiting from Ireland soon. She taught me how to make out because she's dating some extremely hot guy named Michael from Miami."

"Can you show us a picture?" Cath asked.

"When she comes in a few weeks, I'll see if she has one. I'm pretty sure she does."

"Back away or risk intoxication," a voice snapped. Wendy saw Sara standing in the distance.

"Let's go."

"Coming," both Cath and Julie said without another word.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

On Friday, Cath, Julie, and Sara were sitting around in the garage, preparing to hear each other's secrets.

"Before we start, I just want to know one thing. How much did this gym cost?" Julie asked.

"I don't know, a hundred thousand dollars or something. Who cares?" Sara asked.

"Catherine told me to ask."

"I did not!" the redhead responded.

"Julie, you can go first," Sara said.

"Alright then. But you have to promise that you will not tell a soul. So you know how you pick me up at that really expensive building every morning?"

"Yes," both Cath and Sara said.

"Well, I actually don't live there. I live in the run-down apartment building next door."

"Ew, why?" Cath asked.

"Because we're poor."

"Then how do you afford LVCL?"

"Scholarships. That's why I'm always studying."

"I can't believe that no one knows this but us."

"Actually, Morgan knows."

Sara felt a bit dizzy.

"I thought I was telling Sara that night on the computer, but it was the night Morgan was on the computer."

"What an idiot, she could have scored so many gossip points for that," Cath said.

Julie shot her a glare.

"I'm kidding," Cath said. "But anyway, this is my secret. You remember last night when we were instant messaging, I told you that my mom was taking me to France tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Sara said.

"Well, she's really sending me to the A New Me camp."

"The weight loss camp?"

"Yeah, my mom doesn't think that I can stick to a diet."

"We care about you, no matter how you look."

"Thanks. Now what about you, Sara?"

"I had a crush on Greg sanders. But when I found out that he liked Morgan, I gave up. I'm now going to be focusing on the new crush that I have."

"Who is it?"

"Grissom."

"Good for you, Sara! He totally likes you."

Suddenly, the girls heard the sound of cracking twigs.

"What was that? I will die if anyone heard that I'm poor," Julie said.

Sara that at first it was Bear, but she saw him fast asleep in his bed.

She hoped that the sick feeling would go away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Erin awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight shining through the window. Yesterday was the day she legally became Erin Rossi. And she never regretted the decision.

Rossi had surprised her with a two-week Hawaiian honeymoon vacation. She had never been to the islands and had wanted to go since she was a little girl.

She suddenly smelled bacon and eggs and saw Rossi walk in carrying in a tray with a plate full of breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Rossi, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, I did, and I'm glad you brought breakfast, because I am starving," she responded.

He gave her the tray and sat down next to her on the bed.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Go down to the ocean, and watch the sun set. That's all I could come with up so far."

"That's perfectly fine, we still have almost two weeks to do anything we want."

A little while later, Erin was curled up next to her husband watching TV, when she suddenly felt nauseous.

"Excuse me," she said, running into the bathroom and throwing up her entire breakfast.

"Erin, are you alright?" Rossi asked, hearing his wife continue to throw up.

"I'm not sure, it feels like I have food poisoning."

"Do you want to go to the doctor?"

"Yea, I just want to see if something's wrong."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

An hour later, Erin and Rossi were sitting in the examination room, waiting for the doctor to come in.

A couple of minutes later, a young man in his 30s walked in, carrying a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Young," he said, sitting down in his swivel chair.

"I'm Erin, and this is my husband Dave," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Rossi responded, shaking the doctor's hand.

"You too."

Dr. Young looked at the paper that Erin had filled out earlier.

"So, Mrs. Rossi, I heard that you were throwing up this morning, and you think that it was food poisoning?"

"Yes because I had pulled pork for dinner last night and bacon for breakfast this morning. But I've noticed that I've gained about five pounds in the last three weeks, and I've felt a little more tired than usual."

"Is there a chance that you might be pregnant?"

"No, I eliminated that option a year ago, because I believe that I am in menopause."

"Is it alright if we do a bit of blood work now? Just to eliminate anything serious?"

"Sure."

He came back a couple of minutes with a needle and two vials to put blood in.

The procedure was over in less than five minutes.

"It will be about a half hour for the results to come back," Dr. Young said, taking the vials with him.

Erin dozed off, but woke up once she heard the door open.

"So your results came back, and you are perfectly healthy."

Erin breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, there was something a little abnormal. Your HCG levels were higher."

"What do you mean?"

A smile came across the doctor's face. "That means that you and your husband are going to be parents. You're pregnant, Erin."

"How is that possible? I'm 55 years old, shouldn't I be in menopause?"

"Yes, that's true, but I guess your body wasn't ready for that yet. From the charts, it looks as though you are four to five weeks along. We can do an ultrasound and see how the little one is doing."

"Yes, I would like that."

"I will go get the oncologist," Dr. Young said before leaving the room.

Rossi kissed Erin, and a smile broke across his face.

"We're going to be parents, I can't believe it," he said.

"You're not angry?"

"Erin, I wouldn't leave you just because you're pregnant. Of course I'm not angry, that's some of the best news I have heard in a long time."

The oncologist came into the room with a machine and some gel.

"Erin, I need you to lift your shirt up a bit so I can put the gel on," she said.

The computer was turned on, and Erin lifted her shirt up. The gel was put on, and the oncologist moved a stick-type instrument across her stomach.

The screen was zoomed in several times until a little blob appeared in the sea of grey.

"There's your baby," she said, pointing to the blob.

Erin cried a bit, still shocked that she had a little miracle growing inside her.

"Right now, it's about the size of a strawberry seed. You will need to take some prenatal vitamins. Getting exercise is a good way to stay healthy, and do not drink any alcohol or take any drugs."

"What about the throwing up?" Rossi asked.

"That's common during the first weeks of pregnancy, along with food cravings and fatigue. She is going to gain a bit of weight."

The oncologist printed off a picture of the sonogram, and the parents happily walked back to the hotel to get changed to go down to the ocean. But before Rossi could get changed, Erin undressed him herself and took him over the bed.

"Expect this more often. I read somewhere in a magazine that the increase for this doubles during pregnancy, I think."

After a little alone time in the bedroom, Rossi took his wife down to the ocean, where they spent the entire day splashing and chasing each other, and also spotted some very colorful fish. And they watched the sun set, which Erin enjoyed very much. Rossi liked watching the sun go down, but it was a lot better with his wife. She was his life, his soul mate, the one woman he would always love, and now they were going to have a little miracle.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan stopped every few seconds to make sure the girls didn't hear her. She couldn't tell them that she was sneaking off to Greg's with Wendy. The group would call a "friend of a wannabe", and their friendship would be over.

Finally, Morgan reached Greg's house, and saw Wendy sitting on someone's car hood.

"Glad you could make it," Wendy said.

"Thanks, I'm glad too. I was doing some thinking, and I was wondering if you and Sara will ever be friends again?"

"I doubt it," Wendy replied. "I absolutely love having my Friday nights free so I can hang out with guys. Sara never does that."

"Yo, over here," a voice called.

Both girls turned to see Hodges holding a flashlight.

"Morgan, good to see you! How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm here to see Greg."

"He's inside. Greg, she's here!"

Greg came out of his house and smiled.

"Morgan, come on inside!" he said.

The blond headed towards the house, and that left Hodges and Wendy standing alone.

He put a hand on her arm and slowly moved down towards her waist.

"Your hand's cold!" Wendy said.

"Maybe they are, but I know something that won't be," he said, bringing his lips down to hers.

His lips were warm against hers, and Wendy was enjoying the moment.

"I've been waiting for that for a long time," Wendy said.

"Me too. When I saw you at the auction, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you."

"Morgan told me about you, and I thought you were really cute. And now, I know that all the waiting for my first kiss was worth it. I wanted you to be my first kiss, no one else."

"Do you want to go somewhere else, perhaps somewhere a bit more private?"

"Yes, I would. Can we go get some ice cream?"

"We sure can."

But, his phone rang.

"Hold on a second, it's Mac. My friend from CSI class."

Hodges answered the phone.

"What's up man?" Hodges asked.

"Stella and I are going out for our third date, and I wanted to know if you would like to join us, because we asked everyone else, and they said that they were busy."

"I was about to take Wendy out for our first date."

"Good for you, man! Why don't you bring her along? Double date!"

"I would like that and I think she would to. Where are we going to meet?"

"Pizza Hut. The Strip."

"Be there in 10."

Once Hodges had hung up, he turned back to Wendy.

"Mac asked if I want to join him and his girlfriend on a date to Pizza Hut, and I asked if I could bring you. He said that's fine. You want to go grab a slice or two?"

"I would love that."

"We can take my car."

Wendy got to ride in a convertible all the way to The Strip, and when the couple arrived at their destination, she saw Mac standing by the entrance to the mall, with his arm wrapped around Stella's waist and his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Wendy, this is Mac and his girlfriend, Stella," Hodges said.

"Nice to meet you," Wendy replied.

"I've never actually gotten to speak with someone from the Popular Committee before," Mac said.

"Actually, I'm not in it anymore. Sara kicked me out, and I am loving being out on my own. I never got to hang out with any guys because Sara never did. And I finally feel free."

The two couples headed into Pizza Hut and spent the night, laughing, talking, and just having fun. Wendy and Hodges became boyfriend and girlfriend that night.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg led Morgan down to the basement and showed her how good he was at Call of Duty: Zombies. He shot so many heads off with an AK-47 that Morgan started laughing.

"You're really good at this," she said, picking up a controller, and trying to kill the zombies. But she ended up dying within a couple of minutes.

"With some practice, you'll get really good at it."

"I think my brother has the game, I can ask him if I could use it."

"Is there something else you would like to do?"

"I would like to play some more rounds of this game, but there is something I've been wanting you to do since the Halloween Party."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me."

Without another word, he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you," Greg said.

"I love you too."

"Everyone thought I had a crush on Sara. But you don't wear a lot of makeup to make yourself look pretty, because you're beautiful without any on. I never, ever, loved Sara. I could picture her as a sister, but I've never felt so in love with someone other than you, Morgan."

Morgan felt safe in his arms, and they spent the next couple of hours playing COD and she was finally able to kill a zombie by the end of the night.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan looked at the clock and realized that it was 9 o'clock. Her parents would start to wonder where she was, and they would be angry if they found out that she had made out with a boy.

"Greg, I have to go, because my parents will start to be extremely worried about me if I'm not home by 9."

"Is someone taking you home?"

"No, I walked here alone."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"I would love that, but my dad will see you when he looks out the front window, and then I'm grounded."

Greg walked her outside, and kissed her goodnight. They exchanged phone numbers just as Hodges's car pulled into the driveway.

Greg pulled her in for one last kiss, then waved goodbye to her.

Morgan saw Wendy and Hodges kiss goodbye as she started walking towards the Sidle residence.

_I guess their date went well, _the blond thought. She decided to say hi to Sara, Cath, and Julie when she got home.

Morgan arrived at the garage, knocked on the door and three screams were heard.

"It's just me," she said.

"We thought you were a serial killer," Sara responded.

Cath and Julie were hiding under their blankets.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight?" the brunette asked. "You can have Wendy's old sleeping bag."

"Really?" Morgan asked.

"I'll share my blanket," Catherine said.

"Consider yourself the newest member of the Friday night sleepover," Sara said.

Morgan smiled, then told the girls that she was heading back to the guesthouse to grab her pajamas and tell her mom.

But once Morgan left, she suddenly thought, _What if it was a trap?_

She pressed an ear against the door and heard "felt bad for her" and "poor thing."

Morgan smiled. She had finally done it. She was IN. She was now part of the infamous Popular Committee. From now on, she would get to go to their parties, hear their inside jokes, and carpool with them. They would never make her cry again. But why would they since she was now one of them?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

On Monday after school, Wendy couldn't wait to tell her new friends about her first date with Hodges. She saw Lillian and Ellen walking towards her limo.

Once the three girls were inside, Wendy felt like she was carpooling with Catherine and Julie.

"This car is bigger than my bedroom," Ellen said.

"You're acting like you've never been in a limo before," Lillian snapped.

"You're acting like you have been in one," Ellen shot back.

The door opened and Mandy entered, out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, I had trouble opening my locker again."

"That's fine, Mandy," Wendy said, pulling out three red Dior scarves.

Mandy eagerly took one and put the scarf around her neck.

"Since we will be hanging out all the time, I want you to have these," Wendy said, giving the other scarves to Lillian and Ellen. "This scarves are like tickets to enter Disneyland. They give unlimited limo access to and from school, a guaranteed spot at my lunch table, which is number 14, and unlimited gossip."

"Seriously?" Lillian asked.

"Yes. All you need to do is stay loyal to me and don't let Sara Sidle try to steal you away."

"Why would Sara try to steal us? She doesn't even know my name."

"Long story. Now, I need you all to pinky-promise that whatever we share in this group stays between us. You will tell absolutely no one. Got it?"

"Understood," Mandy, Lillian, and Ellen said.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you will want to hear about my first date with David Hodges."

"You really went on a date with him?" Ellen asked.

Wendy nodded, then began her story.

"I went over to his house and sat on his car until he came out of the house."

"He has a car?" Lillian asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"Let her finish," Mandy shot back.

"Sorry," Lillian said.

"So then, he kissed me for the first time, and we headed off to Pizza Hut in The Strip. It was actually a double date because his friend Mac and his girlfriend Stella were going out on their third date. So, we ate a lot of food, laughed, talked, and had a really great time," Wendy said.

"Did he kiss you good night?" Ellen asked.

"Yes he did, and I plan to see him again sometime after school this week."

A few minutes later, Wendy saw the car pull up in front of The River, a run-down looking apartment building, right next to The Plaza, Julie's expensive high-rise. Wendy looked around for any sign of Sara's luxury van, but didn't see anything unusual.

"Ellen, is this correct address?" Wendy asked.

"I was having too much fun, I didn't even realize I was home," the blond responded, opening the door and heading towards the front door of her apartment building.

"I'll email you later," Wendy said.

Once Ellen had entered the building, Sam drove to Lillian's house, which was two-stories with a large front lawn and a swimming pool in the back. The garage could fit two cars. And best of all, the house was nowhere near Sara or Catherine's houses.

"Sam, you can drop me off at my dad's computer company," Mandy said.

Finally, Sam and Wendy arrived at the Simms's large mansion that was three stories high and could fit six or seven cars in their garage.

"We're home," Sam said, pulling the car in the driveway.

Once he was out of sight, Wendy heard a soft whistle. She turned around to see Aaron sitting on the porch swing.

"Good to see you!" she called to the boy.

"You too because I have some big news for you," Aaron responded.

"Tell me everything you know."

"So I was eavesdropping on TLU headquarters Friday night, and heard some amazing secrets. First of all, Julie is poor and lives in The River, not the Plaza. Second, Catherine is going to the A New Me camp, and third, Sara likes Greg."

"You are awesome!" Wendy said. "Thanks!"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next morning, Wendy headed to school with two more scarves, one for Catherine, and the other was for Julie. Now that she knew their secrets, they were as good as hers.

Wendy cornered the two girls on their way to Algebra 2. She knew that Sara was on the second floor, heading to French.

"Hey, do you guys have a second?" Wendy asked.

"No," Catherine said before picking up her pace.

"Maybe if you ran that fast all the time, you wouldn't have to go to the A New Me camp," Wendy said.

Catherine stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face Wendy, who was holding a red scarf out to her.

"If you wear these from now on, all your secrets are safe with me."

Catherine took a few steps forward. But Julie refused to move, even though her eyes showed a bit of anger and betrayal.

"Of course I have one for you too, J," Wendy said, holding out the scarf.

Julie didn't move one inch.

"And it's free."

Julie turned around and walked towards Wendy. Julie's eyes were sparkling with anger.

"Give me a four-letter word for liar, betrayer, and snitch," the blond said, clenching her fists.

"Sara," Catherine snarled.

"Congratulations, you actually answered that one right," Wendy lied.

Catherine grabbed a scarf and tied it around her ponytail. Julie tied hers on her wrist.

The two girls decided that they were done with Sara. And if only there were a way to let Morgan know what was going on…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan stepped out of Sara's luxury van for the fourth time in a row, and no one had said a single mean word to her.

"So you're saying that you didn't notice anything strange about Cath or Julie today?" Sara asked before the two girls split off for dinner.

"No, not really. They were a bit quiet, but that's all I noticed," Morgan said.

The two girls said goodbye, and Morgan was glad she was home. Greg had texted her a few times saying that he wanted to chat, and she said that after dinner would be a good time.

"SCORE! In your face, zombie, I just killed you!" Morgan heard Aaron shout. She walked into the guesthouse living room to find Aaron shooting a bunch of burning zombies with a fully-automatic assault rifle. But what shocked her even more was that someone with reddish-brown hair was also playing the game.

"Wendy, did we have plans today?" Morgan asked, a little disturbed by the fact that Wendy was hanging out with her brother.

"She's my guest," Aaron said, pausing the game.

"Hodges is really into this zombie game, so I thought that I could come over here and practice a bit," Wendy said.

"Who is Hodges?" Aaron asked.

"He's a friend of mine." She turned her attention to Morgan. "I bet Sara is practicing too."

"What? No she wouldn't. She hates them!" Morgan responded.

"Because Greg likes them."

"Yeah, so? I played the same game with him on Friday."

"That's not the reason, Morgan. It's because Sara likes Greg."

"No she doesn't!"

"Wendy's right," Aaron chimed in.

"How would you know?" Morgan asked, a bit angry.

"He eavesdropped on Sara when she told Catherine and Julie," Wendy said.

Suddenly, memories of Sara were flashing through Morgan's mind like pictures. She was remembering them very clearly now…

The constant "checking in" to see if she had seen Greg at all, Sara's persistent asking about going coat shopping, and Sara asking her if she had gotten her jacket back from Greg's house.

The memories were becoming like a horror movie and Morgan's throat began closing up. Tears began forming in her eyes. She felt weak and dizzy. She realized that Sara was trying to steal her boyfriend.

"Maybe this will help," Wendy said, pulling out a red scarf. "Wear this to school and no one will mess around with you ever again."

Morgan had seen Catherine and Julie wearing the scarves in their ponytails earlier that day. Morgan realized that Wendy was asking her to join her group.

"I'm in. I can't be around Sara anymore. She's trying to steal Greg away from me and that's just not acceptable. I'm done with her."

Morgan took the scarf and walked down to her room to cry in peace. They were angry tears, because Sara was trying to steal someone important away from her.

Suddenly, Morgan's phone buzzed. She saw that Greg had texted her.

**Greg:** Baby, I'm worried about you. Can I come over and talk 2 u?

Morgan didn't waste a second writing back.

**Morgan:** Absolutely. My parents r out for the evening and won't b back until 11. I'm upset at Sara right now.

**Greg:** B there in 5.

In less than five minutes, the doorbell rang.

"Want me to get it?" Wendy asked from the living room.

"No, that's ok, but thanks," Morgan said, walking over to the door.

Greg noticed his girlfriend's facial expression had a look that said _I am very depressed. I need someone to talk to. _

"Who decided to stop by?" Wendy asked.

"It's Greg," Morgan replied.

"Oh ok, I will stay out here and let you two be alone. I might as well continue practicing."

She sat back down on the couch and immediately began helping Aaron kill zombies.

Morgan led Greg down to her room, and closed the door behind her. Once everything was quiet, Greg sat down on the couch and pulled Morgan into a hug. She started crying into his shirt.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Sara's trying to steal you away," she said, still sobbing away.

"What? What do you mean she's trying to steal me away from you?"

"She's been "checking in" on me a lot lately. She's trying to figure out when I'm not with you so that she can try and get you to be her boyfriend."

"Which is completely unacceptable and not ok, since the only girl I want with me forever is you, Morgan. No one is ever going to take you away from me."

After a few minutes, she stopped sobbing and almost fell asleep. But, she walked over to the wall, closed the curtains, ripped the cordless phone out of the wall and removed the batteries, and sent Sara a message saying _I am sick, please do not disturb. _Morgan didn't want to speak to Sara ever again. Not after what she was trying to do.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A week later, Sara, Catherine, and Julie were shopping at Prada for new dresses to wear to LVCL's annual Christmas tree lighting ceremony. And the girls didn't have good dresses to wear to the event, which was in less than three weeks.

Catherine walked out of the dressing room wearing a fire-red and orange dress.

"Does this make me look fat?" she asked.

Julie's mouth dropped in awe when she saw her friend.

"Of course not! Nick is going to flip out once he sees you in that dress. He will most definitely want to ask you out after he sees you," the blond responded.

Sara walked out in a white dress with green stripes on it.

"Does this make me look too sexy?" the brunette asked.

Neither Cath nor Julie even looked at her outfit.

"I'm going to buy the dress," Catherine said. She walked back into the dressing room.

"By the way, Cath, you look like a four-letter word for hot," Julie said, picking up a navy blue dress that had sparkles all over it. She had spoken to the redhead as if Sara weren't even there.

"Sexy?" Sara asked.

"I was talking to Catherine," Julie snapped.

Sara walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Are you upset because we didn't go to Dior? Cause you know that they won't be selling any holiday clothes soon."

"No, I don't need any clothes. I still have my dress from the auction," Julie snapped.

"We can always give you something," Sara said.

"No thanks, I don't need your charity." Julie headed towards one of the dressing rooms.

"Hey, Julie, once you try on that dress, and if you decide that you like it enough that you want to get it, do you want me to pay for it?" Catherine said as she walked out of the dressing room with the dress in her arms.

"Sure thing," Julie said, smiling.

"But that's what friends are for," Sara said, putting an arm around Julie's shoulder.

"Yeah, some friend," Julie snapped before pushing Sara's arm away.

"What's your problem?" Sara asked.

"Nothing, I don't have a problem, do I, Catherine?"

"Nope," the redhead replied. "Hey, why don't you go try on the dress? I want to see what it looks like on you."

"Alright," the blond said, walking towards the dressing room.

"What's up with her?" Sara asked, once the door had shut.

Catherine shrugged her soldiers and went to go look for a pair of heels. She then walked over to the check-out counter and set her dress down on it.

Julie walked out a couple of minutes later holding her navy dress.

"Sara didn't bring her card, but don't worry, Julie, I'll pay for it," Catherine said.

"Thank you so much, Cath, you're the greatest friend in the world!" Julie replied.

Once Julie had walked away, Sara slapped Catherine on her arm.

"What is going on here?" the brunette demanded.

"Sara!" Cath snapped once her bag had fallen to the ground. All the contents spilt everywhere. "You broke my bag!"

"I did not!" Sara said. She looked through the contents, which consisted of Kleenex, granola bar wrappers, a pen, a notepad, house keys… and a red scarf.

Sara snatched the scarf before Catherine could hide the evidence.

"What's this?"

Catherine flushed red a bit. "That's my mom's scarf. She gave it to me and I must have forgotten to give it back to her."

"Don't lie to me! You mother would never wear this! You got this from Wendy, didn't you?"

"How could I? How could you?" Cath snapped.

"What?" Sara asked, completely confused.

Julie walked out of the dressing room, and before she could react, Sara ran in, locked the door, and was looking through the handbag for a piece of evidence.

"What did you think of the dress?" Julie asked.

"Who cares?" Cath snapped.

"What is wrong with you?"

Sara pulled out the scarf and opened the door.

"You too? You betrayed me!" Sara said in disbelief.

"No we didn't!" Catherine snapped angrily. "If anyone's the betrayer, it's you!" She pointed to Sara.

"How am I the guilty one? You are the ones who joined Wendy's clique!"

"We joined because we were forced to. She threatened to tell to our secrets if we didn't."

"What secrets?"

"The ones we told you at the sleepover. The ones you went and told her."

"I never told her anything!"

"That obviously didn't mean anything," Julie snapped.

Catherine walked over to the counter and paid for Julie's dress. The redhead grabbed both girls' dresses and followed Sara out the door.

"How would Wendy know anything if you didn't tell her?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know! She guessed, maybe?" Sara snapped.

"Well, obviously, she didn't guess about you having a crush on Greg."

"Will you shut up? People from school are here! What if someone overhears?"

"Now you know how we feel."

"Why would you come shopping with me if you thought I betrayed you?"

"We needed a ride."

"Nice, thanks a lot," Sara snapped.

"I would rather be poor than a liar and betrayer," Julie snapped, turning around and walking away towards the food court. Catherine gave Sara a dirty look and followed Julie.

Sara was standing completely alone. A nightmare had begun. The Popular Committee was gone. Her two now ex-best friends thought she was a betrayer and a liar. She had no credit card to shop at the mall with.

She called Gabriel and told him to pick her up by the outside entrance to Prada.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As soon as Sara arrived home, she ran into her room and hoped to see Morgan in hers. But her blinds were still closed, just like they had all week. Morgan never called or responded to IMs. And she declined the offer to go coat shopping.

Sara tried calling the guesthouse and was hoping that Morgan would be home. The brunette wanted to tell her about her horrible shopping day.

"Hi, Elaine, is Morgan home yet?" Sara asked.

"No, she's still out with Lindsay. I told you I would let her know that you called once she gets home," Elaine answered.

Sara wondered if she was lying to her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Erin was relaxing in bed, putting a hand on her stomach. She was still shocked at the fact that she was going to be having a baby. At 55 years old, no less!

"Can you hear me, little one?" Erin asked. "Mommy loves you very much."

At that moment, Rossi walked in. His wife flushed red in embarrassment.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, climbing on the bed and sitting next to her.

"The little one," she responded.

"I wonder if she can hear us," he said.

"What makes you say it's a girl? It could be a boy."

"I just have a gut feeling that it's a girl. Since you've already had two boys."

"It doesn't matter what gender it is, right?"

"Of course not. I love you, and I vowed to be by your side, no matter the situation."

He kissed her, and Erin responded by undoing his shirt.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, pulling his shirt off of him and throwing it onto the floor.

"The fact that I married the love of my life and that you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and no one will ever replace you."

He was going nuts and needed his wife more than ever.

"The things you do to me, woman," he said, lifting her shirt over her head.

"And what exactly do I do to you, Mr. Rossi?" she asked seductively, getting off the bed.

"You teasing me makes me need you more. And just where do you think you're going?"

"Hold on a second, I'll give you what you want."

She teasingly stood by the edge of the bed, and let her lingerie fall to the floor.

"Goodness, woman, that's what I'm talking about," he responded, taking her into his arms.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Later that day, Wendy was standing in Hodges's bedroom.

"Mandy, you won't believe this, but I am standing in David Hodges's bedroom," Wendy said into her phone."

"No way!"

"Four-way Ellen and Lillian."

"Sure thing, but how do I do it?"

"I'll explain it to you tonight, but I have to go because he's coming. Bye."

"Bye."

Hodges walked in, carrying two cans of soda.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't find the Pepsi. Had to go look in the garage for some."

"That's ok, I'm just glad to be here, away from Sara."

"I will personally hurt that girl if she tries to mess around with you ever again."

"How?"

"I will punch her in the face."

"You're funny, I like that."

He kissed her and pulled her into his arms.

"I have never had someone to share my love with. And now I do, because I love you. You are my life now."

"And you are my life."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Can someone get that? I'm not dressed yet!" Greg shouted.

"I'll get it!" Wendy responded. She headed down to the front door and was astounded to see who had stopped by.

It was Sara who stood there.

"Sara?"

Wendy hadn't spoken her ex-friend's name in days and it felt strange to say her name.

Sara ignored her.

"Is Greg here?"

He walked over to the door and smiled forcefully. He didn't want to see Sara right now.

"Hi Sara, come on in," he responded. _Why am I inviting her in? Stupid! _

"Let's go to your room."

Wendy ran back to Hodges's room. She kissed him goodbye.

"I have to go home now. I'm so sorry. Can we do something tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, do we want to meet here and do something at the house?"

"That's fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed goodbye once again, and Wendy knew that she had to warn Morgan about Sara and Greg.

Sara had playfully smacked Greg on his behind, and he ran into his room with her chasing him. But he successfully managed to lock himself in his room before Sara could catch him.

"Greg, why did you do that?" Sara asked.

"Go away, Sara. I don't love you and I don't ever want you to do that to me ever again. I love Morgan, and that's final."

"Let me at least get her coat that she left."

"Get out of my house," someone else snapped. Sara turned to see an angry Hodges looking at her.

"I came to get Morgan's coat!"

"No, you didn't. You came over here to steal her boyfriend. He doesn't love you, Grissom does. He's loved you since he first saw you, and he wants to ask you out. He doesn't want anyone to steal you away before he can ask you out on a date. Take Morgan's coat and leave."

Sara saw Greg open his door and hand her the coat. She turned around and left immediately before Hodges became even angrier.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan had been sitting in the living room reading when she heard the doorbell ring.

Her phone buzzed and she noticed that Wendy had texted her saying she was outside.

Morgan opened the door and saw Wendy, who looked completely out of breath.

"What's up, Wendy?"

"Sara was over at Greg's house. She smacked his behind. Claims she went over there to grab your coat."

"I will kill her," Morgan snarled through clenched teeth.

"Greg locked himself in his room. He yelled in her face that he loved you, Morgan. He doesn't love her."

"Why don't you call over your friends and Catherine and Julie? Then we can all have a party here and see her reaction when we tell her that no one invited her."

"I'm on it," Wendy said, entering the house. She picked up her phone and dialed Cath and Julie.

"Wendy, what's up?" Julie said.

"Cath's on the line too."

"Hey Cath."

"Hey Julie," Cath responded.

"Morgan's going to be having a party over at Sara's garage. She wants you two to come and then I'm bringing over Mandy, Lillian and Ellen. They look so much like you guys."

"Awesome, we'll be over there in 5."

Next, Wendy called Mandy, Lillian, and Ellen, who all agreed to be at Sara's house in 5 minutes.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat in her room, continuing to stare at the same math problems until her eyes became blurry. A knock on her door was heard.

"Yes?"

"When you have a minute, can you get your things out of the garage? I plan to have a yard sale in there tomorrow and I want it nice and open so we can show off more stuff," her mother said.

"Alright, once I finish my homework."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No."

Sara finished her homework in 15 minutes, and heard music coming from the garage. She decided to investigate.

She walked outside and headed over to the garage, and what she saw almost brought tears to her eyes.

All of her ex-friends were surrounded by food, pictures, and makeup. Even Morgan was there, munching on handfuls of popcorn. She didn't look sick at all.

Katy Perry was blaring from the stereo, and no one heard Sara come in at all.

"What's going on here? What's up?"

Morgan, Julie, Catherine, Mandy, Wendy, and two girls who looked like Catherine and Julie were sitting on her yoga mats and exercise equipment. They all wore Wendy's red scarves around their wrists.

"What makes you think you can just barge in here? No one invited you," Wendy snapped.

"This is my house! I live here!" Sara responded.

"So does Morgan. And she invited us all."

Sara looked straight into Morgan's eyes, expecting her to show a look of shame. But Morgan just glared at her and didn't say a word.

Then, the brunette looked at Catherine and Julie, wondering why they had ruined the revenge plan. But they didn't even look at her.

Sara walked straight over to Wendy.

"Get out of my house, you wannabe, or the only thing you will want is to be dead!" Sara snapped.

"Let's go to my house. At least we have much more space to have fun," Wendy said. Everyone grabbed their bags and followed her out the door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next day, Morgan was late for her carpool ride with Wendy. Lindsay walked over to her and gave her a Hershey's Special Dark bar before she left the locker room.

"Lindsay, you're awesome! Thanks!" Morgan said, hugging her best friend.

"You're welcome. I thought you could use some cheering up after the whole thing with Sara and Greg."

"I'm feeling a bit better about that now. Greg practically screamed in her face that he loves me. Wendy says that Sara went over to Hodges's house because that's where Greg is living now."

"Why is Greg living there?"

"Both his parents are dead, and in the will, it said that Greg would live with Hodges until they were both 18. But Sara supposedly went over to the house to pick up my coat that I accidentally left. You can walk with me out to the parking lot."

"That would be great."

The two girls left the locker room.

"So, when are you and Danny going out on your first date?" Morgan asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. My parents just think I'm going to Stella's house. We are going to the mall and enjoying some alone time."

"That sound awesome. Have fun."

"Thanks, I will. What about you and Greg? Are you two doing anything special this week?"

"He's coming to my model shooting on Friday."

"You are so lucky! I wish I could be there."

"You sure can come. Bring Danny and the rest of the group with you."

"I will talk to them about that tonight. And I think Principal Strauss's relationship with Mr. Rossi has officially bloomed into something."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's wearing a wedding ring, and the sign on her door now says 'Principal Strauss-Rossi.'"

"Wow, that was a quick relationship."

"And I think she's pregnant."

Morgan had taken a swig of water, but as soon as Lindsay said that last sentence, the blond spit out the water and almost choked.

"What? That's crazy! She's what, like 50 years old?" Morgan asked.

"My mom told me she's 55."

"That's even worse! I can't think of one woman that old who would be pregnant. But how did you come up with that assumption?"

"She seems grumpy a lot, and she's been running to the bathroom more often than normal. She also seems to be eating more and more food."

"You may be right! Is she showing yet?"

"No."

"Let's wait a few weeks and see if you're right. If you are, I'll pay you 30 dollars."

"Deal."

The two girls reached the limo, and Wendy was holding a scarf out to Lindsay.

"Lindsay, I will make you a deal," Wendy said. "If you take off those shoes and promise to never wear them to school again, I will give you my very last scarf."

Lindsay was wearing plain white Keds.

"Lindsay, you should take it," Morgan said. "I have one."

"It's allows you to hang out with us whenever you want," Wendy added on.

The offer tempted Lindsay, but she took off the white Keds.

"Alright, I'll get rid of the shoes and never wear them to school again," Lindsay said, dropping the shoes in her bag.

Wendy handed her the scarf, and the brunette-blond got in the limo and sat next to Morgan.

"Alright then, since everyone's here, who has gossip?" Wendy asked.

But no one said a word.

Lillian and Catherine began searching in their bags for something to eat, and Ellen and Julie twirled pieces of blond hair around their fingers. And Lindsay opened a bag of Cheetos and just starting eating them by the handful.

Everyone except Morgan stared at her.

"What? I'm hungry. I didn't eat lunch!" Lindsay said.

"No one has any gossip? I will give 20 points to the person who says something good," Wendy said.

"What are gossip points?" Ellen asked.

"The higher and juicier the info is, the more points you get," Julie explained. "And every Friday, the person with the most points wins."

"Do we win anything if we get the most?" Lillian asked.

"There's no reason to yell," Catherine snapped.

"I wasn't yelling," Lillian shot back.

"Stop it!" Wendy said. "Everyone just shut up for a minute!"

Everyone became quiet.

"But wait a minute, I like the idea of getting something every week if you win. WE could do something like nail polish or makeup or a five-dollar gift card to Starbucks," Wendy said.

"I love that a lot," Mandy chimed in.

"That is so stupid," Catherine said. "Do you really want to do that every single week? Can you imagine what we could do with that money? We could put it towards something useful, like a new cell phone."

"The old way is so much better," Julie said.

"So many points does Aaron Brody get?" Mandy asked.

Wendy punched her friend in the arm.

"OUCH!" Mandy responded, rubbing the sore spot.

"Aaron who?" Morgan asked.

"Your brother."

"What in the world did Aaron do? Hopefully nothing stupid or I will kick that kid in his soft spot," Julie said.

"Isn't he the one who eavesdropped on Sara and told-" Ellen began, but noticed Wendy's death glare.

"Oh no- you got our secrets from AARON?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

Wendy didn't respond.

"Not Sara?" Julie said.

"He is so dead when I get home," Morgan said.

"We thought Sara told you," Catherine said, immediately pulling out her phone.

"I don't remember and frankly, I don't care because that is so last week," Wendy snapped angrily.

Morgan heard Julie whisper something to Catherine. Julie had her phone out and was texting someone.

"I can't believe we left without her," Julie muttered to herself. Catherine nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, smiles came Catherine and Julie's faces. Sara had forgiven them and they were officially back in the Popular Committee. If only there were a way to get Wendy and Morgan back in…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

On Friday, Sara kept her distance away from Greg all day. She wanted to apologize for what she did, but she just couldn't find the right time to do so. Grissom, Russell, Nick, Greg, and Hodges were all at the modeling shoot to support the girls. Mac, Stella, Calleigh, Lindsay, Danny, Horatio, Ryan, and Eric had also decided to come and support Morgan. Mac had his arm around Stella, thinking about their upcoming fourth date. Danny and Lindsay had a successful first one at the mall earlier that day, and they were going to the movies for their second date on Wednesday. Horatio was still waiting for the right time to ask Calleigh out. Grissom prepared to ask Sara the big question once the shoot was over.

"Are you sure it was ok with Riley for you to bring us as tagalongs?" Grissom asked once they reached the Chinese food restaurant where the shoot was being done.

"She said it was fine," Sara responded, putting on some lip gloss.

"Very sexy," Grissom replied, which caused to crack up.

A hostess came over to Sara and told her that Riley was upstairs in the private party room. She led the boys up to the party room, where Nick flipped out once he saw Catherine in the fire-red dress.

"This place is awesome," Greg said.

Sara made a mental mote to consider this place for her eighteenth birthday.

"Hey, over here," two voices said.

Sara saw Catherine and Julie waving their arms around.

"By the way, Cath, Nick flipped out. He saw you and was completely blown away by your beauty. I think tonight's your lucky night. You're going to get asked out by a boy," Sara said.

The brunette noticed Morgan, Mandy, Wendy, Lillian, and Ellen sitting alone at another table. Sara, Catherine, Julie, and the guys walked over to them.

Sara spoke first. "You know what, Wendy? Those fake Dior scarves you've given out to your group should be illegal. I'm surprised that you don't have a rash anywhere. And what about these two girls?"

She pointed to Lillian and Ellen.

"These are two knockoffs of Catherine and Julie."

"Now I see the resemblance," Grissom said.

"So do I," Nick chimed in.

"Thanks," Lillian and Ellen responded.

Sara hoped to see Morgan laughing away. But the blond just kept her head down and paid no attention to anyone.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"Headache," Morgan responded without looking up.

"Oh alright then."

But suddenly, Morgan lifted her head up and she looked like she had just ate a lemon. She pushed her chair away and ran towards the bathroom.

"You're not my friend," she snapped as she ran.

"Someone please make sure she's ok. We have a shoot in an hour," Riley said.

"I'll go," both Wendy and Sara replied at the same time.

When the two girls reached the bathroom, it sounded like someone was crying.

"Morgan, it's Wendy, please let me help you."

"It's Sara, we need to talk," the brunette said.

"Leave me alone," Morgan responded.

"I will not leave until you let me in."

"Go flirt with your boyfriend," she snapped.

"Grissom is not my boyfriend," Sara said.

Wendy just gasped.

"I'm talking about Greg. I'm not stupid," Morgan responded.

"Since when did I say that? I never-"

"Sara, I am done with you! I don't care if you spread rumors about me or make fun of my clothes or whatever! I don't care. I don't want you as a friend, you…you boyfriend stealer!"

Wendy was shocked. No one ever talked to Sara like that.

"I would never steal your boyfriend."

"Wendy told me everything, alright? She even saw you smack his behind at his house, so don't try to lie."

"I went there to get your coat!"

"Yeah right. Liar."

"I swear on Bear."

"Really?"

Some of Morgan's face began to show as she opened the door.

"I admit, it was stupid of me to do that. I knew you he liked you and you liked him, so that was a VERY stupid thing for me to have done. But it seemed like the only to go and get your coat. That is the reason I went over. If I stole Greg, I would. Just like that."

The door opened all the way and Morgan slowly walked out.

"Oh, please, are you buying that?" Wendy asked.

"Do you think he still likes me?" Morgan responded, ignoring Wendy's question completely.

"Of course he does. He's been waving at you all night," Sara said. "He screamed in my face when I went over to his house that he doesn't love me. He loves you, Morgan."

"I thought he was waving to you," Morgan replied.

"I stayed away from him the entire time. I've worked up the courage to apologize to him."

Then, Sara held out her arms.

"Are you going to make me stand around like a loser forever?" the brunette asked.

"I would if I were you," Wendy said.

But the blond ignored her, dropping the red scarf at her feet. Morgan ran over to Sara and hugged her.

Wendy make a gagging noise, then left the room.

Sara and Morgan walked out into the private party room with their arms around each other.

Greg saw the two girls walk over to him and immediately, he looked scared when Sara came close.

"Greg, I just wanted to apologize for my actions the other day. I should have known better than to touch you like that. I was being stupid, and I'm happy for you and Morgan. You two make a great couple," Sara said.

"Thanks, Sara, I accept your apology," he said. "And I think there's someone who really wants to ask you out. He's over by Wendy's table. You should go talk to him."

"I think I will, and thanks, Greg."

Sara walked over towards Grissom, and Greg kissed Morgan passionately.

"I love you," he said, putting his hands on Morgan's waist and pulling her close to him.

"I love you too."

Grissom saw Sara walk towards him and he couldn't believe this moment was actually happening. _She's coming towards me! I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her out! _

"Hi," Sara said.

"Hi," he responded.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been well, how about you?"

"Pretty good."

"I know this is going to seem like such a random question, but I have wanted to ask you this since Halloween."

"You can ask it."

"Sara Sidle, I am in love with you. I have had a crush on you since I first saw you at the party. And I don't want to be alone anymore. I want someone to share my love with. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I would love to," she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Grissom said, smiling.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Three weeks later, it was the annual Christmas Tree Lighting event.

Sara and Grissom are going on their third date.

Stella and Mac are going to be celebrating a milestone in a couple of days, which is their three-month anniversary.

Morgan and Greg have just celebrated their one-month anniversary.

Nick was able to ask Catherine out, and are officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Horatio just finished his first date with Calleigh a week ago, and will have their second date after New Year's.

Erin was now 10 weeks pregnant and would start showing in the next couple of weeks.

But the biggest event was the fact that the Popular Committee was back together. Sara and Wendy made up, and Wendy was finally back in the group, just like the olden days.

Sara was at the Tree Lighting Event, holding hands with Grissom, when she noticed Aaron walking towards her.

"One minute, Grissom," she responded.

Sara walked over to Aaron.

"Hey, Sara, glad I found you," he said. She noticed a tear sliding down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"We're moving. My dad found a job offer and he's going to take it."

"Really? Where? But at least we'll see each other after school, right?"

"I don't know, exactly. How far is Topeka, Kansas?"

"WHAT?" Sara asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's supposed to happen after New Year's."

"Does Morgan know?"

Aaron started to walk towards his sister, but Sara stopped him.

"No, don't tell her. Not tonight."

"Why?"

"Because everything is the way it should be right now."


	4. How could you betray me?

***ADULT THEMES!***

Erin looked at herself in the mirror. A small bump was sticking out from her hips. She placed a hand comfortingly on her stomach. "Hi little one. Can you hear your mommy? She loves you very much," Erin said to the little miracle growing inside her.

She was 13 weeks pregnant, and was now starting to outgrow her clothes a bit. She still hadn't informed the school of her pregnancy because she was afraid of what her co-workers would say. Would they laugh at her for being pregnant at her age?

Rossi walked into the room and saw his wife put a hand on her stomach. He walked over to her. He saw the little bump and put his hands on it.

"Do you think she can feel us?" he asked.

"Maybe but I haven't felt any movement yet," she said.

"You are going to be a great mother," he replied, kissing her.

"And you will be a great father."

"I can tell that you're thinking about a past memory."

"Actually, I was. For some reason, the memory of my abductor raping me has come back to me. I was not trying to get that stuck in my head, but now that I have PTSD, it's going to come back to me for the rest of my life."

"Sweetheart, I'm really sorry that you had to go through that. I should have taken your place."

"And go through the torture I had to experience? No way!"

He pulled his wife closer to him.

"I would take a bullet for you," he said. "Anything for you."

"David Rossi, are you trying to seduce me?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said.

"Then you are doing a good job at it."

"Am I, Mrs. Rossi?" he asked, lifting her shirt over her head.

"Yes, you are, Mr. Rossi, otherwise why would you have taken my shirt off?"

"Because I like looking at your perfect body."

"And I like looking at yours."

Rossi slid his hands onto his wife's back and traced the outline of her spine. His fingers moved up towards her bra and unhooked it, letting it fall to the floor. She grabbed her husband by his tie and led him over to the bed. The back of her knees touched the footboard and she fell down on the bed, taking him down with her. Her hands moved across his shirt, undoing the buttons.

"I want you," she said, sliding his shirt off his shoulders and throwing it across the room.

"And I want you," he replied, kissing her.

Her hands moved down to his belt. He ran his hands across her chest and she let out a small moan.

"Are you alright? Did I do something you didn't want me to do?" he asked.

"No, it's just that what you did feels really good," she responded.

Finally, every clothing article had been thrown all over the floor, and Erin pulled the sheets over top of her and her husband.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," she said, kissing him passionately.

"I need you," he responded.

"You can all of me. Take control over me. I want you to do this. Help me get rid of the painful memories."

Rossi did exactly as what his wife told him to do, and Erin's painful memories were gone for a while.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara laid down on her bed, completely exhausted. She still had a week left of Winter Break, but missed seeing her best friends and boyfriend.

She touched the necklace that Morgan had given her for Christmas, and liked it very much.

Sara winced in pain internally. She knew that the Brodys would be moving to Topeka very soon, and now that the semester was about to start up again, then Conrad would tell his only daughter the news. Morgan's beautiful smile said she had no idea what was going to happen to her and her brother.

Sara walked over to her computer and pulled up her instant messages. She clicked on Grissom's first.

**GEntomologist:** Hi sweetheart, how was break? I missed you very much. :) I want to see u again very soon.

**CSISidle:** Colorado was amazing. We climbed the Rocky Mountains and the view was stunning. Wish you could have been there with me. :) Where did u go 4 break?

**GEntomologist:** Ur the best girlfriend a guy could have. I 3 u. And I went to Yosemite. Amazing geyser and waterfalls!

**CSISidle:** U r the best boyfriend ever! 3 u too. Hold on a sec, Wendy just messaged me. BRB.

**GEntomoogist:** I'll b right here. :)

Sara pulled up Wendy's IM.

**LabTechSimms:** Hey, Sara, how was break?

**CSISidle:** Amazing. Though I wish you and the girls and Grissom could have been there with me. How was Ireland and China?

**LabTechSimms:** China was awesome. Saw my grandparents and cousins. My Irish cousin Fiona came on the trip with us and she's coming back to Las Vegas. She will b spending the semester at LVCL with us. I'm coming back 2nite at eight. There will b a welcome party at my house tomorrow night. Everyone is invited, including the boys!

**CSISidle:** I will definitely invite him along. What about Cath and Julie?

**LabTechSimms:** They r coming. Along with Nick and Hodges. BTW, does Morgan know about Topeka yet?

**CSISidle:** Not yet, but tonight we r going 2 the Las Vegas Country Club and her dad is telling them.

**LabTechSimms:** I feel so bad 4 her.

Sara messaged Grissom, and while she waited for his response, she pulled up Catherine and Julie's IMs.

**CSISidle:** Wendy is having a welcome party for her cousin who just arrived from Ireland 2morrow nite, and she's inviting everyone. U want to come?

**GEntomologist:** Of course! I would do anything to spend time with u.

**CSISidle:** Nick and Hodges r going as well.

**GEntomologist:** Awesome. G2G, mother's yelling at me to do chores. :( Love u, see u tomorrow.

**CSISidle:** Love u too, and see u tomorrow.

**GEntomologist:** :).

Catherine told Sara that she went to France for vacation, and that Nick had gone with her. Julie's parents grounded her because she didn't do her chores, so she had a very disappointing vacation. She also ended up catching the flu and was sick for a week.

A sudden knock on the door startled Sara.

"Come in," the brunette said.

Morgan entered the room wearing a peach-colored dress.

"Your parents said that we are leaving for the Country Club in ten minutes. I just wanted to let you know, so I will leave and let you get dressed," the blond said, turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

20 minutes later, the Brodys and Sidles were seated around an elegant table at the Country Club. Morgan burped the words "Las Vegas Country Club" in Sara's ear, and the brunette burst out laughing.

"That's enough!" Elaine snapped.

Conrad stood up and smiled at his family and friends. John raised his glass of champagne into the air, and intertwined his fingers with his wife's.

"Now, Conrad, what's this huge surprise? Samantha and I are having trouble figuring it out," John said.

Sara bit down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Morgan leaned forward in her chair, excited to hear the news. Was it going to be a Ford Escape or a new house in Vegas?

But Aaron couldn't control himself any longer.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE VEGAS AND MOVE TO TOPEKA!" he screamed, his face streaked with tears.

Sara punched his arm to get him to shut up.

"Aaron, what are you talking about?" Conrad asked suspiciously.

"I KNOW ABOUT EVERYTHING! WE ARE MOVING TO TOPEKA, KANSAS AND I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE VEGAS."

Morgan couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was leaving Vegas, and moving to another state, having to start everything all over again.

"Sara, what is he talking about?" Morgan asked, the anger rising. She was furious at her dad for his decision, at Sara for keeping the secret from her, and at Aaron for not telling her.

"Calm down, Morgan," Elaine said.

"EVERYONE!" Conrad said. "Will you all please relax? This is a good thing. I got offered a great job offer and a half-priced house in Topeka, and I have decided to take it."

"WHAT?" Samantha asked, completely stunned.

"Morgan, Aaron, I found a two-story house with a pool and enough room to put a jacuzzi in. You can walk to school as well. How awesome is this going to be?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Morgan snapped at her dad. "I FINALLY AM HAVING FUN HERE, AND MADE SOME NEW FRIENDS, AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO START OVER? NO THANKS! I HATE YOU!"

Morgan ran out of the room in tears. Aaron quickly followed, but stayed behind just for a second.

"THANKS A LOT DAD FOR NOW RUINING THE REST OF MY LIFE. I HATE YOU AS WELL, AND I ACTUALLY WAS ENJOYING LIFE HERE. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY FRIENDS? THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Aaron snapped, tears running down his face.

Morgan locked herself in the bathroom. Everything she dreamed of having was now just going down the drain.

She thought of Sara's Friday-night sleepovers that she could finally attend. And that she was the newest member of LVCL's infamous Popular Committee. Her friendships with Lindsay, Stella, Mac, Hodges, Calleigh, Henry, Sara, Catherine, Wendy, Julie, Horatio, Ryan, Eric, and Danny. And then her boyfriend Greg came to mind.

What would he do without her? He would be crushed, and she thought of the secret dates and conversations they had over the semester.

"I think we should just order some pizza at home," Conrad said to John.

"Agreed," John responded.

Elaine headed off to another part of the Country Club to find her children.

Sara ran after Elaine, and found Morgan first. The blond was crying her eyes out, and she was telling Sara that she wanted Greg with her. He deserved to know how selfish her father was. Morgan wanted to pick up one of the expensive crystal vases and throw one of them at her father, because she was so furious at his decision. She wouldn't care if she had to pay for the damage, she was just too upset.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Finally, the two families reached the Sidles' Saturn Sun and the Brodys' rental Chrysler van.

"Dad, can Morgan ride with me?" Sara asked.

"No, she's coming with us," Conrad answered immediately.

"I'm walking," both Morgan and Aaron said at the same time. The thought of even being in the same room as her father at the moment made her want to vomit.

"GET IN THE CAR," Conrad snapped.

"I HATE YOU," Morgan yelled as she got into the car. Aaron climbed in next to her.

On the way back to the Sidles' mansion, Morgan just glared at the back of her father's head. She loathed the thought of moving to farm country, instead of being in a populated city like Vegas.

She heard her phone vibrate and saw that Sara had texted her.

**Sara:** My dad is trying to figure something out.

**Morgan:** What?

**Sara:** My dad is talking to my mom. She is crying.

**Morgan:** Me 2.

**Sara:** Sorry :(...see u at home.

Finally, the car pulled into the driveway. Conrad turned to face the back seat to find a glaring Aaron and Morgan. They didn't even look at their dad.

"Can we talk about this calmly?" he asked.

"NO!" Morgan and Aaron said, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind.

Even Elaine was not happy with her husband. She slapped him in the face.

"Elaine, what was that for?" he demanded.

"YOU LIAR. YOU TOLD ME THAT WE WERE MOVING TO A HOUSE IN VEGAS. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THEM? YOUR OWN SON AND DAUGHTER. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW," she snapped.

Conrad tried to kiss her and reason with her, but she slapped him again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, CONRAD. JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT," Elaine screamed at her husband.

Morgan and Aaron turned around to see their parents arguing. But it got ugly when they started hitting each other.

Conrad slapped her in the face, and she responded by punching him in the jaw.

"GET AWAY FROM ME. WE'RE THROUGH. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. AND THAT WAS THE FINAL STRAW. HOW DARE YOU LIE TO YOUR OWN WIFE?"

"WELL, I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU. OUR ANNIVERSARY WAS NEXT WEEK AND I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU WITH A TRIP THERE AND TELL YOU THAT WE WERE MOVING," Conrad snapped.

"GO AWAY AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE."

Elaine ran towards the guesthouse, and Conrad saw John walk towards him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan started crying even harder. She ran into the main house, where she saw Sara and Samantha making milkshakes.

"Morgan? Oh my goodness, what happened?" Sara asked, pulling her friend into a hug. "My dad just went outside to check on you guys. We heard yelling. Is everything alright?"

"My mom is getting a divorce. Apparently, my dad lied to her. He told her that they were supposed to go to Topeka for their anniversary, but he didn't tell her about the move," Morgan said, the tears falling.

A knock was heard.

"I'll get it," the blond said. She was shocked to see who had come over to the house.

"GREG!" she said, a smile appearing on her face.

He immediately pulled her into his arms.

"Sara?" a male voice said.

The brunette was surprised to see her boyfriend standing in her living room.

"Grissom, what are you doing here?" she asked, kissing him.

"Greg told me that Morgan was upset, and I knew that you would probably be with her, so I decided to come with," he said.

"You should probably come and meet my mom. She's in the kitchen," Sara said, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Mom, my boyfriend just came over," Sara said.

Samantha came into the room holding two milkshakes.

"Hello, Mrs. Sidle. I'm Gilbert," Grissom said.

Samantha set the drinks on the counter and shook Grissom's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gilbert," she said. "Can I get you a milkshake?"

"Sure, I'll take a strawberry one," he responded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Morgan came back in the house with Greg's arms wrapped around her waist.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

***Slightly M-Rated* **

A half hour later, Greg, Morgan, Sara, Grissom, and Aaron were all eating pizza on the floor outside of John's office.

"You guys are eating like animals. You should be at the table," Samantha said, sliding her wedding and engagement rings off her finger as Elaine entered the kitchen. Sam didn't want to hurt her best friend's feelings. She learned from Morgan that Elaine was divorcing Conrad.

Morgan was leaning into Greg's shoulder for comfort. He put a hand on her arm and she let the tears fall onto his shirt.

Finally, at two in the morning, Conrad and John came out of the office.

"Kitchen, now," Conrad said. "And who are you, sir?" He pointed to Greg.

"He's my boyfriend, dad," Morgan responded, looking guilty.

"Boyfriend?" Conrad asked, looking slightly angry.

"Sir, I don't mean any harm to your daughter. I love her very much, and I would never do anything to hurt her," Greg said.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About six weeks," Morgan said.

"Alright. I'm fine with you dating him Morgan, but you must remember that your main focus right now is school. If I see that your relationship is affecting school, then there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes, dad," she responded.

"Yes, sir," Greg said.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh right, the news about moving. We are still moving."

"What? No!" Morgan said, the tears returning.

"But dad, you said-" Sara began.

"Let him finish," John said.

"We are going to move out of the guest house for two weeks and give it a makeover," Conrad said. "We will be staying in Vegas."

Morgan, Sara, and Aaron began screaming "YES!" over and over, happy that they wouldn't be separated.

"What about the job?" Elaine asked.

"Elaine, I can see how happy you and the kids are. I shouldn't have taken that away from you at all. And best of all, the Crime Lab said that if I didn't take the job in Topeka, that I could become undersheriff of Vegas. So, that means that I the boss of the Lab. I have decided to take it. I applied for the job when we first came here and got a note back a week ago saying that the job was mine if I didn't leave."

Elaine had tears running down her cheeks.

"Conrad, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. I forgive you."

"Also, you guys will be living with us while we renovate the guest house," John said. "Aaron, you can have the guest room down the hall from Sara."

"Yes, thank you!" Aaron said.

"Conrad and Elaine, you can have the upstairs bedroom next to ours. And Morgan, you can have the bedroom across the hall from Sara."

"Yay!"

Everyone hurried off to their respected rooms, but Conrad and Elaine stayed behind for an extra minute.

"Conrad, I'm so sorry. I never meant to say any of those words to you. I love you. I was just really upset," Elaine said.

"Elaine, it's ok. You're forgiven. I love you. I'm sorry I lied to you. That was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done, and I wish I could take it back."

"You're forgiven."

"Am I fine to kiss you?" he asked. He didn't want to push her since she still seemed a bit upset.

"Please," she begged.

He kissed her like it was their first kiss, and Elaine felt the chemistry between them explode.

"Let me love you tonight, Elaine," he said. "Let's forget the past right now and focus on the present and future. Let me love you."

"Please do it," she said. He picked her up and carried her bridal-style to their new bedroom. Once they were inside and the door was locked, Elaine made a "come-hither" motion with her eyebrows. She began to remove her husband's clothes and he ran his hands up and down her back.

"You know you need me," Elaine said seductively, sliding her dress off and letting it fall to the floor.

"Goodness, woman, don't push me. I only have so much control," he said as he kissed her. She finally removed all of her husband's clothes and threw them off the bed into a messy pile.

He looked at his wife's almost naked body and admired her beauty. She's still this beautiful woman who he vowed to love and cherish for the rest of his life.

"You like what you see, honey?" she asked, unclasping her bra and throwing it off to the side, letting him see everything.

"Yes, I do, because you'll still the beautiful woman that I vowed to love and cherish for the rest of my life. And I will keep that promise."

She wanted him more than ever. She let him come inside and it was like their wedding night all over again, which had been the best night of her life.

"I love you," he said, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too," she responded, kissing him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next evening, Morgan wore a navy blue dress to head over to Wendy's house. The blond had never been over to Wendy's before, but she knew that the house was bigger than Sara's.

Gabriel pulled the luxury van up to the front door, and Sara and Morgan stepped out.

They walked over to the front door, and introduced themselves, then walked into the huge entry room. Morgan was astounded at how big Wendy's house really was.

Sara spotted Catherine and Julie over by the punch bowl. Nick came up behind Cath and wrapped his arms around her waist. Wendy walked over to the table and said hello to the four girls.

Then, Russell came up next to Julie and kissed her. Sara was surprised when she saw him.

"Julie, how long?" Sara asked once the couple broke apart.

"Christmas Eve," Julie responded. "He's such a sweetheart."

"You guys will probably hate me when the next song plays because it's rap," Wendy said.

"Who is it?" Cath asked.

"Juicy J's 'Stop it.'"

"I love that song!" Sara said.

"Me too!" Russell said, high-fiving her.

"Has anyone seen Greg?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I have, he's getting a cupcake from the treats table," Nick said.

Morgan walked over to him and kissed him before he could eat his cupcake.

"Hi Morgan," he said.

"Hi."

"I was just about to come over to where you were, but I was starving."

"That's perfectly fine."

Just then, "Stop it" began to play, and immediately the five Popular Committee girls ran out to the dance floor. Greg, Nick, and Russell joined in, and soon after, Grissom and Hodges arrived and danced with their girlfriends.

_I'm a tell you broke guys something_

_Listen_

_Make money, no vacation_

_Pay cash don't make payments_

_Getting high like I'm eighteen_

_But I've been rich since the late eighties_

_Backstage, naked ladies_

_Poppin pills and swallowing babies_

_Bad girls ain't come to play_

_She gon' give me head before I go on stage_

_New car, a couple, a hundred_

_Ain't nothin' I call it play money_

_Bugatti, Ferrari, the Benz, the Bentley_

_Juicy stay stuntin _

_Street guys, we packin them twos_

_Play with it, make action news_

_Put some money on your head, you worth a stack or two_

_Real guy I'm 100, I stay leanin, I chase money_

_Guys out here saving people, guys need to be saving money_

_Made mine, can't take it from me_

_Hit the club, I take your woman_

_Take her home, get some head, wake up breakfast in bed_

_Yeah guy that's grits and eggs_

_Rich girl don't forget the bread_

_Up and down that interstate_

_I move weight, that's Jenny Craig_

_I'm a get me a model, I'm a get me a model_

_You only get to live one time, so I'm a get me a model_

_I make money all day then I ball with the profits_

_Guys hate on me, I tell em hatin' guys stop it_

_Go out with a lady, get that becky then I'm gone_

_Catch me on that loud pack, blowin on this strong_

_I make money all day then I ball with the profits_

_Guys hate on me, I tell em hatin' guys stop it_

_Go out with a lady, get that becky then I'm gone_

_Catch me on that loud pack, blowin on this strong _

_Straight out of North guys_

_20 years in_

_Still rich and ain't gon stop getting rich_

_Told you guys I ain't never gonna stop getting money_

_Let's get it_

_Woman you ain't no killa_

_And real guys don't talk_

_Start crap in this club_

_It's going down in the parking lot_

_Guys get killed and then we ain't shedding no tears_

_Guys can't keep they mouth closed, judge give you them years_

_Yo homie going with yo woman_

_And she ain't duckin you_

_Them things ain't holding you down_

_And you call them guys yo dogs_

_They really out here hatin so stay strapped up like a tight_

_They got guns, they got them rubies_

_Except they not shootin blanks_

_Pass straight them, broad daylight_

_They don't care who lookin_

_Young guys got something to prove, guys think he pushin_

_Playin round in my hood and I'll smoke you like a swisha_

_We don't care about money and we don't play with them pistols_

The audience applauded for the group. Then, Wendy's mother and father walked onto the stage and Mrs. Simms picked up the microphone.

"Could I have your attention please?" Mrs. Simms asked.

Everyone went quiet and turned to face her.

"Thank you. As some of you may already know, my niece has come all the way from Ireland to spend the semester with us. So, I would like everyone to raise their glasses for a toast and welcome Fiona Glenanne to Las Vegas. Welcome, Fiona!"

"Welcome, Fiona!" everyone else shouted.

A tall thin girl came out of one of the upstairs bedrooms. Her perfectly tanned skin made her look extremely hot, unfortunately. Grissom snuck a peek at her and whistled softly.

Fiona was wearing white capris and a navy blue collared shirt with silver heels and brown sunglasses.

"MEOW!" Nick said playfully, which earned him a smack on the arm from Catherine.

"OUCH! I was kidding!"

"I like her outfit," Russell said with a smirk.

"Me too," Grissom said.

Greg's expression never changed.

"Sorry guys, but there's only one girl in the world who's pretty enough for me," he said, putting an arm around Morgan's waist and pulling her close.

"Oh, no, here she comes!" Julie said.

"What's with the hooker heels?" Morgan whispered to Sara.

"Cause she's trashy," Catherine shot back.

Fiona walked over to the group and said a flirty hello to the guys. Greg had a scowl on his face and it looked like he could attack her at any second. No one was going to destroy his relationship with Morgan, his soul mate and high school sweetheart.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Sara arrived home that night, she immediately walked over to her laptop and created an in/out list. The things on her in list were: Juicy J, Morgan, and parties. The things on her out list were Fiona and flirting with other girls boyfriends.

As she finished up her list, she heard music blasting from Morgan's room and decided to join in.

Morgan was looking very disturbed when Sara knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" the blond asked.

"Sara."

"Come in."

Sara noticed that Morgan was rubbing her eyes repeatedly.

"What happened?"

"I don't think you want to know," she responded.

"Tell me."

"Fine. I walked on my parents doing it."

"EWW! OH MY GOODNESS, THAT'S NASTY!"

"And I am officially scarred for life."

"I'm so sorry, my friend. You want to sing or do something?"

"Sure."

Morgan turned the radio on, and immediately Katy Perry and Kanye West's "E.T." started playing.

"That is my jam!" the blond said.

Sara also put on the song "I kissed a girl" and together, the two girls made a mashup of the two songs.

_I got a dirty mind_

_I got filthy ways_

_I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape),_

_In your milky way (way)_

_I'm a legend_

_I'm irreverent_

_I be reverend_

_I'll be so faaaaa-ar up_

_We don't give a crap_

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_Step into the fantasy_

_You are not invited to the other side of sanity_

_They're callin' me an alien a big-headed astronaut_

_Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy gets you a lot_

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on._

_I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be your victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter._

_You're my experimental game, just human nature._

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave._

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your laser_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Us girls we are so magical,_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable._

_Hard to resist, so touchable._

_Too good to deny it._

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

_I know a bar out in Mars_

_Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars_

_Cop a Prada space suit about the stars_

_Getting stupid hah, straight up out the jars_

_Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck_

_Tell me what's next? Alien sex._

_Imma disrobe you_

_Then Imma probe you_

_See I've abducted you_

_So I'll tell you what to do_

_I tell you what to do (what to do, what to do)_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial _

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Elaine looked at the clock and realized that she was going to be late for meeting Samantha for coffee. She abruptly sat up in bed and threw all her clothes, not giving a crap that they were wrinkled. She gave her husband a kiss and said that she would be home in an hour. She headed to the front door, grabbed her purse, keys, and cell phone, and headed out the door. Just as she was about to turn the key in the lock, something sharp pricked her neck. At first, she thought it was just a bee sting, but she suddenly went weak and started losing her vision.

_I've been drugged,_ she thought.

"Help!" she screamed, but no words came out.

A figure placed the protective cover back on the syringe that he or she had just used. The perpetrator saw that their next prisoner had just gone unconscious, so they dragged Elaine's motionless body to a dark car parked right across the street from the Sidles' mansion. She was handcuffed and gagged, then tossed into the trunk of the car. The vehicle sped off down the street and was soon being driven on the main road out of Vegas.

The perpetrator smiled, and knew that the mission was accomplished. He or she planned to not ever come back to Vegas, so they had to find a good spot to hide the hostage.

And the perpetrator was successful. Elaine was tied to a shelf rack in an abandoned warehouse somewhere unknown.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara arrived at school early the next day. It was her first day back after break, and she was looking forward to taking CSI class again.

As she headed towards her first period French class, she heard giggling coming from the locker room. She turned the corner to find Hodges and Wendy making out. Then, she realized that Wendy wasn't the one laughing.

The brunette turned the corner again and found Fiona in a full lip-lock with Grissom.

Sara was astounded and suddenly felt betrayed. How could her boyfriend do this to her?

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Sara demanded.

Fiona and Grissom broke apart. He turned to face the brunette, who had a look of horror on her face.

"Sara!" he cried, pushing Fiona away and running towards his girlfriend. "It's not what you think!"

"It's exactly what I think. How could you do this to me?" she said, slapping him in the face.

"It's because he wants me," Fiona said. "I've broken up with my boyfriend."

"I don't give a flying crap that you broke up with your boyfriend. I don't love you, and I never will. I love Sara."

"You know what, Grissom? Make out with Fiona because I don't care. We are done," Sara snapped.

"Sara, I love you! I don't love her!"

"Don't call me Sara because WE ARE DONE. DONE. Have fun with your NEW AND BETTER GIRLFRIEND. And you know what else? You can go and die in a hole because I never want to see you again. Ever."

And with those final words, Sara turned on her heel, and stormed away towards French, and was out of Grissom's life.

But he had a plan to hopefully win Sara back. He had loved her since Halloween, and still loved her as much as he did the first time he saw her.

He would get her back.

TBC…

*Will Grissom win her back? And will she accept his apology? And who took Elaine and why? Next chapter will be up soon.*


	5. What do you want?

Elaine slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to her new surroundings. She felt something covering her mouth and saw that her hands were handcuffed around a metal pole.

She heard the door open and a masked man entered the warehouse, shutting the door behind him.

He removed the duct tape and allowed his prisoner to speak.

"Where...where am I and who are you?" she asked. He just glared at her.

"My name is not important and neither does your location. You are mine, and maybe someone from Russia or China will want to buy you. You're a beautiful woman, and I could get maybe a hundred thousand dollars for you. And I see that you have a wedding ring on. Who's your spouse? Hopefully hubby will enough money to pay for your ransom. We are going to call him in a moment, and let's see how he reacts when he discovers that you're missing," the man said, walking towards her and putting his fingers through her hair.

She suddenly felt his hand move down towards her chest, and he fondled her through her shirt. He then slid his hand under her shirt. No one was allowed to touch her there but Conrad. She had given him permission to touch her there, and now some psychopath was destroying her dignity.

"NO, PLEASE, STOP!" Elaine begged. She began to cry, wishing that Conrad was with her.

"Now, let's call your hubby, shall we?" the man taunted, revealing her cell phone. "And the GPS has been turned off so that he can't trace you."

The man scrolled through the contacts list until he came to Conrad's name, but she had put his name as "Hubby."

The phone was put on speaker, and Elaine heard the dial tone ring. Conrad picked up after only one dial.

"ELAINE! I was so worried, you haven't been answering your phone at all. I'm very concerned about you, please tell me where you are so I can pick you up," he said, his tone laced with concern and relief.

"Conrad," she responded. "I don't know where I am."

"What do you mean? You were meeting Samantha for coffee yesterday morning. I've been worried sick about you when you didn't come back after an hour and a half. My co-workers and I are looking for you at this very moment. Are you hurt?"

"I'm afraid she won't be telling you where she is," the man taunted, taking Elaine's phone away from her. "My, my, such a beautiful woman. It's a shame to see that all go away. You're lucky you married her in time because she isn't coming home to you."

"Who do you think you are? Is this some kind of a joke? Let me talk to my wife." Conrad's tone of voice rapidly changed once he heard the strange voice talk to him.

"You don't get to speak with her right now. I'm the one who holds all the cards right now. Do you understand what's happened to Elaine?"

"Who are you? Where is she?" Conrad's voice started to become threatening.

"My name doesn't matter. Your wife has been abducted, and I'm afraid she won't be coming back for a while. She's been keeping me company since I'm so lonely all the time."

"If you have hurt her in any way, you won't see the light of day again because I will kill you."

"Those are some brave words coming from someone like you. You want to see your wife again? Then you will pay me a million dollars in the next twenty-four hours or your wife pays the price. Drop-off instructions will follow once the time is up. You have twenty-four hours, otherwise you will never see her again."

The line went dead, and Conrad put his head in his hands. How was he supposed to get that much money in so short of time? He should have gone with her to meet Samantha, and then she was taken right under his nose. How could he have been so careless?

In the warehouse, Elaine was feeling her captor touch every part of her body. Her dignity was being destroyed bit by bit and then she felt her clothes being ripped off her body, leaving her in just her bra and underwear.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Then he kissed her, with Elaine squirming to get away.

"You are mine," he continued, his fingers moving their way up their back and unhooking her bra. "I wish I could be married to you so I can have my way with you whenever I want."

"No, please!" Elaine begged. "Stop!"

"Sorry, but you don't get to tell me what to do. And I want you, so you will give me a show."

He raped her, and once he was done, he allowed her to put her clothes back on. But they had barely been on for five minutes, when he forced her to give him a striptease. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he finally got off her and tied her to the shelf rack again.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

At lunch later that day, Sara noticed that Morgan wasn't her usual talkative self. The brunette was also in a terrible mood after she saw Fiona and Grissom kissing once again in the hallway just before third period.

And now, six tables over, Grissom was sitting next to Fiona, just the two of them.

Sara fought the urge to vomit, and was unsuccessful. Luckily, the trash can was right next to her, and she didn't make a mess.

"Sara, what's going on?" Catherine asked. "You've been in a bad mood all morning, and something's bothering you. And Morgan, why do you look like you just lost your best friend?"

"Grissom cheated on me for your cousin, Wendy," Sara snapped.

"Wait, what? Fiona and Grissom are together?" Wendy asked, completely shocked. She never thought that her cousin would do such a thing.

"Yes, and I never want to see him again. It makes me sick to be sitting here and I can just see them together. I already threw up once, and I feel like I'm going to do it again."

"I'm so sorry, Sara," Catherine said. "Want me to kill him for you? Or I could send Nick to do it."

"Sure, go right ahead, I don't care."

"And what's up with you, Morgan?"

"My mother was abducted yesterday," she responded.

"WHAT?" the four other girls said.

"The person who took her called my dad this morning and said that he wants a million dollars in 24 hours or we will never see our mother again."

"Morgan, I'm so sorry," Cath said, pulling her friend into a hug.

Grissom managed to break away from Fiona for a moment and headed over to Sara's table. But Catherine immediately blocked his path. Nick joined her and crossed his arms.

"No way, man. You may not take one more step towards this table," Nick said. "Go back to your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend's at this table," Grissom responded.

"Screw you. Go away," Sara snapped, her eyes blazing with anger and betrayal. "I told you that I never wanted to see you again. You lied to me, and left me for some other girl who's prettier than me. You can have her. I don't give a crap."

"Sara, she kissed me! I would never hurt you!"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" she shouted, attracting everyone's attention. The whole lunchroom knew that Sara and Grissom were the most popular couple in school. And now, they were fighting after only a couple of months together.

"BUT I LOVE YOU. I NEVER LOVED FIONA!"

"SCREW YOU. I HATE YOU. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU? YOU LIED TO ME!"

"I never kissed her. She kissed me."

"GO AWAY AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN. EVER."

Sara turned to Catherine, Wendy, Julie, Morgan, Nick, Greg, Russell, and Hodges.

"Let's go."

The group all shot Grissom dirty looks as they left the cafeteria.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Elaine awoke to darkness once again. But she heard a song and immediately recognized as "The Motto." She hated the song, but the fact that her abductor began to undress her and touch her again just made her want to be sick to her stomach.

_I'm the man, you don't get it, do ya?_

_Type of money everybody acting like they knew ya_

_Go Uptown, New York City girl_

_Some Spanish girls love me like I'm Aventura_

_Tell Uncle Luke I'm out in Miami too_

_Clubbing hard, having sex with women ain't much to do_

_Wrist blang, got a condo up in Biscayne_

_Still getting brain from a thang, ain't nothing changed_

_How you feel? How you feel? How you feel?_

_Twenty five sittin' on 25 mil uh_

_I'm in the building and I'm feeling myself_

_Rest in peace Mac Dre, Imma do it for the Bay, okay_

_Getting paid well holla whenever that stop_

_My team good, we don't really need a mascot_

_Tell Tune, "Light one, pass it like a relay"_

_YMCMB you guys more YMCA_

_Me, Freddie, Marley Marl at the cribbo_

_Shout goes out to Niko, Jay and Chubbs, shout to Gibo_

_We got Santa Margarita by the liter_

_She know even if I'm with her, I don't really need her_

_Ah, that's how you feel man?_

_That's really how you feel?_

_Cause the pimpin' ice cold, all these girls wanna chill_

_I mean maybe she won't_

_Then again maybe she will_

_I can almost guarantee she know the deal,_

_Real guy what's up?_

_Now she want a photo_

_You already know though_

_You only live once ‒ that's the motto YOLO_

_And we 'bout it every day, every day, every day_

_Like we sittin' on the bench, we don't really play_

_Every day, every day, we don't care what anybody say_

_Can't see 'em 'cause the money in the way_

_Real guy what's up?_

_One time, whatever one time_

_I'm calling guys out like the umpire_

_Seven grams in the blunt_

_Almost drowned in her so I swam to her butt_

_It's Eastside, we in this woman_

_Wish a guy would like a tree in this woman_

_And if a leaf fall put some weed in that woman_

_That's my MO add a B to that crap_

_I'm crazy, torn down_

_I'm twisted, door knob_

_Talk stupid, off with your head!_

_Money talks and Mr. Ed! YEAH!_

_I'm so Young Money got a drum on the gun_

_Energizer bunny_

_Funny how honey ain't sweet like sugar_

_Ain't crap sweet guys on the street like hookers_

_I tongue kiss her other tongue_

_Skeet skeet skeet: water gun_

_Oh my gosh, Becky, look at her butt! Tunechi!_

_Now she want a photo_

_You already know though_

_You only live once ‒ that's the motto YOLO_

_And we 'bout it every day, every day, every day_

_Like we sitting on the bench, guy we don't really play_

_Every day, every day, we don't care what anybody say_

_Can't see 'em 'cause the money in the way_

_Real guy what's up what's up what's up?_

_Real guy what's up what's up what's up?_

_Now she want a photo_

_You already know though_

_You only live once ‒ that's the motto YOLO_

_And we 'bout it every day, every day, every day_

_Like we sitting on the bench, guy we don't really play_

_Every day, every day, we don't care what anybody say_

_Can't see 'em 'cause the money in the way_

_Real guy what's up (what's up, what's up?) _

The man ripped off all her clothes until he was looking at her body.

"Goodness, I need you so bad," he said, kissing her forcefully.

Her mouth wasn't covered with duct tape, so she took the opportunity to scream in his face.

"I HATE YOU. I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. I LOVE MY HUSBAND, AND HE FIND YOU AND KILL YOU. MAYBE HE WILL EVEN BRING THE BEHAVIORAL ANALYSIS UNIT WITH HIM," Elaine said.

She received a slap to the face, but she continued to scream.

"THE BAU WILL FIND YOU. YOU WILL ROT AWAY IN A FEDERAL PRISON FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE."

He slapped in the face several more times.

"SHUT UP!" he said. "The BAU has been looking for me for the past ten years. No one will ever find me. Your husband will find your dead body. After one of my friends has had his way with you."

"No!" she begged. "Please let me go, I won't say anything, I swear!"

"Not a chance. I've wanted you for a very long time now. Your husband arrested my father fifteen years ago. However, my father never did anything wrong. He was framed for murder! He took away the most important person in my life, so I will make him pay. He will lose the one person important to him, and he will feel the pain that I've felt for fifteen years."

"I'm sorry."

He slapped her in the face again. "Shut up! That's not true. You don't feel sorry for me. You support Conrad."

"Because he's my husband! I support him!"

Suddenly, Elaine felt sick.

"I need a bucket or something! I'm going to puke!" she said.

The man set a mop bucket in front of her, and she vomited up her breakfast.

"I don't feel so good," she said.

"Do you need to go to the doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Elaine arrived at the doctor's office a half hour later. She was lead into a room and waited for the doctor to come in.

He entered a few minutes later, reading the clipboard that Elaine had filled out.

"So, Ms. Evans, I see that you've felt tired for the past three weeks, and you've gained about ten pounds," he said.

"Yes, that's correct," Elaine responded.

"Do you have any medical conditions that are life-threatening?"

"No."

"When was the date of your last menstrual cycle?"

"About five weeks ago."

"I think you might be pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes. The late cycle, the unexplained weight gain, and the constant tiredness. We can do a urine sample and see if you are pregnant. Would you like to do that today?"

"Yes, please."

Elaine was given instructions, and once she had finished the procedure, she headed back to the exam room to await her results.

The doctor came back within fifteen minutes.

"Ms. Evans, I have the results of your sample. My suspicions have been confirmed, and you are pregnant. From the chart, it looks like you are almost four weeks along," he said.

Elaine had tears running down her face. She was afraid that the man who had raped her was the father, but the doctor said that she was almost four weeks. And the only other person she had been with was Conrad. She and her husband would be expecting another baby!

"Sweetie, do you mind if I speak to the doctor privately? I have a few questions to ask him, and I don't know if you would feel comfortable hearing them," Elaine said.

"I don't mind. I'll be in the waiting room," he replied, leaving the room.

Once she heard him leave, Elaine quickly shut the door behind her.

"Ms. Evans, are you alright?"

"Actually, no. You must help me, that man with me is a kidnapper and serial killer! It's Max Evans, the man the BAU have been chasing for ten years now. He kidnapped me twenty-six hours ago, and has raped me twice. He's not my boyfriend, and I have a husband who's been worried sick about me. Please help me!" Elaine begged.

"You can use the phone on the counter," he said, pointing to it.

"Thank you so much!"

Elaine ran over to the phone and immediately dialed Conrad's number. He answered after the second ring.

"This is Conrad Brody," he said.

"Conrad! It's me, Elaine! Please help me!" she said.

Immediately, his tone changed to concern.

"Elaine? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm at Desert Palms hospital!"

"Why are you there? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just felt a bit off. But they did some tests and I'm fine. I know who took me. It's Max Evans."

"I'm calling the BAU. They are currently in town solving a case. I'll be there along with them in five minutes."

"Please hurry, Evans will wonder why I haven't come out of the room yet, and I will be taken back to my prison. Please."

"I love you, Elaine. I will personally shoot that sick creep in the head once I get there."

"I love you."

She hoped to stall Evans from leaving, but it would be a risk. Five minutes were all she had to wait for her husband to rescue her. She would pretend to ask questions if Evans came back, but she figured that she could stall time and let her husband and the BAU arrive.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Max Evans sat in the waiting room, impatiently tapping his foot and looking at his watch. Elaine had been gone almost ten minutes, and he thought about asking the nurse if he go back into the room and get her. He asked the front desk if he could go get his girlfriend and they said yes. Immediately, he knew he had to get Elaine out before she said anything to the doctor.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened and Elaine walked out.

"Thank you for everything," she said to the doctor.

"You're welcome," he said.

Max intertwined his fingers with Elaine's and the couple walked into the waiting room...to find people huddled together.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Conrad and the BAU burst in ten seconds later, along with the SWAT team and the LVPD.

Before anyone could react, Max had Elaine in a headlock with a loaded weapon pointed at her head.

Conrad was horrified to see Elaine like this, and his anger towards Max returned.

"LET HER GO," Conrad snapped.

"Not a chance. You will put your guns down, or I will kill this beautiful woman and her unborn child," Max said, pointing the weapon at her stomach.

Conrad was shocked. Was Elaine pregnant? Or was Max just taunting them?

But what the killer didn't know was that half of the SWAT was sneaking up behind him. One of them pointed an automatic sniper rifle at his head.

"Put your weapon down Max Evans, we got you surrounded," the officer said.

The killer knew he had been defeated. He set his weapon on the ground, and the BAU arrested him. Conrad immediately scooped Elaine off the ground and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her and was relieved to know that his wife was ok.

"Let's go home," he said.

"Agreed," she responded.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Once Elaine was back home, she saw that Morgan and Aaron weren't home from school yet. She decided to spend some alone time with Conrad until her children came.

"Conrad, please take me to the bedroom. I just want to lie next to you and feel you," she said.

He picked her up off the ground and laid her down on the bed. He climbed on next to her and she curled up into the fetal position next to him.

She began crying, her tears soaking his shirt.

"Conrad...he hurt me. He touched me. Every part of me. He forced me to strip for him and raped me. Twice," she said, continuing to sob into his shirt.

He ran a hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he said.

"And what Max told you is true. I'm pregnant."

"Who is the father?"

"You are, Conrad. I'm almost four weeks now. He only took me yesterday, so the only other person who could have been the father was you."

He leaned down to her height and kissed her softly. He was going to be a father...again!

Elaine sat up in bed, and kissed her husband more passionately. She climbed on top of him.

"I want you," she said. "I need you to get rid of this pain."

"Whatever you want, Mrs. Brody," Conrad responded. "What is your command?"

"Make love to me."

"Certainly."

Once she had everything except her underwear removed, he took in the sight of his beautiful wife. He fell in love with her from day one, and loves her as much today as he did the first day he saw her.

"I love you so much, and I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," he said. "You are the love of my life, my world, my everything. I can't lose you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and ever will be."

Elaine suddenly had a flashback to when Max had raped her for the first time.

"_You're so beautiful," he had said. "I wish I could be married to you so I could have my way with you whenever I want." _

"Conrad, don't. Please don't call me beautiful for a while," she said.

"I'm sorry," he responded. "I won't until you tell me its ok."

"Thank you."

She felt his hands moving across her body and up to her chest.

"You feel amazing," she said, wanting him to touch her a bit more. She needed him to burn away Max's touch from her body.

"Please. I need you...I need you to touch me. I need to feel you," she said.

He kissed her.

"I love you," he responded, obeying her command.

"I love you too," she said.

After a few minutes of snuggling, Elaine allowed her husband to pull her underwear off, giving him everything he wanted.

"You are so pretty," Conrad said, admiring how wonderful she looked.

"I need you...to touch me again. And I need you inside me."

"Anything for you, sweetness," he replied, kissing her and giving her what she wanted.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine and Nick were sitting in their seventh-period drama seminar, extremely bored. They were looking forward to spending some alone time together after school. He was going to help her with her World History homework.

Hodges would be spending the night at Wendy's house because her parents would be gone to New York for the weekend.

Julie and Russell would spend the night at his house, and work on their Chemistry project.

And Sara unfortunately would be spending the weekend alone. Morgan and Greg were going to the movies after school.

After her disastrous breakup with Grissom that day, she was asked out by one of her good friends, David Phillips. He wanted to work at the Crime Lab Morgue when he got older.

Sara said yes, feeling betrayed by Grissom. She didn't believe him. And she would never forgive him for what he did.

Right before he went home for the day, David kissed Sara in the parking lot. A passionate one that said, I love you. And I won't leave you for someone else.

"David, do you want to come over to my house today? My parents won't be back until nine tonight, so we have plenty of time?" Sara asked.

"Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do today," he said, kissing Sara again. She spotted her ex walking towards the parking lot, hand in hand with Fiona.

David glared at Grissom when he walked on by. Once Grissom left, Sara and David began walking towards her house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine walked up the stairs with Nick right by her side. Her parents only knew that Nick was a really good friend of hers. They had no idea that their daughter was in a relationship.

"Cath, did you notice how weird Sara was today around David Phillips? The wannabe morgue worker?" Nick asked once the couple stepped inside Catherine's mansion. He slid his arms around her waist.

"No, I didn't, why do you ask?" she replied, pulling out a loaf of her mother's famous zucchini bread.

"Because I saw Sara kissing him in the parking lot after school while I waited for you to come out of Drama class."

"That's shocking. Sara's been extremely upset over her breakup with Grissom. Why or how is she ready for another relationship this quick?"

"I don't know."

"You want a slice of my mom's famous zucchini bread? It's really good."

"Sure."

Catherine cut up a couple of slices of the bread for herself as well.

"This is the most amazing zucchini bread I have ever had," he said. "Can you make this?"

"I've tried, but I was fifteen. And I put the wrong ingredients in the recipe, so it came out really weird."

"That's ok, everyone messes things up. I have tried to make banana muffins, and they came out like rocks."

"What did you do?" she laughed.

"I didn't put enough butter and vanilla in the recipe. They were so gross."

"It's ok, I'm sure you will do better next time."

Nick wanted Catherine more than ever, but they had only been dating for a few weeks. He loved her more than his own life, but he would wait as long as she wanted to.

But he couldn't control himself any longer. He kissed her with passion, and Catherine guided him over to the couch, where they made out for about five minutes.

"Do you want to continue this somewhere else? It's your choice whether you want to keep your virginity now or not," Nick said in a calm voice.

Catherine pondered her options. She loved Nick very much, but she made a vow to herself when she was eleven to never sleep with someone until she was married.

"I think I'm going to keep my virginity until marriage," Cath said.

"That's fine. I'm not going anywhere."

She kissed him softly, and they snuggled on the couch watching Criminal Minds. It was her favorite show, and Nick had never seen any TV show like it before until his girlfriend told him about it.

He went home and watched the first episode the second he was able to get on his laptop. After watching the woman at the beginning get abducted by a serial killer, the show became his favorite.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Wendy and Hodges were in the middle of an intense make-out session on her couch. Neither couple's parents knew anything about the relationship.

Wendy knew her boundaries, but Hodges started to push them a bit. He moved his hands farther down her body towards her behind, but she slapped his hand.

"Ouch!" he said.

"Boundaries, Hodges," she reminded. "No touching there until after marriage."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I was just reminding you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Never. I saw you over at Sara's house walking those stairs and you were the most amazing girl I had ever seen. I knew then that I just had to ask you out."

"Morgan had told me that a guy really wanted to talk to me. She pointed to you and you were so handsome that I had to talk to you."

"I would kill myself if I lost you. You are my life, and I don't want to do anything without you."

"I would rather die than stay away from you," Wendy said.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A few blocks away from the Sidle residence, John was lying awake in his lover's apartment. He felt so guilty for cheating on his wife, but his feelings for this woman were beyond controllable.

Her name was Rita Taylor, and she was a detective at the LVPD. She wasn't older than 30. Rita gave him love, something that his wife wasn't giving him enough. They hadn't made love in over a week.

But Rita and John went at it every day. He would always head over to her house on his hour-long lunch break, and they would spend their secret alone time.

John laid in bed, watching Rita remove all of her clothes until she was just in a bra and underwear. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to him.

"You are so amazing," he said, kissing Rita passionately.

"What about your wife? You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Rita asked.

"Yes, I still love Samantha, but I love you more."

"Good, because I love you too. And I have some news."

"News? Other than the fact that our one-month anniversary is today."

"I'm pregnant."

The words hit his heart like thousands of scalpels stabbing at his chest. His mistress was pregnant. He knew that his marriage to Samantha was over, and he would probably lose the chance to see his daughter.

I don't really care, he said to himself. As long as Rita is next to me, I don't care about Samantha or Sara. I just want my lover to be here.

He put a hand on Rita's stomach, excited for the day when their little miracle would come into the world.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara and David became the most popular couple at school within a week of the Grissom-Sara breakup. He was rumored to be Fiona's boyfriend, but he always tried to distance himself from her. To everyone else, it seemed like Grissom didn't want to be anyone near Fiona.

And today would be the day that Sara's life would be forever turned around.

Once the bell rang at four, Sara immediately walked over to David's eighth-period creative writing seminar, and he greeted her with a smile and a kiss. Right in front of Grissom, who had just walked on by the classroom to exit the building. His blood boiled once he saw his ex-girlfriend kiss David. Grissom's heart ached for her, because he was still very deeply in love with her.

And now he had blown his chance to date her. They had only been together for a couple of months, and he wanted Fiona to be shipped back to Ireland so that everything could go back to the way it was. Before she had stepped in and ruined his life forever.

Sara grabbed David's hand and together they headed towards the ice cream truck, which was down the street from school. She needed to take a walk and clear her head before she headed home to study for her upcoming French test.

The couple headed to a more quiet part of Vegas, where all the middle-classed people lived.

She turned onto a street about three blocks away from the main road, and found a red car parked in the driveway of a navy blue house.

"Oh no, it's not possible," Sara said, grabbing David's hand tighter.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, sensing Sara's sudden mood change.

"I'm not sure, but I think that's my dad's car."

"Why would your dad be over in this side of town?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Come with me."

Sara walked up to the front door and knocked. A young woman with light brown hair answered the door. She couldn't have looked more than 30 or 31.

"May I help you?" she asked. David noted that she had an Italian accent.

"Yes, I'm looking for a John Sidle. I saw his car outside," Sara said.

"Honey, there's a girl here who wants to see you. She seems to know you!" Rita shouted.

"What?" someone else said.

Sara felt the color drain from her face. She could easily recognize her dad's voice anywhere, and she just heard him speak now.

John walked out in nothing but a towel wrapped his waist. He gasped in horror once he saw his daughter standing on his lover's front doorstep.

"Dad? What's going on?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry about, sweetie. Please just go home," John said.

Sara looked at Rita, who was wearing lingerie. She then looked back at her dad, and put two and two together. John wearing a towel. A strange woman wearing lingerie.

Her dad was having an affair.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sara snapped. "How could you do this to me? To Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Sara. I never meant to hurt your or your mother."

"I've suspected this for two weeks now. You would always come home smelling like women's perfume. And I have sniffed every one, and I know that Mom never wears Poison. How long has it been, Dad?"

"A month."

"I can't believe you! You've been married to Mom for seventeen years. How could you do this to her?"

"I thought it would go away over time. But the feelings I have for Rita are strong. Stronger than ever. It's time that your mother moved on. Rita and I will have our own family to raise. We are currently expecting."

The words hit Sara like a ton of bricks. Her father's mistress was pregnant.

Sara Sidle, queen of LVCL's social scene, would be having a stepbrother or stepsister.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted at both Rita and her dad.

"Young lady, that is no way to speak to your father," John said.

"You're not my dad. I don't trust you anymore. I hope Mom divorces you because I hate you."

"Young lady, get in this house this instant!"

"No. This will never be my house. I will tell Mom. And I will tell the Brodys. Conrad deserves to know what you've done."

Sara turned to David and told him to come with her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Samantha Sidle was sitting in the kitchen drinking a can of Pepsi and listening to Elaine talk about her pregnancy.

The two women heard angry sobbing and walked out into the living room to find Sara crying into a pillow.

"Sara, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"I hate Dad. I hate him. He just had to run off with that Rita woman!" Sara said.

"Wait, what? Who's Rita?"

"Rita is Dad's pregnant mistress. He's been with her for about a month."

"That lying, cheating husband of mine! Or now, I should say, soon-to-be ex-husband. Where is your father, I will go and kill him."

"He's on Desert Avenue, number 486. It's the navy one."

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, Samantha pulled up in front of the navy blue house. She saw John's car and realized that Sara wasn't lying about her dad.

Sam walked up to the front door and knocked.

Rita opened the door wearing nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Can I help you?" Rita asked, annoyed.

"I'm John's wife. Let me talk to him," Sam snapped.

Rita rolled her eyes.

"John, your wife is here!"

He came out wearing his underwear and nothing else. He received a slap to the face.

"Idiot. We were married for seventeen years. SEVENTEEN. How could you do this to me? To Sara? Now she's going to spend her last two years without her father. What is Conrad to think of you now? You're the one who said that they could live in the guesthouse. Where do you expect them to live?"

"Fend for yourself, Samantha. You can do it. You raised Sara just fine, and now you can do the same thing for Conrad. I don't give a crap about you anymore, Sam. Our marriage was over a long time ago, but I still loved you. And Sara needed a father figure in her life. But now that she's 16 and is going to be 17 in a few months, she doesn't need me anymore. Goodbye, Sam. The papers will be waiting for you to sign tomorrow morning. Someone will come by at ten. As for now, get out of my house. Rita is going to be the new you, and we are currently expecting a baby, so GET OUT," John said. He slid the ring off his finger and set it on the coffee table.

"I'm single now," John said, kissing Rita and scooping her up into his arms and taking her to their bedroom.

TBC…

*Is Grissom going to get Sara back? Or will they never get back together again? And what will Rita and John's affair blossom into? Next chapter up soon.*


	6. How will I get you back?

_I'm gonna love ya_

_Until you hate me_

_And I'm gonna show ya_

_What's really crazy_

_You should've known better_

_Than to mess with me, honey_

_I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya_

_Gonna love ya, gonna love ya_

_Like a black widow, baby_

Grissom was sitting in his car, listening to Iggy Azalea's "Black Widow." The chorus immediately brought back memories or his and Sara's relationship.

He looked at the calendar and sighed. It was only the first week of February, and he longed for Sara to be his girlfriend again. But he still needed to get rid of Fiona first.

Then, he looked back at the calendar again. Valentine's Day was only twelve days away. He could ask to see the security camera feed outside his locker. He would prove to Sara that he never loved Fiona.

He would get Sara back and would never let her go.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Erin looked at herself in the mirror again. She was now fifteen weeks pregnant, and the small bump was growing larger every day. She put a hand to her stomach, and felt her baby kicking for the first time.

"Dave! Dave! She's kicking!" Erin called.

Her husband came into the room, and immediately put his hands on her stomach. His little miracle was finally moving around, and he could feel her kicking.

"Sweetheart, it's so good to finally feel something from you," Rossi said. "Can you hear your daddy?"

"I don't know if she can, Dave, it's still early. I'm only almost four months."

"When is your scan? Tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. We will get to see our little miracle again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rossi pulled Erin into his arms and turned on the radio. Immediately, the song "SexyBack" came on, and Erin smiled seductively.

"You know you will want me, because I've got a surprise for you," she said.

"You do?"

"Yes, and it will be your dessert."

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

Rossi pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handed them to Erin, who took them and swung them around her finger. She carefully started removing her robe and dropped it to the floor, leaving her in lingerie.

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Rossi made a "come-hither" motion with his finger, and Erin licked her lips.

"We're playing naughty now, are we?" she teased.

"A little naughty and dirty," he said seductively.

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're twerking with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

Erin swayed her hips suggestively back and forth, and she dropped her bra on the floor, driving Rossi nuts. Her perfect body was what she needed.

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

Erin climbed onto the bed, and he noticed that his wife was wearing edible lingerie.

"Your dessert is served, I hope you enjoy," she said.

"Very much," he responded.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other guys don't know how to act_

_Come let me make up for the things you lack_

_'Cause you're burning up my body I gotta get it fast_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

"I'm your slave forever, Erin," Rossi said. "I love you, and you can do whatever you want to me."

"Does that include candy?" she asked teasingly, unbuttoning his shirt and running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Of course, Erin, as long as it's on that perfect-looking body of yours."

"Oh, it's all here."

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

"You look amazing," Rossi said, watching Erin remove the rest of his clothing.

"So do you, handsome," she responded.

She laid down on her back and let him touch her everywhere.

"Dessert is going to leave soon," Erin said. "So you will probably want to come and get it now. It's all here, and it's so sweet that you're not going to be able to keep yourself away from me for the night."

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're twerking with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

"You are so darn sexy," Rossi said. "I cannot keep my hands off you."

"You don't have to, mister. It's all yours," Erin responded with a seductive smile.

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

He kissed her, his hands traveling down to her stomach, and he felt his child kicking once again.

"Sweetie, don't tire your mommy out," Rossi said to his little miracle.

"Did you come up with a name? I don't want to keep calling him or her a little one."

"Angie," he replied. "Short for Angela."

"I like that," Erin smiled, thinking of the day when their child would come into the world.

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

Erin suddenly had a flashback to the time when she was kidnapped. She could see herself tied to the chair, and being able to do nothing as the man sexually assaulted and raped her. She wished that Rossi had been with her when she was alone.

She had tears running down her face, and her husband noticed her sudden mood change.

"Erin, are you alright?"

"He's back. The man who raped me. I can still see him touching me, and leading me into that dark bedroom," Erin said, the tears still coming.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Rossi said, pulling her into his arms.

He stroked her hair comfortingly as she sobbed into his chest.

"Please make his touch go away, Rossi," Erin said, looking him in the eyes.

He kissed her, and held her close to him.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_You guys watch how I attack_

_If that's your girl you better watch your back_

_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact._

Erin felt the pain and memories leaving her as Rossi held her. He was the love of her life, and she never wanted to let him go.

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're twerking with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

Erin awoke a little while later with Rossi's arms holding her close to him. She no longer saw visions of herself being tied to a chair or in the dreaded house.

She felt her child kicking again.

"You are just active today," Erin said, rubbing her stomach. "Aren't you?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Samantha sat at the kitchen table, doing absolutely nothing. She was so bored that she was going to play a game of Scrabble on her tablet with Elaine.

Suddenly, Sam heard a knock at the door, and saw that one of John's lawyers was holding out the divorce papers.

"Mrs. Sidle?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes?"

"I came to drop these off. John wants them signed immediately. He's set up a date for the trial, determining custody issues and property issues. The trial is next week."

Sam took the papers and looked at the bottom of the page. John's signature was already written on the page, and she just had to sign her name and she would no longer be a Sidle.

The lawyer handed her a pen. Sam uncapped it and hesitated signing. She had only been 17 when she and John were married, and nineteen when she had Sara. John had been in love with her since middle school, and now their love was gone.

Then, Sam thought of seeing her husband walking toward her in nothing but his underwear with a strange woman by his side.

Sam took the pen and signed the papers.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Shaw," the lawyer said, taking the papers and walking back to his Subaru.

Sam headed to her bedroom and slid off her rings. They were thrown in the trash and she let out a cry of relief. John had lied to her and betrayed her. She was finally free from his lies.

"John, how could you do this to me? To your daughter?" she yelled at herself.

But the doorbell rang once again. Sam discovered that the lawyer who handed her the divorce papers was back at the door.

"Ms. Shaw, you need to come with me. John's request. He just called me and told me that the trial is today. He wants it done and over with."

Sam followed the lawyer out to his car, sitting down in the passenger seat. He started the car up and they were on their way to the courthouse.

About two blocks before the car pulled into the courthouse parking lot, the lawyer became stuck in traffic. With no one paying attention to him, he turned towards Sam, and began pressing on her throat.

Sam began choking. She tried scratching his face, but he just moved back and pressed even harder on her throat.

Black spots began to cloud her vision. But, she heard a gunshot, and the lawyer fell dead against the steering wheel.

Sam turned around to face the back seat and saw a very familiar face.

"I'm sorry, but this must end," the voice said, jamming a syringe into Sam's neck and inserting whatever was inside it.

Sam saw the face of her attacker and then everything went black.

The perpetrator pulled out a lit match and set the car on fire, quickly getting out of the car and walking away into the daylight, leaving behind a dead lawyer and Samantha.

The unknown person smiled sadistically, then pulled out a photo of a young woman. She was beautiful, with long hair and the last piece to their twisted game.

TBC…

*Oh no! Is Sam dead? Who do you think did it? And who is this woman? Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise that there will be more Sara/Grissom drama in the next chapter. Other characters will make an appearance as well.*


	7. What have you done to her?

They pulled out the photo once again and stared at the woman. She was perfect, and would be the last and final piece to a deadly game. The woman would have no idea what was headed her way until it was too late.

Then, they pulled up in front of LVCL. And they spotted her.

She was standing away from the other people around her. Her hair was blowing wildly in the wind, and her eyes were like diamonds. She was so young, a full life ahead of her.

"Sorry, miss, but I'm going to make that life of yours be a lot shorter," the person said to themselves. "You are my missing puzzle piece, and you will never get away."

The figure smiled sadistically, then immediately headed out of the parking lot, making sure that their victim hadn't seen them leave. Timing was everything. And they needed to make sure that nothing would get in their way.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan was standing with her friends, waiting for her mother to pick her up. It had been 10 minutes since dismissal, and there hadn't been a sign of the rental Chrysler Van. But, for some reason, she felt like she was being watched.

Stella and Mac were holding hands and watching Erin have some trouble directing the crosswalk. Her balance was slightly off, but luckily Rossi was standing near her. He would grab her arm and prevent her from falling over.

Lindsay looked at Morgan and gave her a smirk.

"Pay up," Lindsay said. "Erin's pregnant."

The entire group went dead silent.

"What? Our principal is pregnant?" Horatio asked, grabbing Calleigh's hand.

"Look at her closely. Do you see the small bump?"

The group took a closer look. Sure enough, a small bump was sticking out.

"She's pregnant, and I would have to say she's maybe just about four months."

"What or how do you know that?" Hodges asked.

"I've studied it. I might become a part-time oncologist when I grow up."

"Good for you!" Morgan said, pulling out thirty dollars.

Sara and her friends walked over to Morgan.

"Excuse me one second," the blond said. She walked over to the brunette. "Sara, what's up?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think something's happened to my mother," Sara replied.

"Same thing with my mom. I can't get ahold-"

"Morgan, your mother just pulled up," Lindsay said.

Morgan saw the van sitting in the parking lot, and Elaine coming towards her.

"Mom?" the blond asked.

"You and Sara need to come with me now. There's been an accident," Elaine said.

"What? Who?"

"Please just come, I will explain in the car."

"Sorry, guys, we've got to go," Sara and Morgan said to the two groups. They followed Elaine to the van.

The girls had barely just put their seatbelts on, when Elaine sped out of the parking lot.

"Sara, your mother's been in a car accident. The hospital called me ten minutes ago, and they need us to get over there now. They are unsure if she will make it. She suffered second and third-degree burns all over her body," Elaine said. "The police and fire department found the car ablaze. It looked like your mother was going to the courthouse."

"Why?"

"For your parent's divorce trial. It was going to decide where you would be living until you're 18."

Sara was horrified at what happened to her mother. But just as the trio turned onto the street before the hospital, about five minutes later, a loud screech was heard. The brunette turned her head to see a green car heading straight towards them.

"ELAINE! BACK UP, SOMEONE'S GOING TO HIT US!" Sara screamed.

Elaine saw the car, and immediately hit the reverse button. But they were too late.

The green Toyota slammed into the van driver-side first. Morgan's head hit the window and her vision started going blurry. She saw someone dressed in black walking towards the damaged car.

The last thing that Morgan saw before she was suddenly yanked out of the car and knocked unconscious was the sight of her mother getting impaled through her stomach with a piece of glass.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara awoke to a brightly lit room. People were leading her somewhere else, but everything was fuzzy.

"Mother?" Sara mumbled. A man walked over to her.

"Miss, you've been in a car accident. Your head was slammed against the window and you've cut your scalp a bit. Luckily, you don't have a concussion. You were knocked unconscious."

"My mother. Morgan. Elaine. Where are they?" Sara asked.

"Your mother is in the ICU, and Elaine is in surgery. She was impaled through her abdomen with glass, and the tests show that she is four weeks pregnant. Morgan is unaccounted for. She was never found at the scene."

"CODE BLUE!" someone shouted from another room down the hall.

"Excuse me," the doctor said. He saw that the code blue was coming from Sam's .

He rushed into the room to find Sam having a seizure and vomiting up blood. The heart rate machine showed that her heartbeat was rapidly dropping.

"She's going into cardiac arrest! Need the defibrillator!" another doctor shouted.

A nurse ran out of the room and came back with the machine. She put it on Sam's chest, but suddenly, the heart rate shot up rapidly. Her blood pressure increased to 160/80.

"Rapidly increasing heart rate and high blood pressure!" the nurse shouted.

"300 volts, now!" another doctor said.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan slowly opened her eyes. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling. She discovered that her arms had been tied above her head, and something was covering her mouth.

Footsteps were heard, and someone entered the room. The person was just about six feet tall, and had a mask covering their face.

"Miss Morgan, glad you could join the party," the unknown figure said.

Her eyes widened. She knew exactly who was talking to her.

Her abductor ripped off the duct tape covering her mouth.

"No, it's not possible," she said.

"What's not possible?" the person responded.

"I know who you are."

"You won't be getting out of here anytime soon. You are my missing puzzle piece. The last one, and I'm not going to let you be the one that got away."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you. You complete the puzzle. You will never get out of here."

Morgan flashed back to the scene of the car accident. She saw her mother get impaled through the abdomen and Sara's head being smacked against the window, knocking her completely unconscious.

"Where's my mother? Where's Sara?" Morgan demanded.

"Your mother and Sara are in the hospital. They were injured."

"If you hurt me, my dad will kill you."

"Ha, pathetic. Your family will never find you. Neither will your boyfriend. In fact, why don't we give your dad and him a call?"

"Please don't hurt them!"

"I want to see them suffer."

The person revealed Morgan's phone.

"Let's see what your boyfriend thinks, shall we?" they asked.

She looked absolutely terrified.

"I guess that's a no."

The dial tone continued ringing…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg had just stepped through the doorway of his house and found Hodges and Wendy snuggled up on the couch watching The Mentalist.

"Greg, good to see you, man," Hodges said. He noticed his adopted brother's sad expression. "What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident. I just got a call from the hospital. Sara, Morgan, and Mrs. Brody were driving there to see Ms. Sidle, who had also been in a car wreck. A green Toyota slammed right into Mrs. Brody's car. She and Sara were taken to the hospital, but Morgan was never found. She seemed to have disappeared from the scene."

His cell phone rang.

"One second," Greg responded, a look of relief coming across his face once he saw that his girlfriend was calling.

"Morgan! I was so worried! I heard about the accident-"

"Sorry, but Morgan can't come to the phone right now. She's a bit tied up at the moment," the cold voice said.

"Who is this? And why do you have Morgan's phone?"

"She wanted to talk to you, but she's busy at the moment, so I answered for her. But anyway, that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that you will never see her again. She is mine, and she won't see the light of day anymore."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Greg yelled, worried about Morgan.

"Right here next to me," the voice said.

"GREG, PLEASE HELP ME! HELP!" Morgan screamed.

"Shut up! You don't get to speak to your boyfriend anymore."

"Let her go," he snarled into the phone.

"Not a chance. I don't think so. I hope you said goodbye to her today. Because you'll never find her."

The line went dead, and Greg felt the tears coming. He immediately ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. He just wanted to be alone. All he could think about was Morgan. Had the kidnapper hurt her?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The blond looked up at her kidnapper. The voice was so familiar. It taunted her, and seemed to always say, _You are mine. I will make you love me. Greg will never love you the same again._

"What did my dad ever do to you?" Morgan shouted.

"He took away my son," the person said.

"Your son?"

"I had a son when I turned sixteen. My girlfriend gave birth to him, but we sent him away so that he would never learn the truth about his parents."

"What was your son's name?"

"Henry. He goes to LVCL. He's in eleventh grade. His adopted last name is Andrews."

Morgan felt the air being sucked out of her lungs. She knew exactly who the kidnapper was talking about.

Henry Andrews, DNA analysis geek at LVCL, was Morgan's abductor's son.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara awoke in her hospital room. Catherine, Wendy, and Julie were all sitting beside her bed, smiling.

"Sara, we were all so worried," Cath said. "The hospital called and said that you had been in an accident. We were scared that you had been killed."

"My mother. I was coming here to see her. Is she alright?"

"I'm sorry, Sara, but your mother passed away while you were unconscious. She was too weak from the explosion. I'm so sorry."

Sara started crying. Her loving and caring mother was dead. Where would she live now that her dad was with his mistress?

"NO! No, no, no! It can't be!"

The tears came quicker than she imagined that they would be.

"And we have something to show you," Julie said, revealing her phone. She handed it to Sara.

"What is this?" the brunette asked.

"The footage that will make you realize what a mistake this whole thing was with you and Grissom."

Sara looked at her friends strangely. She wasn't getting back with Grissom, but deep down inside, she was still crazy in love with him.

The footage was from the security camera across the way from Grissom's locker. It showed him grabbing his things to head to class. Then, Fiona walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. Sara gasped once she saw how quick Grissom was trying to get away. Then, the brunette was stunned when she saw Fiona force her lips on Grissom's. The feed stopped there to prevent Sara from seeing herself yelling at him.

"Sara, Grissom never lied to you. He never loved Fiona. He slapped her in the face after you left. He screamed "I hate you" in her face," Julie said. "He's here at the hospital now if you want him to come in."

"Please send him in. I broke up with David today. I wasn't really in love with him, and I see that he likes this other girl, Anna," Sara said.

Catherine headed out to the waiting room and told Grissom to follow her.

Once he reached Sara's room, he began crying. He couldn't believe that she wasn't yelling at him to leave. A smile came across her face.

Wendy and Julie excused themselves to allow him some alone time with Sara.

The brunette was crying once Grissom sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. "After I saw the video, I realized that I should never have said that you-"

She was interrupted by Grissom pressing his lips to hers. She had missed him, and was welcoming him back.

"I missed you," Sara said, kissing him again.

"I missed you, too. I'm still crazy in love with you, like I was the first day I saw you. I am never going to let you go, ever again. I hated Fiona the moment she put her arms around me. I thought that she might be a nice girl to get to know, but it was too late for me to realize what she was doing. I saw you in the hallway, and knew that I had probably lost the love of my life forever."

"I never want to lose you again. Never. Once we go back to school, everything will go back to the way it was before Fiona had to come in and ruin everything."

"Call Wendy back in, I want to know when her cousin's plane is. When Fiona leaves for Ireland and stays there."

Wendy came in a minute later.

"You needed something, Sara?" she asked.

"Grissom wants to know when Fiona's flight is. When she goes back to Ireland," Sara said.

"She leaves the last day of school, why?"

"We must get rid of her," Grissom said. "Before she causes any more trouble. I think we should show the kiss footage at the Valentine's Day dance."

"Good idea. I'm wanting her out of LVCL too."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan opened her eyes once again. She had been injected with a sedative after learning that Henry Andrews was her kidnapper's son. She discovered that she was now sitting on a chair, her hands handcuffed behind her.

"There's another person that we still have to make a phone call to," the person sneered. "Your father."

"Please don't hurt my dad," Morgan begged.

"Too bad. He must suffer for what he did."

The person pulled up Conrad's name and pressed the necessary button…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Conrad was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Aaron play Solitaire.

"Dad, is Morgan coming?"

"She should be home soon."

His phone rang, and he smiled.

"As if on cue." Answering the call, he said, "Hello?"

"Dad?" Morgan said.

"Morgan, are you ok?"

"Not quite," a voice said. "I'm afraid she won't be answering you for a while. Neither will Elaine."

"Who is this? Where's my wife and daughter?" Conrad's voice was becoming threatening. He had just gotten Elaine back after her kidnapping, and he was hoping that his daughter wasn't in that situation.

"Elaine's in the hospital with a piece of glass imbedded in her stomach. Morgan's right here beside me, keeping me company."

"If you hurt my daughter in any way, I will kill you."

"Nice try, but you don't have any leads that will help you find her. You have nothing. And don't you know who I am?"

Conrad suddenly turned pale. He knew who was talking to him.

"You son of a- how could you?" he snapped.

"You took away my son. Now I took your daughter to know how it feels to lose someone important to you."

"Let her go."

"Not a chance."

The line went dead.

Conrad's hands become fists. He was going to kill the person holding his daughter.

"Aaron, we're going to the hospital. Your mom's been in a car accident."

"Is she hurt?"

"Possibly, I'm not sure."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Elaine opened her eyes. She saw that she was in a brightly lit room. A throbbing pain erupted through her abdomen.

"Mrs. Brody, can you hear me? Turn towards me if you can hear me," a voice said.

Elaine turned her head to look at the doctor.

"You were involved in a serious car accident. You have a mild concussion, and unfortunately, we lost the baby. The glass lacerated your uterus and we had to remove it to save your life. I'm sorry," the doctor said.

Elaine began crying. She had lost her baby. A beautiful child that she would never get to see.

"And I'm sorry to tell you this, but your daughter appears to be missing. She was never found at the scene."

TBC…

*Oh no! Sam's dead! Morgan's been abducted and Elaine's lost her baby. Who do you think is responsible for all of this? Next chapter up soon.*


	8. Who do you think you are?

Conrad slammed the car door behind him. He ran up to the hospital entrance and immediately asked for Elaine Brody.

Once the nurse told him where his wife was, he ran into her room to find her sobbing.

"Elaine! Oh my goodness, I thought you had been killed in the accident!" Conrad said, grabbing his wife's hand and began to stroke it.

"Conrad, I killed our baby," Elaine said, crying. "The glass lacerated my uterus. I'm sorry, but we can't have children anymore. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. It's the man's fault. The man who's holding Morgan hostage."

"No! Please not my baby girl. I can't lose her. I already lost Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"Samantha's dead, Conrad. She's dead. I won't ever get to talk to her again. I wanted to say goodbye, and now I will never get to."

"I'm so sorry," Conrad said.

"Mom, are you ok?" Aaron asked.

"I'm alright."

"What do you mean you killed a baby?"

"I wanted to tell you and Morgan this once we had visited Sam. I was pregnant, and now, the baby's gone."

"I'm so sorry, Mom."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan sat in the chair with her hands still handcuffed behind her. She saw her kidnapper walk into the room, a cold expression on his face. He unlocked the handcuffs and smiled sadistically. He pulled out a pocketknife and held it dangerously close to her face.

She let out a scream.

"No, please! Don't hurt me!" she begged, tears running down her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to make your father suffer for what he did. You see that little camera in the corner? Once I'm finished with you, I'm going to send the video to your father. I want him to pay for his errors."

"I hate you!"

"You're going to regret those words, Morgan."

He roughly grabbed her arm and shoved her onto the ground. She tried to stand up, but he delivered a punch to her face, knocking her onto her back.

"Stop, please! Greg, please find me!" she cried.

"GET UP," the person snarled, roughly grabbing her arm and shoving her across the room. Morgan slammed against a mirror, the glass shattering into pieces. The pieces were like razors, cutting her arm, and causing blood to drip onto the cement.

"You will never speak to me like that again," he snarled again, delivering another punch to her face, then walking out of the room.

Morgan laid on the floor, her vision slowly darkening and blood still dripping rapidly onto the cement.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Two hours later, Sara awoke from a peaceful nap. She saw Grissom holding her hand and smiled.

"Good to see that you're awake, sweetheart," he said.

"How long was I out for?" she asked.

"A couple of hours at the most. But while you were out, the doctor told me that you should be out of the hospital in 10 days."

"Yay, finally. I hate having to be holed up in here."

"But we don't want you to have a concussion or start bleeding into your brain, would we?"

"No."

"That's good, I was hoping you would say that. But anyway, I have something to ask you."

"Ask me anything."

"Will you go to the Valentine's dance with me?"

"Grissom, I would be honored. Thank you. I need you more than ever since my mother's dead and my dad has run off with his pregnant mistress."

Sara started crying again, and Grissom put his hand on her hair and began stroking it comfortingly.

"I'm going to make sure the police find out who did this horrible thing to you. I want them to pay for what they did."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Conrad sat in Elaine's hospital room, holding her hand. He hoped that she wouldn't have to be staying here for long.

His phone buzzed, and he saw that an unknown person had texted him. But he was even more horrified once he saw that the subject of the text was his daughter.

Opening the video, he was astounded to see Morgan being dragged across a dark room. Conrad assumed that the location didn't have any windows or that the curtains were closed.

He saw her get punched in the face and thrown against a mirror, shattering the glass. Tears ran down his face, scared for his daughter's safety. His heart seemed to break into pieces once he saw how Morgan was being treated. His wife already suffered from moderate PTSD because of being raped twice. He assumed that Morgan might have the same condition as her mother once she made it out of her prison. If she made it out.

At the end of the video, a paragraph flashed across the screen. It said, "You have 36 hours to pay me two million dollars. If you obey, then you will receive a valuable clue about where your daughter is being held. If you fail, or bring any cops with you, then Morgan pays the price. You will never see her again. Time's ticking away."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

At school the next day, Catherine, Wendy, and Julie resumed their positions in the Popular Committee. However, Cath was leader of the group until Sara got out of the hospital.

When lunchtime came around, the three girls noticed Fiona walking towards them. And she got in the hot lunch line right behind them.

Cath pulled out her phone, and Wendy and Julie did the same.

**Cath:** Great. The boyfriend-stealer just came up behind us.

**Wendy:** Be nice, she's family.

**Julie:** Oh come on, you support her?

**Wendy:** I'm just playing her. I don't trust her at all. Not after what she did to Sara.

**Julie:** I'm so glad it's only eleven days until the dance. Then Fiona's gone :)

The girls were interrupted by Fiona calling their names. They turned to face their nemesis, and forced-smiled.

"I didn't get to meet you all at the welcome party," Fiona said, shaking Julie's and Catherine's hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Cath said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that your friend is in the hospital. Is she ok?"

"She's fine," Julie responded.

"Have you seen Grissom? I'm not sure if he came today or not."

"No, we haven't," Wendy lied, knowing that Grissom was sitting at Nick's table, surrounded by his best friends.

"Tell him I said hi."

"We will," Cath said.

"Hooker," Julie sneezed, causing Lindsay and Stella to crack up. The two girls had discusd how their boyfriends might ask them to the dance, and overheard the conversation.

"Did you seriously just call her a hooker?" Wendy snapped.

"Julie, that's so rude," Cath said.

"It's totally fine, people in Miami have called me that before when I've gone to see Michael."

Stella rolled her eyes. Morgan had told her all about Fiona's super-hot ex, and she was tired of hearing the boyfriend-stealer talk about him.

Sara had stopped making fun of her once Morgan and the brunette became friends. The blond had created some sort of "peace" between the two groups, and the Popular Committee invited Morgan's other friends to sit at their table if they wanted to.

Lindsay and Stella turned towards Fiona, who was whistling at the boys table. One of them got up and walked towards her.

It was Mac.

Stella was astounded to see her boyfriend of five months grab Fiona's hand and walk over to the guys table, unaware that his girlfriend was watching. Feeling the tears come, Stella excused herself from standing in the line, and ran straight for the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Cath asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check on her," Lindsay said.

The blond-brunette walked into the bathroom and heard her best friend crying.

"Stella, what's wrong?"

"Mac's cheating on me," Stella said in between sobs. "With that girl Fiona."

"WENDY'S COUSIN?" Lindsay shrieked.

"Yes. Who knows how many other boyfriends she's stolen already. All because she broke up with that Michael guy, and now she's just moving on from one guy to the next."

"I will kill Mac if it's true. I'm going to have a nice chat with that lying soon to be ex-boyfriend of yours."

Outside the bathroom, Mac was looking around for his girlfriend. But instead, he found a very angry-looking Lindsay.

"You lying, cheating-" she began, but Mac interrupted her.

"What? What did I do?" he asked.

"You've been screwing around with the enemy!"

"No I'm not."

"Don't lie, Mac. I saw you holding Fiona's hand. You've cheated on Stella. You had this wonderful, amazing girlfriend, and now you ditch her for someone else? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I'm not in love with Fiona. I love Stella more than my life. Why would I cheat on her? She's the love of my life."

"Then why were you holding another girl's hand?"

"I was just playing Fiona. Trust me, I want her gone as bad as you do. But the guys told me to pretend to cheat on Stella, and then once we would have "ended" the relationship, it will seem to Fiona as though I've been in love with someone else. Please, please tell Stella that it was nothing more than acting. I would never, ever, cheat on someone like Stella. She's the most amazing person I have ever met, and I don't know what I would do without her."

"Stella! I need to tell you something, can you come out?" Lindsay asked.

"Fine," she said.

But Stella was horrified to find Mac standing outside. He immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was squirming to get away.

"Stella, I'm so sorry about Fiona. I don't love her, and I never did. I'm just playing her to get her to leave even faster. Lindsay, will you explain to her what I told you?"

Lindsay explained the plan to Stella, and she calmed down a lot. Mac pulled his girlfriend back into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he said, kissing Stella. He was just glad that he had her back.

"I love you too."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Conrad had sat in the living room, watching Aaron play Minecraft. His phone buzzed, and it turned out to be another text from Morgan's kidnapper.

~How's the money coming? Your daughter's been thrown against another mirror, but she's fine. Want to say hello?~

Attached to the text was a picture of Morgan, bleeding from her arms and barely conscious.

Suddenly, the home phone rang. It was work, telling him that DNA had been found on his wife's car. And the fingerprints belonged to Rita Taylor.

Conrad told Aaron that he would be back soon, and to lock the door.

Within five minutes, Conrad had his gun drawn, and the front door kicked open. Once he stepped into the living room, he was horrified to discover that Rita was lying dead on the rug, soaked in a pool of her own blood.

"No, it can't be," Conrad said.

"It can't be what, Conrad?" the voice responded, touching the back of his head with a pistol.

"You. You killed Rita. But her DNA was on my wife's car."

"That's because I stole her fingerprints."

The person allowed Conrad to turn around and see their true identity.

"How could you?" Conrad snapped.

"It's always been me," John Sidle said. "It's always been me."

TBC…

So John did it! What's Conrad going to do now that his daughter is still missing? Will someone even notice that he's missing? Next chapter up soon.


	9. What shall I start with?

Morgan was struggling against the restraints tying her to the bed. She had heard her dad enter the door, and then the awful sound of a gun being cocked.

How could John betray his family like this? the blond thought.

Then, a horrible realization hit her. John Sidle was the one who sent his own daughter to the hospital. The man who had murdered his lawyer, wife, mistress, and unborn child. He had been responsible for nearly killing Elaine, and possibly Conrad.

The thought that Sara never knew who her dad really was made the blond want to vomit. She couldn't believe that no one figured out his dirty little secret.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Conrad moved his head back and forth and slowly regained consciousness. Once he discovered that his best friend had betrayed him, he never saw the 2x4 coming at him. The piece of wood hit the back of his head and he had fallen onto the living room rug, unconscious.

He discovered that he was lying on a cold metal table. He turned his head to the right and saw his daughter, tied to bedposts with rope. To his left was a tray containing surgical instruments and other torture tools. He swallowed hard once he saw the tools. He saw a taser, cattle prod, machete, several scalpels, a carving knife, a crowbar, lemon juice, a blowtorch used for crème brûlée, a curling iron, pliers, and hydrogen peroxide.

Morgan saw the tools and started crying. She assumed that they would be used on her, and she would be sent back to Greg, her mother, and Aaron in pieces.

John entered the room, carrying a pocketknife.

"Well, well, I guess you saw my amazing assortment of tools. What shall I begin with, hmm?" he pondered, looking at the torture devices. He then picked up the curling iron and bottle of lemon juice.

Without any warning, Conrad felt the burning, excruciating pain of hot metal touching his skin. A scream came out of his mouth, but John just smiled. He knew that Conrad was suffering, and it was only just the beginning.

John opened the bottle of lemon juice and poured the entire contents over Conrad's burnt arm. The Undersheriff let out a scream that Morgan had never heard before in her whole life.

"You little son of a-" Conrad began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Shut up."

Before Conrad could say another word, the crème brûlée torch was turned on full blast. The hot flame came close to his face, and he let out a scream of pain once the fire touched him.

The last thing that he felt before blacking out from the pain was feeling a scalpel being shoved through his chest.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hours later, Conrad awoke to a stinging pain in his chest. He saw that sunlight was streaming through the windows. Looking at the clock, he realized that it was nine in the morning.

John entered the room, holding a tray of berries.

"It's time to eat, you need food to stay healthy. Then, I can torture you for longer."

Keeping one of each of his hostages' wrists tied, he set two cereal bowls in front of them and a wooden spoon along with the fruit.

"Eat. I'll be back later with some water," John said, locking the door behind him.

He headed out to the living room to call his best friends. He first dialed Max Evans, who had escaped from prison two days ago. Then, a few other people would be coming over to the house and a party would be going on. That way, when John tortured Conrad again, then no one would hear the screams of pain.

Two hours later, John and his best friends were blaring music and trying to rap, but were failing horribly.

Destiny's Child "Soldier" came on the radio, which was John's favorite song. He decided to sing the first verse, with his girlfriend Amelia echoing some verses.

_Hey __**(Amelia: I want a Soldier!)**_

_The way you got it, I'm the hottest around_

_They'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around_

_**(Amelia: I got a Soldier!)**_

_Wit the top down feeling the sounds_

_Quakin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guys_

_Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside_

_When them flames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it_

_To shot it wit Chelle and kick it wit Kelly or holla at B_

_Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your league_

_Please!_

Amelia heard John finish his part, so she began hers. Everyone was dancing wildly until their part came.

_We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' (Leanin')_

_Open their mouth their grill gleamin' (Gleamin')_

_Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (Clean and)_

_(They always be talkin that country slang, we like)_

_They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (Beatin')_

_Eyes be so low from that chief (chief and)_

_I love how he keep my body screamin' (Screamin')_

_A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility_

John's two best friends, Max and Arthur, sang the chorus.

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Known to carry big things_

_If you know what I mean_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he looking at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Gotta know to get dough_

_And he betta be street_

John suddenly heard Morgan screaming, so he turned the music up louder. Then, Amelia's best friend Melody sang the second verse. She had a very good voice, since she had been s singer in her church choir fifteen years before.

_We like dem boys up top from the BK (BK)_

_Know how to flip that money three ways (Three ways)_

_Always ridin' big on the freeway (Freeway)_

_(Wit that east coast slang that us country girls we like)_

_Low cut caesars wit the deep waves (deep waves)_

_So quick to snatch up your Beyonce (Beyonce)_

_Always comin down poppin our way (Our way)_

_(Tellin us that country girls the kinda girl they like)_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Known to carry big things_

_If you know what I mean_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he looking at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Gotta know to get dough_

_And he betta be street_

Melody also sang the bridge to the chorus. John had also been cheating on Amelia with her.

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_They wanna take care of me (Where they at)_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_Wouldn't mind takin one for me (Where they at)_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)_

Conrad began screaming even louder. John was angry, knowing that their karaoke machine was turned up to the maximum volume. So, he went into the room where his hostages were being kept and injected them without a sedative.

"That should keep them quiet," John muttered before heading out to the living room to sing his second rap verse.

_Next to the speakers keep a toy in the trunk of the 'lac_

_A reformed D boy use to run into traps_

_Still a soldier go to war if you running your trap_

_About my girls ain't no thing to put you under the map_

_Walk the streets five deep with nothing less than a stack_

_And 80 carats on my chest provides a special attraction_

_50 G's in my jeans plus the dough from the waller_

_It's the reason I'm the king girl, I know what you like_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Known to carry big things_

_If you know what I mean_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he looking at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Gotta know to get dough_

_And he betta be street_

Lastly, Melody's girlfriend Katie sang the third verse. Katie was having an affair with John and Amelia.

_I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight (Strong tonight)_

_Just might give one the phone tonight (Phone tonight)_

_Homie in the dickies in my zone tonight (Zone tonight)_

_He don't know it might be on tonight (On tonight)_

_Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right (Talkin' right)_

_He the type that might change my life (Change my life)_

_Everytime he look at me my girls be like (Girls be like)_

_(That one may be the one tonight)_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Known to carry big things_

_If you know what I mean_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he looking at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Gotta know to get dough_

_And he betta be street_

Max's boyfriend Anthony sang the second rap verse. He had sung on the streets for over 10 years, and he had become one of the most popular singers in the world in just three months.

_Hey, see cash money is an army_

_I'm walkin' wit purple hearts on me_

_You talkin' to the sargeant_

_Body marked up like the subway in harlem_

_Call him, weezy f baby, please say the baby_

_If you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hide_

_I blend in wit the hood, i'm camouflage_

_Bandana tied, so mommy join my troop_

_Now every time she hear my name she salute_

Melody finished off the song with one final bridge, then immediately grabbed the bottle of vodka and started drinking herself into a coma.

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_They wanna take care of me (Where they at)_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at) _

John immediately grabbed another bottle of vodka and was drunk within ten minutes. He excused himself to use the bathroom, but took the time to check on his hostages. Both Conrad and Morgan were just starting to wake up.

John, extremely drunk, punched Conrad over and over again until he passed out.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Erin was lying down in bed, curled up next to Rossi. She was a couple of days away from being 16 weeks pregnant, and the baby bump was growing every day.

"Only four more weeks until we find out if our little miracle is a boy or girl," she said, putting a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick. "And she's kicking again."

Erin coughed a bit, and had a bit of trouble breathing.

"Are you alright, bella?" Rossi asked.

"Yea, I just think Angie's being a bit too active right now," Erin replied, kissing her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too, Erin. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my life, universe, and everything."

"And you are mine."

He put his hands on her stomach, and Angie went silent.

"How do you do that?" Erin asked.

"Do what?"

"Whenever I have my hands on her, she's just super active. But, when you do it, she calms down."

"I'm not sure why."

Erin's PTSD seemed to be getting worse. She would repeatedly have nightmares of the man raping her and leading her into the dark, dreaded bedroom.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

She awoke in the forest. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked down at her hand and discovered that her wedding ring was gone. A girl, about seven or eight years old, was standing near a tree, crossing her arms.

"Erin, how could you do this to me?" the girl said.

"Angie! It's me, your mother. What's going on?" Erin asked, completely confused. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not.

"You're not my mother. You ran off with that man and left Dave behind with me."

Off in the distance, Rossi stood next to the girl, holding a 9mm handgun. And the weapon was pointed straight at her.

"Dave? Is that really you?" Erin asked.

Then, another figure seemed to appear out of thin air. She gasped in horror once she saw who the person was.

It was the man who raped her.

"Erin, my love, come towards me," he purred, the tone extremely seductive.

She took a step towards him. But, she turned around and found Rossi still holding the gun. An angry look came across his face.

"See, Erin? You've been in love with him the whole time. You never loved me. And I will kill you to show you how I felt when you left me for him."

"RUN PRINCIPAL STRAUSS, YOU MUST RUN!" Sara Sidle's voice echoed through the air. "YOU MUST RUN!"

"Trust me, my love," the man purred.

Erin took a step towards her kidnapper.

But then, a gunshot rang out. Someone fell onto the ground.

Erin screamed as she collapsed, blood spilling from her chest and pooling on the grass.

She let out a final scream as the entire world faded into darkness.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Erin screamed in her sleep.

"Erin! Erin! Bella, please wake up!" Erin heard someone calling her name. She felt someone's hands on her stomach.

Turning her head so that she faced her husband, she breathed a sigh of relief. She curled next to him and began sobbing.

"Bella, what's wrong? You were screaming in your sleep," Rossi said, a look of concern on his face.

"He came back. The man who raped me haunted my dreams again," Erin responded, sobbing even harder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess."

"What happened?"

"I was in the middle of this forest. I saw a girl, and I knew right away that it was Angie. She claimed that I wasn't her mother. You came out with a handgun pointed at me. For some reason, it seems that I was in love with my kidnapper. You were so angry, you said, 'See, Erin? You've been in love with him the whole time. You never loved me. And I will kill you to show you how I felt when you left me for him.' You then took your gun and killed me."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he said, stroking her hair. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I will keep you safe. I will never let him touch you ever again."

Erin curled up into the fetal position and fell asleep with Rossi's arms holding her close to him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next day, after school, Aaron raced home, hoping that his dad would be there. But Conrad never showed up.

Aaron was worried about his sister and dad. Conrad was supposed to be going to check out a possible suspect's house. The ransom demand time was up. What if Morgan was already dead and her body was being prepared to be shipped back to her family? And Elaine was still recovering in the hospital. She wouldn't be released for two weeks. Sara was coming home in eight days.

Worried for both Morgan and Conrad's safety, Aaron picked up the phone and dialed the Crime Lab.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab," a voice answered.

"This is Aaron Brody, Conrad Brody's son. I'm calling to report the possible abduction of my father and death of my sister Morgan."

TBC…

Aaron realizes that something's wrong. Will the Crime Lab believe a ten-year-old boy? And is Morgan going to be alive when and if the police show up? Next chapter up soon.


	10. Why did this happen to me?

*A/N: From now on, anything with ^ means flashback.*

"A possible what?"

"My dad's been kidnapped. He was supposed to check out the house with the person responsible for nearing killing my mother. But that was over 24 hours ago. I'm really worried that something's happened to him," Aaron said.

"Well, I'm so sorry son, but we cannot consider him missing until 48 hours has gone by. Call us back tomorrow if he doesn't show up."

The called ended with a click, and Aaron wanting to throw the phone against the wall. No one would believe him. He was only ten years old. Why would the 2nd best Crime Lab in the country believe a ten-year-old boy?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

School seemed to arrive early the next morning for Catherine. With one of her best friends in the hospital and being kept there for another week, it was hard for her to deal with Fiona. But, it was only nine days until the dance, and Nick had already asked her to it in a really romantic way.

^He had laid down on the ground, playing dead. There had been a note in his hand saying, "Before he died, he never got a chance to ask you to the dance. Would you have gone with him?"

Catherine nodded yes, and Nick suddenly awakened, freaking her out.

"Cath! It's me, Nick!" he said, pulling her into his arms and giving her a hug.

"You scared me, I thought you were dead!" she said, kissing her boyfriend.

"I know, you can kill me now for scaring you. But I wanted to ask you to the dance. And this was the perfect spot to ask you because it's away from Fiona."

"That's a good idea."

"Catherine Willows, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes, Nick, I would love to!" she replied. He kissed her just as Fiona turned the corner.

She flushed red and headed back down the hallway. Nick looked white as a ghost.

"Baby, what's wrong? You look really pale," Catherine said.

"Fiona. She came around the corner. I was afraid she would try to get near me."

"But she's gone, right?"

"Yes," he responded.^

After grabbing a couple of granola bars for breakfast, she heard the voice of her two-year-old daughter, Lindsay.

"Mommy!" the girl said.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Cath asked as she walked into her daughter's room.

"Want out!" Lindsay replied.

Catherine lifted her daughter out her crib, and rocked her back and forth.

The doorbell rang, and the redhead knew that her boyfriend was coming to take her to school.

"Lindsay, I want you to come meet someone. You will like him," Cath said.

"Ok mommy," the girl replied.

Cath opened the door and saw Nick. She smiled.

"Hi baby," she said.

"Hi sweetheart," he replied.

"Mommy?" Lindsay asked.

"Mommy?" Nick said, completely confused.

"I'm calling in sick," Cath replied, dialing the school. Nick did the same. He wanted to spend every moment with his girlfriend if something was wrong.

"What's the girl's name?" he asked, taking Catherine's hand in his own.

"Lindsay," Cath said, tears forming in her eyes. "She's my daughter."

The words took Nick by surprise. His girlfriend had a daughter?

"Wait a minute, you said that someone lived in your house by the name of Lindsay. A cousin, or something," Nick said.

"That was my daughter. I lied to keep the secret hidden. I'm sorry. If you want to break up with me for lying to you, go right ahead."

"NO! I'm never going to break up with you Cath. I've loved you since September and I never want to let you go. Not after what happened with Grissom and Fiona. How old is Lindsay?"

"Two."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Cath flashed back to when she became pregnant. It was the most horrible day of her life, and it was the reason that she had recurring nightmares. She told Nick the story of the day her life was forever turned around.

^Two years ago, a few days after her 14th birthday, Catherine was walking home from school. She was walking on the other side of the street, going against traffic. It was the way her mother had always taught her how to stay safe. But, when she was about three blocks from home, a man came up behind her, and snatched her right off the sidewalk. He tossed her in the trunk and drove off to a disclosed location about 20 minutes away from her home.

The car had pulled off into an alley, a few blocks away from the main road that lead in and out of Vegas.

Catherine was forced out of the trunk and into the backseat of the unknown car. Her kidnapper tied her hands together, and she felt his arms touching her everywhere.

"Stop, please!" she had begged.

"You're so beautiful," he said, unzipping her pants and pulling them off her. And then, for the next four hours, he raped her over and over.

Once he finished, he left her on the ground for someone else to finish her off.

Her neighbor tracked her phone and discovered her lying on the ground, barely conscious.

When the redhead arrived home, she found the man who had raped her waiting for her. He whipped out a gun and knocked the neighbor unconscious. Then, he grabbed Catherine by her arm and raped her again. Once he finished with her for the second time, he showed her the two dead bodies of her parents, each with a bullet to the head.

Three weeks after her horrible experience, she was throwing up more than usual, and was developing strange food cravings. She walked over to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. But once she had taken the test off the shelf, she noticed that people were staring at her. They whispered nasty comments to each other.

'Did you see that?'

'See what?'

'That girl. Aisle 3. She doesn't look older than 14. And she just grabbed a pregnancy test.'

'What a hooker. She's probably slept with so many guys at her age. Look at how wonderful she is. Who wouldn't want to get ahold of all that good stuff hidden under her shirt.'

'I would pay a lot. Maybe she'll sleep with me.'

Catherine felt the tears forming. How dare people think of her as a hooker! She had been raped, not having consensual intimacy with men!

Furious, she turned on her heel and walked over to the front counter. After paying for the test, she completed the instructions that came with the package.

Five minutes later, the results came back. Catherine grabbed the stick and saw the plus sign.

No. It's not possible, the redhead thought. She looked at the test again, but the results never changed.

She was pregnant with her rapist's baby.^

Nick was horrified. He couldn't believe that someone would abuse his girlfriend like that. Leaving her to raise a child on her own when she barely had a part-time job. She babysitted for family friends sometimes, and had began working at Yogurtland in The Strip three weeks ago. Her parents had set aside money for college in a separate bank account. But she couldn't pay for child support. Her neighbors were the ones paying for everything.

"I'm so scared, Nick," Catherine said, sobbing into his shirt. "How can you love someone like me? I'm 16 going on 17, and I have a two-year-old daughter. I'm a single mother. I can't raise Lindsay on my own. I haven't even finished high school. I barely can hold a job. I can't pay for child support. My parents have both been murdered. I struggle with my weight and money. How can you love me after all that?"

"Catherine. Please hear me out. I love you. I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you. You're beautiful just the way you are. It doesn't matter if you are a bit overweight. I love the way you look. And I want to help you. I can be the father figure that Lindsay never had. You don't have to worry about child support anymore. You can live with me and my parents."

Catherine had tears running down her cheeks.

"You would do all that...for me?" she asked.

"Forever. You complete me. You are the love of my life and I'm never going to let you go. I will never let that man get near you ever again."

Catherine kissed her boyfriend passionately. "I love you. Thank you...for everything. Thank you for coming into my life. For being there for me. For everything. I will never forget this moment."

Suddenly, she paled.

"Cath, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I know who raped me. I never knew who he was because he wore a mask. But I remembered that he had a wedding ring on."

"Who raped you?"

"It was Sara's dad, John Sidle."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan was still struggling against the rope tying her to the bedposts. But she suddenly remembered that Conrad had an extra backup phone in his jacket pocket. It was always turned off, but she figured that if she could ask her kidnapper to use the bathroom, then she could grab the phone and send off a text or call to the Crime Lab.

"Mr. Sidle! Mr. Sidle!" Morgan called.

John entered the room holding a scalpel.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to use the restroom, but the door is broken."

"Fine."

John cut the ropes around Morgan's wrists. He walked over to the bathroom door, and noticed that the lock was broken.

The blond noticed that the tray of torture tools was still next to Conrad, so she quietly got off the bed and grabbed the cattle prod, turning the shock value up to a painful setting.

But what the blond didn't realize was that once the prod's electricity level was turned up past the "medium" level, that the electric buzz was loud.

John whipped his head to find Morgan holding the prod, seeming like she wasn't noticing him approach.

But in one swift move, she jabbed the prod into John's abdomen, knocking him out instantly. She shocked him again to make sure he wouldn't wake up for a while.

Morgan grabbed Conrad's backup phone, and immediately dialed the Crime Lab.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab," a voice said.

"This is Morgan Brody, Conrad Brody's daughter. I have been kidnapped by John Sidle, the man who murdered his lawyer, wife, and mistress. I am at 486 Desert Avenue, and I need help immediately!"

"Alright, Ms. Brody, are you alone?"

"My dad is here, and he's been hurt badly. He's been stabbed in the chest and burned. I have been cut on my arms a few times by glass. I shocked my kidnapper with a cattle prod. He is unconscious."

"Ok, we will be sending three teams over there now."

The person on the other end of the line hung up. She informed the LVPD, SWAT, and BAU teams what she had heard from Morgan. The three teams were on their way to the house within two minutes.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Seven minutes later, the three teams arrived at the house. SWAT entered first, followed by the PD and BAU.

A scream was heard and immediately, the BAU was on their way upstairs.

The PD found Conrad, barely conscious and tied to a table in a bedroom. An ambulance's sirens were heard.

His co-workers untied him and carried him outside to the ambulance, where he was taken to Desert Palms.

But when the PD entered the house, they found the entire SWAT team lying either dead or unconscious on the ground. Half of the PD headed upstairs, and were astounded by what they saw.

The six-member BAU team was tied up, and John was holding Morgan in a headlock, a loaded gun pointed at her head.

A gunshot was heard and someone collapsed onto the ground with a bullet to the chest, blood pooling onto the ground.

The person felt their body going numb, and everything went black.

TBC…

The police have found the location. Conrad's been rescued. Morgan's status is unknown. Someone's dead. Could she be the victim? Next chapter up soon.


	11. Are you willing to adopt?

***A/N: A huge shout-out to ElsinCSI and youronlyhuman. Thank you for being there since the beginning. I really appreciate you both for leaving a review on every chapter. I love the questions you ask, because it gives me inspiration for new ideas every chapter. You guys are awesome!***

Morgan screamed. Seeing her kidnapper kill one of the BAU frightened her. And she wasn't going down without a fight.

She remembered the karate classes that she had taken as a child, and prepared to make her first move.

She immediately bit John's wrist, causing him to yelp in pain and drop the weapon. One of the BAU members managed to untie herself and grab the suspect's gun.

"John Sidle, it's over," she snapped, pulling him to his feet. "You will be spending the rest of your life in a prison cell. You are under arrest for kidnapping and torturing a law enforcement officer, and abducting a child under the age of 17, along with the murders of Samantha Shaw, Rita Taylor, Casey and Jim Willows, and Drew Harvey, your lawyer. You are also under arrest for the attempted murders of Elaine Brody, Morgan Brody, and Sara Sidle. Finally, you are under arrest for the rape of Catherine Willows. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

John was handcuffed and taken out to a police car.

The rest of the PD untied the BAU, and Morgan was taken to Desert Palms.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine and Nick walked into the Las Vegas Courthouse the next day. It was the day that would decide where she and Lindsay would live until both turned 18.

The judge entered the room a few minutes later and the trial began.

"Ms. Willows, will you please come to the stand?" he asked.

Cath walked up to the podium and raised her right hand, saying that she would speak nothing but the truth.

"How old are you, Ms. Willows?"

"I'm 16, your Honor," the redhead replied.

"Please state your name and where you attend school."

"My name is Catherine Marie Willows and I am in the 10th grade, attending Las Vegas Crime Lab High School."

"Please explain where you live."

"I live on my parents property in Vegas."

"Do you live there by yourself?"

"No sir, I have a two-year-old daughter, and my neighbor, Jayla Smith, has lived with me since I was 14."

"What are your parents names?"

"My parents were Casey and Jim Willows. They were murdered when I was 14."

"Do you have a job?"

"I have a part-time job at Yogurtland in The Strip."

"How old is your daughter?"

"Two."

"Does the father of the child live with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he's 35 and he raped me when I was 14 on my way home from school."

"What's the name of the child's father?"

"John Sidle."

"I have just gotten a report from the police, saying that John Sidle has been arrested and is being charged with five counts of murder, three counts of attempted murder, two kidnappings, and one rape. Does John have any living relatives?"

"His daughter Sara. She's 16, and I go to school with her. She's in the hospital. Her mother is dead."

"Thank you, Ms. Willows. You may take your seat. Nicholas Stokes, please come to the podium."

Nick headed up to the podium and agreed to speak nothing but the truth.

"Please state your full name and where you go to school," the judge said.

"My name is Nicholas William Stokes, and I am in the 11th grade, attending Las Vegas Crime Lab High School."

"What is your relationship to Catherine Willows?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Did you know she had a daughter?"

"Not until yesterday."

"Are you willing to take the responsibility of being the adoptive father of Lindsay Willows?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Mr. Bill Stokes and Mrs. Jillian Stokes, please rise."

Nick's parents obeyed.

"Are you both willing to adopt Catherine Willows and her daughter, Lindsay Willows?"

"Yes," Bill and Jillian said. "We love Catherine like a daughter."

"It's settled. Bill and Jillian Stokes, you are officially Catherine's adopted parents. I just need you both to sign some papers and you are good to go. Lindsay can stay with her mother. Court adjourned."

Nick kissed Catherine passionately, knowing that she would never get anywhere John Sidle ever again.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Teresa Lisbon stepped through the doors of LVCL on February 5. It was her first day at a new school, ever since her parents died. Her mother was killed by a drunk driver when she was 12, and the only other family she had been her alcoholic dad, and her two brothers. But, a few months after her mother's death, her father killed himself, leaving behind three children. Tommy had been 18 at the time of his father's death, and ended up looking after his two younger siblings.

Teresa immediately walked through the main hall and spotted a couple of sophomore girls snickering to each other. Their names were Haley Brooks and Kim Fischer.

"Hey, new girl, what are you doing here?" Haley sneered.

"I'm just on my way to class," Teresa said.

"New students get the talk from us first," Kim replied. "First of all, losers have to sit alone. You're going to be like that Morgan girl. The Popular Committee made her life miserable. And now, they've stopped being so mean to everyone. So now, you will meet the new Popular Committee."

"You will never make it to the top spot. Sara Sidle is always the number one person, but now I am. Sara's spot is gone until she returns," Haley snapped, grabbing Teresa's binder out of her hands and throwing it down the hall.

"Hey!" Teresa said, but Kim jerked her up by the collar.

"You will stay away from Patrick Jane, because he's all mine," Kim snapped. "He's got blond hair and light-colored eyes. If I see you anywhere near him, I will murder you."

Haley punched Teresa in the face, knocking the brunette to the ground.

Wendy and Hodges were taking a walk through the hall on their way to Chemistry, and saw Haley and Kim beating a girl up.

"Hey, stop that!" Wendy said, running over to the trio and yanking Haley back by her hair. Hodges grabbed Kim by her shirt collar.

"Leave her alone," Wendy snarled through closed teeth. "Or I will have Catherine come and murder you. She's quicker than you can imagine."

"I'm not afraid of you," Kim snapped, grabbing her backpack and dragging Haley down the hall with her.

"Thank you for helping me," Teresa said.

"You're welcome," Wendy replied.

"I'm Teresa."

"I'm Wendy, and this is my boyfriend Hodges."

"Who were those girls?"

"Kim Fischer and Haley Brooks. The school's top two troublemakers. They've never been expelled or suspended. I think it's because Principal Strauss-Rossi likes them too much."

"Why don't you sit with us today at lunch?" Hodges asked.

"I would like that a lot," Teresa replied. "What time do we eat?"

"12:30. I have the same class as you, so I can take you over to the table."

"Sure, that sounds good."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. A bright white light shone around her.

"Where...where am I?" she asked.

A nurse in her mid-20s walked over to the blond.

"Miss, you were involved in a hostage situation. You had cuts on your wrists and some bruising on your face. You also had a mild concussion. You're at Desert Palms hospital," the nurse said.

"My dad. Conrad Brody. Is he alright?"

"He's in surgery at the moment. He was stabbed in the chest, and they're checking to make sure no major arteries were severed."

"How long will I be here for?"

"About three or four days. We need to make sure that you don't start bleeding into your brain."

TBC…

John's been arrested. Morgan's finally free from her prison. Catherine is living with Nick. Teresa might make some new friends. Will complications arise? Next chapter up soon.


	12. What's your emergency?

John sat in his prison cell, thinking of Catherine. She was his, and he didn't want her anywhere near Nick. Lindsay was his child, and not that stupid boyfriend's.

John slammed his fist into the wall, his anger flaring. He would get Catherine. And he would never let her go again.

Catherine was his.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A sixteen-week pregnant Erin was feeling extremely sick at work later that day. She knew that nausea was supposed to have been gone about four weeks ago. She was becoming worried about Angie's safety, and hoping that nothing had ruptured.

She had been shipped a copy of the Desert Palms hospital reports. Sara would be out in four days, and her brain's swelling had decreased dramatically. Morgan was being released in three days. Her concussion was very mild, and would only take a few days to heal.

Suddenly, everything went downhill. Erin began to cough, and suddenly noticed blood on her hand.

She immediately ran over to the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"My name is Erin Rossi, and I'm at the Las Vegas Crime Lab High School. I've felt nauseous and I'm now coughing up blood," Erin responded before suddenly passing out on the floor.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" the operator asked. "Can you hear me?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Teresa took her seat in Trace class. She sat next to Hodges for the entire class, and for some reason, was starting to develop a crush on him. But she knew that he was happily with someone else. Unfortunately, Kim had the same class as the brunette, so she took the opportunity to play a prank.

Kim spotted Patrick Jane sitting a few desks over and she smiled at him. He smiled back, then continued working on his latest cell phone decoding case.

But, he got up and walked over to the drinking fountain. As he took his seat, he couldn't help but notice the brunette sitting alone. Hodges had left the room to deliver some papers to the office and other classrooms.

Jane looked at Teresa. She had the most beautiful eyes and hair that he had ever seen. For some reason, he felt like not being in a relationship with Kim anymore. They had been together since freshman year.

I'm sure that brunette's going to make tons of friends, Jane thought selfishly. She won't need me. Besides, I'm happy with Kim.

He shook his head, but couldn't get the brunette's face out of his mind. She seemed like a really nice girl to get to know better.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. Hodges grabbed his things and told Teresa to come with him.

Wendy was waiting outside for him, and smiled once she saw her boyfriend. She intertwined their fingers together and made their way to the cafeteria.

Teresa had a sad smile on her face. How she wished that she could have a boyfriend. But the two boys she liked both had girlfriends. She felt like she was going to be forever alone.

Once she stepped into the cafeteria, she saw two large tables, which Wendy and Hodges were leading her over to.

The brunette spotted several girls sitting with a large group of guys. Two of the girls grabbed ahold of their boyfriends' hands.

One guy especially seemed protective over one of the girls. She had fire-red hair and wore a CSI vest over a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. The guy had an arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand was intertwined with hers.

"Guys, this is Teresa Lisbon," Wendy said. "It's her first day here today."

"Nice to meet you," the guy whom Teresa had nicknamed "overprotective" said. "I'm Nick, and this is my girlfriend, Catherine."

The red-haired girl shook Teresa's hand. "Sorry if Nick looks like he's overprotective. I apologize, he's just like that sometimes if something happens to me. It's very nice to meet you."

"No problem," Teresa said. "It's nice to meet you too."

For the rest of the lunch period, Teresa felt like she belonged at school. She knew that Kim and Haley would still be around, but Wendy and Hodges were on her side. Teresa became acquainted with the two groups. And on her way to Profiling 101, she spotted another girl with red hair walking with two guys. Kim was on her way to Ballistics and tripped the red-haired girl. She fell to the ground, her binder and papers flying everywhere.

The guy with the smooth black hair was enraged. He began chasing after Kim, who were faster at running. The other guy helped the girl up off the ground, and Teresa helped pick up the papers and binder.

"Thanks," the girl said. "I was so stupid, not knowing that she was coming in my direction. Why can't the principal just expel her?"

"She beat me up today, too," Teresa said. "She and her best friend punched me in the face. I'm Teresa."

"Grace. It's very nice to meet you. This is my very good friend Wayne, and the guy who ran after Kim is Cho."

"He seems nice."

"He's a bit silent at times, but he's nice. I've known him for a few years now."

For the entire period, Teresa sat next to Grace, Wayne, and Cho. The brunette figured that she was going to make maybe one or two close friends and that was it.

But, she was wrong.

She thought that she might make 20 or 30 friends. Maybe she could even score a date with that cute Patrick Jane boy. But, she knew he was involved with someone, so she would keep her distance, remembering Kim's warning from earlier that day.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan awakened from her nap to find Greg sitting beside her bed, holding her hand.

"Hi sweetheart," he said, kissing her gently, and making sure that he didn't knock out any IV lines.

"Hi baby."

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little tired, and I have a small migraine, which is a complete pain in the butt."

"The doctor came by with some good news while you were sleeping. You're going to be released within three days. Only six days until the dance."

"Six more days with Fiona, though," she reminded him.

"I will be so glad one she's gone. She's made our lives miserable since the day she came. I don't want to see her anywhere near here again."

"When are my mother, father, and Sara getting out?"

"Sara's getting out the day after you, and your mother is here for another week. Your father's going to be here for two weeks. The surgery was successful, and they expect him to make a full recovery."

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. After watching her dad get stabbed in the chest, she thought that he was dead. But luckily, John hadn't hit any major arteries, so the surgery only took a couple of hours.

Morgan smiled, then fell back onto the pillows, her temperature rising rapidly. Her eyes closed, and she began to spasm wildly.

"Morgan? Morgan?" Greg asked. She began convulsing uncontrollably.

"NURSE! NURSE!" he shouted.

A nurse and Morgan's doctor spotted their patient and were horrified at what they saw.

"Sir, I need you to step out for a minute," the doctor said. "SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!" he shouted at the other doctors.

Greg ran out of the room, praying that his girlfriend would be alright.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The black-hooded figure stalked the streets of Vegas, looking for his target. He spotted her, a red-haired girl, walking with her daughter towards home.

Catherine was talking a small walk around the neighborhood, when she suddenly heard something come up behind her. She sensed that the object was a car, so she immediately broke out into a run. She picked Lindsay up off the ground and bolted towards her new home, where she knew that Nick carried a pocket knife.

Catherine was one block away from the house when a gloved hand came over her mouth to silence her. She felt the cold metal pressing into her side.

"You need to come with me," he said. "But first, you will go to your house and drop off your daughter. Actually, don't, she needs to know the truth."

"Truth about what?" Cath hissed.

"The truth that her biological father is standing right here," John Sidle said. "Not that Nick boyfriend of yours."

"But you're supposed to be in jail. How did you get out?"

"You don't deserve to know that. Not ever. Now, get in the car, or I swear I will kill Lindsay."

"No! Please don't hurt my daughter!"

"You mean our daughter? That's what you mean."

"NO IT DOESN'T," Cath's voice rose. "I hate you. If I wanted to have a child and lose my virginity, the only person I would want to do that with is Nick. I love him, and I was planning on saving something like that for marriage. And you took away the only chance of me losing my virginity to someone I truly love."

"We have a daughter together. We should be together."

"You raped me! I will never love you, ever!"

"You better shut your mouth right now, or I'll do it for you," John snapped, clamping a piece of duct tape over her mouth once she was forced in the car. Lindsay was strapped to a car seat and her tiny wrists were zip-tied to the armrests.

Catherine was handcuffed and forced to sit in the front seat. He drove away quickly, leaving behind her smashed cell phone.

At a red light, once no one around him was paying attention to him or anyone else in his car, John reached across the cup holder storage container and touched Catherine's chest. She tried to scream for help, but her screams were muffled by the tape. He then slid his hand under her shirt and began to fondle her.

Catherine screamed even louder, attracting a young woman's attention in the car next to her.

The woman freaked out at what she saw and immediately dialed 911.

15 minutes later, at a house on the outskirts of Vegas, John locked Lindsay in a spare room and took Catherine into the bedroom, where he began removing her clothes. The tape had also been ripped off.

"Stop, please!" she begged as the last of her clothing was tossed on the floor.

"I just got you back, and I'm not going to let you go. You will be mine. And you will never see that boyfriend of yours again."

TBC…

Complications have happened. Erin's coughing up blood. Morgan's having a seizure. And Catherine has been abducted by her rapist. John's gotten out of jail...somehow. What's wrong with Erin and Morgan? And will Cath make it out alive? Next chapter up soon.


	13. How about I just kick you?

Greg sat outside Morgan's hospital room, nervous about the results for the doctor. Two hours ago, her unexpected seizure caused her to completely go unconscious, and the doctor decided to run a few tests, including an EEG, to see if they could make a diagnosis.

Finally, the doctor came back with a grim look on his face.

"Mr. Sanders, I'm afraid I have some disappointing news. We have found the reason Morgan had her unexpected seizure. She has a deadly condition known as hypernatremia," the doctor said. "It's a disease in which her body is making too much salt. If this condition is not treated properly, it could cause cerebral edema, which means that her brain will produce too much fluid. If too much fluid is produced, then she can develop permanent brain damage and could eventually die. There are treatment options for this disease. But, we ran a blood and urine test and discovered that her kidneys are failing. Both of them. We don't know why they are not working properly, but she will need a single or double kidney transplant within the next three weeks or she will not survive. I'm so sorry. We need to discuss this with her family."

The doctor walked into Morgan's room to give her the diagnosis. Greg watched Morgan's eyes widen and then she began crying.

Greg was allowed to go and visit his girlfriend one last time for the day. She needed her rest to prepare for her kidney transplant surgery.

The tears came quicker than he imagined. He couldn't believe that his beautiful girlfriend, his soul mate, was dying. And he didn't have much time left to say goodbye. He wanted to marry her and have a houseful of children running around to take care of. And now, he was thinking that his dream was never going to come true.

How was the doctor going to find one or two healthy kidneys in three weeks to save her life?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Erin awoke in the hospital with her worried husband sitting beside her. She turned her head towards him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Erin! You scared me for a moment there. I came into your office to find you coughing up blood and struggling to breathe. The ambulance was already on its way," Rossi said, stroking her hand.

"How long have I been out for?" she asked. "And what about Angie?"

"You've been out for a few hours, and Angie's perfectly healthy. They did another sonogram while you were asleep to make sure nothing had ruptured. And our baby's fine."

"Did they see the gender of our little one?"

"Yes, they did. They told me, and I was going to tell you when you woke up."

"What are we having?"

"We're having a little girl."

Erin felt the tears come. She had really been wanting to have a daughter, and now, her wish was going to come true.

A doctor stepped into the room.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Rossi, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm doing alright, and I'm glad to hear that nothing's wrong with my daughter."

"Yes, your husband was extremely concerned about you when he found you. He told us that you were 16 weeks along, and we were worried that you might have miscarried. But, your daughter is fine."

"So why did I cough up blood?"

"You have a heart condition known as Mitral Valve Stenosis. It's when your mitral valve narrows, and can block blood trying to pump through your heart. It can happen during pregnancy, but it is not in any way affecting your daughter. The only way we can fix this problem is to do a valve transplant."

"When is the next available transplant surgery?"

"We can do one on Friday."

"Two days from now?"

"Yes."

"That sounds fine."

"Ok, we will put you down for a transplant surgery on Friday. Try to get some rest, and the nurse will bring in lunch in about an hour."

Rossi smiled at his wife and gave her a soft kiss on the lips once the nurse had left the room.

"Everything's going to be ok, bella," he said.

"I think so too," she replied, letting him kiss her again.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine felt John's hands everywhere on her body. She was being violated over and over, and she wished that she could be back at home, curled up on the couch in Nick's arms. Her boyfriend made her feel safe, and she wanted to feel his touch. She wanted him to burn away everything that John did to her.

"You are just amazing," John said, getting off his hostage and admiring her naked body, her wrists tied to the iron bedposts by handcuffs. She cried the entire time, wishing that she could just hold Lindsay and comfort her.

"STOP YOUR CRYING!" he said, slapping her in the face. The stinging pain erupted across her cheek and traveled up to her forehead.

"Mommy!" Lindsay's cry came from upstairs. She was put into a playpen and locked inside while her mother was physically and sexually abused.

"You will shut that little brat up!" John sneered, slapping Catherine in the face again.

"I don't want her to see me like this!"

"Fine," he replied, throwing her clothes onto the bed. "You have two minutes."

Catherine threw her t-shirt and shorts on, then headed upstairs to find her daughter crying.

"Lindsay, it's ok, mommy's here," the redhead said, picking her up and cradling her in her arms.

"Mommy hurt?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, sweetie, mommy's hurt. She's going to get you out of here, ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

"PUT HER DOWN!" John's angry voice shouted from downstairs.

"Mommy has to go, so she's going to put you in your crib, ok?"

"Ok, mommy," Lindsay said, grabbing her stuffed dog and quickly falling asleep.

Catherine had barely stepped downstairs, when she was suddenly yanked backwards by her collar. John's rough hands grabbed the back of her shirt and he dragged her to his bedroom.

Throwing her on the bed, he began to rape her once again.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Stella and Mac were walking through the school halls when they suddenly heard two girls snickering to each other. Stella recognized them immediately as Kim and Haley.

"Well, well, if it isn't snotty Stella Bonasera and mouthy Mac Taylor," Haley said. Kim giggled and immediately pulled her phone out.

"Just ignore her," Mac said to his girlfriend under his breath.

"The school's biggest loser is dating the most annoying geek in the world," Kim snickered to Haley, who began to take pictures of Stella and Mac.

"These are going on Instagram for everyone to see," Kim said, a grin on her face.

Mac was enraged. How dare someone take a picture of him and post it on a social media app!

"Give me that," he snapped, trying to grab Kim's phone. But she just twisted his arm the other way, causing him to yelp in pain a bit.

Stella was punched in the face by Haley. The blond snapped some pictures.

"Hope you have some good friends that will back you up once these pics go online," Haley sneered, then signaling to Kim to start posting.

The two mean girls walked away, and about five other people just snickered, watching Stella struggle to get up off the ground.

"Turn your faces around before I split them open," Stella threatened at the people who snickered at her.

"With what?" one of the guys asked. "You have nothing."

"How about I just KICK YOU IN YOUR SOFT SPOT?"

Several other people applauded for her. She took a bow.

"Who's winning now?" she said.

"It's on," the guy responded.

"Come at me then."

The guy ran towards her, but Mac tripped him on the way over.

"That's what you get for messing with my girlfriend," Mac said. "If you mess around her ever again, I swear I will break that 1000 dollar laptop of yours. And don't even bother sending me the bill, my parents nor I will pay for it. You will just have to buy a new one yourself."

Mac took Stella's hand and together, they headed to English 10.

They unknowingly passed by Kim and Haley, who were pretending to make out with their boyfriends, but were actually taking more photos.

Jane kissed Kim passionately, but spotted Teresa walking with three acquaintances. He didn't realize it yet, but he was developing a crush on her. He realized how selfish he thought yesterday, and was going to talk to the new girl. He planned on introducing himself to her during Psychology 101.

The bell rang, and Jane quickly kissed his girlfriend goodbye, not wanting to be late to class.

Once he arrived at the classroom, he discovered that he would be sitting next to Teresa.

She took her seat and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. More beautiful than Kim.

The brunette smiled as Jane sat down next to her.

"Hi, you must be the new girl I've heard about," he said. "I'm Patrick Jane."

"Teresa Lisbon. I just started here yesterday," she replied. But her tone sounded like she was sad about something.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Your tone of voice is telling me that you're sad."

"Yeah, a couple of things are bothering me. First is that Kim and her best friend Haley. They beat me up yesterday."

Jane's anger towards his girlfriend returned. He couldn't believe that she would do something like that. He needed to have a serious talk with her after school.

For the rest of the class period, Teresa and Jane became acquainted. They talked about the classes they were taking this year, their families, their past schools, and favorite hobbies.

Jane suddenly began developing feelings towards her. He was slowly starting to not want to be with Kim anymore.

He was completely in love with Teresa Lisbon.

TBC…

Morgan's dying in the hospital unless a miracle happens. Erin's needing surgery. Haley and Kim are playing some cruel jokes. And Jane's liking someone else. Will Morgan survive? Will Erin make it out of her surgery ok? Next chapter up soon.


	14. Will you look after her?

Nick sat at the kitchen table, staring at the package he had just received. He was astounded to find the words "Your girlfriend" written right across the front of the box.

Opening the box, he discovered that it was a handwritten note from Catherine.

_Nick,_

_I know that by the time you get this letter, you'll probably have noticed that I've gone missing. But you don't need to look for me because I'm not coming back alive. I'm sorry I've put you through everything. If I die, please take care of Lindsay. It would mean so much to me if you looked after her for me. _

_I'm going to be leaving Vegas soon. The pain of being raped was too much for me. The ghosts are haunting my dreams and I need to get away. Please thank your parents for taking me in. I don't know what I would have done without you. I don't where I would be today if you hadn't come into my life. You saved me from the pain. You fixed me up, and made me feel like the person I used to be before I was raped. After that day, I knew that I was never going to be the same again. _

_I'm so sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye to you. I really wanted to go to the dance, and I'm feeling bad for leaving you dateless. But it's the only way._

_I'm sorry. _

_Loving you forever and always, _

_Your beloved Catherine _

_*P.S. Esta carta fue escrita a fuerza. Tenía una pistola apuntando à la cabeza todo el tiempo. He sido secuestrado por sabes quién, y Lindsay está conmigo. Estoy en 678 la Avenida Strip. Ha me violó varias veces y me abofeteó en la cara varias veces. Por favor, Nick, por favor encuéntrame. Estoy atado a una cama._

_Te quiero._

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan laid in her hospital bed, crying her eyes out. Learning that she had about three weeks left to live terrified her. She had so many things that she wanted to do before she died. She wanted to marry someone and have kids and raise a family. She wanted to travel to many places around the world such as Fiji and Thailand.

But now she began to think that those thing she wanted to do were gone.

Until the doctor came into her room an hour later with a smile on his face.

"Ms. Brody," he said. "I have some good news. We have found two perfectly healthy kidneys. You will be the one to have them. We have scheduled your surgery for a week from today. You are going to be just fine."

Morgan felt the tears rolling down her face as the doctor spoke to her. She would be okay. She would get to do all the things she wanted to do. She needed to let Greg know of the good news.

"Please go get my boyfriend; I want to tell him the news," Morgan said.

"Ok, I'll get him right now."

Greg rushed into the room a minute later, immediately grabbing ahold of her hand.

"The doctor said that you wanted to see me right away," he said, kissing her. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything's ok. He told me some really good news."

"He did?"

"Yes. He found two perfectly healthy kidneys. My surgery is a week from today. I'm not going to die."

Greg wanted to pick Morgan up and spin her around and kiss her over and over.

The tears came quicker than he wanted them to. His girlfriend would be ok. He would still have his soul mate with him until the day he died.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick raced over to the phone and dialed the Crime Lab.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab," a voice answered.

"This is Nicholas Stokes, and I'm calling to report an abduction and an address," he replied.

"Who was taken?"

"My girlfriend, Catherine Willows."

"What is the location?"

"678 The Strip Avenue. I received a letter from her, telling me that she was forced to write it. She included the address. You must hurry, the man who has her is John Sidle."

"We're sending the BAU and another team over there right now."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

John left Catherine tied to the bed, completely naked. He was preparing to rape her again, but stopped once he heard the sirens headed his way.

"Darn it! How did they figure out where I was?" he muttered, turning on the AC full blast, and locking the door behind him. He hoped that the air would start giving her hypothermia.

Suddenly, a realization hit him. Catherine had told the cops in some way where she was.

Pulling out a scalpel and a full 50-ounce bottle of lemon juice, he walked back into her room, and brought the knife close to her stomach.

She felt the blade cut her skin, which was painful enough, but suddenly felt something wet being thrown on her.

Sniffing the air, she realized that lemon juice had just been dumped on her cut. She knew that open skin and anything citrus do not mix.

The scream she let out was unlike anything she had ever heard before in her life.

TBC…

Nick knows where Catherine is being held. Morgan and Erin will be ok. Will Cath and Lindsay make it out of the house alive? Next chapter up soon.

~A/N: The next chapter will a be a very slight time jump to the dance (about three days after this chapter.) There will be three songs lyrics used for the music at the dance. Please feel free to look up the songs on YouTube if you've never heard them before. I have already selected the first song, which is "What You Know" by Two Door Cinema Club. But I can't decide what the other two will be.

1. "Toy Soldier" by Britney Spears

2. "Like a G6" by Far East Movement & DEV

3. "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke, T.I, & Pharrell

4. "Telephone" by Lady Gaga & Beyonce

5. "Toxic" by Britney Spears

6. "Ur not my daddy" by Kesha~

~P.S. Should I do a part of "Gangnam Style" or "Harlem Shake" or both?~

~You decide which songs you would like, and the top two will be featured in Chapter 15.~

~Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer.~

*Translation (The Spanish part of Catherine's letter):

P.S. This letter was force- written. He had a gun pointed to my head the whole time. I've been kidnapped by you know who, and Lindsay is with me. I am at 678 The Strip Avenue. He raped me repeatedly and slapped me in the face several times. Please, Nick, please find me. I am tied to a bed.

I love you.*


	15. Want to have some fun?

Catherine smoothed the wrinkles out of her navy-blue knee-length dress once last time. It had been a day and a half since she got out of the hospital.

^She had started going into very mild hypothermia when John had tied her to the bed. Five minutes later, the BAU and LVPD stormed into the house, not even bothering to handcuff him. One of the BAU shot him right in the head and said, "You sick, twisted, son of a creep. You can now rot away forever for what you did to Catherine and those other people, including your own wife."

She was immediately wrapped up in a blanket and taken to Desert Palms, where she was released after a day.^

A knock was heard on her bedroom door, and she immediately answered it. Nick's jaw dropped once he saw how amazing his girlfriend looked.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Mommy, eww!" Lindsay said, sticking her tongue out.

"Lindsay, I love your mommy very much," Nick said, ruffling up the little girl's hair.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Sure, you can call me that."

"Love you."

"I love you too, Lindsay. I want you to be good for Grandma and Grandpa while we go out for a bit. Ok?"

"Ok, daddy," the little girl responded.

Nick kissed Catherine again, his arms encircling her waist and leading her out to his car.

"I'm just glad you're safe and sound," he said, pulling her close to him. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"I never thought I would see you again. I just can't be away from you for too long."

He kissed her softly. "Ms. Willows, are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yes, Mr. Stokes," she replied, climbing into the passenger seat.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The couple pulled up in front of LVCL, and spotted Greg and Morgan by the front entrance, making out.

"Morgan!" the redhead shouted, getting out of the car, and quickly walking over to her best friend. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," she replied. "I'm just glad that I'm not in the hospital dying like I was."

"YOU WHAT?" Cath exclaimed. "Oh no, what happened?!"

"I have a condition that causes my body to make too much salt. My kidneys are both failing and as a result, I had an epileptic seizure. I'm getting a transplant surgery next week."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I hope everything goes well!"

"I think so too," the blond replied, grabbing Greg's hand. Together, the two couples walked into the auditorium and found Wendy and Hodges by the refreshments table, drinking punch.

"CATH! MORGAN!" the reddish-brunette said. "I was so worried about you both, are you ok?"

"Yes, we're doing better," Morgan replied.

Julie and Russell walked over to the group, holding hands.

Morgan and Catherine explained why they were in the hospital for such a long time, which freaked Julie and Wendy out.

"You have a daughter?!" Julie exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know what you would think of me if I told you," the redhead replied.

"We wouldn't judge you, how could we?" Wendy said.

"She's back! The queen is back!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned their heads to see Sara Sidle walk through the doors, together with Grissom. She wore a purple dress that came halfway to her knees.

"SARA!" the four Popular Committee girls screamed once they saw their best friend.

"Hey guys," she said, hugging each one of the girls.

"We were so worried about you," Julie said. "And we're really glad you could make it, because there are two girls who are trying to be the new you."

Suddenly, the DJ started blaring music, and it was Sara's favorite song, "What You Know" by Two Door Cinema Club.

Immediately, she led Grissom down to the dance floor. Rossi walked up on the stage.

"Since Principal Strauss-Rossi will not be able to make it tonight, I will be speaking for her. We are going to have a dance contest, starting with this song, so if you would like to join, please grab a partner and head over to the DJ booth and suggest a song. First up, Sara Sidle and Gilbert Grissom," Rossi said.

The DJ restarted the song, and immediately, everyone turned their heads in disbelief at the couple. The school knew that they had broken up, but now they were back together?

_In a few weeks I will get time_

_To realize it's right before my eyes_

_And I can take it if it's what I want to do_

_I am leaving, this is starting to feel like_

_It's right before my eyes_

_And I can taste it, it's my sweet beginning_

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time,_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

_Maybe next year I'll have no time_

_To think about the questions to address_

_Am I the one to try to stop the fire?_

_I wouldn't test you, I'm not the best you could have attained_

_Why try anything?_

_I will get there, just remember I know_

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time _

Sara and Grissom proved to have very good dancing skills, and the entire school, except for Fiona, were applauding crazily. The judges gave the couple a 9.5, a 10, and a 9.5.

"Very good Ms. Sidle and Mr. Grissom, you are extremely talented," Rossi said.

"I was in drama for several years and practiced dance since I was 10," Sara replied.

"That's very impressive," he said, smiling.

Sara and Grissom took a bow, and then Rossi called Catherine and Nick to the floor next.

However, Fiona was furious. How could Grissom betray her? She thought he was in love with her, but instead, he had to run off with that Sara girl.

Cath and Nick had chosen "Telephone" as their song, and the school went just as wild as when Sara and Grissom danced.

_Hello, hello, baby, you called_

_I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service_

_In the club, you say say_

_Wha-wha-what did you say, huh_

_You're breakin' up on me_

_Sorry I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

_Kinda busy_

_Kinda busy_

_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second_

_It's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh_

_You should've made some plans with me_

_You knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me_

_I'm kinda busy_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop telephonin' me_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_I'm busy_

_(I'm busy)_

_Stop telephonin' me_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Boy, the way you blowin up my phone_

_Won't make me leave no faster_

_Put my coat on faster_

_Leave my girls no faster_

_I should've left my phone at home_

_'Cause this is a disaster_

_Calling like a collector_

_Sorry, I cannot answer_

_Not that I don't like you_

_I'm just at a party_

_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_

_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_

_'Cause I'll be dancin'_

_I'll be dancin'_

_I'll be dancin'_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_

_'Cause I'll be dancin'_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop telephonin' me_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_I'm busy_

_(I'm busy)_

_Stop telephonin' me_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_My telephone_

_My telephone _

_My telephone_

_Ma ma ma telephone_

_'Cause I'm out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_(We're sorry, we're sorry_

_The number you have reached_

_Is not in service at this time_

_Please check the number, or try your call again) _

The school went wild. Catherine never had the chance in her entire life to dance with a partner. Not even with her friends, who danced in groups and only saved this moment for a special occasion.

The couple was given a score of a 9, another 9, and a 9.5.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The photographer stood by the doorway of the auditorium, setting up their camera on a tripod. The camera was very hi-tech, and two of the lenses were at least three feet long. The person noticed that no one was paying attention to them, so they took the opportunity to take a few pictures.

After a few minutes, they had taken all the pictures that they needed, and packed up their equipment. They were heading home, where they could work on their little project in peace and quiet. But they remembered that they had to make one important stop on the way.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in their dark car, partially hidden behind some thick bushes. It was the perfect hiding spot to take pictures without being spotted. And since it was nine o'clock at night, the sky was black and clear, without a cloud to be seen.

They pulled out the camera and attached one of the three-foot lenses to the machine. They took a picture of a sleeping blond woman and smiled sadistically.

"Just you wait," the person sneered under their breath. "Just you wait. You won't ever see it coming until it's too late."

After taking a few pictures, the person drove home, and locked themselves away in a darkroom to complete their project.

Finally, 15 minutes later, all the pictures were hanging on a large rack to dry. The person smiled again, admiring their handiwork.

"Mission accomplished."

TBC…

~Uh oh! A new villain has popped up. (I meant to put in an author's note a few chapters back that a new criminal will appear, sorry!) Who do you think this person is? Do you think it's a man or woman? And who are they so obsessed with? And who do think the sleeping blond woman is? Why do they want a picture of her?~

~A/N: Thanks to ElsinCSI and youronlyhuman for suggesting that I use "Telephone" in this chapter.~

~A/N #2: I have decided to have five songs for the dance instead of three (one for Sara/Grissom, Cath/Nick, Wendy/Hodges, Julie/Russell, Morgan/Greg).

You decide which song you would like for W/H, J/R, and M/G in the next chapter. (There will be one electronica/EDM song. Those choices are bolded.)

"Blurred Lines" and "Toxic" are the top two choices, and I will for sure include at least one of them.

The other options are:

1. **"Satisfaction" by Benny Benassi & The Biz**

2. **"Who's your Daddy? (Original Radio Edit)" by Benny Benassi**

3. "Talk Dirty" by Jason Derulo (will not include the explicit lines of 2 Chainz's part)

4. "Ur not my daddy" by Kesha

5. "Box Chevy" by Rick Ross (EXTREMELY EXPLICT, WILL BE EDITED!)

6. "So Sophisticated" by Rick Ross (ALSO EXTREMELY EXPLICT, WILL BE EDITED!)

7. "Bend Ova" by Lil' John and Tyga (WILL BE EDITED!)


	16. You want to see her again?

**~A/N: Second chapter in one day! Yay!~**

**~Thanks to my reviewers who suggested 'Blurred Lines' and 'Satisfaction.'~**

**~I would like some suggestions for other songs that I can use in the story. Please feel free to leave a suggestion, and if the song is explicit, I will make it clean. Genre does not matter.~**

Mac and Stella ended up getting in line before Wendy and Hodges at the DJ booth. But when Stella suggested her song, Rossi gave her a look that said _Don't even think about it._

"Bend Ova by Lil' John and Tyga, please," Stella said. "There's an edited version."

"Ok, we now have Stella Bonasera and Mac Taylor on the floor next," Rossi said. "This song better be clean."

"It's been edited," she said, annoyed. "And we also don't want to be scored."

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_How fast can you shake it?_

_Put it on a guy 'til his butt can't take it_

_How fast can you shake it?_

_Put it on a guy 'til his butt can't take it_

_How fast can you shake it?_

_Put it on a guy 'til his butt can't take it_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Stop playing girl, shake that crap_

_Stop playing girl, shake that crap_

_Wiggle that butt make it shake like Jell-O_

_Wiggle that butt make it shake like Jell-O_

_Wiggle that butt make it shake like Jell-O_

_Wiggle that butt make it shake like Jell-O_

_Wiggle that, Wiggle that, Wiggle that_

_Wiggle that, Wiggle that, Wiggle that_

_Wiggle that butt make it shake like Jell-O_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

Then, Stella began doing a few highly inappropriate dance moves, but the school ate it up. One of which was swaying and shaking her behind suggestively, which gave Mac a few naughty thoughts.

Luckily, Rossi, the judges, or none of the other teachers noticed what she was doing.

_Head baby on the fly ain't crap really_

_I get so wet that's a free willy_

_Something on the pedestal watch 'em pop a wheelie_

_Pop, pop, pop girl feel city_

_With my Nicki's, Jose Cuervo, trippy_

_She heartless 'til that dance got no engine_

_One minute, I'mma gas in it_

_Twenty more minutes, I'm back up in it_

_Daddy take you Mrs. T-raw_

_Take shots, I don't miss, get faded up in it_

_A million, get illin' richest guy in the building_

_Screw it, I'mma buy the whole building_

_Hundred business, hundred business back in it_

_Hundred business, hundred business back in it_

_She the business, baby put your back in it_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Bend, throw your knees, bounce that butt like a yoga ball_

_Bend, throw your knees, bounce that butt like a yoga ball_

_Bend, throw your knees, bounce that butt like a yoga ball_

_Bend, throw your knees, bounce that butt like a yoga ball_

_Bend, throw your knees, bounce that butt like a yoga ball_

_Bend, throw your knees, bounce that butt like a yoga ball_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

_Bend ova, make your knees touch your elbows_

The school applauded, and couldn't believe that Stella was getting away with dancing highly inappropriately.

Finlay and Russell headed up to the DJ booth and requested their song. The couple made their way over to the dance floor.

"We now have Julie Finlay and D.B. Russell, with the song 'Satisfaction' by Benny Benassi," Rossi said.

Julie heard the music playing, and danced her heart out.

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my_

_Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my_

_Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my_

_Satisfaction_

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my_

_Satisfaction_

_Push, push, push, push, push, push, push, push, push,_

_Push, push, push, push, push, push, push, push_

_Push, push, push, push, push, push, push, push, push,_

_Push, push, push, push, push, push, push, push_

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my satisfaction_

_Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction,_

_Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my_

_Satisfaction_

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my_

_Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction,_

_Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my_

_Satisfaction_

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my_

_Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction_

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my_

_Satisfaction_

_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my_

_Satisfaction _

The judges gave the couple two 9.5s, and a 9.

"Next up is Wendy Simms and David Hodges with 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke," Rossi said, signaling for the DJ to start playing the music.

_Everybody get up_

_Everybody get up_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say_

_If you can't read from the same page_

_Maybe I'm going deaf,_

_Maybe I'm going blind_

_Maybe I'm out of my mind_

_Everybody get up_

_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you_

_But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature_

_Just let me liberate you_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_You don't need no papers_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_That man is not your maker_

_And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_You're a good girl_

_Can't let it get past me_

_You're far from plastic_

_Talk about getting blasted_

_I hate these blurred lines_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_But you're a good girl_

_The way you grab me_

_Must wanna get nasty_

_Go ahead, get at me_

_Everybody get up_

_What do they make dreams for_

_When you got them jeans on_

_What do we need steam for_

_You the hottest chick in this place_

_I feel so lucky_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_You wanna hug me_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_What rhymes with hug me?_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you_

_But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature_

_Just let me liberate you_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_You don't need no papers_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_That man is not your maker_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_You're a good girl_

_Can't let it get past me_

_You're far from plastic_

_Talk about getting blasted_

_Everybody get up_

_I hate these blurred lines_

_I know you want it_

_I hate them lines_

_I know you want it_

_I hate them lines_

_I know you want it_

_But you're a good girl_

_The way you grab me_

_Must wanna get nasty_

_Go ahead, get at me_

_One thing I ask of you_

_Let me be the one you back that butt to_

_Go, from Malibu, to Paris, boo_

_Yeah, I had a chick, but she ain't bad as you_

_So hit me up when you pass through_

_I'll give you something big enough to tear your butt in two_

_Swag on, even when you dress casual_

_I mean it's almost unbearable_

_In a hundred years not dare, would I_

_Pull a Pharside let you pass me by_

_Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you_

_He don't smack that butt and pull your hair like that_

_So I just watch and wait for you to salute_

_But you didn't pick_

_Not many women can refuse this pimpin'_

_I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me_

_Shake the vibe, get down, get up_

_Do it like it hurt, like it hurt_

_What you don't like work?_

_Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica_

_It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh_

_No more pretending_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Cause now you winning_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Here's our beginning_

_I always wanted a good girl_

_(Everybody get up)_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_You're a good girl_

_Can't let it get past me_

_You're far from plastic_

_Talk about getting blasted_

_I hate these blurred lines_

_(Everybody get up)_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_But you're a good girl_

_The way you grab me_

_Must wanna get nasty_

_Go ahead, get at me_

_Everybody get up_

_Everybody get up_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey _

"10, 9, and 9," the judges said.

"And lastly, we have Morgan Brody and Greg Sanders with 'So Sophisticated' by Rick Ross. Edited version, of course," Rossi said.

Greg and Morgan even rapped the lyrics, and it turned out that both could sing and rap very well.

_This is highly sophisticated I just make it look easy dude_

_Follow me_

_I'm so sophisticated_

_To get a verse from me, you gotta be initiated_

_To get a purse from me, she gotta be sophisticated_

_Purchase a whip from me and never miss a single payment_

_I'm from the city where the Muslims even Christians hate it_

_Even the black folk hate to see another guy made it_

_Tell all them people to chill, champagne refrigerated_

_Just bought a chopper 'cause the last one, got it confiscated_

_Counting a hundred mill so many times, I contemplated_

_You wanna be the hottest but that get complicated_

_I pull your card, I know you're crazy by your conversation_

_Show you the safe, you'll have to kill me for that combination_

_Made another two milli just off the compilation_

_I just hit something, I'm telling you this is amazing_

_Got a white chick, she with me just like she Jamaican_

_Sippin' purple and that guy concentrated_

_This for my people in them prisons, overpopulated_

_This the mob so you gotta get initiated_

_If you a mob, then you gotta make an issue payment_

_We going hard, run it back just like it's Walter Payton_

_The game's sweet, gave all my people an occupation (Ugh)_

_We so sophisticated (Ugh)_

_So sophisticated (Woop)_

_Hundred millionaires, guess you made it (Ugh)_

_I'm so sophisticated_

_Smoking drugs, busting open dolla liquor later_

_I got her open then I tell her I'ma lick her later_

_Pull out the stick and spray that chick just like it's activator_

_Time to lay down these guys who still be masquerading_

_We know you people, so you got my guys doing things_

_Round of applause 'cause them choppers be so captivating_

_So sophisticated 'cause them hits be calculated_

_Put it in the dirt, now you decapitated_

_I'm getting money so you'll never hear me talking petty_

_Tatted on my stomach, rich forever, Makaveli_

_Fifty million, hundred million, it's accumulating_

_I'm the hottest and these other guys cooling, ain't it_

_I got a chick I'm with that you see on BET_

_My lil' Haiti shooters will have yo butt on TMZ_

_Breaking news and we still get them for 10 a key_

_And if he faking, screw it, tell them guys "C'est la vie"_

_This the mob so you gotta get initiated_

_If you a mob, then you gotta make an issue payment_

_We going hard, run it back just like it's Walter Payton_

_The game's sweet, gave all my guys an occupation (Ugh)_

_We so sophisticated (Ugh)_

_So sophisticated (Woop)_

_Hundred millionaires, guess you made it (Ugh)_

_Getting on these haters, ball hard D-Waiters_

_Ever since I got money, e'rybody need favors_

_That's why I ain't got no homies, and I ain't got no neighbors_

_But I be on my grind like I ain't got no paper_

_But I'm so rich and I got yo woman_

_All in my whip and she all on me_

_With a hand on my stick, tryna live in my crib_

'_Cause I handle my crap like a candle got lit_

'_Cause I burn it down, yea I'm in my bag_

_And these guys so mad it's my turn now_

_And I get that cash, my chick so bad, she know sophisticated_

_I'm balling hard, with women and ain't got anything for haters_

_I hang my arm out the window now watch me get the paper_

_My neck so frosty, you frauding, yo refrigerator_

_Boy you an imitator_

_You ain't got no M's in yo account, I never ask my amount_

_Treat that bad chick like a bad check 'cause I cash that and I bounce_

_I ain't never had crap but I grab crap and I cashed out on that ounce_

_And I flipped that to a bird and bounced back like word_

_This the mob so you gotta get initiated_

_If you a mob, then you gotta make an issue payment_

_We going hard, run it back just like it's Walter Payton_

_The game's sweet, gave all my guys an occupation (Ugh)_

_We so sophisticated (Ugh)_

_So sophisticated (Woop)_

_Hundred millionaires, guess you made it (Ugh)_

The judges and school went wild.

"10, 9.5. and another 10!" Rossi said. "Extra points for singing the song."

Sara was a bit disappointed that she didn't win first place, which was 50 dollars, but she and Grissom both received 25 dollars.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The person knew that they had to make an important call. Picking up their cell phone, they found the man they were looking for. The dial tone rang, and someone's voice answered.

"Hello?" Rossi asked.

"Rossi, it's so nice to hear your voice again," the person said. "It's a shame that I have to call you at this time, but I know that you know who I am."

"No, it's not possible. I arrested you fifteen years ago!"

"I'm back. And you're going to feel the pain I felt when I was rejected from the BAU all those years ago. What if I said that I would harm that beautiful wife and unborn daughter of yours?"

"Hurt either of them and I will freaking shoot you in the head, no questions asked."

"It's too late. What if I get to her first? I'll make sure you pay for what you did."

The line went dead, and Rossi felt the tears come. He prayed that Erin would be ok, since she just had her surgery earlier in the day. The operation was a success, and she would be released within the next week.

His now 17-week pregnant wife was possibly in danger. He had to do something fast.

Driving to the hospital, and once he arrived, he asked for Erin. Immediately running up to her room, he found the bed empty and the room trashed.

A single piece of paper was laid on the pillow. Pulling on gloves, he picked up the note and gasped in horror while reading it.

Too late. Erin's mine, and I hope you realize that this is all your fault. If you hadn't rejected me all those years ago, then I would never have to do this. But you will pay. She will be sending out a message tomorrow morning at 10. Be prompt.

~The Replicator~

TBC…

I decided to use this criminal as the new mystery character, who was a real unsub on Criminal Minds. Watch the episode where he appears, which is 8x24 "The Replicator." I don't own him, he belongs to Jeff Davis, Criminal Minds, and CBS.

~The Replicator actually targets Erin on the show, so I based this event off her real abduction.~

What's going to happen with Erin? Will Rossi save her in time? Next chapter up soon.


	17. Shall we give him a call?

Erin awoke to darkness. Her wrists had been tied above her, and her shirt had been completely torn into shreds. Luckily, the shirt covered the spot on her chest where she just had her surgery.

A bright light suddenly shone in the room, and The Replicator walked in, carrying a glass of water.

"Wake up, my precious Erin," he said in a calming voice. He held out the glass, and she immediately wrinkled her nose up in disgust, fearing that the water was spiked with something.

"Don't worry, I know that you're 17 weeks pregnant. We wouldn't want anything to happen to little Angie, would we?"

Erin gasped in horror. He knows my daughter's name, she thought. How long has he been stalking my family?

"My dear Erin, you're so beautiful," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Get away from me, you psycho," she snapped, scooting away from him, but couldn't get very far with her hands tied.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Don't you ever do that to me again," he said, giving her a small shove.

"I want you alive," he continued. "I want you to be alive so that David Rossi can hear you scream. I want to hear you crying out for him. Begging him to get you out of this place. I want him to feel the pain that I've felt for 15 years. After he rejected my offer to join the BAU, I was forced to become a photographer, which I never wanted. The job was the most important thing to me, and I figured, he took away the most important thing to me. Now I've gotten to take the most important thing to him. He will pay for everything he ever did to me."

Erin was feeling the tears come. She wanted to be back home, curled up next to Rossi, and having his hands on her stomach, feeling Angie kick. He would wrap his arm around her and stroke her comfortingly and keep the other arm draped across her stomach.

"And look at that, it's 10 on the nose. Time to give your beloved Dave a call, shall we?" The Replicator taunted, revealing a burner phone.

Pressing the necessary buttons, he heard the dial tone ring…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rossi was sitting in bed, reading a book and awaiting the phone call from his wife.

The bedside clock had just turned to 10 when his cell phone buzzed. Seeing that Erin was calling, he prepared to have the call traced.

"Erin," he said with extreme concern.

"Dave?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Bella, I'm here," he replied.

"So glad that you picked up," The Replicator's taunting voice echoed on the line. "Erin's been very worried about you."

"What have you done to her?" Rossi's tone became threatening.

"I just tied her hands over her head and ripped her shirt to pieces. She's fine, and Angie's ok. She's not being very active at the moment."

"Let my wife go and you can have me instead," he replied, sounding almost like he was begging.

"No! I'm just getting started," The Replicator said. "You want to ever see your beautiful wife again? Then you will pay me money. A million dollars. You have three days, or Erin will become my slave and I will do whatever I want to do to her."

"It's done."

"Dave, you can only have one of us back," Erin said. "Within three days, one of us will die. You have 72 hours to decide, or the decision will be made for you."

"What do you mean, one of us?"

"You'll find out soon enough," The Replicator snapped, hanging up the phone. A text was sent a few seconds later.

~Money drop-off address will be sent in 72 hours.~

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next morning, the Popular Committee gathered at Nick's house for a meeting.

"Sara, I have some news to tell you," Cath said. "When I was being rescued, your dad was shot in the head by the BAU."

The brunette realized that she was the last surviving member of the Sidle family. Her brother died at the age of 12 after being killed by a drunk driver.

"The will was sent to our house today," the redhead continued. "It says that once you are 18, the house and all the property goes to you. You have 20 billion dollars to your name. You're incredibly rich."

"20 billion dollars?" Sara asked.

"Yes, that's correct. And when I turn 18, all my parents' money goes to me."

"Dude, you're freaking rich," Wendy said. "Didn't your parents have like billions of dollars?"

"Yea, about 15 billion."

"Dude, I want that!"

"You have like millions already, Wendy," Sara gently reminded her friend. "Anyway, we need to talk about these two girls. Who are they?"

"Their names are Haley Brooks and Kim Fischer. Kim has reddish-brown hair, and Haley has blond hair, but dyes it dark brown," Wendy said. "They punched a girl in the face a couple of days ago, and tripped another one on her way to Profiling 101. She sat with us at lunch. Her name's Teresa Lisbon. I guess since Haley and Kim don't think you're leading the school social scene anymore, they've taken your place. We need to stop them and Fiona. She never left yesterday. The kiss footage was never shown."

A knock was heard, and Nick answered the door. Hodges, Greg, Grissom, and Russell were all standing on the doorstep.

"Hey guys, come on in," Nick said. "Your boyfriends are here!" he shouted to the girls.

Grissom saw Sara hurriedly walking over to him, and immediately took her in his arms.

"I missed you," he said, kissing her. "I'm glad I got you back."

"Me too," she replied.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Erin felt the stinging pain of being slapped in the face. The Replicator hit her because she tried to protect the other hostage from punishment.

"You do not just go AND PROTECT OTHERS FROM PUNISHMENT!" he screamed at Erin, who huddled into a ball, extremely scared. It had been almost 10 hours since she had been locked away in this prison. The other hostage came a few hours later, and Erin immediately recognized the girl as Teresa Lisbon.

"Maybe I should kill you now and get over with it," he said, pulling out a knife and holding it dangerously close to Erin's stomach. Right over where Angie was.

"NO! NOT MY DAUGHTER! If you kill me, Angie will die as well. She can't survive this early along without her mother. She would need to be at least 24 weeks old and I'm only 17. Please don't kill my daughter," Erin begged, tears pooling in her eyes. She knew that probably after Angie was born, menopause would set in. She wanted to have a child with her husband. And Angie was their miracle child.

"Fine," he muttered under his breath. "I won't kill you. But maybe I will kill this little girl instead."

"No! Do what you want to me, but don't harm Teresa. She has nothing to do with this! She was never involved. She has family that will be concerned about her."

"I'm sorry, did I give you permission to speak? I don't think so. I get to do the demanding and you do the obeying. Understood?"

"Yes."

"If you don't obey me, you will never see your beloved husband again. And then I will kill your daughter."

TBC…

*A/N: I'm hoping to make this story last all the way through Erin's pregnancy. Still got 23 more weeks until Angie's born. I'm trying to make the chapters happier, as suggested by JuddGirl5, but you guys seem to want suspense more :). I've been thinking about writing a sequel to this story, focusing 15 years into the future, where everyone is grown up and has a job, is possibly married and has kids of their own. Should I write a sequel or not?*

~And what's going to happen with Erin? Will Rossi get the ransom? And how does Teresa Lisbon fit into this whole situation? Next chapter up soon.~


	18. What's wrong with you?

***WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/ACTIONS.* **

It was February 16, two days after Erin's abduction, and Rossi still didn't have all the money needed for his wife's ransom. He had about $800,000, but time was ticking away. And he still didn't know who the other hostage was.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Rossi sprang across the room to answer it.

"Rossi residence," he said.

"DAVE! DAVE, HELP ME!" Erin's voice shouted.

"ERIN! Where are you?" he said.

"HEY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW DID YOU GET THAT? DARN IT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, AND NOW HE'S GONNA FIND US, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" The Replicator's angry voice shouted.

"No, please, no!" she begged.

The sound of buzzing electricity was heard, followed by a scream.

"ERIN!" Rossi cried.

"You better learn your lesson or I promise that you will never your precious husband ever again!" The Replicator shouted at Erin, who had slumped onto the ground after being shocked with a cattle prod.

"Time's ticking," he said. "I hope you've made a decision."

The line went dead.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan laid on the couch, curled up in Greg's arms. She loved being close to him, because he was her comfort. Whenever she needed him, he was there for her.

"So, your surgery is five days away, correct?" he asked, kissing her softly.

"Yes, and I'm scared. What if something goes wrong and the machine flatlines? I don't want to die," she said, sobbing.

"It's going to be ok, sweetheart. They found two perfectly healthy kidneys, and you will be alright."

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't be worried too much."

"I am worried for you. Very much. I'm scared that I will lose you, and I just can't have that happen to me because you are my life. You are my everything, my universe, my soul mate. I can't imagine spending one day for the rest of my life without you. You are more important to me than my life. I would kill myself if I lost you."

Morgan looked Greg in the eyes. She could tell that he meant every word he had just spoken. Leaning forward, she kissed him, and he took her in his arms.

"Not the bedroom," she said, because he was starting to get off the couch and led her in that direction. "I want to save my virginity for marriage. My parents would kill me if they found out that I slept with someone before I was married."

He sat back down on the couch, listening to her reason. He understood what she meant, and he had made the exact promise to himself before his parents died.

The tears came quickly, and Morgan noticed his mood change.

"Greg, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's...it's my parents. I'm having a flashback to when they died, all those years ago. I was 10."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Greg nodded, then told her the story of the day his parents died.

^10-year-old Greg was walking to the elementary school to meet up with Nick, Grissom, and Russell. They had just started fourth grade, but were disappointed to find out that the club fair was cancelled that morning because it had rained overnight and was still raining now.

Suddenly, the four boys heard a loud screech. Greg had barely crossed the street when he turned around and saw a black SUV speeding down the road at about 80 miles an hour.

"Mommy, Daddy!" he screamed, heading towards the crosswalk.

A teacher yanked him back. "It's too dangerous!" she yelled. "You could be seriously injured."

"But my parents are in there!" he cried.

It was too late.

The SUV slammed into his parents' car, sending it flying through the air. Students, teachers, and other parents freaked out, running towards the school, which was the safest place at the moment.

The Sanders' minivan landed on top of a silver Hyundai, instantly killing a mother and daughter still trapped inside.

"No! Mom! Dad! No!" Greg shouted.^

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rossi heard his phone buzzing from the other room. Seeing Erin's name flash across the screen frightened him. He hoped that everything was ok.

But unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Erin?" he asked.

"Too later, Mr. Rossi. Erin's already dead. She didn't even see it coming. Death came quickly and painless," The Replicator's voice taunted.

Rossi let the realization sink in. His Erin, his wife, his soul mate, had been murdered. The anger and emotional pain set in.

"YOU CREEP! YOU SICK TWISTED CREEP! YOU MURDERED MY WIFE! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I was tired of her company. I ended her pain and suffering. I've already sent her body back to you. Then you can feel the emotional pain of losing the most important thing in your life. Just like what you did to me."

The line went dead. He threw his phone on the floor, watching it smash into pieces. He dropped into a corner and let the tears fall. The pain dawned on him even more. Knowing that someone had just murdered his wife and daughter made him want to have something to get rid of his grieving.

He walked into the kitchen, and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Pouring it into a glass, he began to drink it. Then a second glass went down.

He just wanted to die and be with his soul mate.

"I'm so sorry, Erin," he said, taking another drink of the vodka. The bottle was half-empty and he still needed to wash away the memories.

Finding a full bottle of painkillers, he began taking them, one by one. He finished off the bottle of vodka and pills.

Falling down on the tile floor, black spots clouded his vision, and the darkness claimed him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The woman sat across from an FBI agent in one of the LVPD's interrogation rooms, who handed her an envelope.

"You are good to go, Ms. Robins," the agent said. "Be safe."

The woman stood up and looked at the envelope. Looking inside, she smiled once she saw what was inside. She stared at the picture of herself. She looked nothing like the old her.

Staring at her plane ticket, she got in her car and drove towards the airport.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

TBC…

*Erin's dead. Is Rossi gone as well? And who is this "Ms. Robins?" Next chapter up soon.

~I have no idea why, but I almost cried writing the death scene. Maybe that's because I listened to "My Immortal" while I wrote it.~


	19. What are you doing here?

Rossi opened his eyes, and discovered that he was lying on the floor, near a large puddle of vomit. He heard a voice calling his name. And it sounded exactly like Erin.

"Dave, I'm here," the voice said. "It's me, Erin."

He saw the figure of a blond woman standing in front of him. She seemed so real.

"Erin...you're not real. You're dead," he replied.

"You miss me so much that you tried to kill yourself. But you will live. My body is outside if you want to bury me."

"Erin, I'm sorry," he said, the tears falling once again. "I need to be with you. I'd die for you."

"Dave, it's fine. Please go on without me. I'm sorry," the figure replied before disappearing.

Rossi opened his front door and found a large box, poorly taped. Opening it, he discovered the dead body of his wife, two bullet marks to the chest. One went straight through her heart. Death would have come quickly, he thought as he carried the heavy box to the garage. Grabbing a shovel, he dug a hole six feet into the ground, and placed her body inside. After covering her up with the dirt, he placed a wooden cross on her grave.

He cried even harder, longing to kill the man who murdered her. His life was never going to be the same again.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The pregnant woman known as Ms. Robins landed in Quantico. She felt the tears slide down her face. She risked her life for the police to catch her kidnapper, and to be better off without her husband at the moment.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't even look like the person she was before her life was destroyed forever.

_My name is Caroline Robins,_ she told herself. _My real name is Erin Strauss. I have a husband who now thinks I'm dead. I'm living a false life, and going back to my old job as BAU Section Chief. I want to talk to my husband right now and tell him I'm alive. But it would ruin everything. The Replicator would find me. _

Erin felt the tears coming harder. She regretted running away from everything, but it was for the best. It would be better at the moment if Rossi thought she was dead. The police would catch The Replicator and justice would be served. Until the criminal was caught, Erin would stay undercover.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Teresa Lisbon struggled against the handcuffs keeping her bound to the bed. The Replicator was barely feeding her food, and being locked away for two days was causing her to become weaker.

"It's all your fault!" he screamed at her. "You let her get away!"

"No, I didn't! I don't know how she got out. I don't know where she is!" Teresa said.

"Yes you do, you worthless girl! Tell me where Erin Strauss is!"

"I DON'T KNOW! She didn't tell me!"

The girl received a punch to the face. "You will tell me where Erin is or I swear I won't hesitate to hurt your brothers."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan was falling closer and closer to temptation. The naughty thought of being under the covers with her boyfriend was causing her to not use her common sense. She had even gotten off the couch and started walking in the direction of the bedroom, where he began to unbutton her shirt, but she suddenly realized that her actions were not ok.

"Stop," she said. "I can't go any farther. I've already gone too far. I'm saving the rest."

"I understand," he replied. They walked back into the living room to watch Criminal Minds.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rossi stood in front of her grave, placing a vase of flowers in front of the cross. It was hard to grasp the fact that she was truly gone, and he would never get to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her ever again.

Suddenly, he got a text back on his phone from the LVPD, saying that they had tracked down The Replicator. Rossi said that he was on his way to the address.

Five minutes later, he stepped through the front doorway of a two-story house, and found The Replicator in handcuffs, struggling to get away from the cops. A girl was being led out to an ambulance.

Seeing that man enraged Rossi. He deserved to die for what he did to Erin.

Rossi walked over to him, and shot him in the shoulder and knee. The criminal was also punched in the face several times.

"That's for murdering my wife, you sick creep," Rossi snarled, threatening to murder him right on the spot.

The Replicator just smiled, then dropped a note on the ground as he was led outside.

Rossi picked up the piece of paper, which only had two words written on it.

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was lounging on her couch with Grissom's arms wrapped around her. Catherine and Nick were pelting each other with popcorn, while Wendy and Hodges were drinking Pepsi and trying to build a s'mores tower. Finlay and Russell were cuddling and making out on the floor, while Morgan and Greg were playing tic-tac-toe.

Sara looked at the clock and realized that it was almost midnight.

"We gotta go to sleep; it's almost midnight! We're going to be late for school in the morning!" she said, getting off the couch.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Sara," Grissom said, which caused the group to burst into laughter.

"Wow, I'm stupid," she replied. But he kissed her to prevent her from saying anything else.

"You're not stupid, you're beautiful," he said. "I wouldn't ever think that you're stupid."

"Thanks," she responded, messing up his hair.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just messing with you, Griss," she said.

She climbed into bed and Morgan climbed in beside her. Since the girls were now sharing a room, they would also have to share the queen-sized bed.

The next day, Catherine was the first one awake at 8 in the morning. Only three more days until Elaine was released from the hospital, and it would be another eight or nine before Conrad was released. Both of them were recovering quickly from their injuries.

The redhead found a stereo and immediately began blaring music, which caused Nick to wake up, still grumpy.

Then, he recognized the song. It was Shania Twain's 'Man! I feel like a woman!'

Walking down the hall, he heard Catherine singing along to the song.

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

He turned the corner to find Cath making French toast and dancing.

She turned around, shaking her hips, and smiled once she saw her boyfriend.

"Morning, Nick, come dance with me!" she said, walking over to the stove to put the toast in a pan.

"Sure, sweetheart," he replied, putting his hands on her waist. "I'd like that."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rossi headed down to the police station where The Replicator's interview would be taking place. But before he could head into the room, Detective Curtis pulled him aside.

"Mr. Rossi, I need to tell you something very important. I made a decision yesterday that will affect you greatly, and any issues you have about this matter should be thrown at me."

"What's going on?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"As you know, Erin was a victim of The Replicator-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" he demanded, tears building up in his eyes. He was still grieving over her death and didn't want to be reminded of her at the moment.

"I wasn't finished yet."

"Fine, go on."

"She was able to escape her prison somehow and ran to me for help. She was given a new identity as Ms. Caroline Robins and was sent to her old job back in Quantico, Virginia. She was on the first flight out of Vegas and is now undercover at the BAU."

Rossi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Erin was alive and living across the country. Erin was alive.

"But...but I buried her," he said, completely astounded.

"The woman you buried was an Erin look-alike. Your wife is currently living and breathing. Since The Replicator has been arrested and is now in our custody, she may come back to Vegas."

"I'm on the next flight to Quantico."

"I have an extra ticket. This plane leaves in two hours. Go, I'll make sure he doesn't make out of this place alive."

He took the ticket and headed to the airport. He needed to get to his wife right away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Six hours later, Rossi landed in Quantico and one of the first people off the plane. It had been ten years since he had left the BAU to become an art teacher.

He stepped through the doors of his old workplace to find a young woman with blond hair walking towards the front entrance. She looked up and gasped in horror. She knew exactly who the visitor was.

"ERIN!" he cried, taking her in his arms and kissing her like never before.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"He's been caught, Erin. The Replicator is in jail. He will never get near you again. Ever."

Erin headed up to the front desk and resigned from her job.

"Shall we spend the night here? I've got a hotel room," she said, grabbing her husband's hand.

"The only thing I want right now is to hold you close and tell you how much I love you. I can't lose you again. And I can't lose Angie as well."

"She's 18 weeks old now, can you believe it?" Erin asked, putting a hand on her stomach and suddenly felt her daughter kick.

"I can't believe it either," he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She led him to her hotel room, and the door barely closed when he picked her up off the ground and spun her around.

"Ah! Don't hurt Angie!" she said.

"I could never hurt either one of you. You are just too important to me, Erin. I can't lose you again. I almost killed myself because I thought you were dead. I can't live without you."

"And I can't either," she replied as he set her down on the bed, and kissed her.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he said, reaching for her shirt.

"I think I do," she smirked, and kissing him back.

"Really?" he teased.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Rossi," she teased back.

They spent the rest of the night just holding each other. They would cuddle, make love, talk, and just enjoy being alone.

They were finally reunited at last.

TBC…

*A/N: Erin's not dead, yay! Teresa's been rescued. Erin and Rossi are reunited. The Replicator's been arrested. Everything is finally back to normal. Morgan's surgery is only four days away. What do you think is going to happen next?*

~BTW, the next few chapters should be happy :) as suggested by a reviewer in an earlier chapter. But, a new villain will be appearing later on.~


	20. How did you find out?

_*A/N: If I put a - in the middle of song lyrics, that means a swear word or something inappropriate has been removed.*_

Curled up in bed next to her husband, Erin continued to feel Angie moving around. The five-month mark would be arriving in just two weeks.

"Little Angie, you are just active today, aren't you?" Erin asked her daughter.

"She's just showing how much she loves you," Rossi said, putting a hand on his wife's stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too," Erin replied. "When will I be able to go back to work?"

"In a few days," he said. "I want you to rest up before you start working again. I just got you back, and I can't lose you again."

"Ok, fine, but you should go to work."

"No! I'm going to take care of you, Erin. I will look after you, and keep you and the little one company. Want me to get you breakfast?"

"Sure, I'd like that. Toast with butter and cinnamon, please."

Rossi exited the room, and came back a few minutes later with her food.

"I'm having an extreme craving for chocolate. Can you bring me some chocolate pudding?"

"Anything for you, my love."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was Sunday evening, and The Popular Committee and their boyfriends were hanging out at Wendy's house. They had a couple of food fights with marshmallows, and were going to do some karaoke.

"So what song do you guys want to do?" Wendy said, looking through her collection of 454 songs.

"I dunno, I just know that you have so many songs that I can never make a decision," Sara said.

"Ok, then, I will list some options. First, I have 'Hijack' by Tyga and 2 Chainz. Then, I have 'Love the Way You Lie' by Eminem and Rihanna. Next is 'Pass Out' by Tinie Tempah. Fourth is 'Get Out Alive' by Three Days Grace. And lastly, I have 'Feelin' Myself' by Will I Am, Miley Cyrus, French Montana, Wiz Khalifa, and DJ Mustard."

"Most definitely 'Hijack,'" Greg said. "I can rap pretty well."

"I'll join," Nick replied.

"'Hijack' it is," Wendy said, putting her IPod into the speakers and turned the volume up to the maximum.

"This is the clean version, right?" Greg said.

"Of course."

The song began playing, and it turns out that Nick could rap almost as well as Greg.

_(Nick)_

_Money, we got all that_

_Talk talk, get your head cracked_

_Riding with the racks, thing on my lap_

_Steal your chick, call it hijack_

_Hijack, hijack_

_Money, we got all that_

_Talk talk, get your head cracked_

_Steal your chick, call it hijack_

_Hijack, hijack_

_Steal your chick, call it hijack_

_Hijack, hijack_

_Money, we got all that_

_It's the hooligan, drop top one shot shooter_

_Money on my mind, chick, I'm all about the mulah_

_Mother- beast, chick, call me King Koopa_

_Got chicks like hooters_

_We ain't smoking that hookah_

_Big kush, paparazzi in the bush_

_Mobb Deep, now they shook, got a castle full of crooks_

_Hijack like the hook, all the chicks wanna -_

_I'm a good guy I don't need no luck_

_Good drugs, partying in the after party_

_Pull up in the Rolls but I'm leaving in a red Rari_

_All my guys getting money like shotties_

_Black mafia crap, young Gotti_

_Money, we got all that_

_Talk talk, get your head cracked_

_Riding with the racks, thang on my lap_

_Steal your chick, call it hijack_

_Hijack, hijack_

_Money, we got all that_

_Talk talk, get your head cracked_

_Steal your chick, call it hijack_

_Hijack, hijack_

_Steal your chick, call it hijack_

_Hijack, hijack_

_Money, we got all that_

_(Greg)_

_If you believe in having - say me too (me too)_

_I'm riding in my roof look see-through_

_I got fours on the big like pre-school_

_Marijuana, money and -_

_I got plaques on my walls, you got gingivitis_

_Still sell a brick like I won't retire_

_Hijack your chick, steal your wife_

_Man my chopper go hyphy, you got your chick in some Nikes_

_I got my chick with some dykes and she saying she like it_

_We were down in Paris, keeping it Effin_

_And you'se was at home, keeping it tryphy_

_(Nick)_

_Money, we got all that_

_Talk talk, get your head cracked_

_Riding with the racks, thang on my lap_

_Steal your chick, call it hijack_

_Hijack, hijack_

_Money, we got all that_

_Talk talk, get your head cracked_

_Steal your chick, call it hijack_

_Hijack, hijack_

_Steal your chick, call it hijack_

_Hijack, hijack_

_Money, we got all that_

"Wow, Nick, I didn't realize that you could rap so well," Catherine said, walking up to her boyfriend and kissing him.

"That's just one of the things you were going to have to learn about me," he teased, kissing her back, and pulling her closer to him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Teresa stepped through LVCL's doors on Monday, Wendy and Hodges gave her a big hug.

"Are you ok?" they both asked her. "We were worried about you."

"I'm ok, I'm just glad I made it out of that prison alive," the brunette said.

"Lisbon," another voice called. Teresa turned around to see Wayne, Grace, and Cho walking towards her.

"Hey guys," she replied. "Wendy, Hodges, this is Grace, Wayne, and Cho."

The two groups were quickly acquainted.

Then, Jane turned the corner and started walking down the hall towards the groups.

He quickly approached them and asked to speak to Lisbon alone.

"Sure thing, Mr. Jane," Grace said before whispering something to Wayne and Cho, who started laughing.

The brunette followed Jane to an empty classroom.

"What's going on, Jane?" she asked.

"I was worried about you this whole weekend. I tried calling you, but you never picked up. I was very concerned."

"I'm ok, Jane."

He took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers together.

"Jane, you have a girlfriend," Teresa said.

"Not anymore," he replied, kissing her.

Lisbon never thought he would kiss her this quickly. They barely knew each other, and yet, she had fallen in love with him.

"Teresa Lisbon, I love you," Jane said once they had broken apart.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Save me a seat at your lunch table. I won't feel right sitting with you until I've broken up with Kim. She would hurt you, so I'm going to protect you. If you see me kiss Kim a few times, I'm just playing her. I don't love her anymore, because I love you."

"Me too," she replied.

They kissed again, and Jane said that he had to hurry off to Spanish 2. Kim was in his class, and she would kill him for being late.

Three hours later, it was lunchtime. Kim and Jane met up in the hallway outside the Chemistry classroom and walked into the cafeteria holding hands.

Jane scanned the cafeteria for his future girlfriend. She was sitting with Grace, Wayne, and Cho. The brunette turned around and waved at him. She smiled, knowing what was about to happen in a few minutes.

Kim kissed Jane once more, then headed off towards the lunch line.

Once his soon-to-be-ex girlfriend was out of sight, he immediately walked over to Teresa's table. It was next to the Popular Committee's table, so Wendy was sitting next to Lisbon.

Sara and Catherine were taking a bunch of selfies and posting them on Instagram. Morgan and Greg were eating their lunches and holding hands. Jane was standing near the table when he spotted Kim walking towards him with a pizza in a box.

He turned around and mouthed 'it's time' to Lisbon and everyone else at the next three tables.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Kim asked. "You are never over at these tables."

"We need to talk," he said, motioning for her to come to the middle of the lunchroom.

"Ok, let's talk."

"I know what you've done to Teresa, Kim, and I don't approve of it."

"What are you talking about?" Kim screeched.

"I know that you tripped her and dropped her books. You also did that to her friend Grace as well. And you did it to Mac and Stella by posting pictures on Instagram. I don't approve of you treating people this way, and I will report it to Principal Strauss-Rossi when she comes back."

"How...how did you-?"

"It doesn't matter, Kim, how I know. But the important thing to me is that we are done. Permanently."

"It's that new girl, Lizzie! She stole you away from me!"

"Don't call her that because that's not her name. She has done nothing to you, and I love her. I don't love you. Goodbye, Kim."

Jane turned on his heel and walked over to Lisbon's table, where he gave his new girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

Kim was furious. It was all Lisbon's fault! That girl would pay for what she did.

Jane smiled at his angry ex-girlfriend, then took Teresa's hand in his own.

"Teresa Lisbon, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, I would be honored to," she replied, kissing him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_Three days,_ Morgan told herself. _Three days until my surgery. Everything's going to be ok. They found two perfectly healthy organs, and I'm going to-_

Suddenly, the blond collapsed onto the cafeteria floor, and her eyes closed. She began to spasm uncontrollably.

"Help! Help!" Greg screamed. Ms. Blake heard him screaming, then immediately dialed 911.

"Paramedics are on their way, and they should be here in two minutes," Alex said to Greg.

90 seconds later, the paramedics were able to stabilize Morgan and get her on the stretcher. She was taken to Desert Palms.

An hour later, the blond awoke in a brightly lit room. She saw someone walking towards her, and felt Greg holding her hand.

"Ms. Brody, you scared us once again," a doctor said. "You suffered another seizure. We ran some blood tests and your kidneys are failing even more. You will need emergency surgery within the next hour or you will not make it."

"Do it," Morgan said. "Please do whatever it takes."

"The organs are already in the OR, so we will be ready to do the surgery right away."

Greg kissed Morgan passionately, knowing that he might never see her again if the surgery did not go as expected.

Morgan smiled as darkness took over her from being injected from anesthesia.

**TBC…**

***A/N: Morgan's about to go get a double-transplant. Will she make it out alive? Next chapter up soon.***


	21. Why should I believe you?

*A/N: Anything that has a ~ sign means a dream.*

As Morgan went into unconscious, she began dreaming. She knew that she was headed towards the OR where her life would be saved if everything went smoothly.

~Morgan awoke in an unfamiliar room. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she had brown hair. Dark brown. She saw herself wearing a gray suit jacket and dress pants, along with black heels, a badge, and a 9mm black handgun.

"Wake up, Benson!" Morgan heard a voice say. Then, the realization hit her.

She was Olivia Benson from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit.

Morgan/Olivia looked at her surroundings and discovered that she was tied to a chair. She realized that this was the conclusion to the episode where Olivia was kidnapped by a masked figure. Elaine and Conrad had recorded the episode, but it was still on the DVR, untouched.

Morgan/Olivia was slapped in the face several times, and then came the sight of a cell phone. It was buzzing, and Elliot Stabler's name was flashing across the screen.

"Seems like you have someone who really wants to talk to you," the person sneered. "Who is Elliot Stabler? He like your lover or husband or something?"

"He's my partner," she spat angrily.

"Well, how about I put the phone on speaker and he can hear you scream for him as you die?"

"You're sick!"

"Too late."

The man pressed 'speaker', and immediately, Stabler was greeted by the sound of a gunshot.

"Olivia!" he shouted.

"That was the sound of your partner just being murdered. I wish you the best of luck recovering from this experience."~

Suddenly, Morgan awoke, almost giving herself a heart attack.

"Ms. Brody! Ms. Brody! Are you alright?" someone asked.

"Bad dream," she replied.

"Well, you were in surgery for two hours and the transplant was successful. You have two perfectly healthy working kidneys. You're going to be just fine."

"Thank goodness, I was really scared that I wouldn't make it."

"You'll be released within a week. We just want you to rest up and get better. Your mother is being released today."

"What about my father?"

"He still has another five to six days, but he is getting better every day. I keep praying for him."

"Is my boyfriend in the waiting room?"

"Yes, he is, do you want him to see you?"

"Sure."

The doctor left the room and Greg entered a couple of minutes later. He immediately kissed her and gave her a hug.

"Morgan! Are you alright? How did the surgery go?"

"The surgery was successful, and I'm going to make a full recovery," she replied.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A week later, Conrad had finally been released from the hospital. His chest was still a bit sore from the surgery, but he was going to be perfectly fine after about two or three months.

He was surprising Elaine with a week-long trip to California. They needed some time away from Vegas, away from all the drama they had experienced since they had moved.

Elaine had been sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Conrad entered the room with two glasses of wine and a silver envelope.

Sitting down on the couch, he handed her one of the glasses and the envelope. She opened it, and gasped.

"LA?" she asked.

"I thought we should go back and visit our hometown," he replied. "We're going for a week. Just the two of us."

"Thank you," she said, leaning forward to kiss her husband. "I've missed being there."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next day, around six in the evening, Elaine and Conrad were in California, sitting on the shoreline and watching the sun set.

"I can't wait to go back to the hotel," she said, snuggling closer to her husband. "I'm excited to get you alone. Because when I do, I'm just going to take all those clothes off and show much I love you."

"Sounds like an amazing plan, Elaine," he said.

Ten minutes later, the couple reached their room and locked the door behind them. Elaine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She didn't waste a second in beginning to remove his clothes.

Lifting her shirt over her head, he took her over to the bed and began kissing her again, wanting her even more.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," he replied, sliding his hands under her bra, and beginning to tease her.

"Yes, please, more," she said, undoing his belt and throwing it onto the floor.

"You like that?" he asked, moving his hands onto her back to unclasp her bra.

"Of course I do."

He unbuttoned her jeans and removed them, sliding them on the floor along with her bra.

"Can I call you beautiful now?" he asked.

"Yes, that's fine," she replied, bringing his shirt over his head. "I want you more."

He moved down to her underwear, grabbing ahold of the waistband. He slid it off her, admiring her beauty.

"You're so beautiful," he said, teasing her chest once more.

"Do not stop, that feels amazing," she replied, kissing him, and removed his shorts.

"It's going to be over too soon, and I want to do this with you for a long time tonight," he said.

"Ooh, that's a good plan," she said, sliding his underwear off. "Make love to me, Conrad."

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Brody," he replied, making their persons one.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, calling out his name.

"I don't ever want to lose you again," he said.

"You won't, because I'm not going anywhere."

A few minutes later, he collapsed beside her, pulling her into a hug.

"Elaine, you are just amazing."

"I cannot keep my hands off of you."

"I don't know what I would do without you, you are my life and my everything."

"And you are mine."

She kissed him passionately, and he wasted no time in making their persons one again.

Several rounds later, she was curled up next to her husband. He had his arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to him.

"I love you, Mrs. Brody," Conrad said, kissing his wife.

"I love you too, Mr. Brody," Elaine replied. "This night seems like it's going to be a long one, so how about we spend it wisely?"

"Yes, what do you propose we should do?"

"I hope you are ready to make love all night. It's going to be like our wedding night all over again. Which, I must say, had to be the best night of my life."

"I am so ready," he said.

It didn't take long for the room to become silent, with the only sound being some moaning.

The couple made love the whole night, only taking small breaks to use the bathroom or to get some water.

When the sun rose in the morning, Elaine was laying on top of her husband, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"That was amazing," she said.

"I want to do that again," he replied.

"Tonight, I'll show you a good time."

"Can't wait."

The couple soon after fell into a deep sleep and peacefully until five in the evening. Conrad was awakened from his slumber by his wife kissing him.

"You want to have a good time?" she asked.

"Of course."

He wasted no time in taking her into his arms and making passionate love to her over and over for the entire night.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was February 26, and Morgan couldn't believe that she had been in Vegas for almost six months already. She loved her new home, and was now realizing that she should never have regretted the decision to leave LA. She had new friends, a new school, and best of all, a boyfriend. She never could find one boy to like her back in LA, and now she finally had someone to share her love with.

She had sat in DNA Analysis class, next to Henry, when she spotted him making out with Mandy in the back of the classroom during a movie.

Mandy and Wendy were still best friends, but their clique had fallen apart after the Popular Committee had come back together.

Jennifer Jareau was in the same DNA period as Morgan, and the two were starting to become friends. JJ had also gotten to meet two good-looking boys during Toxicology class, and was now dating her good friend Will LaMontagne. However, "Genius" Spencer Reid was a bit saddened when JJ started going out with Will.

Morgan and JJ were going to eat lunch together with their boyfriends, but neither Greg nor Will had shown up. The two girls decided to go looking for the boys.

"Be right back," Morgan and JJ said to the Popular Committee and Lindsay's group.

The two blonds headed into LVCL's main halls and spotted a boy with dark hair walking towards the bathroom.

"Wait, that's Spencer," JJ said.

"But where are Greg and Will?" Morgan asked.

"That I don't know, but I'm getting a really bad feeling that wherever Spencer is going is where they are."

The girls quickened their pace and stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Reid's furious yell and the sound of a couple kissing.

"YOU LYING, CHEATING, PERSON!" Reid screamed at someone. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"I'm sorry!" the person responded. "It was Haley's fault."

"No, it can't be!" JJ said. She walked into the boys' bathroom…and found Will with his tongue down Haley Brooks's throat.

"YOU- YOU LITTLE-!" JJ screamed at Will. She slapped him in the face. "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?"

"Two weeks," he replied. "Babe, I'm sorry-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, WILL. WE'RE THROUGH. MAKE OUT WITH HER, BECAUSE I DON'T CARE. YOU CAN HAVE HER. LET'S GO, SPENCER."

JJ felt the tears come and ran out of the bathroom with Reid following her. She found Morgan looking at her with a look of concern.

"Who was it and what happened?" Morgan asked.

"Will. He's been cheating on me with Haley Brooks for two weeks now," the other blond replied, tears streaking down her face.

Reid pulled her into a comforting hug. Her tears began soaking his shirt.

"I'm going to find Greg, want to come with me?" Morgan asked.

"Sure," JJ and Reid both said. Their hands brushed each others, and JJ seemed to feel a little electricity spark between them.

Morgan headed down the hall towards the History classrooms, and heard a girl's voice.

"Greg, my love, you know you want it," the voice said from inside one of the classrooms.

"NO I DON'T, I LOVE MORGAN. GET OUT BEFORE I TELL THE PRINCIPAL ON YOU," his angry voice shouted at whoever else was in the room.

"Oh no, Greg, you mustn't do that, the principal loves me too much. She wouldn't get me in trouble."

Morgan recognized the voice right away. She remembered Lindsay talking about this girl in Chemistry a few days ago.

It was Kim Fischer.

JJ and Reid had shocked looks on their faces, recognizing what was going on, but Morgan didn't have an idea of why Kim was talking to Greg with that tone of voice.

Morgan opened the door to find Greg with his tongue down Kim Fischer's throat. The blond realized that this was the same situation that had happened to JJ.

Greg and Kim broke apart, and his eyes widened when he saw his soul mate standing in the doorway, staring at him in horror. Her mouth hung open in disbelief, and her eyes were showing him a look that said _I will kill you. _

"MORGAN, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE!" Greg said, shoving Kim aside and walking towards the blond.

Morgan took a step backwards. Her blue eyes turned the darkest shade of navy and her face became a dark red.

"Get away from me, Greg, don't touch me," she snarled.

"Baby, please, it isn't-" he said.

"NEVER CALL ME MORGAN EVER AGAIN," she snarled again, slapping him. "WE ARE DONE."

"I'm sorry-"

"DON'T. I DON'T ACCEPT YOUR STUPID APOLOGY. I WON'T EVER ACCEPT IT. GO BE WITH KIM BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE MUCH HAPPIER WITH HER THAN ME. I TRUSTED YOU. YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME THROUGH MY SURGERY AND MY PAIN. YOU MADE IT ALL GO AWAY. AND GUESS WHAT? YOU ARE NOW THE PAIN THAT SOMEONE ELSE WILL HAVE TO GET RID OF," Morgan snapped, turning on her heel.

He tried to reason with her and tried to tell her that Kim kissed him.

"I DON'T CARE, GREG," Morgan said angrily. She saw Catherine and Nick holding hands and walking towards her. They had horrified expressions on their faces.

"NICK, YOU CAN COME AND KILL YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR ME. SINCE HE'S NOTHING BUT A LYING, CHEATING EX-BOYFRIEND OF MINE."

Nick was furious. How dare his own best friend cheat on someone like Morgan!

The blond began crying her eyes out as JJ and Reid led her away from the scene. An angry Catherine and Nick stormed towards Greg. Nick grabbed his friend roughly by the collar and threatened him.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MORGAN!" Nick snarled. "YOU'RE NOT A FRIEND OF MINE ANYMORE. WAIT UNTIL GRISSOM, HODGES, AND RUSSELL HEAR ABOUT THIS. ALONG WITH SARA, WENDY, AND JULIE, AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT MORGAN'S MADE FRIENDS WITH. YOU CAN STAY AWAY FROM US AND HANG OUT WITH YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND."

Nick set Greg down, and grabbed Catherine's hand. The couple immediately headed over to Morgan, who was still crying her eyes out.

"I'm going to be heading back to LA," Morgan said. "I'll be booking a flight. I'll tell Aaron when I get home today. I'll be getting on a plane tomorrow morning. I'm sorry. Thank you...for everything that you guys did for me. But with my abduction, near-death experience, and now seeing that guy with his tongue down HER throat is just too much for me to handle. I'll be saying goodbye tonight. There will a goodbye party at the house tonight at five. Everyone I know except for Greg can come. He deserves to know that the consequences of his actions cost him his relationship with me."

Morgan began crying again, but was feeling better now that she was surrounded by her best friends. Catherine texted Sara and told Wendy, Julie, Lindsay's group, and Teresa's group to come to the Biology classroom, which was empty during lunch. They would be having a private meeting and discuss what they would be doing for Morgan's goodbye party.

However, Stella had a plan formed in her mind. She would present it to Morgan at the party and convince her to stay in Vegas.

TBC…

*A/N: Everything seemed to be going well...until the whole situation with Greg came up. But Stella's got something on her mind. What do you think her plan is? Can Morgan be convinced to stay in Vegas since she has a very large group of friends that will support her in times of trouble?*


	22. Did you miss me, Elaine?

He pulled out his binoculars and pressed the 'zoom' button. He saw Elaine in her hotel room, curled up next to Conrad in bed.

_Mine,_ the man thought. _You're mine. We have to pick up where we left off. _

He pulled out his name tag and clipped it to his jacket. He made sure that the soaked cloth was in the bag, ready to be used. The hand-held taser was fully charged and sitting in his back pocket. A shiny pair of handcuffs was in one of the jacket pockets, and a roll of duct tape was in his hand.

"Morning, Mr. Jackson," the hotel clerk said.

"Morning, ma'am," he replied, heading over to the elevator. He reached the second floor within a minute and headed down the hall to the Brodys' room.

He found the door and put his ear against it. The shower was running, and he heard Elaine talking to her husband.

"I'll be ready when you come out," she said.

"Love you," Conrad replied.

"Love you too."

The bathroom door closed, and the man knew that it was now or never to make his move.

Pulling out the room key, he slid it into the lock and walked into the room to find Elaine heading straight for the bathroom door.

"Don't make a sound," he threatened, pulling out a knife. "You scream for your husband, and you die."

Elaine stopped right where she was, putting her hands in the air.

"Now, you're going to come with me, or I promise I won't hesitate to use this."

He grabbed her wrist and shoved her outside the door.

"Get moving," he snapped, pulling out a gun and shoving it into her back. Elaine obeyed, walking into the lobby and pretended that nothing strange was going on. No one paid any attention to her or her kidnapper, because he had hidden the gun inside his jacket, so no one would think that anything suspicious was happening.

Once she was safely outside and out of the camera's sight, the man pulled out the handcuffs and handcuffed her wrists behind her. She was forced into the trunk, and was suddenly hit by a strong, sweet smell. The man had pulled out the chloroform-soaked cloth and put it over her mouth. She tried to fight back, but with her hands restrained behind her, it was useless. She even tried to hold her breath, but she knew that she would need oxygen, and wouldn't be able to hold her breath forever.

The drug quickly hit her lungs and the last thing she heard before the darkness took over her was the sound of duct tape being ripped off a roll.

He put a large piece of tape over her mouth in case she woke up before he arrived at his destination. He planned on driving for a while, and decided to possibly leave Vegas.

Making sure that his prisoner would not escape, he locked the trunk and opened the driver's side door. Putting his seatbelt on and turning the key in the ignition, he made sure that his car had enough gas in the tank. Turning on his stereo, he began to blast music. He backed out of his parking spot, and was out of the lot within a minute, heading towards the main freeway that led in and out of the city.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Some time later, Elaine began to regain consciousness. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light and saw her abductor walking towards her...in nothing but his underwear.

She discovered that her hands had been handcuffed above her. She concluded from her new surroundings that she was in a warehouse or abandoned building. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling and a cracked window reflected the sunlight shining through.

"Welcome back," he said, ripping the tape off her mouth. "I was afraid that I would never get to see you again."

Elaine recognized that voice immediately. It was the voice of the man who had raped her all those weeks ago.

Max Evans. A rapist wanted by the BAU for over ten years. He had been caught, but John Sidle had managed to get him out of prison.

"You! What do you want from me?" Elaine asked.

"To pick up where I left off before YOU ruined everything. I don't know how your husband found me, but this time, I've learned my lesson. He's never going to find you. Alive, at least. I will keeping a very close eye on you this time. And this time, you're going to get pregnant and carry my child."

"Well, I can't ever have children again. I had surgery as a result of an accident and it has left me unable to reproduce."

"How?"

"You want to know?"

"TELL ME."

"I don't have a uterus; it was removed during surgery and it was torn during the accident."

Max was enraged. His love for Elaine was beyond uncontrollable, and now she would be unable to have a child.

"YOU LYING, LITTLE-!" he began, not bothering to finish his sentence. He pulled down her shirt, leaving her topless. She hadn't put a bra on because she was planning on surprising Conrad when he came out of the shower. She wondered if he had noticed that she was missing.

"I've been waiting to see all that for so long," Max said, teasing her chest.

Elaine wrinkled her nose up in disgust. She didn't want this monster, this person to be touching her in places where only her husband was allowed to touch. She remembered last night, just spending some alone time with her husband. It had been a wonderful night, and she enjoyed him holding her in his arms. She longed to be back in her hotel room, curled up next to him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elaine screamed at Max, who just ignored her by pulling down her pants and underwear. Realizing what he was going to do, she begged him not to do it. "No, please, no, I don't want it!"

"Yes, you do, you just won't admit it."

He raped her over and over for the next four hours.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Five hours ago, Conrad had stepped out of the steaming shower, longing to be back with his wife. He called her name, but didn't receive a response.

Wrapping his towel around himself, he found the room empty with her cell phone and the room key on the table. Her ruby bracelet that he had given her for their fourth anniversary was lying on the floor.

She wouldn't just drop this on the floor for no reason, he thought. Unless something terrible had happened.

He began to become concerned after a half hour. Elaine never returned to the room, and Conrad began to think that something had happened to her.

The seconds turned into minutes. The minutes dragged into hours. After five hours had gone by, he dialed his co-workers, thinking that Elaine had been kidnapped.

He suddenly heard his phone ring, and Caller ID listed the number as unknown.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Conrad, it's me, Elaine," her frantic voice answered on the other end.

"Elaine, are you alright? You've been gone for five hours and I'm really worried about you. Can you tell me where you are so I can pick you up?"

Elaine swallowed nervously. "No, I can't tell you where I am."

"Why not?"

"Because she's having fun with me," another voice said, snatching the phone out of her hand. "It's been awesome seeing her again."

"Who is this?" Conrad asked.

"The man whose life you ruined fifteen years ago. The man who got out of prison. Don't you know who I am?"

Conrad's eyes widened at the realization.

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT? I'LL TAKE HER PLACE, PLEASE LET HER GO!"

"NO! Why would I do that? You have to suffer for all your mistakes. She's the one person that you care about. You have now lost her forever. You shouldn't bother to trace this call, because it's being done on a burner phone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important things to take care of. Expect a call within the next three to four days."

The line made a click, signaling the end of the call. Conrad's hand became fists. He should have been in the main room with his wife, and now she was gone once again.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Elaine heard the sound of water running. She realized that a shower had been turned on.

A horrible thought entered her mind, and it made her want to vomit. If he expects me to take a shower with him, I'm not going to. No way.

"Elaine, you're going to join me," Max said, unlocking the handcuffs.

"I'm not going to join you! That's disgusting!"

"Too bad, because you're mine."

Grabbing her wrist, she was forced down the hall, and into a bathroom, where the steaming hot shower seemed inviting, but not in this way when a naked Max Evans was holding her in a tight grasp.

"Get in," he said, opening the door.

Shoving her inside, she grabbed onto a bar to prevent herself from losing her balance.

Max joined her, holding her body close to his.

He grabbed the bar of soap and began rubbing it all over her, touching her in places where she didn't want to be touched.

"Stop, please!" she begged, tears running down her face.

He slapped her in the face. "You don't ever speak to me like that again, or I can promise you that you will never see the light of day ever again," he threatened. "And you're going to be a good girl, because a few of my very good friends are going to be taking a look at you. They will sell you into slavery or buy you themselves. That way, when and if your husband locates me, he won't ever find you."

"Yes, he will, he found me last time."

"Well, that's not going to happen this time. I'll make sure he suffers the most pain he can take. And maybe, he'll even kill himself because he can't live without you once he finds out you're dead. I would love to see that happen, knowing that he will finally realize how much losing someone or something important to him is painful."

"He will find me, I believe he will. He won't ever stop looking for me."

"You're going to regret ever saying those words, Elaine," Max snapped, shutting off the water. He dried her off with a fluffy towel, and allowed her to put on a bra and underwear. Once she had covered herself up, he entered the room and handcuffed her wrists behind her. He led her out to another room of her new prison, and saw four tall men sitting on a couch.

"My friends, I have a surprise for you," Max said.

The men turned their heads and took in the sight of Elaine. They noticed her wedding ring and were shocked that she was married.

"Why didn't you tell us she was married?" one of the men asked.

"I figured that I could get some extra money if we sell the rings. We'll send them back to her husband and prove to him that we are in control. By the way, this is Elaine Brody. Vegas Undersheriff Conrad Brody's wife. She's beautiful, isn't she?" Max said.

The same man got off the couch and walked over to her, feeling every part of her body.

"I want to have some fun with this one. The boss is certainly going to love her. How much money do you think someone would pay to get their hands on this beauty?"

"A million," Max said. "We'll send a note to her husband demanding a million dollars within twelve hours or she will be sold into slavery and never see the light of day again."

"Good idea," the second man said. "Can I have my turn with her?"

"Go right ahead," Max said. The man grabbed her by her arm and took her into the bedroom, where he raped her several times.

Once he finished, he noticed that Elaine was crying.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" he snarled, slapping her. "YOU WILL BELONG TO US. DON'T EXPECT YOUR HUSBAND TO BE FINDING YOU ANYTIME SOON."

Elaine suddenly noticed that her rings were gone. The second man held them teasingly in his hand, and dropped them into a plastic bag, always wearing gloves so that his DNA couldn't be identified if the rings were given to the PD.

But unfortunately, Max decided not to send out a ransom note. He decided to sell Elaine into sex slavery right away. He knew that Conrad was extremely good at tracking anyone, especially the man who now had his wife.

"My friends," Max said. "We will sell her to the boss right away. We need some money."

The four men took Elaine out to a dark van and shoved her inside. Her insides were starting to hurt a bit from being raped so many times.

15 minutes later, she was forced out of the man and presented to a man who she assumed to be the boss that Max had talked about.

"Boss, this is Elaine," Max said. His boss began touching her everywhere, and she flinched at his touch.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" one of the other men asked.

"She is, I just know that I'm going to get a lot for her."

Elaine was led into a room of the unknown person...and saw about ten other men standing around, and began licking their lips hungrily once they saw her.

"Highest price gets the pretty lady," the boss said.

"A million," one of the men said. No one else bid higher, so Elaine had officially been sold.

The buyer, known as Eddie, was excited to take his new prize home.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan and her friends were gathered at Nick's house for her goodbye party. Unbeknownst to her, Greg was hiding in one of the spare bedrooms. He wanted to be in Morgan's arms again, and wanted to prove that he loved her and only her.

The blond was sitting at the dining room table, eating a piece of pizza, when Stella came forward with her cell phone.

"Morgan, I have something to tell and show you. You'll probably kill me for saying this, but it's about Greg," Stella began, but the blond cut her off.

"I don't want to hear anything about that lying ex-boyfriend of mine," she snapped.

"Greg never kissed Kim and I have evidence to prove it," Stella quickly finished.

Morgan stared at her friend in shock. What was she talking about?

Stella opened a video of the security footage from inside the History classroom earlier that day. It showed Greg yelling at Kim to get away.

The blond gasped when she saw Kim forcibly grab Greg and kiss him. Tears ran down Morgan's face, realizing that it was a bad decision to move back to LA when her boyfriend had never lied to her.

"Greg, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you said that you never kissed her. I'm sorry, please forgive me," Morgan said aloud.

_When I see your face (face, face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)._

_Yeah_

Morgan heard "Just the Way You Are" playing, and Greg came downstairs holding a red rose. The tears ran down her face. He ran towards her and immediately pulled her into his arms.

"I love you with all my heart, Morgan, and only you," he said, pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you too, Greg, and I'm sorry for calling you a liar and a cheater," she replied once they had broken apart and accepted the red rose.

"You're already forgiven," he said, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't."

"You're not going back to LA, are you?"

"No. I love you, and I can't leave you and all of my friends behind. My life is here, in Vegas, and I don't ever want to leave this place and start over again."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Morgan saw that the Caller ID was unknown.

"Not going to answer that," she said to herself, but heard a voice speaking on the answering machine.

"Pick up the phone, or your mother pays the price," a cold voice said.

Morgan had a look of absolute terror on her face. Greg and the three groups gasped in horror at the man's voice.

The blond picked up the phone and swallowed nervously.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Is this Morgan Brody?" the voice snapped.

"Who are you and where is my mother?" Morgan's tone of voice changed rapidly.

"She's right here beside me, being a good girl and obeying my commands."

"Mom!"

"She's a bit tied up at the moment and has tape over her mouth, so she can't really talk at the moment."

"Let her go, what did she ever do to you?"

"None of your business. Now, please excuse me, I have some more important things to take care of. Expect a call in a few days."

The line went dead, and Morgan's hands became fists.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"My mother's been abducted once again."

TBC…

*A/N: What's going to happen to Elaine? Will she be ok? Will Max be caught? Next chapter up soon.*


	23. I'm What?

***A/N: I'm including song lyrics, but only two of them are the full songs. The others are what our favorite couples enjoy.***

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

Morgan and Greg were going on their first date after getting back together. They were going to a karaoke restaurant, and were just going to enjoy some alone time.

Morgan wore a burgundy dress that came to her knees and Greg wore khakis with a white dress shirt. They held hands all the way to the pizza restaurant and when they pulled into the parking lot, they spotted Catherine and Nick coming out and heading towards their ride home.

"That was close," Morgan said, knowing that their friends hadn't seen them.

"Yes it was," Greg replied, pulling into a parking spot.

They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant, where they saw the karaoke stage empty. Morgan headed up to the DJ booth and requested a song.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we are now going to be hearing 'Lay All Your Love on Me,'" the DJ said, pulling up the song.

Greg grabbed a microphone, and prepared to sing his first verse.

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man that I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true, now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you_

Morgan picked up her microphone and prepared to sing her part.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied I skip my pride, I beg you dear_

Greg:

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

Morgan:

_I've had a few little love affairs_

_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

Greg:

_I used to think that was sensible_

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

Greg and Morgan:

_'Cause everything is new, and everything is you_

_And all I've learned has overturned, what can I do_

Greg:

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

Morgan:

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

The other people sitting at the booths applauded wildly for Greg and Morgan. They smiled, and took a bow before returning to their seats to order pizza.

After dinner, the couple took a walk around the restaurant gardens.

"You have no idea how much I missed this," Greg said, putting his hands on his girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Elaine did not like her new prison. She was now working as a stripper for one of Vegas's most popular strip clubs, The Eager. Her buyer was forcing her to work there, otherwise he would kill her. She had worked for this place for two weeks now, and had earned about 30,000 dollars.

But suddenly, her worst nightmare walked through the doors of her new workplace one day.

It was her husband, investigating a lead. She fought the urge to scream and say, "Conrad! It's me, Elaine! This is where I've worked for the past two weeks!"

But she couldn't just scream for him, otherwise, her buyer would hurt her.

Eddie realized that his prisoner's husband came in his club. The buyer pulled Elaine aside, and said a few threatening words.

"Your husband just came into the club. You will work your job like normal, but if you say one word about who you really are, you won't see the light of day ever again," Eddie said, giving her a mask to put over her face so that Conrad couldn't see who she really was.

She walked out onto the stage and prepared to give the men watching her a show. She was topless, and she wore underwear that barely covered her front.

The music began playing, and Elaine went to work. While on stage, money was being thrown at her by the hundreds. She usually earned about three to four thousand dollars a night.

Conrad spotted the beautiful topless woman onstage, not realizing that she was his wife.

Until he sat down in a chair and noticed a tan line on her ring finger. He needed to sit down and interview the woman on stage, hoping to get some info on the person who took his wife.

_Yeah..._

_Uh huh_

_So seductive _

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

Conrad noticed that the woman onstage was walking over to him, and before he knew it, she had straddled his waist. She began kissing him passionately, and showed him her ring finger. He saw her beautiful hazel-colored eyes, the tan line, and now he was feeling her kisses.

The horrible realization hit him: the woman sitting on his lap with a tan line on her finger was his wife. He was angry and disgusted at what this creep had done to her.

_You can have it your way, how do you want it_

_You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it_

_Temperature rising, okay let's go to the next level_

_Dance floor jam-packed, hot as a teakettle_

_I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple_

_If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho_

_In the hotel or in the back of the rental_

_On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into_

_Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor_

_Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha_

_Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem_

_Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low-rider_

_I'm a seasons vet when it come to this crap_

_After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick_

_I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can_

_I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)_

"Come with me," Elaine said, leading her husband into a back room. He quickly followed her and shut and locked the door behind him.

Once Elaine knew her buyer couldn't hear her, she took off her mask and kissed her husband passionately.

"I knew you'd come," she said. "I didn't stop believing."

"I'm disgusted by what this creep did to you," he replied.

She removed all his clothes and for the first time in two weeks, they made love.

"You have no idea how good that felt," she said.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

"I missed you so much," he replied, making their persons one again. "I was so worried that I would never get to see you again."

"_Girl what we do (what we do)_

_And where we do (and where we do)_

_The things we do (things we do)_

_Are just between me and you (oh yeah)," _he sang.

She smiled, then kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, Mrs. Brody, forever and ever."

He ended up singing the second verse of the song.

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow_

_Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo_

_You ain't never heard a sound like this before_

_Cause I ain't never put it down like this before_

_Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper_

_It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker_

_Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs_

_Had me thinking 'bout that butt after I'm gone_

_I touch the right spot at the right time_

_Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind_

_So seductive, you should see the way she wind_

_Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind_

_As long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping_

_Dripping wet with sweat man it's on and popping_

_All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle it's on_

_And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone_

For the next half hour, Elaine and Conrad enjoyed their little alone time. He sent a text to the LVPD, telling them that he found Elaine at The Eager. One of the detectives immediately responded back a minute later, saying that they were on their way to the club. Five minutes later, the lead detective on Elaine's case had Eddie, Max, and their friends handcuffed and being led out to the police cars.

Elaine and Conrad threw their clothes back on and were immediately taken home. They noticed that Morgan and Aaron were not home from school yet, since it was only three, and they didn't get out until four.

"Conrad, please take me to bed. I need to feel you against me," Elaine said. He immediately carried her to their bedroom, where they quickly undressed each other. She curled up next to him, and began sobbing.

"Ssh, it's ok," Conrad said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He used one hand to comfortingly stroke her hair.

Eventually, she calmed down enough, and fell asleep, curled up in the arms of the man she forever loved.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It had been two weeks since JJ's disastrous break up with Will. She saw her ex happily holding hands with his new girlfriend. She saw them kissing in the hallway just before fifth period, and turned around at hearing Reid call her name.

"Hey, JJ," he said, giving her a hug. Then, he kissed her, taking her hands in his.

He and JJ had been dating for just over a week, and she was much happier with Spencer than she had been when she was dating Will.

Reid had always been there for her, and had been her best friend for three years. They had met in fifth grade, and from the first day of being friends, they knew their friendship would last.

"Hey, Spencer," she said, kissing him back. "Ready for fifth period?"

"Always," he responded, intertwining their fingers together and heading down the hall towards German 2.

_Don't turn away _

_I need to say _

_You are the one who leaves me breathless _

_Don't run away _

_I wanna stay _

_As long as I can be with you _

_Now I know _

_I never meant to break a promise _

_I never meant to say goodbye _

_Don't turn away _

_I wanna stay_

_As long as I can be with you_

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Wendy and Hodges were at Nick's house, hanging out with all the Popular Committee and the other groups. They were singing, dancing, and making a mess with chocolate chips.

"We need to come with a name to identify you two," Wendy said to Julie and Russell, who were turning on the stereo.

Sara pulled out a piece of paper and began reading the 'combined names' that she and Grissom had come up with to identify all the couples.

"Grissom and I are now known as GSR, or Grissom/Sara romance. I know, it sounds really dub, but we like it. Catherine and Nick, you're going to be known as CatNip. Wendy and Hodges, we are calling you Wedges."

"That's such a genius name," Wendy said.

"We couldn't come with a name for Julie or Russell yet, but since there are too many names to read off, I will tape the list to the fridge."

Sara pulled out a piece of tape and attached the list to the fridge. The couples were happy with their name choices that they had been given.

LVCL'S official couples list (This is confidential):

~Sara/Grissom: GSR

~Cath/Nick: CatNip

~Wendy/Hodges: Wedges

~Julie/Russell: IDK

~Morgan/Greg: Morganders

~Teresa/Patrick: Jisbon

~Stella/Mac: Smacked

~Lindsay/Danny: Dandy

~Calleigh/Horatio: DuCaine

~JJ/Reid: Jeid

***Other***:

~Aaron/Emily: Hotchniss

~Morgan/Garcia: Morcia

However, when Morgan saw her brother's name written on the list, along with his three best friends, she was a bit upset.

"That's insane! My brother is turning 11 in a month, how could he like Emily?" the blond asked.

"I've seen him acting very strange around Emily when she comes over here. He likes her. Just the same as Morgan liking Garcia. I swear, he flirts with her on a daily basis, but she doesn't realize it," Sara said.

"Who's 'Hotch'?"

"You didn't know? Aaron is adopted. My mother told me before she died. Your mother was going to tell you when they got back. His biological last name is Hotchner."

"What?"

"Your brother Aaron Brody is actually Aaron Hotchner."

Morgan was furious. How could her mother not tell her this info?

"And how long have you known?"

"A month."

"Excuse me while I go have a nice chat with my mother," Morgan snapped. "Does my brother know?"

"No."

"He's never going to speak to his parents again once he finds out."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_Call me obsessed_

_Call me insane_

_Something is creeping through my veins_

_My eyes cannot see_

_What's underneath_

_I can't stop and you can't stop me_

_I'm gonna get this fire started_

_Impossible for you to breath_

_The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)_

_Cause I'm burning up_

_I must confess_

_A thousand degrees_

_Bring out the beast inside of me_

_Don't be afraid_

_Go into the place_

_It's gonna melt your fears away_

Morgan was singing in her room when she heard her brother's angry yell from the other end of the house.

"I'M WHAT?" Aaron screeched.

"You're adopted, Aaron. We adopted you to keep you safe," Morgan heard her mother responded.

"FROM WHAT? MY BIOLOGICAL FAMILY?"

"YOUR BIOLOGICAL FATHER WAS ABUSIVE!"

"HE WHAT?"

"He abused you when you were very young. Morgan was barely a year old when she heard that we were adopting you. Your biological brother was killed when you were eight years old. You are the last surviving member of the Hotchner family. That's why we adopted you and gave you the nickname 'Hotch.' We kept you hidden from the truth because we didn't want you to know about your biological father. He killed your brother and mother. She died when you were ten. Your father was found dead three years ago. It was an apparent drug overdose."

Aaron started crying, astounded to find out what happened to his birth family.

"You are Aaron Hotchner-Brody. We consider you our son because we were unable to have any more children after Morgan was born. Until the weeks leading up to the accident, when I became pregnant again."

"Thank you, mother, for saving me."

"You're welcome, my son."

TBC…

*Greg and Morgan are back together. Elaine's been rescued. And Aaron knows the truth about his birth family. Next chapter: Erin and Rossi and their little one.*

*A/N: The two full-length songs I used were:

~Lay All Your Love on Me (Mamma Mia Version) by Dominic Cooper and Amanda Seyfried~

~Candy Shop by 50 Cent feat. Olivia~

The other songs used were:

~Breathless~

~Pyromania~  
Both are by Cascada


	24. Why don't you go be with her?

Erin was finally past the five-month mark. She would be approaching six months very soon, since she was 23 weeks along. She was preparing for her maternity leave in a couple of months.

Every day when Rossi arrived home from work, he would tell her how amazing it was to have a very beautiful pregnant woman walking around the house.

However, when she walked into work the next morning, she heard Rossi's furious yell coming from his office. He was screaming at someone to get out.

Erin decided to investigate why her husband was screaming.

In his office, Rossi's ex-girlfriend Carolyn was flirting with him, and he picked up on her clues right away.

"Carolyn, get out of my office before I call the police and have you arrested for harassment," he snapped.

She began to unbutton her shirt, hoping that her ex would pay attention to her. But he just turned his face away, wanting to remain faithful to his pregnant wife that he wanted to spend time with before class began.

"Carolyn, I AM HAPPILY MARRIED TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. GET OUT," he threatened after she sat on his desk and moved closer to him. He moved even farther away, but she was faster, straddling his lap and pinning him down. She crashed her mouth to his and removed her shirt and bra. She kissed him again just as Erin opened the door. She gasped in horror at the sight of her husband with his half-naked ex-girlfriend sitting on his lap. The blond woman felt the tears come even faster. Rossi saw his wife standing in the doorway and shoved Carolyn aside, who just smiled.

Erin was furious. She felt the anger taking over her pain and her hands balled into fists. She turned on her heel and ran towards the front office, telling her vice-principal that he would be in charge of the school for a while.

"Erin!" Rossi said, catching up to her. But she just turned around and slid her rings off her hand. She dropped them into his open hand.

"I'm not your wife anymore," she snapped, slapping him in the face. "Go be with that chick that you love so much."

Erin ran out the front door, and headed straight for home. When she arrived home, she immediately headed into her bedroom and grabbed her bag hidden in the bottom of her drawer. It was filled with 30,000 dollars in cash.

Grabbing the bag, she also grabbed a suitcase and threw whatever clothes she could fit inside. She also grabbed her purse, her wallet, driver's license, passport and credit cards. She got into her car, and headed towards the airport, where she pulled out her backup phone and dialed her best friend, Beth Clemmons.

"Hey, Erin, what's up?" Erin asked.

"I'll explain everything once I see you. Please come pick me up, I'm at the airport, and I'm ditching my car."

"Be there in two."

Beth arrived in less than two minutes, and immediately helped Erin put her things in the trunk of the car. The brunette woman drove towards her house. Rossi knew nothing about his wife's relationship with Beth.

"I think you will be having a house guest for a while," Erin said. "Actually, for two guests."

"You can stay as long as you want," Beth replied. "But who's the second guest?"

"My baby, who doesn't deserve to meet her dad."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm about a week away from being six months. But the reason that she doesn't need to know who her daddy is because he cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend. I saw her, half-naked, and sitting on my husband's lap. I can still see her kissing him."

"I'm so sorry, honey," Beth said, pulling into her driveway. "I'll make sure that he gets nowhere near you."

"Thanks."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rossi saw Carolyn standing at the end of the hall, her arms crossed and a big smile crossing her face.

"It's all your fault!" he screamed. "It's your fault that I've lost my wife. She might never speak me again. I hate you."

"David, I've been in love with you for a long time. When we broke up, I still loved you. But no, you just had to go and date someone else. And now you married that chick?"

"Because I love her. I'm deeply in love with her. I don't want to lose her, and you just caused this. Now she thinks I'm having an affair with you, and I hate you! I just hate you! I don't ever want to see you again. Now, please excuse me, I have to go find my wife," Rossi snapped.

He picked up his phone and dialed her number. He ended up getting her voicemail, but she hoped that she would at least listen to his message.

"This is Erin Strauss-Rossi, please leave me a message," her voicemail answered.

"Erin, it's me. Now, I know that you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but please hear me out. I just wanted to let you know that I'm never going to give up on you, Erin. I'm never going to stop loving you. I love you so much, and it breaks my heart knowing that you're out there somewhere, and I can't be with you. It would break my heart knowing that this was all a misunderstanding. Please call me. I need to talk to you and clear things up. Please."

Hanging up the phone, he let the tears fall. This was the third time he had lost Erin, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her forever. He wanted his daughter to grow up in a household with two parents.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Erin felt her work phone vibrate, and she saw that she had a voicemail. Seeing that her husband had called her enraged her since she could still him kissing his ex. But deep down inside, she still loved Rossi. But she needed some time and space. She listened to his message, and broke down crying. She had someone who loved and cared about her deeply, and she couldn't afford to let it go.

She called him back, with him answering on the first ring.  
"Erin," he answered simply.

"Dave, I'll meet you back at work," she said. "I'll be there in five."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

He sat in a chair, waiting for her to arrive. Once he saw her walk through the doors, he smiled a little. He was just glad that she actually decided to come back and hear him out.

"Dave," she said.

"I'm here, Erin," he replied.

"Please explain your actions to me. I want to know what happened."

"I was in my office and Carolyn came in. She started flirting with me right away, and I immediately yelled at her to get out. She started undressing, and I looked away. But she pinned me to the chair and started kissing me. I swear, I would never cheat on you, Erin," he said.

"Come to my office," she replied. "In two minutes."

Rossi watched her head into her office. She shut the door behind her, and he immediately began pacing the floor nervously. He was afraid of what Erin might say to him once the two minutes were up.

The door opened, but only her face showed.

"Come here," she said. "Once you get to the door, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

He reached her office and closed his eyes. She gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, closing the door behind her.

Immediately, she sat down on her desk and dropped her jacket and skirt to the floor.

"Open your eyes," she said.

He did, and his jaw dropped in shock.

His wife was sitting on her desk, wearing a silk lace negligée.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

"Oh yes you are," she said. "Come take me."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan was sitting in her room, hanging out with the Popular Committee girls. They decided to make a remix of the popular song "Hashtag Selfie."

Sara brought her video camera, and Catherine, Wendy, and Julie all brought the accessories needed for the video. Morgan would be singing, since she had an amazing voice.

Once the girls were in position, Sara turned on her music playlist and pulled up an instrumental version of the song.

Morgan entered the room wearing a red dress that came to her knees, and waited for the beat to drop.

_When Jason was at the table_

_I kept on seeing him look at me while he was with that other girl_

_Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous?_

_Because he was totally texting me all night last night_

_And I don't know if it's a booty call or not_

_So... like what do you think?_

_Did you think that girl was pretty?_

_How did that girl even get in here?_

_Do you see her?_

_She's so short and that dress is so tacky_

_Who wears Cheetah?_

_It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing "Summertime Sadness"?_

_After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette?_

_I really need one_

_But first,_

_Let me take a selfie_

The other Popular Committee girls were dancing like there was no tomorrow, until Morgan prepared to sing her second verse.

_Can you guys help me pick a filter?_

_I don't know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia_

_I wanna look tan_

_What should my caption be?_

_I want it to be clever_

_How about "Livin' with my girls, hash tag LIVE"_

_I only got 10 likes in the last 5 minutes_

_Do you think I should take it down?_

_Let me take another selfie _

Morgan just stared at her friends, and pretended as though they were complete strangers walking through a club.

_Wait, pause, Jason just liked my selfie_

_What a creep_

_Is that guy sleeping over there?_

_Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on_

_That's so ratchet_

_That girl is such a fake model_

_She definitely bought all her Instagram followers_

_Who goes out on Mondays?_

_OK, let's go take some shots_

_Oh no, ugh I feel like I'm gonna throw up_

_Oh wait, never mind I'm fine_

_Let's go dance_

_There's no vodka at this table_

_Do you know anyone else here?_

_Oh my gosh, Jason just texted me_

_Should I go home with him?_

_I guess I took a good selfie_

_Selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie_

_Let me take a selfie _

After three minutes of shooting, Sara immediately pulled their video up onto the computer and began editing. The girls watched the video several times, and within the hour, it was uploaded onto YouTube.

"Watch it get like a million views," Catherine said.

"You can't be serious," Julie replied. "Who gets a million views? NO ONE."

"Gangnam Style has two billion, Julie, didn't you see the video?"

"Whatever, I was being sarcastic, Finlay. Get a sense of humor."

"Sorry," the blond snapped. "I'm not in a good mood right now."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brown-eyed, brown-haired Kate Callahan walked into her NYC public high school. She and her three best friends Sheldon Hawkes, Don Flack, and Jessica Angell immediately headed to the library to work on their Crime Scene Investigation homework. But, they were greeted by a not-so-friendly face.

It was their enemy, Elaine McCarthy. She was surrounded by her two best friends, John Greer and Ross Garrison.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Callahan and her friends," Ross sneered, with Elaine cracking up.

"Screw you, Garrison," Kate snapped. "We don't care about you, and you're not going to be bothering us anymore. The four of us are leaving."

"Yeah? Where do you think you'll go? LA? Dallas?"

"Pick on someone your own size," Flack said, pushing past the trio.

"And what are Jessica and Flack doing all day in a tree?" John asked.

"KISSING," Elaine said.

Hawkes was enraged. Kate had to hold him back from punching the popular group in their faces.

"Just stay away from us," Jessica said, following her friends to the library. They continued to hear Elaine, Ross, and John laughing.

"What's this new school that we're going to?" Flack asked once they had escaped the trio.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab. It's a private school, and one of the best in the state. My mother knows the principal of the school, and she managed to get the four of us in for the start of the next school year," Kate said. "I hope the people are nicer there than here."

"I hope so, too. I don't want to have to deal with another Elaine, Ross, and John," Jessica responded.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Four days later, Kate and her group of friends stepped off the plane and were officially in Vegas. They were surprised by the intense heat.

They turned their heads to see a pregnant woman walking towards them.

"Ms. Callahan?" the woman asked once she reached them.

"Yes?" Kate replied.

"I'm Erin Rossi, LVCL's principal. Your mother asked me to pick you up. You're going to get a tour of the school so that you are prepared for September."

"Ok," Kate said, following the woman.

Kate and her friends were shocked once Erin pulled up in front of the school that they would be attending in the fall.

The last bell had just rung for the day, and the brunette couldn't believe how many students attended this school.

She began thinking about her future at LVCL, having a bunch of friends and finally scoring a boyfriend. For three years, she had developed feeling for Hawkes.

_Maybe he'll ask me out,_ she thought as she watched everyone walk out of the school.

TBC...


	25. Could my day be any worse?

Kate stared at her new principal as if she had three heads. Erin had just told her and her friends that they would be starting their new school year tomorrow, instead of waiting several months until September.

"Since you've already completed most of your sophomore year, you will start attending LVCL tomorrow," Erin repeated.

"Thanks, Mrs. Rossi," Kate replied. "We'll be here tomorrow at 8."

Erin smiled, then walked towards a man who Kate assumed was her husband.

He walked over to the group.

"Kate, this is Rossi. He's going to be your art teacher for the rest of the year," Erin said.

"It's nice to meet you," the brunette replied, extending her hand.

Rossi shook it, then wrapped an arm around his wife and lead her away from the four soon-to-be students.

"Wait a minute, that's our principal's husband," Kate said.

"What? She's married to him?" Hawkes asked.

"Well, she did say 'Erin Rossi' and our art teacher's name is Rossi. They are both wearing wedding rings."

"That's kind of creepy now knowing that our art teacher is married to the principal," Jessica said.

"Yea, that's exactly what I didn't want to know coming to a new school," Flack responded.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara took her seat in Algebra 2, her first class of the day. She saw a brown-haired girl walk into the classroom and take her seat near the back of the room.

Ms. Blake walked into the room a couple of minutes later to find her students being off task. They were supposed to be discussing last night's homework, but instead decided to talk about what they would be doing after school on Friday.

"CLASS!" Ms. Blake snapped. "I'm very disappointed in you. You're supposed to be reviewing your homework. You have ten seconds to get working or you will not be getting a pizza party on Friday. Get working."

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a pile of tests that needed grading. Sara rolled her eyes and turned to Lindsay, who was her partner until the unit test was completed.

"Sara, do you know how to start this problem?" Lindsay asked the brunette.

Sara looked at the homework sheet and realized that she didn't solve the problem.

"6x-5y=-10, and 5x-3y=-6. I hate these type of problems. The combination method is one of the hardest concepts for me to grasp. Let me ask Stella."

The brunette got out of her seat and walked over to Stella, who was busy helping Mac with a rational equation problem.

"Stella, do you know how to start the problem?" Sara asked, showing her the question.

"You need to isolate either the 'x' or the 'y' coordinate first. I would recommend isolating the 'y' first, because, for me, the problem is easier to solve," she replied. "What number does negative five and negative three both go into?"

"15," Sara replied, doing some quick multiplication.

"Yeah, that's how you start it," Stella said. "And Ms. Blake is staring at you."

The brunette flushed red, then headed back to her seat.

"Ms. Sidle, sit down and stay seated," the teacher said.

"Yes, Ms. Blake," Sara replied, sitting down next to Lindsay.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

45 minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Sara bolted out of Algebra 2 and met up with Catherine to attend second period World History.

Wendy and Julie were on their way to Chemistry, and Morgan and Teresa were headed over to Spanish 2.

"What's your schedule again?" Cath asked Sara once they had taken their seats in History.

"I have Algebra 2, World History, Chemistry, French 2, English 10, CSI level 2, Running, and Sign Language," Sara replied.

"I've got Spanish 3, World History, English 10, Chemistry, Algebra 2, CSI level 2, Creative Writing, and Parenting. It's a class that I have to take since I'm a single mother. It's actually quite interesting, and I'm teaching Lindsay her colors and numbers up to five," Cath said, but stopped talking once she saw the teacher, Mr. Hammerback, enter the room.

"Morning class, today we'll be taking some notes on the French Revolution. And also, we will be discussing your 10th grade defenses that will take place the first week of June," he said.

The students groaned. Sara remembered her freshman year defenses. She had to stand up in front of all her teachers and describe what she had learned over Semesters One and Two. She had earned a perfect four out of four on her second semester defenses. Catherine had struggled with her defenses since she had to divide her time between school and looking after her daughter. She remembered the laughs and teasing from eighth grade and freshman year. Sara, Wendy, and Julie were the only people who had stood up for her when she had been teased. People had called her 'prostitute' and 'hooker.' Nick had heard the comments, but never said anything towards her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

Erin opened the door to find Rossi waiting for her. He was playing "It Will Rain" and singing her the chorus.

He took her into his arms, and felt his daughter kicking.

"Hi sweetie, it's good to hear something from you," Rossi said to his daughter. Erin put her hands on her stomach and felt Angie moving.

"I got a surprise for you," Erin said. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and held them out to her husband.

_I'm a slave for you. _

_I cannot hold it _

_I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you_

_I won't deny it_

_I'm not trying to hide it_

"I'm now your slave," she said as he took the handcuffs out of her hands. He began kissing her everywhere and lead her into the bedroom.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan always had a dream of becoming a professional YouTube video maker, doing parodies and covers of famous songs.

This time, she decided to do a cover of Dev's "Booty Bounce," and invited Lindsay and Stella to help her film the video.

"Ever had a dream like this to make professional YouTube videos?" Morgan asked while getting into her starting position.

"No, I've always had this thought that I would mess up and then the videos would come out horribly," Lindsay said, turning on the video camera. "Ready when you are."

Morgan began singing and dancing, making sure to keep her voice at the same level all throughout the song.

_DJ put that record on_

_That's my song, that's mine_

_Rocking Henny XO_

_All these people, on me_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce_

_They call me Dev_

_I ain't yo average chick_

_I'm in the club every weekend_

_On some sav crap_

_And now I ain't too pretty_

_To slap a girl_

_So all you girls actin' crazy_

_Better hit the back door_

_Where the guy, where he at_

_I think I saw him in the back_

_I think we're outnumbered, whatever (whatever)_

_I got a baseball bat (I got a baseball bat)_

_Where am I gonna catch a man like that_

_Put his number in my hand like that_

_Ripped it up like I didn't give a crap_

_And I didn't give him a chance like that_

_DJ put that record on_

_That's my song, that's mine_

_Rocking Henny XO_

_All these people, on me_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce_

_Ridin', in the saucy whip_

_Never give a crap it don't cost me anything_

_I'm a gangster baby, just kidding_

_Oh. No. She. Didn't._

_Can't do it like me (Uh uh)_

_Nah, can't do it like me_

_Nah, nah nah nah, can't do it like me_

_I bet you wish you can do it like me_

_Poppin' bottles in the ice (in the ice)_

_Like a blizzard (like a blizzard)_

_When we drink we do it right_

_Gettin' slizzard_

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride)_

_Like Three 6 (Three 6)_

_Now I'm feelin' so fly_

_Like a G6_

_DJ put that record on_

_That's my song, that's mine_

_Rocking Henny XO_

_All these people, on me_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce_

_Poppin' bottles in the ice (in the ice)_

_Like a blizzard (like a blizzard)_

_When we drink we do it right_

_Gettin' slizzard_

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride)_

_Like Three 6 (Three 6)_

_Now I'm feelin' so fly_

_Like a G6_

_Like a G6_

_Like a G6_

_Now I'm feelin' so fly_

_Like a G6_

_DJ put that record on_

_That's my song, that's me_

_Rocking Henny XO_

_All these people, on me_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bounce_

_Bet you want to see this_

_Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce (bounce!) _

"Morgan, I never realized that you had such a good voice," Stella said after Lindsay had stopped the recording.

"I've sung since I was about eight," the blond replied. "I've always loved singing."

"You need to teach me."

"I can teach you anytime you're free."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next day, Thursday, was quite busy at LVCL. Everyone was talking about the spring dance after school tomorrow.

However, Morgan, the Popular Committee, Lindsay's group, and Teresa's group all had excuses as to why they were having a bad day. However, some people did have valid excuses, while most did not.

~Sara had forgotten to print out a copy of her grades for Advisory, and had forgotten to finish her Algebra homework.

~Catherine didn't bother to finish writing her notes about photosynthesis for Chemistry. She had also left the Stokes' house ten minutes late because she had overslept and skipped breakfast.

~Wendy's computer crashed right before she was printing out her French Revolution notes, and it continued to update all night. She had no time that morning to print off her notes, because her parents' laptops were both on low battery and infected with a virus.

~Julie had overslept a half hour because she had forgotten to set her alarm for seven in the morning. Then, her parents had gotten stuck in traffic on the way to school that morning because there had been a four-car accident. Julie was 20 minutes late to school.

~Morgan had forgotten to complete a collaboration rubric for Spanish.

~Lindsay had to attend her mother's yoga class at six in the morning and the class ran late a half hour. Lindsay barely made it to school on time, but was late to Advisory after losing track of the time at lunch.

~Calleigh had forgotten to upload a project video for her Ballistics seminar.

~Hodges got distracted by watching TV and didn't complete his writing assignment for Trace class.

~Henry didn't complete his book summary for English 11.

~Mac was too busy listening to 'Happy' to finish his evidence sheet for CSI class.

~Stella had dropped her CSI homework in the toilet and her parents wouldn't let her print out another copy since the printer was out of ink.

~Teresa had gotten stung by a bee on her dominant hand and couldn't complete her Algebra questions.

~Patrick didn't complete his Psychology quiz because his Internet crashed while doing his Chemistry project reflection. He wasn't able to regain his Internet access.

~Danny had broken his dominant hand after falling out of a tree in the park yesterday, and couldn't complete his German 2 project reflection.

~Horatio had accidentally dumped his Algebra flip book in the trash can and found it several hours later covered in pizza and bacon grease.

~Eric couldn't print out his annual grade check for English because he was visiting his dying sister in the hospital

~Ryan accidently left his Biology writing assignment on top of his hot lamp (which had been on for about two hours), and came back five minutes later to find out that it had become a pile of ash.

~Grace had forgotten to email her French partner the project reminder dates for their typing assignment that they were supposed to do in class today.

~Wayne didn't email Cho the sheet with the Pre-Calculus questions and answers, and came to school the next day to find an angry Cho telling Grace what had happened.

~Cho didn't complete his U.S. History homework because his laptop died while he was taking notes.

~Nick had forgotten to complete his reading assignment for English 11.

~Grissom didn't do his Photoshop seminar quiz because he had lost the instructions on where to complete the assignment.

~Russell didn't complete his Biology homework, both assignments, because he had forgotten his textbook in his desk.

~And Greg forgot to bring his homework log and autobiography for English, earning him a zero.

**TBC…**

***A/N: I've noticed that the numbers of reviews I've got has started to decrease. Is the story being too drawn out? (But we are getting closer to the end because Erin's pregnancy ends in July and we almost at the beginning of April, about a week away.) Is there not enough romance/drama/suspense? Are there too many song lyrics? (I have significantly decreased the amount of lyrics.) **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. I would really appreciate it, because then I will know what to do better for future chapters.***

**~Do you want me to continue writing this story? (Once again, I ask this question because I want to know if this story is getting too boring. I will stop writing this story and move on to the sequel that you guys asked for.)~ **

**~Also, do you want me to write about Morgan's junior and senior years at LVCL? (if I can come up with enough ideas. I will be writing about her life as an adult in the sequel.)~**

***I apologize for the long A/N, but I would really like to know your thoughts. The A/Ns should be shorter from now on.* **


	26. Why do you treat me like a child?

***A/N: This chapter will be short, but is focused on the Brodys, mostly Morgan.***

When Morgan finished school on April 2nd, she was surprised to see her mom walking into school still in her work clothes. She saw her daughter trying to run away, but then Elaine gave her a stare that said, _if you run, you're in more trouble than you're already going to be. _

Morgan spotted her brother playing Minecraft on his tablet, and begged him to let her use it, but he just shook his head 'no.'

Morgan followed her mother into her Spanish teacher's classroom.

The teacher, Mrs. Goldberg, got out of her seat and shook Elaine's hand.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Brody, it's nice to meet you. Please have a seat," the teacher said, pulling out a folder that contained all of Morgan's second semester work, which included projects, quizzes, tests, and homework.

Elaine took a seat in front of Mrs. Goldberg's desk, while Aaron sat down at Morgan's desk and continued to play his game. Morgan stood by the door, prepared to run.

"Are we waiting for your husband?" the teacher asked, opening the file folder.

"He's working on a case with a detective until six, so he won't be able to make it," Elaine said.

"Ok, let's get started."

She pulled out an empty collaboration reflection.

"Morgan is one of my best students. One of the best in her period. Her grade in this class is a 98%, which is the second-highest score in period 3. She always turns in excellent-quality work, scoring in the high A range. She also has been passing all her quizzes and tests, and is always participating in class discussions and asking questions. However, ever since March, her quality of work has been significantly decreasing. She has failed the last five quizzes and has not been turning all her homework. Yesterday, this collaboration rubric was due and she didn't fill out any questions. I have told her that if she needs help on anything that she should come and see me. But she tells me she's fine, but seeing her work from March until now shows me that something is going on," Mrs. Goldberg said.

"My daughter doesn't like to talk about her feelings a lot, but she's been suffering from PTSD for the past two months. She experienced a very traumatic event and doesn't want to talk about it. But she's been doing very well in school, considering the circumstances. How many assignments for this class has she not been completing?"

"10 homework assignments in three weeks."

Elaine was taken aback. How could her daughter not be completing her homework?

"My husband and I have taught our daughter to complete all assignments before she does anything fun, and we will be having a serious talk about that with her when we get home."

Elaine listened to Mrs. Goldberg talk about the quizzes that Morgan had failed, and once the conference was over, she made a promise to the teacher that she would check the homework assignments before Morgan handed them in.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Morgan walked through the Sidles' main house, the front door opened right into the kitchen, and the blond hoped that her mother wouldn't pick up any kitchen utensil and hit her with it. When she was 11, she lied to her mother about going to a friend's house, and when her mother found out, Morgan had her behind smacked with a wooden spoon. The blond learned her lesson very well, and never lied to her mother again.

Please do not pull out the wooden spoon, Morgan thought as she entered the house. But, luckily, her mother walked right by the utensil drawer.

"Go upstairs to your room and wait for me there. You and I have some things to take care of," Elaine said. Aaron headed out to the living room and put headphones on so he wouldn't have to listen to his sister get punished.

Elaine headed into her daughter's room and pulled down her pants.

"This is the first time in ten years that you're getting a spanking for your behavior," Elaine said, pulling Morgan's underwear down. "I'm disappointed in you that you haven't been completing your homework. You're getting a smack for every homework assignment you've missed. We're going to deal with this even more when your father gets home from work. He's going to be even more upset with you than I already am."

"That's so not fair!" Morgan shouted, but received a smack to her behind.

"Watch your attitude," Elaine said, smacking her daughter nine more times. "I hope you've now learned your lesson. I expect you to complete ALL your homework next time or you're grounded. You know better than that, Morgan. I expect to hear more positive comments from your teacher the next time we meet in two weeks."

Morgan rubbed her behind, which felt like it had been stung by a hundred bees.

"Go grab a cushion and go do your collaboration rubric. You have an hour until your father gets home and then we will be having a discussion about your quality of homework," Elaine said.

"I hate you," Morgan snapped, grabbing a couch cushion and heading off to her room.

"Young lady, what did you just say?"

"Nothing, mother," the blond snapped again, furious that her mother still disciplined her like a child

An hour later, Morgan had finished her rubric and heard the key turn in the lock.

"Morgan Brody, get your butt down here right now!" Elaine yelled as she went over to greet her husband.

The blond walked out into the living room to find Aaron still playing Minecraft and her father giving her a strange look.

"Elaine, what's going on?" Conrad asked.

"Well, Morgan, do you have something that you want to tell your father or shall I tell him for you?" Elaine said to her daughter.

"YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE, MOTHER! THAT'S THE SAME THING THAT YOU DID TO ME WHEN WE FIRST CAME TO VEGAS IN SEPTEMBER. YOU ARE JUST TOO OVER-PROTECTIVE OF YOUR LITTLE GIRL. WELL, I'M NOT A GIRL ANYMORE. I AM PRACTICALLY A GROWN WOMAN AND ALL YOU DO IS TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD. YOU DISCIPLINE ME LIKE A BABY! YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO LET ME GO! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT, AND I WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE SARA," Morgan said, running out the open front door.

She ran out towards the end of the block and immediately hit number one on her speed dial.

Greg answered right away.

"Baby, what's wrong? You sound out of breath," he said.

"Please pick me up," Morgan replied. "I'm running towards your house. I'm going to turn off my GPS so that my parents can't find me. I don't even want to be near my mother right now."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Within two minutes, Greg found Morgan on the sidewalk about four blocks from her house. When she saw his car, she immediately got in, and he drove her to his house. Her parents had an idea of where he lived, so he suggested that Morgan stay with Sara. The brunette was staying at Henry's house, which was about three blocks from LVCL.

Conrad and Elaine had no idea where Henry lived, so it was the perfect place to keep Morgan safe until her anger died down somewhat.

TBC…

*Will Elaine get through to Morgan and change her style of parenting? And will she and Conrad find their daughter? Next chapter up soon.*

*A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be longer.*


	27. How could you be so dumb?

Conrad and Elaine's relationship began to crumble several minutes after Morgan had run out of the house screaming about her mother's horrible parenting.

"Elaine, what did you do to our daughter?" Conrad asked, his voice laced with suspicion.

"You're going to blame me for everything? Ask Morgan!" Elaine snapped a bit too harshly.

"What's going on with our daughter?"

"She hasn't been completing her homework and I punished her for it."

"What did you do?"

"I spanked her ten times for all the assignments she missed."

Conrad was angry. "Elaine, you know better than that! You don't spank a 16-year-old! No wonder she ran out screaming. You're treating her like a child."

"IF YOU HADN'T COME HOME, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Elaine said. She couldn't believe what was happening. She and her husband were having their first fight after eighteen years of marriage. When she had been lied to about the Topeka incident, it was a minor argument, but now, it was a full-blown fight.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" he said angrily.

"Yes it is, because YOU left the door open and now she's gone. It's all your fault!"

"Elaine-"

"GET OUT!" she shouted, pushing him out the front door. "Find somewhere else to sleep tonight!"

"Elaine, let me inside!"

"NO, GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan sat in Greg's living room, curled up in his arms. She was crying hard, angry at her mother for how she was treating her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"My mother spanked me for not completing my homework. Ten times, one for each assignment I didn't complete. My behind is stinging, and it looked like my mother was about to scream at my father."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

She sat up straight, and kissed him passionately. He eagerly returned the kiss, and picked her up off the couch, kissing her more eagerly. He held her close to him as he started leading her towards his bedroom.

Morgan was falling into temptation as she felt his hands reaching for her shirt.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, undoing a couple of buttons on her collared shirt.

"No, I want to do this," she said, pushing him on the bed and climbing on top of him. "You're the one that I want to have my first experience with."

He undid the rest of her buttons and slid the shirt off her shoulders. Her pink lace bra was driving him nuts.

"I love you, Morgan," he said, sliding her jeans off.

"I love you, Greg," she replied, removing his shirt.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, interrupting them from going any farther.

"Yes, who is it?" Greg said.

"It's Hodges. Conrad Brody just called, asking if you knew where Morgan was. I told him no. Do you know where she is?" Hodges asked.

"Yes, she's in here with me."

"Greg, what do you think you're doing?! Conrad will kill you once he finds out that you're hiding his daughter!"

"I'm comforting her, Hodges. Please go, I need to finish up with her."

Hodges rolled his eyes, then walked back into the living room.

Greg smiled at Morgan once he heard Hodges leave.

"Where were we again?" Greg asked as Morgan unbuttoned his jeans.

"I believe we were going to enjoy our first experience," she replied.

Soon, she was completely naked, and Morgan realized that she was at the point of no going back. She was about to broke the promise to herself to never sleep with someone until after marriage. Greg was also about to lose his virginity, one of the promises that he made to his parents before they died. He had promised them that he wouldn't sleep with anyone, and now he was breaking his promise.

"Greg, make me yours and only yours," Morgan said, removing the rest of his clothing. "Show me how much you love me."

"I love you more than my own life," he replied. "You are the only one for me."

He slowly and gently made their persons one, and Morgan knew that he would be the only one for her.

Suddenly, Morgan panicked. She realized that they hadn't used protection. And she was dangerously close to getting her cycle.

"Greg, this is bad, this is very bad," she said, jumping out of bed.

"What's bad? The fact that we broke our promises never to sleep with anyone until we got married and now we went behind our parents' back and had sex?"

"No, we didn't use protection. And I'm gonna be having my period in a couple days. I will never be allowed to speak to you ever again if I get pregnant," Morgan said. She started to cry, knowing how horrible the consequences would be when her parents found out what she had done.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Four weeks after her night at Greg's house, she noticed an unusual change in her mood and weight. She was constantly asking for more food at home.

She finally opened up to her parents and accepted their apology. Elaine promised her daughter that she would treat her more like an adult.

On May 1, Morgan suddenly got up from the table one night at dinner. It happened to be Aaron's 11th birthday dinner, and the blond knew that she needed to get to the toilet right away.

Conrad thought his daughter just had to use the bathroom, but became concerned when he heard the retching.

He ran for the bathroom, discovering that Morgan had thrown up twice.

"Are you alright?" he asked. However, he didn't notice that Morgan was holding a pregnancy test stick in her hand.

"I'll be fine, dad, I'll be out in five minutes," she said.

Once her dad had gone down the hall, Morgan pulled out three pregnancy tests and completed the necessary instructions.

She waited the five minutes, which seemed to drag on forever.

The timer on her phone went off, and immediately Morgan laid the three tests on the counter and nearly fainted from the results.

She was pregnant.

How was she supposed to tell him? Tell her parents?

Morgan hit 'one' on her speed dial and Greg picked up after the second ring.

"Sorry, baby, I just stepped out of the shower. What's up?" he asked.

"I have something to tell you," she replied.

"What is it?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant," she said.

"You are? We're going to have a baby?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"I'm so happy for us, Morgan. I can't wait to see you tomorrow at school. I can't wait to say hello to our little miracle."

"Me neither," she replied.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Conrad was getting ready for bed that night, he pulled out the trash can to dump his floss. But, he spotted the three positive pregnancy tests and was shocked. He knew that Elaine was not pregnant because of her surgery months ago.

"MORGAN BRODY, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Conrad yelled at his daughter from across the hall.

The blond walked into her parents' room to find her mother fast asleep, and a very upset Conrad holding up her pregnancy tests.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" he roared.

Morgan said nothing, and just looked at the floor.

"Go to sleep. We will discuss this more in the morning before you leave for school. But, right now, you are grounded for the foreseeable future. No if, ands, or buts."

Morgan felt the tears come as she ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She pulled the covers on top of herself, and put a hand on her flat stomach.

"Mommy loves you very much, and your daddy can't wait to meet you," Morgan said, then closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning, she walked out into the kitchen to grab her normal breakfast of fruit and yogurt. She found her father reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

He looked up from his article, and once he saw his daughter, his eyes narrowed.

"Sit down," he ordered, pointing to the empty chair next to him.

Morgan sat down with her breakfast, and prepared for the scolding of her life.

TBC…


	28. Why are you here when you're forbidden?

"Morgan Jessica Brody, you are in big trouble. Do you understand me?" Conrad asked.

"Yes dad, I understand that I made a stupid mistake. But I love him, and he loves me," Morgan replied.

"You are grounded for the next six months. No parties, no hanging out with friends outside of school, and absolutely NO BOYS at this household. He is forbidden to step foot in this house ever again."

"But dad, he's the baby's father-"

"I don't care, Morgan. You suffer the consequences, or otherwise, you will be sent back to LA."

Morgan was furious. How dare her own father forbid her baby's father from entering the house!

She stood up from the table, grabbed her breakfast, and angrily stormed down the hall to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, beginning to cry. She locked the door behind her and ate her apple and peach yogurt in silence.

CSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSI

Morgan wore a slightly larger than normal t-shirt to school that day so no one would be suspicious of her very small bump. Even though she was only four weeks along, she wasn't ready to tell her friends her big news.

When she arrived at school that morning, she saw Greg by the front entrance. She walked over to him and he immediately took her into his arms. He put his hands on her flat stomach.

"Hi sweetie, it's your daddy," Greg said. "You're going to be a great mother."

"And you're going to be a great father," she replied.

"Did you hear about the upcoming trip to the Vegas, Miami, and New York Crime Labs?"

"No, I didn't, but I'm pretty sure that my dad's never going to let me go. He grounded me for the next six months. He told me that you are forbidden from stepping one foot into my house."

"When do you want to tell the group?"

"How about at lunch?"

"Sure thing," he replied, giving her another kiss. "I love you, but I gotta run to English. See you at lunch."

"I love you too," she replied, heading off to Art class. On her way to class, she saw her very pregnant principal walking through the halls.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

During Art, she was given a sheet of paper with all the details about the upcoming trip to the crime labs. She knew that her father would probably not let her go, but if she told him that it was for school, he might let her go.

When the bell rang for lunch, she bolted out of Chemistry and headed straight for the hot lunch line, knowing that she already had a lunch in her backpack.

Sara had been sitting at her normal table, and saw Morgan getting food.

"She hasn't once gotten food from here, I wonder why she's suddenly getting it," Sara said to Catherine, who had been about to take a bite of her buffalo chicken sandwich.

"Morgan's actually getting a school lunch?" the redhead asked.

Julie and Wendy looked up from their lunches to see the blond walk over to their table.

"Hey Morgan, what's up?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing much, have you seen Greg?" Morgan asked, quickly going through her pizza slice.

"Woah, Morgan, slow down!" Catherine said, dropping her sandwich. "Are you that hungry?"

"Yea, I've got two mouths to feed," the blond said, spotting her boyfriend.

"Two mouths?" Wendy asked, confused.

Greg sat down next to his girlfriend, and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm pregnant," Morgan said.

The Popular Committee just stared at their newest member in shock. Lindsay's and Teresa's groups also heard the news, and were just astounded.

Catherine was the first person to congratulate Morgan. The others eventually told her the same thing, but were recovering from the shock.

"Who's going on the trip to the Crime Lab in two weeks?" Morgan asked.

"All of us," Sara said. "I think Teresa's and Lindsay's groups are going as well. What about you?"

"I dunno. My dad grounded me for the next six months, so I might not be able to go. But I will see."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Morgan arrived home from school that day, she immediately set the field trip forms on the table so that her father would see them when he got home from work.

An hour later, Morgan was sitting at her desk, headphones in her ears, doing her homework. Since the volume wasn't on that high, she heard her father walk through the door.

The blond walked into the kitchen to find her mother making quesadillas for dinner, her brother doing his homework at the dining room table, and her father looking at the field trip permission slips.

"Morgan, why are these forms on the table?" Conrad asked.

"It's...it's a field trip to the Vegas, Miami, and New York Crime Labs. I was wondering if I could go, because I thought it might be educational," Morgan replied.

Her father gave her a look that said, You already know the answer. You're not going.

But Elaine turned to her husband and took Morgan's side.

"Conrad, I think it would be a good opportunity for you and Morgan to be apart for a little while. Let her go on the trip, and I'll pay for it."

"Elaine, you know that she's grounded!"

"Conrad, come with me. Let's talk about this calmly."

"Fine," he said.

"Morgan, your's and Aaron's quesadillas are done, so feel free to eat dinner. Your father and I will eat when we come back," Elaine said, leading her husband down the hall.

The blond took her dinner out of the frying pan and headed over to the table to eat. She was incredibly hungry, and now with a second mouth to feed, she was going to be demanding a lot more food.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

An hour later, Morgan came out of her room and headed back to the dining room to find signed permission slips. She smiled, knowing that her dad had agreed to let her go away for a week.

She was going to have the best week of her life. Or so she thought.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Two weeks went by very quickly. It was the day of the week-long trip, and Greg was going was going to drive her to school.

When he pulled up in front of her house, he spotted her sitting on the front porch reading a fashion magazine. He got out of the car and was about to grab one of her suitcases when he suddenly spotted Conrad walk out of the house. The Undersheriff spotted him, and his face turned a dark red.

Morgan quickly stood in front of her boyfriend. "Dad, don't kill him," she said.

"He is not allowed to be near here," Conrad replied.

"He's just taking me to school, Dad. I swear, he's driving me there and dropping me off."

Greg swallowed hard. "Sir, I never meant for my relationship with your daughter to go this far. I'm sorry, it was my fault. But I'm going to stand by her every step of the way and be there when the baby is born."

Conrad looked at Greg. The Undersheriff realized that he shouldn't have treated his daughter's boyfriend so harshly. Maybe Greg would be a great father to his child.

"You better take good care of my daughter if you are going on the trip. Are you?"

"Yes sir."

"Take good care of her, or you will be in huge trouble. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand. I will take care of her."

Morgan hugged her dad, then her mother, who had just walked out the house.

"I love you both, and I'll see you in a week. I'll take pictures."

Her parents smiled, then watched her get into Greg's car and drive off.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg pulled up in front of LVCL, and found 4 buses waiting for the entire 10th grade in the parking lot. He had been looking forward to the Crime Lab trip ever since it had been mentioned back in March.

"Greg, I'm having a craving for candy, do you have any?" Morgan asked. Being six weeks pregnant was causing her to have a slight weight gain and crave anything either sweet or salty.

"I have a dark chocolate bar, would that be ok?"

"Yes, I think our baby's making me want it even more," she said, taking the chocolate bar.

He walked over to his girlfriend and put his hands on her stomach.

"I can't wait for the day when he or she will be born," Greg said. "The little miracle that is half you and half me."

"It will look just like its daddy," Morgan replied.

Greg put an arm around her waist and led her over to the buses, where they spotted Catherine and Nick standing with Wendy and Hodges.

"Hey, how's our new favorite couple doing?" Catherine asked. "Don't let Sara know I said that. Is the little one doing ok?"

"This little one is making me demand more and more food. And I'm getting really tired more often," Morgan said.

Rossi announced with a megaphone that everyone could start loading the buses. The Popular Committee girls and their boyfriends sat near the back of the first bus, and then Lindsay's and Teresa's groups came in next. JJ and Reid were the last of Morgan's friends to board, and they sat next to Teresa and Patrick.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

15 minutes later, the students pulled up in front of the Vegas Crime Lab. They would be spending the first two days at the Lab, then hop on a plane to Miami.

The Popular Committee entered the Lab, and were astounded at how awesome it looked.

Stella told Mac that she was going to use the restroom, and would be back in a couple of minutes.

However, a half hour passed, and Mac hadn't seen any sign of his girlfriend. He walked over to the bathrooms and found her red scarf hanging on the door handle.

His phone buzzed, and he almost dropped it in horror.

~We have your girlfriend. You're never going to see her again. I wish you the best of luck trying to find her. Probably the next thing you'll find is her body or her remains. We'll call you in a couple of days.~

-THE UNDEAD

TBC...


End file.
